FOREVER CONNECTED
by SabrinaCullen2010
Summary: ROSALIE & EMMETT ARE BEST FRIENDS SINCE BIRTH. THEY BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER BUT NIETHER WILL MAKE A MOVE UNTIL THEY KNOW HOW THE OTHER FEELS. WILL THEY STAY FRIENDS OR REALIZE THEY ARE FOREVER CONNECTED? A/H ORIGINAL CANNON M FOR LANG.&EVENTS. READ
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ this is my first fanfic. i've loved the website for weeks when i noticed someone mention it on twitter. iv'e been reading stories religiously ever since. so much that stories popped into my head. so here goes. let me know what you think. i will update as soon as possible and i will be making the chapters longer as i get into the groove of writing. i've never been one to write my own stories. i'm much more of a reader but i thought i'd give it a shot.. so without further adeau..**

**(RPOV)**

Go to sleep Rose. Go to sleep. Come on you've got school in less than 5 hours. Your going to have dark circles under your eyes.

Oh who am I kidding, I've been covering up dark circles since forever.

Why do I have to stay up all night thinking about what things would be like if he liked me.. No not if he liked me, if he _Loved _me.

IF we were married with 2 kids, 2 beautiful kids with my eyes and his curly hair and dimples that left craters in your heart when they smiled.

IF we lived in a 2 story house with 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large back and front yard and a pool. If we had a yellow Labrador that the kids would name.

IF we were the happiest people on earth with no problems whatsoever.

Fat chance Rosalie, that is way too many "If's" in that dream. Emmett McCarty does not love you the way you love him.

Then why do I want him? That's easy, because I can't have him.

I'm Rosalie Freaking Hale, easily the prettiest girl in school.

I have guys asking me out left and right but I turn them down because it's never the person I want to ask me out… It's never Emmett asking to take me to dinner.

Why doesn't he love me? Because he's been my best friend since we were in our mother's wombs.

We've lived next door to each other since we were 5 and he'll never see me like that. Not when he's seen me go through my awkward teenage stage and made fun of me everyday that I was going through it.

Maybe I'll text him and see if he's awake. Maybe he's up all night thinking of me too.. Maybe.. Probably not.

_Hey Loser, you awake?-R_

_Tell me why I'm the loser but you're the one texting me at 1 a.m.? and No, I'm asleep!- E_

_You're the loser because I said you are. And if you're asleep then why is your light on?-R_

I looked over to his window and saw him smile through the curtains and flip me the bird then turn off his light.

_My light is not on, maybe your staring into the wrong window- E_

_You wish I was staring into your window.. And flipping me the bird? CLASSY! Night -R_

_Ha-ha you know you love me.. Night -E_

_I do lov _.. what am I thinking? I was seriously going to text him that I love him.. Now it's definitely time to go to sleep.

**6:00 a.m.**

I flip over and turn off my annoying alarm clock and turn on my Ipod and head over to my bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I know I definitely need sleep enhancers from now on.. These dark circles are not the business.

While I get in the shower and contemplate what to wear, I realize just how tired I am.. I got shampoo in my eye. GREAT. Thank god for clear eyes.

After drying my hair and curling the ends, I admire my golden locks and turn to my make-up. I really don't need much as I am naturally gorgeous but I absolutely need concealer for my dark circles.

Once I'm finished I decide to wear a purple ED HARDY shirt and matching sweater with blue dark denim skinny jeans and some white flats.

No heels today.. It's raining and I will not risk Emmett splashing water on them and ruining them forever. Even with promises of replacing them.

After heading down stairs and eating a bowl of Special K cereal I headed next door knowing my parents were already at work.

The McCarty's always had an open door policy when it came to me and my family. Why shouldn't they? Our parents have known each other since they were kids and we had the same policy for them. Each person in each family had their own set of keys to both houses.

I let myself in their house and walked in the kitchen to say hi to my (hopefully) future in-laws.

"Hi Esme, Hi Carisle" I said while sitting at the table waiting for the burly bear looking god to come downstairs.

"Good morning Honey" they both replied at the same time. I laughed as they noticed and kissed. I loved how both sets of parents were meant to be together forever. It gave me hope that Emmett and I will end up like that someday.

"Rose sweetie, would you like some eggs as well?" Esme asked while Carisle sat next to me after kissing me on the head.

"No thanks Esme, I've already had cereal this morning, but thank you"

"Rose, you do know that cereal isn't a proper breakfast don't you? You should really eat something better not something that will have you hungry in an hour" she replied while giving me a knowing glance.

"I know, but I'm trying to watch my figure, I promise tomorrow that I will eat something better" I stated while hoping she noticed the silent "yes mom" in my eyes.

"Yea mom, she doesn't want to get fat.. She's watching her figure although I don't know where it's going" says Emmett while stomping down the stairs in a white Polo and Khaki pants with a jacket draped over his arm.

"Thanks Jerk" I said while sticking my foot out to trip him.

He laughed and stepped over it while taking his plate from his mother.

"You kids be careful on your way to and from school, I've got to go and Esme don't forget we are meeting Josie and Max for lunch at 12" Carisle said while kissing his wife on the lips, kissing me on the head, and hitting Emmett for jamming his entire plate in his mouth.

"I won't, I never do!" Esme yelled after him

Josie and Max were my parents and they meet at least once a week for lunch even though they see each other every day after work.

"Ugh, use a fork much?" I asked Emmett knowing he never did when he was in a rush.

"Nope" he popped the P and egg came out of his mouth.

"Gross, let's go.. wouldn't want you to miss your morning make out session with Tanya before class" I said realizing he hated it when I threw out his "bidness" as he put it.

"EMMETT MCCARTY, you'd better not be making out with anyone before class" Esme scolded him while he was getting his backpack.

"I'm not mom, she's lying I swear. Geez you DID raise a gentleman, I at least wait for lunch or after school before I suck face with anyone" he stated proudly before ducking when she tried to swat him.

"Leave now before you get in more trouble mister" she stated while pushing him out the door. And seeing as how he grabbed my hand to make a run for it, she was pushing me too.

As we walked to his jeep, he looked over at me and glared, "That wasn't funny"

"I thought it was pretty funny actually" I stated while trying to hide my smile.

"It was kinda I guess" he said as we drove to school.

**R&R: let me know if i should keep going or not. if not, i will delete the story and stick to reading. i have a lot of drama, and events planned i just want to build the storyline up first before rushing into it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Once we arrived at school we noticed our group of friends waiting by Edwards Volvo and Jaspers Truck.

Edward was dating my best friend Bella, they started off as best friends and have been inseparable ever since they started dating freshman year.

Jasper was dating Alice since she moved her last year when we were sophomores. She easily took to the group and was another best friend.

We have been best friends from what seems like forever. We go through ups and downs together and are always there for each other.

We know to go to the boys when it comes to male birthday and Christmas gifts; and they come to us for female gifts.

It was easy for an outsider to assume that Emmett and I were an item because everyone else in our group were together but that wasn't the case with us. No matter how much I wanted it to be.

Emmett was with Tanya, another popular and "beautiful" girl at school. Don't get me wrong, she's no ogre, but her attitude is a complete turn off.

She's really nice to me when Emmett is around but when his back is turned it's another story. I've mentioned that she's not very nice but he seems to think I just refuse to see the good in her because she flaunts herself all over campus.

We walked over to the group and I immediately felt insecure with myself because they were all embraced with each other and when I turned to look at Emmett to say something; he was embraced in Tanya.

Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper broke apart when they noticed one of Tanya's friends clear their throats.

"Hey guys" they all said.

"Hi" I replied thankful that the bell was going to ring in a matter of minutes then I would be able to talk to Bella and Alice alone during home-economics.

"Sup fellas, ladies" Emmett replied which made the guys laugh and the girls roll their eyes.

"Good morning Tanya" I stated trying to be nice even though her blouse was way too short to have anyone speak to her in a respectful manner.

She squinted her eyes, pursed her lips and attempted a smile. "Emmie Poo, can we go, the rain is going to make my hair frizz" she stated while placing her hand with his and gripping tightly.

"Uh, sure see ya later guys" he said while giving everyone an embarrassed look.

I stiffled a laugh, "Later Emmie Poo" while everyone behind me burst into laughter.

**RING RING**

I sighed while letting Bella and Alice kiss the boys bye and waved myself as we walked the opposite way.

"Emmie Poo?" Alice asked, "I'm never going to let him live it down"

" Maybe you should Ali, wouldn't want him calling Jasper Jazzie-Kins in front of everyone" I said while laughing at the nickname he calls Jasper while we are hanging out.

"Good point" said Bella. "So Rose, what's the plan for this glorious Friday night?" Alice asked.

It was my turn to plan something for tonight. " Um, why don't we hang out at my house and watch some movies."

"Fine with me" said Bella

"Ok, we'll tell the guys at lunch" said Alice while jumping up and down the isle in class.

"Why don't you just text them, it's not like that's what you won't be doing anyways" I said matter of factly

"Jasper said we will bring the food" Alice replied about 3 seconds after sending her text

"Edward and I will get the movies" said Bella.

"Ok, Emmett and I will get the drinks and desserts" I said while daydreaming of the "EMMETT AND I" part of my statement.

A loud clap in front of my face snapped me out of my revere. Bella laughed and said, " You know daydreaming about Emmett is going to make your grades slip"

"No, it's not." I stated while laughing "It's just that I stay up at night thinking about what he's thinking about and then I can't sleep"

"Don't worry, we've been there and done that.." said my pixie like friend.

_Hey, my house movies tonight. We get the drinks and desserts. Wanna go after school?-R_

_Sure, you're buying since I'm flying-E_

_If that's the case, we can stop by my house and get my car-R_

_Joking! And Tanya can come right? She never gets invited to Bella's or Alice's house-E_

_I wonder wh… _No, be nice Rosalie. She's his girlfriend. Ask the girls what they think first.

"Hey what do you guys think of Tanya coming tonight, Emmett wants to know if he can invite her since she never gets invited to your guys' houses." I asked hoping one of them gave me a reason to tell him No.

"Um, let me think.. NO!" said Alice as Bella and I laughed.

"Alice that's his girlfriend, so we have to" claimed Bella " Even though we don't like her and she's not nice to Rose at all, we have to be nice. We should start inviting her over so it doesn't cause problems"

"I GUESSSSS.." I whined "When will he realize we were meant to be together the way our parents are and the way you and Jasper are and you and Edward are?"

"Soon" they both said.

"He just needs to see you dating someone else so he can realize that he's losing you." said Alice.

Hmm.. Not a bad idea, date someone then he will know how it feels.

"Alice, you're brilliant" I said. "I won't just rush into it but I'll start to date someone"

"Good" said Bella.

_Yea, she can come. And the girls agreed to invite her to their houses too from now on.-R_

_Thanks, I know she'll appreciate it. She's been dying to find out what we do. -E_

_No problem, just remember the favors I do for you when I need help cleaning up after tonight.-R_

_Um, I think I'll have a curfew.. Wait. I KNOW I'll have a curfew-E_

_Don't worry, I'll just tell your mom your staying the night again __J -R_

_EVIL! I like it! Deal -E_

The remainder of the day passed uneventful and we each headed our separate ways while stating that we'd meet at my house at 6.

Emmett claimed Tanya was excited but Alice overheard her in the restroom talking to Lauren and saying she didn't want to hang out with his "Lame" friends and that she just wanted to be alone with him.

I don't know if it was that I didn't have the heart to tell him what she said or if I knew he just wouldn't believe me.


	3. Chapter 3

As Emmett and I walked into the store, I couldn't help but be happy about the new revelation that Alice came up with.

He was going to see me date. A part of me thought this was wrong because I would be using the other person but a part of me decided that I would at least give it a try.

What if I actually started falling for whoever I started to date, well then I'd be open to it. I wouldn't push it away.

"Paging Dr. Faggot!" Emmett yelled while waving his hands over my face.

"Emmett you're so stupid" I said laughing, we've definitely been watching The Hangover way too many times. "What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed but still happy.

" I want some of whatever you're taking, cuz you are very happy today. Not that your never happy but it seems like there's a little more pep in your step" he said while trying to sway his hips back and forth down the isle.

"I'm not on anything but I did have an epiphany today if that's what you're referring to. And why would you need what I'm on? You're always happy" I asked realizing the twinkle in his eye was gone even though he was trying to pretend everything was fine.

"Can I hear this life changing epiphany Dr. Faggot?" he asked while being stared at by 3 kids and their mom.

I shook my head no, he wasn't going to escape my question.

He sighed and continued, " It's nothing really, it's just Tanya has been acting really clingy lately and when I try to do something with the boys or you she's been getting jealous. I'm hoping that tonight will clear that up, and that she will see you guys are cool to be around."

"Yea, I've noticed you've been a little standoffish lately with me. It seems like the only time we can talk is when we text or in the car. I feel like I'm losing my best friend." I said while looking down and realizing the weight of my words and how true they were.

Without noticing him walking towards me, I was engulfed into one of his massive bear hugs. I welcomed it for a second then I couldn't breathe.

"Em, I need to breathe" I said between gulps of air. He laughed and put me down.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll never leave you, your not losing anything.. We'll be best friends forever." He said while looking down at me with a dimpling smile.

I laughed and simply told him something he's told me since we were 7, "Let's stick together like sticky rice"

He laughed and said "Promise, now let's get the crap we need and go home so we can chill before everyone shows up"

As we approached the check out stand with our items I noticed the grin on Emmett's face. The grin I loved but secretly feared because I knew that meant he was up to something.

He turned to me quickly and said while approaching the register, "Do you think they will page Dr. Faggot if I ask?"

I tried my best serious face and shook my head no. He shrugged, and turned to the cashier and said, "Excuse me, I cannot find my uncle in this huge beautiful store; would you mind paging him for me?"

The cashier whose name plate read ROYCE, said "Sure, it happens all the time, what's his name?"

Emmett opened his mouth but before he got to the F in Faggot, my hand was covering it.

"Excuse his outburst, no uncle is lost and he was dropped on his head as a child" I claimed.

"No fair Rosalie, I wanted him to page Dr. Faggot! You ruin everything." he whined and stomped his foot.

The cashier laughed and said, "Your boyfriend is funny, and scary looking but not scary enough for me to page Dr. Faggot and risk losing my job. I've got a college tuition to pay." claimed Royce

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND" Emmett stated rather loudly. I flinched back not realizing how bad him correcting the cashier hurt me until it was too late.

" Oh, well then I'm Royce, Royce King. It's very nice to meet you Rosalie." he replied with a smirk on his face and he was leaning towards me a bit.

Royce was cute, nice hair, perfect teeth, obviously older if he was in college, and taller than me… so far so good.

I figured, why not, go for it Rose. You might as well start now. So I leaned forward, blushed, and said "You can call me Rose"

Royce returned the flirting with a, "Well can I call you sometime Rose? Because I'd like to take you out if your not dating anyone."

"Well, I am single, and my number is.." I was abruptly cut off by a angry looking Emmett saying, "Dude, she's 17 and a junior in high school." I glared at him and tried my best to smash his foot and smiled inwardly when I seen his face cringe for a second.

"I'm 18 and a freshman at Port Angeles University, so with her being 17 doesn't bother me unless it bothers her." Royce replied.

I was already writing my number on the receipt while he was talking, so I handed it to him and said, "I turn 18 in 2 months so it's fine with me, here you go. Call me when you'd like to take me out" and with that I turned and left the store with a angry best friend.

As soon as I sat in the car I knew he was beyond pissed. "What the hell was that Rosalie?" He only called me Rosalie when he was whining like in the store and when he was mad. Every other time it was Rose or Ro when he really wanted something.

"What do you mean Emmett? I can't flirt, or give someone my number? Last time I checked you weren't my father, or boyfriend."

"Well I didn't like it. I don't like people looking at you like you're a piece of meat" he said with a sour look on his face.

"Tough shit Em, I'm single and I'm gonna do what I want. I didn't say anything when you got with Tanya so deal with it."

"But Rose, what if he tries something on your little date? I won't be there to make sure he keeps his hands to himself"

I sighed, I didn't want him worried so I just gave him a I give up look and said " Well maybe we could *gulp* double date.. If it's ok with Royce"

"Thanks Ro" he said even though I could see he was still mad about me flirting.


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone showed up (except Tanya, she was going to be late) we sat around and organized the food while the guys set up for the movies. This was my chance to talk to the girls about meeting Royce.

"Hey, so when Em and I were at the store I was totally hit on by the cashier named Royce and Emmett looked so pissed!" I whispered but yelled.

"Did you give him your number?" asked Bella when I nodded my head she smiled at Alice and they both winked at me.

"Yes I did, and I've had to deal with that sulking face ever since" I said while pointing to Emmett.

Eventually Tanya showed up with all the make up in the world on and a dress that barley covered her chest and her vagina. "Who dresses like that to watch movies?" I asked everyone but Emmett who was walking towards us but out of hearing range.

"Who wears something like that at ALL" said Jasper. Alice and Bella jumped when they remembered the boys were in the room and quickly covered their eyes.

When the boys tried to swat their hands away. Alice replied with, " Swat my hand away again Jasper and see what happens" "You too Edward" said Bella

Both boys remained with their eyes covered until Tanya was on the couch curled next to Emmett and they were on the floor with their girlfriends.

I sat on the recliner an started the movie. This was the part of having Tanya here that I hated the most.. I felt like the odd man out because I didn't have anyone to snuggle next to. After the romantic comedy was over, Jasper turned on a horror movie and I immediately protested.

"I don't wanna watch that" I whined.

Alice smirked and said "Jas, put something else on; Rose won't have anyone to snuggle against when she's scared."

I glared at her. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get Emmett to say what was on his mind. That damn pixie. She knew it was going to work too.. When he's mad; he'll say just about anything.

" Maybe you should call Royce Rose" he said coldly. I rolled my eyes, if he was looking for a fight; he was going to get it.

"What's that supposed to mean Emmett? You think I can't watch a scary movie? Put the movie on Jasper." I was getting angrier by the minute.

"Rose I was kidding" Alice said quickly. "No Alice, it's fine. He's just been looking for the right opportunity to say something anyways. I'm just surprised it took this long for him to find it."

"Well, I was just saying since you were all over him at the store then maybe you should call him and have him come over so you can be all over him all night" he said angrily

"What's it to you? Huh? Why does it matter to you? It shouldn't. If I want to go out with someone and give someone my number it has nothing to do with you." I yelled. I was beyond furious now.

"It doesn't matter to me, I would just rather not see my friend acting like a slut in public. But if that's how you want to act then by all means, spread your legs to the world. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't already" he yelled back.

I recoiled back at his words. He's never spoken to me like that. Sure we've had fights but I never thought he would say anything remotely close to what he said to me. My eyes flared red. I wanted him out of my house, out of my life.

If he thought I was a slut then he didn't have to be around me and my "slutty" ways. The tears pooled my eyes and I couldn't decide if it was more out of anger or more out of hurt.

"Get Out" I said quietly as the tears flowed freely from my eyes and I turned abruptly to see his face go from anger to heartbroken at the sight of me crying.

I knew he instantly felt bad but this was something I wouldn't allow him to immediately take back. I've done that too may times to do it again.

"Ro, loo" he began in an apologetic tone but I cut him off " I said GET OUT,GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" I yelled.

He stumbled towards me but Tanya grabbed his arm and whispered, "We don't need her babe, let's go somewhere better. I'll make you feel good" He pulled back with a "Not now Tanya, maybe you should go. I need to talk to Rose"

She exclaimed with "Emmett, if you don't come with me now, then you better not call me later." He looked back and forth between both of us.

WAS HE SERIOUS? HE HAD TO DEBATE WHETHER HE WANTED SEX OVER OUR FRIENDSHIP? HE WOULD RATHER GO WITH HER THAN TRY TO APPOLOGIZE TO ME? Well if he couldn't make up his mind, then I'd do it for him.

"Emmett, I said get out. I don't want you here and I sure as hell don't need you here, so leave" I said as tears sprawled down my face.

Once again he began to walk towards me but he was blocked off by Jasper and Edward who put their hands on his chest and lead him outside with an apologetic look in their eyes.

Alice and Bella were instantly at my side. "Rose, I'm so sorry, I never should have started. I thought if he seemed jealous then Tanya would get mad at him. I wanted them to argue not you two." she looked like she was about to cry.

"No, Alice you shouldn't have started that, but I'm not even mad at you because he didn't have to say the things he said. He's never spoken to me like that before and honestly I don't think I can forgive him that easily for this one" I said while bawling my eyes out and turning to go upstairs.

Bella and Alice tried to follow me but I told them I just wanted to be alone. They understood and said goodbye as I walked them out and put the chain link lock on the door. He wasn't going to be using his key to come back in here.

I shot a quick text to my mom and told her to come through the garage because Emmett and I had argued and I didn't want him here.

She replied with a sorry that we were fighting and that if I needed to talk then she'd be home around 2. She also mentioned that her and my father were with Carisle and Esme and she told them about us arguing and they said they would do their best to keep Emmett away for now.

I dropped onto my bed, curled into a ball and let the tears fall almost as if the more tears I cried; the faster I would heal.

I noticed after a while that there was a blinking light coming through the reflection in my window. It would blink 3 times. I knew instantly it was Emmett.

This was our code for we need to talk ever since we were kids. I turned around and walked over to my window and seen the sorrow written all over his face; but I didn't care.

He tore out my heart and called me worse names that I've ever been called. I shut the curtains and closed the heavier set that would drown out the continued blinking lights and went back to my crying session.


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE WE GO.. EMMETTS POINT OF VIEW**

**(EMPOV)**

Once the romantic comedy was over Jasper tried to put on a horror film but I knew Rose wasn't going to go for it. She hated gore and guts.

I looked over at Alice as she said "Jas, put something else on; Rose won't have anyone to snuggle against when she's scared."

I didn't get it. I knew Rose wouldn't get scared but I was irritated at her for flirting with that Royce guy at the store. I don't like watching her do that, not when I felt the way that I felt about her. I loved her, but I couldn't say anything because she didn't love me.

Sure, I was funny, and loveable, and handsome, but romantic I was not. And Rose loved romance. She liked to be wined and dined, not for the money but for the love. She wanted someone that would bring home roses for her just because it was a Tuesday.

I wasn't anything like that. The one time I bought her flowers, they were carnations and she was allergic. That was not pretty. And it didn't help that I laughed and took pictures.

Royce just didn't seem like he deserved her, nobody did. She was perfect and she needed someone equally perfect for her. Hopefully she would see through him and just say no to the date but I knew she wouldn't which only added fuel to the fire.

" Maybe you should call Royce Rose" I said coldly. I didn't mean to sound that irritated, but I couldn't help it.

She rolled her eyes and her voice grew louder as she began to stand up. "What's that supposed to mean Emmett? You think I can't watch a scary movie? Put the movie on Jasper."

"Rose I was kidding" Alice said quickly. I didn't know why she was apologizing, but whatever chicks are weird like that.

"No Alice, it's fine. He's just been looking for the right opportunity to say something anyways. I'm just surprised it took this long for him to find it."

How did she know I was going to say something in the first place? My plan was to bring it up while we were cleaning up later after everyone was gone. I didn't anticipate a fight, she was angry and I was getting angrier.

"Well, I was just saying since you were all over him at the store then maybe you should call him and have him come over so you can be all over him all night"

Ha, how did she like that? I said it. She was totally all over him, everyone could tell. Her blond hair was shining off the lights in the store only adding to her beauty.

I bet she knew what she was doing and she did it on purpose so he would fall in love with her.

"What's it to you? Huh? Why does it matter to you? It shouldn't. If I want to go out with someone and give someone my number it has nothing to do with you." She yelled.

She was making it worse. Almost as if she was just adding gasoline to the fire. Saying more to piss me off. She knew I had a temper.

"It doesn't matter to me, I would just rather not see my friend acting like a slut in public. But if that's how you want to act then by all means, spread your legs to the world. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't already" as soon as I seen the look on her face I instantly regretted it.

Rose and I fought well not all the time, but we've definitely had our battles. I've never talked to her like that. I seen the hurt on her face and the anger well up all at the same time while she tried to hold back tears.

"Get Out" I was still angry for the things she said to me but once I seen her tears everything went out the window. I've pissed her off and hurt her feelings before. I'm not happy about it but when you grow up with someone, sometimes it happens.

I've never seen her cry like this before. She looked, what? Heartbroken. Was she heartbroken over what I said to her?

If I didn't already feel like the biggest asshole in the world then I would have definitely felt like it then. I wanted to apologize to her, to make it better, to have my best friend back. To hold the love of my life again like I used to after we fought.

I wanted to throw myself under a bridge and just have my last words be "I LOVE YOU ROSALIE" but I knew I had went too far.

"Ro, loo" I tried to apologize but I was immediately cut off by Rosalie yelling, "GET OUT,GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!"

I just wanted to hold her and tell her that I will spend the rest of my life saying sorry if she just forgave me. I started to walk towards her but was stopped by Tanya who whispered,

"We don't need her babe, let's go somewhere better. I'll make you feel good"

No, now was not the time. If I lost any chance with Rosalie then I'd never forgive myself. "Not now Tanya, maybe you should go. I need to talk to Rose" I told her, I hope she understood.

I wasn't looking for another argument. I liked Tanya, but it was nothing compared to the love I felt for Rose.

I was with her because she kept flaunting herself all over me so I gave in and dated her. We'd been dating a year and we still hadn't had sex. Not that she hadn't tried but my virginity was just not something I wanted her to have. It belonged to Rose. My Rose

Tanya returned my rejection with "Emmett, if you don't come with me now, then you better not call me later." I glanced back and forth because I liked Tanya but Rose needed me. When I looked back at Rose it seemed as if her anger had tripled. This wasn't good.

She looked at me and yelled "Emmett, I said get out. I don't want you here and I sure as hell don't need you here, so leave"

I watched as tears I inflicted on my love spread across her face and ran down her neck. I hated myself. Why did I always let my anger get the best of me?

I walked towards her but was stopped by my best friends Jasper and Edward. They were her best friends too, I could see that they were torn on whether to help her or push me more towards her.

They knew how I felt about her, I had an iron clad promise they wouldn't tell their girlfriends my feelings because they would tell Rose and I'd probably lose her forever.

They led me outside and I was turned around by Tanya and slapped across the face. I didn't feel anything. Pain wouldn't register in any other part of my body when my heart was broken.

Tanya turned around and I seen her slump her shoulders down like she was crying too. CRAP. That's two people today. I had to try to fix the one that felt more important to me. I needed Rose.

I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands and began to pull at my hair. "What have I done? I've hurt the person that means the most to me and I didn't mean anything I said to her."

The guys bent down next to me and put a hand on my shoulders. Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Give her time, she's hurting just as much as you are"

"How can she be hurting as much as I am? She doesn't love me.. I'm the one in love with her. She's just pissed cuz of what I said." I said.

"Why don't you stay at my house and we can think of some way to apologize and try it tomorrow" said Jasper

"No, I have a key, when everyone leaves, I'll go in and she'll have no choice but to talk to me." I said just as the girls were walking out.

I glanced at Alice and Bella as they came out with their heads dropped. They were mad at me too. Why wouldn't they be? I just hurt their best friend.

"Bella, how is she?" I asked knowing that she was the least likely to hold a grudge.

"I'm not going to lie Emmett, she's hurting bad, worse than I've ever seen, she said she'll never forgive you." "I'm sorry"

I began to walk up to the door while pulling out my key knowing she would try to lock me out. "Um, Em?" I turned around to see Alice looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. "She put the chain lock on the door"

"Damn" I yelled. I couldn't get through that. I was walking back to my house and said my goodbyes as I remembered our flashlight trick as kids.

Where's the flashlight? Where is the damn thing? We haven't used it since we got cell phones when we were 10. MY CELL PHONE!

I checked my pockets then remembered that I laid it on her coffee table because it was bothering me in my pocket. CRAP

I found the flash light and ran up to my room barley making the last step. Thank God they lived next door and our windows faced each other.

I walked over to the window and my heart broke again at the scene in front of me. She was facing away with her blond hair matted to the side of her face while I seen her body shaking as if she was crying. Not as if she was crying because she was crying and it was all my fault.

I held in the tears I had flowing just feeling her pain mirrored in mine. I flicked the light 3 times then waited 5 seconds before doing it again and repeating the process for a few minutes.

"Come on Rose, please just look at me and you'll know that I'm sorry" I said more to myself then to anyone else.

I saw her move and felt a glimmer of hope but that vanished when I seen her bawling her eyes out and pull the curtain closed.

The shade was light so I knew she would still see through it. But then she pulled the heavy burgundy shades over that and I knew it wouldn't work.

I turned off the flashlight and laid in my bed kicking myself in the ass thinking about everything I did tonight. I made a vow to never hurt her again if she forgave me. IF.

I fell asleep thinking that with every inch of my being I would let her know how sorry I was tomorrow at lunch. Every Saturday our families had lunch together at each others house. This was so our parents could catch up on things other than work with each other. I felt better knowing she would be coming over tomorrow. She had to. It was a tradition.

**OK SO I WROTE 5 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT. I ALWAYS COMPLAINED ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS BUT IN REALITY THEY ARE LONG ON PROCESSOR.. SO SORRY BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER. I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK SO THIS IS IT UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY AT LEAST. 2 MAJOR FINALS COMING UP AND I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET. THANKS. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY.. I SWEAR I WILL LOVE YOU FOEVER IF YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU LIKE IT. IT MIGHT MAKE ME WRITE MORE TOO. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6.. not sure how i feel about it. i had every intention of having it up on Tuesday but sunday night my computer decided to crash which left me without my notes for my history final which was tonight. i dont think i did well. but i need prayers so please say a silent prayer that i pass. come on. unleash the power of the twilight fans.. let me know what you think. im pretty sure i know where im going with this story but suggestions are always welcome. i have one more final tomorrow night then i will be updating hopefully twice a week depending on if i get writers block or not. enough talking. on with the story. oh i forgot.. i regretably dont own anything but my iphone.. :(**

**_(RPOV)_**

I woke up feeling like I got no sleep at all. I can't even remember what time I dozed off. All I remember was crying and then the next thing I know, I'm dreaming the things he said to me over and over.

Today was Saturday. I knew we were supposed to head over to the McCarty's house for lunch but there was no way in hell I was going.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it read 9:30. Ugh, I walked over to my bathroom and quickly showered and did all of my morning rituals before sitting on my bed and grabbing my phone.

I don't know if I was more surprised or hurt that I didn't have any missed calls from Emmett. Not even a text. Realization hit and I was even more mad.

I did however have texts from my friends. MY REAL FRIENDS

_Rose, I thought you'd like to know Emmett left his phone at your house. So you won't have to worry about him bothering you all night. Call or text if you need anything.-Ed_

_Rose, please call or text Bella or me, we want to see how you are doing. If you want, you can come over today. The guys and Bella are coming. Everyone but him.-A_

_Rose, I know he's sorry. You should've seen the hurt on his face. Give him a chance to apologize before you rip his throat out. Please. You mean a lot to him.-J_

_Rose, want to go to Alice's today? I know you usually have lunch with him and his family but if you want to skip it, then come over to Alice's we are meeting there at 11. We love you -B_

I needed to reply back. So after taking deep breaths, I began to text back one by one.

_Thanks for letting me know Edward. Let him know his phone is on the front yard.-R_

_I'm fine Ali, I'll talk to my parents and let them know I will be at your house. Thanks for not inviting him. I don't think I want to see him for a while.-R_

_If I meant a lot to him, he wouldn't have said it Jas, don't make excuses for him. I'll see you at Ali's house later-R_

_Thanks Bells, I'll be there. I'll be anywhere but here. And I love you guys too-R_

I was heading downstairs to talk to my parents about skipping lunch when my phone went off again.

_I'm not making excuses Rose, a friendship like yours can survive any battle. He's sorry. I know it. He was completely distraught last night. All I'm asking is for you to hear him out. Please consider it at least.-J_

_I don't know Jas, he's never spoken to me like that. His words felt like a slap in the face with an already open wound. I will give him a chance to apologize… eventually-R_

By now it was 10:45 so I had to head over there if I didn't want to be late. I quickly told my parents that they should still go to lunch but that I was going no where near his house.

They understood and said it would be no time until we were best friends again. HA! FAT CHANCE

I started walking out the door in a hurry when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. Only this wall caught me before I could fall. I didn't look up because I knew who it was and I was not prepared to listen to him.

"Thanks for giving my phone back" he said. You could hear the apology in his tone.

I tried to walk around him but he had a grasp on my arms.

"Ro, please look I'm so sorry. I never should have said what I said." he claimed in a pleading tone. "Look at me Rosalie, I'm sorry"

"Leave me alone, a sorry isn't going to fix this Emmett." I said while fighting the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes.

"I know Rose, and whatever you want me to do I'll make it up to you. New shoes, new purse, whatever"

"Do you honestly think I'm that materialistic? I want you to let me go and let me leave. Go back into your house and stay there Emmett"

"I can't do that Rose, not when I've hurt you the way that I did"

I shoved my arms down and he let them go shocked by the fast movement. I ran to my car and sped out down the street while ignoring the yelling of my name.

I pulled over to the side of the road around the corner from Alice's house when I noticed my phone vibrating. New Text Message the screen read.

I half hoped it was Emmett. Even though I was mad at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes almost made me just forgive him. But no, I wasn't going to let a simple sorry fix this. Would I forgive him? Yes, could I stay mad at him? Not for long.

It angered me knowing that by the end of the day we'd most likely be friends again. But I made myself a promise that I wouldn't make it easy on him.

_Ro, please talk to me, you know you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you. Just talk to me.-E_

_Jump off a bridge Emmett-R_

_If that's what it will take for you to talk to me then consider it done.-E_

I could feel the smile creep over my face. No, Rose not yet.

_Look, Emmett. I don't think I've ever been more hurt than I have last night. Like I said, a simple sorry won't fix it. I don't know how you can fix it. I've never been talked to like that and having it come from you just hurt more than if it came from anyone else.-R_

_I know Rose, and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. As soon as I said it I regretted it. It was like word vomit from Mean Girls. You can't stop it. Even though that's no excuse. Truce? I promise I'll make it up to you-E_

_I don't know Em, eventually we'll be fine, right now I need some time. I'm headed over to Alice's house. If you want I'm sure you can come later. But right now I'm not ready yet-R_

_Ok Rose, I'll be over later. Can I still text you throughout the day? __- E_

_Not right now, but later yes.-R_

_Ok, I love you Rose, you're my best friend-E_

He said he loved me. We've always said it as a joke. Sure I knew he had love for me but was he in love with me? That was easily answered. No.

I pulled up to Alice's house and felt a little better knowing Emmett and I were on track to being ok.

I gave everyone a half smile and sat on the couch where they were.

" Hey Rose" they all said at once still with a somber look on their faces. Everyone but the boys. Emmett must have talked to them. They looked hopeful which in turn made me feel hopeful.

"Well," I started, " I've been texting Emmett and I've kind of accepted his apology but I still don't want him here just yet. I asked him to give me time and he said he'd be over later.. If I said it was ok"

The girls' facial expression now mirrored the boys' and we finished watching the movies Edward and Bella had rented last night that we didn't get to finish watching.

Now that I was relaxed and I felt that Emmett and I would be ok, I felt myself doze off.

I woke up later noticing I had two texts. One was from Emmett and the other was a number I didn't recognize.

_Do I have the all clear yet? It's almost 6-E_

I sighed not realizing how long I actually slept.

"Guys, why did you let me sleep so long?"

Jasper answered with, "We figured you needed it and that you hadn't slept much last night"

"Well, thanks, and you're right. A lot of sleep wasn't going on last night"

"Ok, now that your awake, will you please put the beast out of his misery and let him come over? He's been bugging us since forever already" begged Edward.

I just laughed and grabbed my phone and text Emmett back.

_I guess. Go ahead and come over. But get dropped off and I'll drive you home. No use in wasting gas.-R_

_Ok, I'm on my way-E_

I noticed the other text message and instantly butterflies filled my stomach. It was Royce.

_Hello beautiful Rose, it is your knight in shining armor Royce. I know the initial wait period is usually around 3 days but I just couldn't wait that long. How are you?-RK_

Why did I have butterflies? I was in love with Emmett. Was my attraction for Royce more than I thought it was?

With a smile on my face I replied quickly before anyone asked questions. I didn't feel like playing 21 questions with Alice.

_Ha ha I could've used a knight in shining armor last night. I'm good Royce. How are you? -R_

In less than a minute I had a reply.

_Is everything ok? Do you need me to save you now?-RK_

_Yes, everything is fine. It's nothing to worry about. So what are you up to?-R_

_Nothing. I just got off of work and now I'm headed home wishing I asked you out yesterday so we would be getting ready to meet now & not next weekend J-RK_

_Are you asking me out next weekend Mr. King?-R_

_Why yes I am Rose, are you saying yes?-RK_

_Looks like I am-R_

Just then a bear sized god walked in the door of Alice's house with a single yellow Rose in his hand. I walked over to him and laughed at him trying to be sweet about it.

"Here Rose, it's a rose for Rose. They said yellow was to symbolize sympathy so I got it because I'm sorry." he said while looking at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. "At least it's not a carnation" I said while watching my favorite dimpled smile come across his face.

Before I knew it I was encircled in another bone crushing hug and I was begin twirled around the living room. He'd better not drop me or make me break something.

"Em?" I asked.

"Yes Rose?"

" I need air and my bones" I said while pulling away which he refused while loosening his grip on my body.

"Nope, I'm never letting go of you so deal with it." he said while carrying me to the couch and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Hmm.. Forever in his arms. Sounds good to me. I snuggled into his side and remained there for hours.

Once all of the movies were finished, we all got up and said our goodbyes while heading to our cars.

I didn't feel the ground shaking so I looked back to see why Emmett had stopped walking. I noticed he had his puppy dog eyes out in full force and asked, "Rose, can I drive?"

"HA" I laughed "Nice try, now get in before I make you sit in the back." I held in a giggle as he stormed into the car and buckled his seat belt.

"I can't believe you said no" he said in a sulking voice.

"Well, I did. So deal with it" I said before promising him he could drive it one day. I wasn't going to make a promise and say soon. This car was my baby.

**like it, hate it, should i stop writing? let me know. your reviews so far have made me almost cry even though they say update soon. im just glad people are reading the story that plays out in my head everyday. lots of love. Sabrina**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok, here's the next chapter. this is more a filler chapter. Believe me. The story will get intense soon. Royce will be the bad guy. last final tonight. i should be studying but i wrote 3 chapters instead.. i will update later.. reminder: nothing is mine but my slow ass iphone**

**EMPOV**

I had just walked into Rosalie's house when she turned and gave me the most gorgeous smile that I have ever seen.

She handed me the rose I gave her. The Rose for Rose. Cheesy I know but I couldn't think of anything else. I would've bought her the entire flower shop if she wanted.

I never wanted to hurt her like that again. My worst fear was that she wouldn't forgive me. I didn't want to think about what life would be like without her in it. Empty and ugly. That's what it would be like. Not full of beauty, her laugh, her hair, her smile, her ass. I know, that was a jerk thing to think but everything on her was perfect.

She walked upstairs after telling me to hang the flower upside down so it would dry out and she could save it. I wonder why she wanted to save it, I gave her flowers every year for her birthday. Why would she want something that will remind her of our argument. Girls are weird.

I was looking for a place to hang it up when it hit me. I knew what I had to do to never make her hurt like that. I had to tell her how I felt. I had to tell her I loved her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

She wasn't dating anyone and I'd break up with Tanya in a heartbeat if it meant I could be with the girl of my dreams.

She came down the stairs in shorts, a tank top and a sports bra with her hair in a loose bun. Damn. Even in clothes that were not dressy at all she still had my attention.

No, little Em, now is not the time for you to make an appearance. I excused myself to the bathroom so I wasn't at a standing ovation when I came back into the room.

When I walked back, she was on the couch flicking through the t.v. channels. I sat down and grabbed the remote out of her hand before she could even notice it was gone.

"Hey" was all she said.

"Rose, we aren't watching the fashion channel all night, so we might as well compromise" I said. This happens every time we want to watch t.v. She will tell me no sports, or home improvement shows and I will tell her no reality shows and no gossip channels. We usually just end up turning it off, or putting on a movie.

"We both know what's going to happen so if you don't want to put a movie on yourself, then turn it off. I wanted to talk to you about something." she said while looking down at the end.

Oh no, was she going to say she was mad again? Was she only forgiving me for the sake of our friends and not having to put them in the middle? I immediately thought of ways to prove how sorry I am.

"Look Rose, I'm soo sorry about yester.." I was cut off by her saying, "No, Em it's not about last night. Nothings wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something that came up today. I don't want to argue but I just wanted to tell you rather than have you caught off guard."

I took a deep breath reminding myself to keep my temper in check. "Ok, Rosalie what is it? Because you're making me nervous"

She sighed and began speaking. "Well, while I was at Alice's house I received a text from Royce." I growled at the name. "Calm down Em, it's fine. So anyways he asked me out on Saturday. I know you don't like him for some reason that is beyond me but I am going and you will not be coming with us."

I was fuming. If I could produce steam out of my ears there is no doubt in my mind that I would. I mentally counted to ten and took a deep breath before replying in my best calm tone, "Rose, there's just something off about him. I don't trust him. But if you do then I'm not going to stand in your way. You do remember the move I told you about breaking someone's nose right?" she nodded yes, "Ok, well use it. And after dinner I want you to meet everyone at Tyler's house for his party on Sat. I just want to make sure you're ok."

She hugged me and said, "Thanks Emmett, everything will be fine. We will meet up with you at Tyler's after dinner." I gave her my best smile but she knew something was still wrong.

"Um, I'd better go, it's getting late" I said knowing that she would instantly know something was up.

If she did notice, she didn't show it. "Yea, sure. Night" she said. She walked me to the door and I heard her lock it.

I headed inside while avoiding my parents, I'm not usually standoffish with them but right now I wanted to be alone. I needed guy talk and I couldn't do that with my dad without it getting to Max. And I wasn't ready for Rose's parents to know how I feel yet.

I laid on my bed and texted my two best guy friends who I could turn to everything with.

_She's going out with Royce on Sat.-E_

I knew it would only be moments before they replied because it was after 1 a.m. and Bella and Alice had curfews.

_Let it go Em, there's nothing you can do about it unless you tell her how you feel-Ed_

_What can you do? Double date?-J_

_There's no way I can tell her how I feel because she doesn't feel the same-E_

_I was hoping she'd ask us to double but she said she's going alone Jazz she did say they would meet up with us at Tyler's house after dinner-E_

_You don't know that Emmett, that's what I thought with Bella but look at us-Ed_

_It wasn't that hard to tell with Bells Edward, she wears her heart on her sleeve everyone knew.-E_

_True, but maybe it will go really bad, I know this is probably a bad suggestion but what about making her jealous with Tanya.-Ed_

_That might work, I didn't tell Rose about Tanya slapping me because Tanya already apologized but it's not Tanya I want.-E_

_Maybe it will go really bad, not like hurt her bad but like no sparks bad. See you at school-J_

_I know you don't want Tanya but maybe you should break up with her then. It's not nice to string her along but a little jealousy couldn't hurt.-Ed_

_Thanks, I think I'll try it but if it doesn't work then I'll break it off with Tanya see you at school Eddiekins- E_

_Do not call me that-Ed_

I laughed and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing but my iphone!**

**RPOV**

Sunday passed with no events. Emmett and I stayed at our own houses. I had to catch up on homework and he said he was going to be with Tanya. UGH. When will he see she's not right for him?

I knew he was still mad about Royce but I didn't let it get to me. I decided to give him some space so the ride to school was quiet.

We arrived and I was greeted with happy couples.. Third wheel much Rosalie?

As I was going to turn to Emmett to see if he was irritated with the PDA, he was occupied. Tanya was walking up to him with a sly smile on her face while looking towards me.

She embraced him and gave him a peck on the lips. Instantly I was seeing red. He was MINE. NOT HERS. What shattered my heart was that he grabbed the back of her hair and crushed his lips to hers. Her entire body was pressed to him and he lifted her up so she could straddle his waist.

Breathe Rosalie, Breathe. One day you will have that with someone. I was going to walk away when I felt the tears come down my face. Before I could let him notice I turned away only to land in the embrace of Bella and Alice my saviors.

"Can we go please?" I asked. They wiped my tears without anyone noticing and started walking towards school.

"I can't believe he did that in front of you. How can he not know how you feel?" that was Alice. When you pissed off the pixie, all hell broke loose. She was known for outbursts when she was angry. I had to calm her down before she blurted to Emmett that I was in love with him.

"Alice, calm down. It's my fault for letting it get to me. That's his girlfriend. What should I expect? And plus he doesn't know how I feel. If he did I don't think he'd do that knowing it would hurt me to see. Please just calm down before you do something irrational" I begged.

I noticed she calmed down. Bella was rubbing her hand up and down Alice's arm. It's something Jasper does to calm her down. It seemed to work. Once she was calm we headed to class.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for lunch when that skank decided she was going to sit on Emmett's lap and suck face the entire hour.

On our way home I was livid. I wanted to scream at him and just tell him how I feel. But I wasn't that brave so I huffed and sat in silence. He knew I was irritated but he did nothing about it.

Thank god for my date with Royce on Sat. Maybe Royce is the man I have been waiting for. I doubt it but I'm no longer pushing love away. I'm open to it.

SATURDAY

Today was my date with Royce and after this week I was glad I had plans that would take my mind off of Emmett and his sucker fish.

They had been taking PDA to the extreme all week. I noticed how Tanya got a little too grabby at times. Those times where when I was glad I was sitting between Bella and Alice. They silently held my hands and kept me from ripping out her jugular vein. Things were weird with Emmett and I, I put on my poker face and pretended nothing was ever wrong and since Wednesday, I've been occupied with texting Royce and planning what to wear tonight with the girls.

I had been getting ready for hours. I had on a black one shoulder dress that stopped above the knee and knockout black heels. The girls were here for support and to run jewelry ideas by them. They had left 45 minutes ago.

If I had to critique myself, I'd say I was a 15 on a scale to 10. Right when I fastened my bracelet on, the doorbell rang. My parents weren't home, they were at dinner with the McCarty's.

I headed down stairs and took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal a very handsome looking Royce.

"Good evening Rosalie, you look absolutely stunning if I do say so for myself." he said while gripping at his heart. I felt blush rush up to my cheeks. I knew I was beautiful but hearing someone who barley knew me always made me a bit bashful. "These are for you" he continued while handing me 2 dozen drop dead gorgeous long stemmed red roses in a clear crystal case.

"Thank you for the comment, and for the beautiful Roses Royce and you look rather handsome yourself. I'm just going to place them in my room and I'll be right back." I said while going upstairs.

I could feel his eyes on me, this only made the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more. I stole one last glance in the mirror before saying, "Ok Rose, so far so good.. Lets go" with that I headed downstairs and out the door to Royce's car.

EMPOV

She was going on her date tonight. I've been moody all day. Tanya wanted to come over but I told her I'd just meet her at Tyler's later. In all honesty, she was getting too grabby and it made me nervous that she would push for sex. She had already brought up the subject before but I brushed it off. With all the kissing this week she started dressing more revealing than usual and to be honest, she looked good sometimes. It made me remember why I was attracted to her.

I looked out the window just in time to see the jackass pull up in a 2006 Mercedes. Ugh, my Jeep was so much better. My train of thought was lost when I noticed him pull out a ton of long stem red roses.. Oh crap. He's good. Rose loves flowers. I always thought it had to do with her name but whenever I asked she just said what girl doesn't love flowers?

I began pacing when he walked in and the door was shut behind him but I relaxed when I seen him step out. Behind him was a walking angel. She had on a black dress that was missing a sleeve. It didn't reveal too much but she looked like a knockout. Her black strappy thing heels made her legs look amazing. I was literally drooling and even more envious of him more than I have ever been.

I watched them get in the car and leave tempted to follow them. I hope for his sake he doesn't try anything. And I hoped for her sake that she remembered how to break his nose with a single hit. I had taught it to her, Bella, and Alice. I wanted all of them to know how to somewhat protect themselves if nobody was around.

I was once again back to pacing when my phone went off.

_Hey baby, I miss you. Can't wait to see you later.-T_

I sighed and replied _Yea me too.-E_

I needed to text the guys. We were supposed to be at Tyler's in an hour but I had to vent before Tanya noticed something was up.

_She looked amazing. It took all my might not to follow them-E_

_That would've been an awkward date don't you think?-J_

_She would have been looking amazing for you if you would just tell her already.-Ed_

_Thanks Jazz, all I know is he better not try anything.-E_

_Yes, he better not. Do you think she'd tell us if he did?-J_

_I hope so, it's not something she should hide. See you in a bit. Gotta shower.-E_

_I will tell her Eddiekins, I just need to make sure she feels the same way. Later. Gonna shower-E_

I showered and got dressed making sure I looked good. Not for Tanya but I needed her to stay interested in me or else this wasn't going to work. I got in my car and headed over to Tyler's. It took another 5 minutes to find parking. Damn, was EVERYONE here?

I walked in and spotted my friends. I gave the girls a hug and kiss and gave the guys my best happy face. They both smirked. They knew what was up. After a few minutes of chatting, I felt 2 arms snake around my waist.

I hoped it was Rose, but her date wouldn't be over yet and this persons arms were tanned. It was Tanya. I took a deep breath before turning around and embracing her. I went in for a peck but she latched on to my face and made sexy time with my mouth.

When she broke away I noticed what she was wearing. She had on short black shorts with a low cut red top and black heels. Damn she looked hot but not nearly as hot as Rosalie, but still little Emmett was interested.

It had been an hour and a half and she still wasn't here. What could be taking her so long? Tanya had been giving me drinks all night and I was feeling a bit tipsy. I gave Edward my keys and he said he'd drive me home later when I was ready to leave.

I was starting to get antsy and a little nervous when Tanya perched herself on my lap and straddled me. She had lowered her top so I had a pretty good view, usually a girl acting like this would turn me off, but after a few drinks; I was enticed.

We began kissing and I noticed her thrusting her body towards me more. Did I want this? I don't know. I felt like my judgment was impaired. I pulled back and told Tanya, "I'm not ready, do you just want to go somewhere and talk?" she looked upset and irritated but she sighed and said "ok, let's go somewhere quiet." She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into a room that looked like an office. I thought to myself. This is good. No bed. She won't try anything…

**Next chapter will be THE chapter. it was extremely hard and emotional for me to write **


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION ALL READERS. THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THE RAPE ROUTE BUT THIS IS WHAT I COULD THINK OF THAT WOULD MAKE HIM A MONSTER AND NOT JUST AN ASSHOLE. IF YOU DONT LIKE GRAPHIC SCENES IT MIGHT BE BEST TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

**REMINDER.. IPHONE ONLy is what i own everything else belongs to S.M.**

**RPOV**

So far, the date was going great. We drove to a very nice restaurant and surprisingly he had a reservation. The place had candle lit tables and dim lighted chandeliers above our heads.

We had been talking and laughing about everything. We talked about likes and dislikes, and our plans for the future. The food was amazing and sharing dessert was romantic.

So far everything was perfect but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was off. After dessert, we sat talking and he told me about his friends and I told him about mine, which obviously included Emmett. I was surprised he flat out asked if I had feelings for Emmett. After blushing, I tried my best to tell him no. I still sensed something was off but I let it slide, he'll be fine once he realizes that our relationship isn't like that.

We were now on our way to Tyler's house. I was nervous to have him meet my friends, to have him see Emmett, and that feeling in my stomach still hadn't gone away when we arrived.

We walked in and seen everyone but Emmett and skank in the living room sitting on the couch. We sat next to them but when I tried to get the seat next to Royce, he pulled me on his lap. That was weird. But whatever, it's fine.

The music was blaring and I couldn't really hear anything going on so we tried our best to conversate. It seemed like the guys were getting along with Royce and he was getting along with them and the girls. I wanted to ask one of the girls where Emmett was but I didn't want Royce to get upset. I noticed Alice had her phone out so I texted her.

_Where's he at?-R_

_Who?-A_

_You know who. Where's Emmett?-R_

_Oh, he's upstairs with skank face. Been up there a while. Sorry. You and Royce look so cute together-A_

I felt my heart breaking but I tried my best to mask my disappointment. For all I knew they were just talking.

_Oh, I wanted him to get to know Royce. But Ali, I like Royce, dinner was going great until I ruined it with talk of him. He flat out asked how I felt and I had to say no. I didn't want to ruin dinner. I don't think he believed me though. Ever since then he's been in a mood and I have a strange feeling in my stomach.-R_

_Ok, if you want wink at me and I'll take that as a cue to do something and get you out of here. Jasper has read the text and he will be on alert too.-A_

_Thanks Ali. You're the best.-R_

_I know-A_

After a while, Royce seemed to calm down but the feeling in my stomach never went away. He had a few drinks but I figured if he got drunk I'd just leave with someone else.

After a few more drinks I noticed him stumbling. I took off my shoes and asked Tyler if I could lay him down in one of the rooms for a while.

He said I could place him in the spare bedroom next to the office. I managed to get him in the room and on the bed without a problem. I was beginning to walk away when he reached out for me.

"Rose, don't go. Stay with me." he begged. I noticed his eyes were glazed over but there was something in them that told me to get out. "No, just stay here for a while and when you've rested for a bit we can leave." I said.

I had turned around and headed for the door when he ran in front of me and blocked my exit with his body.

The feeling in my stomach rose to my throat. I tried to push him away but he was stronger and taller than me. I panicked. I began to push him and tell him to let me go.

He reached behind him and locked the door before pushing me further into the room and carrying me to the bed all while I am trying my best to fight him off.

He threw me on the bed and immediately pinned my hands above my head. When I started crying he reached down and licked up the tears. There was something in his eyes that said he knew he was going to get whatever he wanted.

I began to scream even though I knew the music was too loud to hear my voice. I stopped as soon as a hand came across my face. I began crying harder when he started talking in a husky voice.

"If you scream again, I will hurt you more." this wasn't happening to me. I needed help. I was stranded with nothing to do but lay down and let him.

"I was hoping this act would be consensual but seeing as how you're hot for that bastard, I knew you were never going to do this willingly. I was going to let it go but DAMN, you look so good." I couldn't see his face anymore. My eyes stung from the mascara that had leaked into them.

I decided begging was another option since I wasn't stronger than him. "Royce please no, don't do this. I swear if you stop now I won't say anything to anyone. Please just let me go."

I heard a zipper being pulled down and noticed he was hard. That's when I knew he wasn't going to let me go. "Beg again Rosie, it's soo hot knowing I have to force you to like me" he said while creeping his hand up my thigh and pulling my dress up.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M IN THE" I was cut off by a punch in the eye. It stung so bad all I could do was cry. "I told you not to scream damn you" he said.

He then took off his belt and tied up my hands and placed his handkerchief in my mouth to stop the screaming. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward PLEASE HELP ME" I was yelling at the top of my lungs but it came out muffled. Nobody would come. I was alone.

The screaming and crying intensified when I felt his hand move my panties to the side and I felt his fingers graze my area. No, this wasn't happening. I had to do something. I had to think. Screaming wasn't working, and I couldn't reach my phone not that that would be much help.

I let out a cry of pain as he continued to violate me in every way possible. He was hurting me. He took the handkerchief out of my mouth but before I could scream he jammed his lips into mine. I could feel his tongue trying to force itself into my mouth. I let it in and bit hard.

He yelled in pain and punched me in the stomach, I definitely felt something crack. I was in severe pain but I remembered what Emmett taught me. I heard his voice in my head open your palm jam it into the nose and thrust up. I did so and noticed him fall back.

He fell back far enough that I had time to get my hands out of the belt and I was about to run out when I screamed out in pain. Royce was pulling me by my hair.

"YOU STUPID BITCH. NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" he yelled before slapping me across the face.

I could feel his blood dripping onto my leg and I noticed he wasn't next to me. He had grabbed his clothes and ran out. I laid there and cried for help. The pain was too much to get up.

**APOV**

Rose has been up there a long time. I hope she got him to lay down. The music was blaring in my ears and I wanted to go home but after she told me she felt weird I knew I needed to make sure she was ok.

She didn't wink at me before she walked him upstairs and I was checking my phone every few seconds. Something wasn't right. I know they weren't having sex. That was something she wanted to share with Emmett.

Jasper noticed my fidgeting and had a worried look on his face. "Alice, baby what's wrong?" he asked. I instantly had Bella's and Edward's eyes on me as well.

After I told the others about Rose and her feeling in her stomach the guys agreed that she has been up there too long. They were about to head upstairs when Emmett and Tanya came from the kitchen. She had a smug look on her face but she was kissing him goodbye. She had an early curfew tonight.

As soon as Tanya walked out Jasper and Edward told Emmett that Rose was upstairs with Royce. Before he got angry and jealous I told him about what she said. He said, "Well I'm going to see if everything's ok." The guys agreed and told him they were also on their way up.

As they turned towards the stairs we heard a loud bang. Like a door being slammed shut. We all froze for half a second when we seen Royce running down the stairs with his shoes in one hand and his other trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

The guys ran to him and began yelling. "WHERE'S ROSALIE YOU BASTARD?"

He looked scared. He should be. " THAT SLUT IS UPSTAIRS" he yelled back. Edward and Jasper both punched him in the face. Emmett ran upstairs in a heartbeat.

Tyler yelled that he was calling the cops. Jasper and Edward stopped hitting him enough so Royce could run to his car and speed out of the street. We all immediately ran upstairs to see what was going on.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. TOO GRAPHIC? I TRIED TO KEEP IT SIMPLE. DID YOU FEEL THE EMOTION? I CRIED WHILE WRITING. LET ME KNOW. THINGS WILL BE SOMBER FOR A FEW CHAPTERS AND MORE DRAMA IS COMING. ROYCE WILL GET HIS. AND FINALLY THERE WILL BE LOVE. STICK WITH ME. I'M ENJOYING WRITING THIS STORY. EXCEPT THIS SCENE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Emmett's point of view on when he finds Rose, nothing but my iphone. all belongs to S.M**

**EMPOV**

I ran upstairs and busted through the door. My heart literally broke. My beautiful angel was on the floor, her dress ripped, makeup running down her face, a black eye, and a red face with a busted lip.

I noticed she was also curled into a ball and holding her side while whispering for help. I was seeing red.

The woman I loved was hurt. She was hurt by the person I knew would hurt her. I knew the feeling in the pit of my stomach was there for a reason but now was not the time. The love of my life needed help and I was going to save her.

I ran over to her not sure whether to grab her and run or call the ambulance. I took a deep breath and just began where I thought would be best.

"Rosalie, baby, are you hurt?" stupid question but I needed to get her talking to make sure she wasn't in shock.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I'LL HIT YOU TOO" she yelled. I backed up and softened my voice.

"Rose, it's Emmett. I need to know if you can make it to the hospital or if I need to call 911. Please answer me" I begged.

Just then Alice, Bella, and the boys walked in. I had tears coming down my eyes. I felt so helpless. She was violated in every possible way and now she was frightened of men. I hope she would open up to one of the girls.

I watched as they began to cry and ran over to her crouching down next to her to see if she was ok.

"Rose, it's Bella and Alice. Honey, do you need an ambulance?" Bella sounded like a mother full of worry.

"We've called Charlie and he's on his way. He was sending someone to go arrest Royce." Alice said.

I noticed how when Alice said Royce's name all of us guys growled and Rose coiled back into her circle.

"Emmett, I want Emmett." Rosalie whispered. I ran over to her with tears streaming down my face. "I'm here Rose, I'll always be here, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. Nobody heard nothing over the music." I half cried half spoke.

I reached for her and she let me encircle her into my arms. I would hold her forever if it made it go away. I looked her body over and noticed blood running down her thighs. My heart went into overdrive and I almost went into shock myself.

"Rose, did he" I was cut off when she cried harder into my shoulder, "Please don't say it Emmett I already feel dirty." she cried.

"Ok, Rose, ok, I won't say it. But I need to know if he did or not. It will be important for the cops to know" I urged her.

She began to hyperventilate and said, "No, he didn't just his hand. Please Emmett don't leave me. I need you"

"I'm not going anywhere Rose, I swear. They will have to kill me to get me away from you." I promised. I made sure it was one I intended on keeping. I loved her and hated myself for letting this happen to her knowing I was in the next room.

After sitting for a few minutes with our group surrounding us, Charlie (Bella's dad) walked in with an EMT.

"Rose, honey it's Charlie; Bella's dad?" Charlie asked. Rosalie nodded and he continued. "This woman right here, her name is Anne, and she's going to examine you and after I will take down your statement. Then we will have to take you to the hospital to be sure there aren't any broken bones."

Anne then asked us to leave the room but Rosalie refused to let me go so she let me stay as long as Rose promised to get a further examination at the hospital. We both said she would. I would make sure of it.

I held her as she gave Charlie her statement and I tried to do the best I could at keeping my anger in check. Both Rose and I were shocked when we heard that Edward and Jasper had both hit Royce on his way out. This only made her cry more and run into their arms.

I couldn't help but feel guilty that they got a hit in and I didn't. Rose soon returned to my lap and when we were finished; I rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital. When they said only family was allowed in the ambulance we both yelled, "We are Family"

Carlisle was waiting for us at the hospital as were her parents. She was immediately taken to an examination room where I wasn't allowed. She said as long as I was outside and making sure nobody came near her, she would be ok.

I stood guard until my father came out of the room with a somber look on his face. I ran to get my mom, Max and Josie. We all ran back to Rose's examination room and looked at dad with pleading eyes.

"Well?" I asked. He let out a deep breath and began with his diagnosis. "She has a mild concussion due to the slaps and punches, and her lip didn't require stitches which was good, but 2 ribs are cracked and she did need stitches."

"But you said her lip was fine" asked her mother. Carlisle sighed and said, "There was vaginal tearing that needed to be stitched up."

I slumped down to the floor and cried. I cried for her, I cried for me, I cried for everybody who has ever gone in this situation. I got up and started punching, punching the doors, the walls, the shelves, the counters, everything until my dad and Max restrained me.

"No, he touched her, he violated her, he HURT HER!" I was yelling and thrashing against their grasp. I was stronger than both of them but I wanted them to restrain me so I didn't harm anyone else.

"Charlie has called already Emmett, Royce was arrested. He is in jail with no bond. I will send over the paperwork from the examination at once. He's not getting away with this but Rose needs you son. She's already asked for you. Only you." my dad said to me while I encircled him in a hug and tried my best to stop crying.

I'm not a wimp, not by an inch but the love of my life was hurt and I had to protect her now. I would die before I see her get hurt again.

I tried my best and calmed myself down and began to slowly walk back into her room. She was asleep. I knew they needed to sedate her but even with the drugs she wasn't peaceful. I kissed her forehead and noticed she flinched back. So I grabbed her hand and drew circles on it. It was our thing, something we did to each other when the other needed soothing.

After about an hour of playing with her hands, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice walked in the room with flowers, balloons, and bears. I released her hand and walked over to the guys. I gave them the biggest hug my exhausted body could handle.

I thanked them for what they did and I thanked Alice for telling us about her feeling and I thanked Bella for calling her dad and having him over fast. I told them her diagnosis minus the vaginal tearing. I felt that was too private even for me to hear. I mentally noted to not bring it up to her or anyone.

They stayed for a while and said their goodbyes promising to come back in the morning. Since Rose was passed out, I decided to walk them out. "Thanks for everything again guys, I don't know what I would have done if we didn't find her."

Edward and Jasper both patted me on the back and Jasper said. "No problem, Bella is like a sister to us; we love her."

"Yea well I love her too. And I've decided I'm going to tell her when she wakes up. I don't want her dating anyone else or even being around anyone else. Feeling like I lost her tonight was enough to set my priorities straight. I need her and I need her to be safe." I said.

"That's a good idea Emmett," said Edward. "Just go slow. We don't want her to think you are confessing your feelings out of sympathy."

"Your right Edward. But I think I have an idea." I said. "I'll text you guys later or tomorrow."

They left and I returned to Rosalie's bedside happy she didn't seem to have moved. Since I was going to tell Rose my feelings in my own way I had to end things with Tanya. I wasn't going to call and risk waking up my angel so I suckered out and decided to text. I know.. What a mc asshole thing to do.

_Hey, I need to tell you something-E_

_What's that? __J-T_

_Tanya, I like you but I'm not in love with you. This isn't working out for me anymore.-E_

_WHAT? EMMETT MCCARTY YOU ARE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE-T_

_Then let me Tanya. It will be my mistake and I'll live with it for the rest of my life. Sry-E_

_This is about her isn't it? don't let her come between us. We belong together-T_

_No, this isn't about anyone. Just us. It's not working out anymore-E_

_I'll change I'm sorry. I'll be nice and dress like her, I'll dye my hair. I will be her please don't do this-T_

_Sorry, but there's only one Rosalie and nobody could replace her.-E_

_I knew it had to do with her. It always had to do with her. I hate you Emmett, and I will for the rest of my life-T_

_I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll always have a place for you in my heart if you ever change your mind-E_

_I won't. I want nothing to do with you ever-T_

Sigh. I sat with the love of my life trying to figure out a way to tell her I love her without her thinking I'm only doing it because of what happened to her. I have to find a way for her to know I'm telling the truth.

I was sitting next to her watching her sleep with no emotion. Dad said that she'd wake up around 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. He also said that she would feel tired because it was the medication that has her asleep now and not her body.

I fell asleep holding her hand thinking of a way to tell her I love her. My last conscious thought was would she love me? Did she love me already? Would she believe me?

**I WAS GOING TO HAVE HER DEAL WITH ROYCE BEFORE EMMETT TELLS HER BUT I FIGURED A LITTLE LOVE BEFORE MORE DRAMA COULDN'T HURT RIGHT? LET ME KNOW. I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS UPLOADED BUT I WON'T POST THEM JUST YET. I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THE STORY. PLUS WHEN I POST 3 CHAPTERS I FEEL IN A RUSH TO WRITE MORE WHICH MIGHT LEAD TO WRITERS BLOCK. R&R THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY..DO IT FAST AND MAYBE I'LL PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP.. SABRINA**


	11. Chapter 11

**rOSE, WAKES UP IN THE HOSPITAL. ENJOY.. I WON'T PUT A DISCLAIMER UP ANYMORE. JUST KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY OF S.M.'S characters.**

**RPOV**

BEEP. .

Ugh, I'm so tired. Everything hurts. My face, my arms, my hands, neck, stomach, legs, and down there hurted too.

The pain from my crotch and the sound of the monitor brought me back to what happened. I remembered everything that happened. I remembered his face, the way his hands groped my body, the way they entered me and tore my body apart.

Remembering the events of the night before made me panic. Where was Royce? Did he get arrested? Where am I? Am I ok? Where is everyone?

As the panic hit me like a ton of bricks, the heart monitor went crazy. My heart went crazy. I still had my eyes closed afraid of what would happen if I opened them. I felt something in my hand but I couldn't get myself to open my eyes for fear of who it would be.

I knew who I wanted it to be but I also knew I didn't want it to be him too. Emmett. I wanted him to hold me. To encircle me in his death grip arms and make me feel safe. To feel that nobody could break through his arms and hurt me. But I didn't want to see the pain or sorrow, or remorse in his eyes. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me.

I wanted him to.. I don't know what I wanted from him anymore. If I'm being honest with myself I don't think I wanted him to touch me. I know I can trust him with my life but I'm not sure if I could let myself be touched by a man yet. Or ever again. The idea of knowing that as a woman I am vulnerable to attacks like the one I went through yesterday sent the heart monitor racing even more.

When I heard my angel's voice, my eyes flew open and I could read every emotion I feared would show in his face. I loved him. More than anything. I trusted him. I needed him now more than ever but I can't expect him to baby me through this. It wouldn't be right to him. I had to give him an out.

"Rose, are you awake?" his voice sounded pained.

"Hi" was all I could muster up to say without crying in pain. Everything was throbbing. I winced as I tried to sit up more.

"No Rose don't move, you must be in pain. I'll call dad and tell him you need more medication. It will put you to sleep but you probably need more of that too." he tried his best to give a little laugh.

I mentally counted to ten while chanting, talk to him Rose, don't let him see your pain because he will just feel worse. Just tell him you want him to stay.

I took a deep breath. Well it was the deepest one that I could muster up; and said, "Ok, but I want you to stay. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared Roy" but I was cut off by Bella and Charlie coming in.

"HE, has been arrested, and he is being held without bail, honey; there's nothing to worry about. You are safe and he will stay there until his trial." Charlie said his name with a vengeance.

I sighed. Thank God I didn't have to worry about him.. For now. Bella and Charlie entered the room and after asking questions about how I was feeling; Charlie excused himself and returned 5 minutes later with flowers, balloons, and a teddy bear. Sometimes I swear the chief of police wouldn't harm a fly. He was a softie at heart.

I let out a small laugh when he walked in and instantly regretted it. The pain in my ribs intensified with my laugh. I winced in pain and tears instantly poured out of my eyes.

"Rose are you ok?" Bella and Emmett asked at the same time, I fought back a laugh. I knew they would laugh too but they were being serious.

"I'm *wince* ok, my ribs must be bruised. They *wince* hurt so much" I did my best to sound cheerful.

"No, Ro. Two ribs are cracked; my dad is on his way in right now. He'll give you the medication and the pain should subside." Emmett said in a sad voice.

CRACKED? He cracked two ribs, that bastard. He was going to pay. I would do whatever I had to do to make sure he'd pay for what he did to me.

The anger I had towards him made the pain in my body completely disappear. My brow furrowed and I had anger in my voice. "Chief Swan, I know your going to ask at some point so I will just say it now. I'm going to testify against him."

"And we will be there to support you every step of the way" said Emmett. Bella agreed. Chief Swan just said ok and excused himself to get coffee.

Carlisle walked in with a smile on his face. I knew he was trying his best to not be sad. He was like a dad to me and I sure didn't want anyone lurking around being sad. I would try my best to not be a victim. I would be a survivor. I knew it would take time but I promised myself that this would not define my life.

"Hello Rosalie, good morning dear. I know you are in pain but I need to measure it on a scale from one to ten. Ten being the worst."

I thought about it for a minute and answered him the best I could. "When I laugh, it's a ten. But other than that it's about an 8."

"Ok, I'll give you the medication accordingly. This will put you to sleep and while you are out, Emmett will need to go home, shower, and maybe get some sleep. But if you'd like, one of your parents, friends, or of course Esme will stay with you." he said while adjusting the valves that were attached to my IV tube.

"No dad, I'm not leaving her. I promised." Emmett had a voice of authority with his dad. Carlisle was about to agree but I interrupted him before he could.

"No, Emmett, it's ok. I know I asked you to stay but if Bella can stay then I'll be fine for a few hours. Get some sleep, eat something and shower because I can smell you from here. Besides, I'll be sleeping too right?"

"Ha ha Rose, very funny. But I'm not tired I slept fine. I'll go home and shower and bring you some pajamas so you don't have to be in the hospital gown anymore. Heaven forbid you wear something that someone else has worn" he spoke in mock horror.

"Whatever, just don't forget my toiletries and socks, my feet are freezing." I said. He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and left.

I felt the medicine kick in but I wasn't feeling tired yet. I was glad I wasn't alone. I knew Bella would be asking questions, but I knew she wouldn't ask for a play by play.

As Bella let out a sigh, I mentally said _here it goes_

"Rose, are you ok, no bull. Tell me straight. I don't want you to sugar coat anything for me or anyone."

Well, if there was anyone who I could be truthful with it was her. I took a deep breath and began. "Yes and No. I'm scared, in pain emotionally and physically. I'm angry and sad. I'm scared that it could happen again, that I'll never be able to have a normal relationship. My heart hurts to watch Emmett feel bad for me. To watch everyone feeling bad for me. I feel like it only makes things worse. Everything in my body hurts, from the top of my head, to more private parts. I'm angry at him and what he did which makes it easier for me to know that I'm going to testify. And I'm sad because I feel like I set myself up for it to happen." wow, what a speech. I felt like I just had a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

Bella smiled. I knew she would tell the others that I didn't want to have them feel bad for me. I knew they would try their best to hide their feelings. "Rosalie Hale, I don't want you to feel like you set yourself up for anything. It was all him. He made the decision to violate you. It was a stupid decision which will make him pay for what he did. And Emmett just feels like he could have prevented it from happening. In a way we all do."

It wasn't their fault. I knew that and they knew too. If that's how they felt I had to tell them they didn't need to feel that way. Obviously if I just told her then they wouldn't believe me. I decided to wait until they would all be here which would probably be when I wake up again. As I was dozing off I tried my best to smile and ask her to make sure everyone was here when I woke up. I vaguely remember her tell me she was going to make sure they were.

**EMPOV**

As I was walking out of the hospital I felt my heart telling me to go back. I knew that if I stayed and she found out I didn't go home she'd be pissed.

I got in my car and headed home. When I arrived, I walked up to my room and slumped onto my bed. Maybe an hour or two would make her happy if she found out that I slept. I set my alarm for 2 hours and instantly sleep came over me.

I woke up two hours later feeling refreshed and energetic. That nap did me good but I was eager to get back to Rose and be with her. I looked at my phone and noticed I had a text from Bella, I hope nothing happened. I heard that people can go into shock and suffer from anxiety attacks after a traumatic experience. I felt my muscles ease up once I read the text.

_Rose wants to talk to us all, she's asleep now but Carlisle said she should be up around 1. Be here by then because if she's still in a lot of pain he'll have to give her more medication that will put her to sleep -B_

I looked at the clock, it was 11:37, I was ok for now. I took a shower and got dressed. I still needed to go to her house and get her things. I wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. After I showered and got dressed I sat down and wrote her a note. This was the best possible way I felt like I could express my feelings. I would tell her everything I wanted to tell her. She could keep the letter forever if she felt the same or she could throw it away if she didn't feel the same.

When I was done writing the letter, it was 12:15. It wasn't a long letter but I just couldn't put into words what I wanted to say. I had so many emotions that I wanted to say but I felt like I got to the point after 3 drafts.

I grabbed a bag from my closet to put her stuff in. I threw in a white shirt of mine, knowing that she secretly stole them from me because she liked to wear them every so often.

I let myself into her house and walked into her bedroom. I sat on her bed and felt empty inside without her. I sat there for about 5 minutes before getting the things she needed.

I headed back to the hospital with hope. Hope that she would feel the same, hope that she'd be ok and that eventually we'd move on.. Together.

Upon reaching the hospital, I ran into Edward. He was putting the alarm on his Volvo when he seen me. He walked over to me with a slight smile on his face.

"Any idea what she wants to talk to us about Em?"

"No, but she practically yelled at me to go home and shower. Plus she gave me a list of things to bring" I laughed at the memory.

"So how is she? Did you find out what you were going to say?" he seemed a little too happy that I was going to tell her.

"She was in pain this morning, but when she found out 2 ribs are cracked, she was angry and said she would testify which is good. And yes, I decided to write her a letter."

"What does the letter say" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. It just says, Rosalie, will you be my girlfriend circle yes or no" I laughed.

He laughed and slapped me on the back, "Lets go Casanova, your girls got something to tell us"

MY GIRL, I like the way that sounds, Rosalie, mine. Nobody else's. I began to get nervous as we walked toward her room. What if she said she doesn't want us to be there when she testifies? What will she say about the letter? I started to sweat a bit and I was getting nervous when we ran into my dad in the hallway.

"Hello boys, Emmett, did you get some sleep" I nodded and he continued. "Good, now go on in there, Alice and Jasper are already inside the room and I just checked on her. She said her pain is at a 6 through low 7."

"She's up?" I asked nervously. Crap I said I'd be here when she woke up. I thanked my dad and Edward and I headed into the room.

When we walked in, she smiled at me. And hugged Edward. I showed her the things I brought and she thanked me before begging her speech.

"Ok, there's something I need to talk to you guys about."

**R&R and i'll update faster. i won't put a number of reviews that i need before posting i hate it when people do that. but i just want to know if you like it and if you have any ideas. Sabrina**


	12. Chapter 12

** sorry. i've been busy. starting and ending a relationship. so if my writing comes out a tad hostile.. you know why. but i love a good romance so there will still be love.. i havent written the next chapter but i have started it. i have a tad bit of writers block but I'm working through it is.. THE CHAPTER.. ENJOY**

**RPOV**

I was talking to Jasper, Alice, and Bella about my pains when my angel walked in. Emmett and Edward walked in and I smiled. I instantly felt my muscles ease up a bit. Edward said hi and gave me a gentle hug. So light that I wouldn't have known he hugged me if I wasn't watching him do it. I'm not a piece of cracked glass. Did I have cracked bones, yes. But I would heal and I didn't want to see the sympathy in their eyes like I was.

Emmett showed me the things he brought. I was glad he brought me one of his shirts. I didn't know he knew I stole them. I liked to sleep in them some times because his scent made me feel calm.

I smiled and began saying what I had to say.

"Ok, there's something I need to talk to you guys about." I looked at their faces, sympathy. Everyone had sympathy all over their expressions except Bella. She already knew what I was going to say.

"Look, first I wanted to say thank you for helping me last night. I don't know if I would have been able to move if I didn't hear your voices. I felt stuck; like I couldn't move for fear that he would come back." I saw Alice and Bella began to cry and I noticed how Jasper and Edward had somber looks, but they were doing their best to comfort their girlfriends. I refused to look at Emmett. I didn't think I could see the emotion in his eyes without crying myself.

"I don't want to talk about it yet. I know I will need to when I testify but if I can prevent from mentioning it before then; then I'd be greatly appreciate it." they all nodded; so I continued.

"I don't want you to feel sorry, or sad. It's something that happened but it will not define who I am. It will not bring me down. I will get over it eventually. Will I need help? Yes. But I want you to know that none of you could prevent it from happening. Nobody knew it was going to happen. So don't sit there and be mad because you couldn't stop it. I need you to be there for me but I do need to do some of this alone. I would love your support at the trial and adapting to the reality of the situation; but I do not want to be treated like a child. And I definitely do not need to be catered to like a baby. I will be ok. Please don't treat me differently because I feel like it will make things worse to know I'm being treated differently."

I took a deep breath before saying a simple "that's it" I laughed a little. I was happy that I didn't feel like someone was stepping on my ribcage. Maybe I could get out of here before I thought.

Alice began to break the awkward silence. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know what you needed. We've never been in a situation like this before. Neither have you but it's good to know how you feel. I will try my best" everyone else threw in their sorrys and other comments before I felt like the emotion in the room changed.

Shortly after our conversation; Carlisle came in and said if I didn't require to be medicated to the point of sleep every time I woke up then I could go home in a day or so. I was glad. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in my own house.

Everyone excused themselves to get lunch except Emmett. As everyone exited the room, they said they were bring pizza back for us and Edward gave Emmett a smirk and a little laugh. I didn't get it so I just let it go.

I was changing the channel on the t.v. when I could see Emmett fidgeting next to me. He seemed antsy about something. He was nervous. But about what?

"What's up Em? Just spit it out already. It's just me and you here" I said with a laugh in my voice. He was so cute when he was nervous. I wonder if he was nervous cuz he was going to tell me bad news. I don't think I could take anymore bad news.

He took a deep breath before he got up and handed me an envelope. I was drumming my fingers over the writing or scrawl as some people might put it. Emmett was not a professional at calligraphy.

"Rose, there's something I wanted to tell you but I couldn't think of how to say it. So I wrote it down. If you want I can leave the room so you can read it alone or I can stay here. It's up to you"

"If this is an apology Emmett, I don't want it. I told you there's nothing for you to feel sorry about." I said. He instantly began shaking his head no. Ok, so it wasn't an apology. But what is it then?

"It's not an apology Rose. Just read it. Did you want me to walk out?" I sighed and shook my head no.

"No, you can stay." well, here goes nothing. I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper. I took a deep breath before reading it to myself.

_Rose,_

_Hi, it's Emmett. _Ha ha, thank you captain obvious. I smiled and continued. _I wanted to tell you something for a long time but I didn't have the guts to say it. I wanted to do this differently but there's no better time like the present right? Ok, here goes Ro; I like you. No I don't like you I LOVE you. I always have. Ever since we were 13. I noticed that you were someone extremely important to me. My entire life revolves around you. It revolves around how you breathe, eat, sleep, cry, and laugh. I love everything about you. You are my life. You are my heart. We've been best friends since child birth and we will be best friends forever. I cannot picture life without you. I don't want to because a life without you isn't a life. And a world where you don't exist is not a world I want to live in. My heart aches for you when we are not around. I don't want to be with anyone else but you FOREVER. You are the perfect match for me. My god sent designed other half. Without you I am not whole. If the feeling is not mutual, don't worry about it. All I want is to make sure you are in my life. I will never intentionally hurt you and I will protect you until my last breath. I will be there for you if you ever need anything. Even if you just want to be friends. Rosalie you are my favorite person in the whole wide world. I love everything about you._

_YOURS FOREVER _

_Emmett_

By the time I reached the end of the letter tears were streaming down my face. He loved me. He actually loved me. He wanted to be with me. Only me. Nobody else. I had no words to express the level of euphoria I was at. I was ecstatic. My heart hurt. I didn't think it was possible to feel love for him any more than I did at that point. I wanted to get up and jump up and down like a 5 year old who just found out she was going to Disney Land.

I was in my own world of happiness when I saw him fidget. Oops. I forgot he was probably waiting for an answer. I mentally laughed while trying to figure out what I could say.

I wiped my tears away and reached for his hand. He stood up and handed it to me with a look of sadness on his face. How could he even think I wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. I've had them before he ever did.

I couldn't speak without my voice breaking so I pulled him in and placed both hands on the side of his face. I looked at him square in the eye and smashed my lips to his. He wrapped his hands in my hair and deepened the kiss.

My lips protested in pain and my head started hurting but I didn't care. I was in ecstasy. I was in my own heaven and my own world. I wrapped my fingers through his hair and I heard him moan. I didn't want to stop kissing him. EVER. But our need for air and the sound of the heart monitor sky rocketing off made us break apart and laugh.

Our foreheads were touching when he wiped the tears off my face. He tried to break away but I wouldn't let go. I kissed him again and managed to get my point across with 3 simple words that I've been dying to tell him.

"I LOVE YOU" I said. We broke apart and he had on the biggest smile I've ever seen. My heart was still going crazy which caused Carlisle to run in with a worried expression on his face.

"Rosalie, what's wrong honey, does it hurt? Emmett, what's going on?" he was worried but Emmett and I didn't care, we stayed with our eyes glued to each other while I handed Carlisle the note.

He read it and laughed. "Well, it's about time" he said "But let me turn off the heart monitor if this is going to happen all the time."

Emmett and I both looked at him and we both said at the same time "You Knew?"

He laughed again. "Of course we knew, Esme, Max, Josie and myself were just waiting for one of you kids to make the first move. I'm just surprised it took this long for someone to say something."

"Now, if you'll excuse me; I guess I should let the other adults know the good news. Keep it PG in here." he said while exiting the room.

I looked over at Emmett and saw the love in his eyes. He was mine, nobody else's. But what about Tanya?

"Emmett, what about Tanya?"

"It's over. I never loved her not when I knew I loved you. I don't even know why I went out with her when I could have just had the best girl in the world if I wouldn't have been to stubborn." he said with a smile on his face.

My smile. My eyes, My dimples. He was all mine. "Well, we can both take the blame. Because I was too scared to tell you too. The girls pushed me to tell you but I was scared you didn't feel the same" I said in a hushed tone.

Confusion covered his face. "The girls knew?" I nodded. "HA HA. The guys were pushing me to say something too."

Everyone knew. The girls knew how I felt and the guys knew how he felt. I suddenly had the urge to tell him exactly how I felt.

"Emmett, I have loved you since we were ten. Ever since we went on the field trip to the Seattle Space Needle; I've been attracted to you. It hurt to see you with Tanya but I dealt with it knowing that one day you'd realize we were meant to be forever connected." he stood up and grabbed my face in another breath taking kiss. This time we weren't interrupted by the heart monitor.

We broke apart after hearing someone clear their throat. It was my nurse Sabrina. "Excuse me Ms. Hale, Dr. Mc Carty said you might need help showering?"

"Um, I think I can do it fine by myself but I will page you if I need help" I said. Emmett grabbed my bag and I grabbed the things I would need to shower.

"Ok, no problem. If you need anything just page the nurses' station. And feel free to put on your own clothes just keep in mind that you might need them to be comfortable because you won't be going home today." she said while exiting the room with a smile on her face.

I excused myself to the restroom and managed to shower on my own. I winced in pain as I washed my hair, and shaved my legs. I wasn't going to skip shaving because I was going to put on shorts.

After drying myself off, I put on a white Nike shirt and black Nike shorts. Sporty but comfortable. I didn't want to wear Emmett's shirt because I wanted to hold on to it tonight while I slept. If I wore it then it would smell like me not him.

I let my hair fall freely and only placed moisturizer on my face. I didn't need to wear make up. And the dark circles under my eyes were pretty much gone. I did have a black eye but it made no sense to cover it up seeing as how everyone knew it was there.

The cut on my lip was a lot smaller than I thought it was so it was hardly noticeable. I put on black socks and some slide on sandals and walked out of the restroom a few doors down from my hospital room.

Emmett was sitting on the chair next to my bed when I walked in. He immediately got up and had a worried look on his face when I was walking slow to the bed.

"I'm fine. My ribs just hurt a bit and when I bend forward a little and walk slow it hurts less." he walked over to me and grabbed the small bag that had my toiletries and my clothes and placed them back in his bag.

I got over to the bed and made sure there was enough room for him as I patted the space next to me. He gave me a questioning look and I told him it's ok.

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me while being careful of my ribs. I laid my head into his chest and I could feel him kissing the top of my hair. I smiled and the last thing I remember was his whispering "Love you." I think I managed a "Love you too" back. I'm not positive because I fell asleep.

**Like it, love it, hate it? let me know.. suggestions? i noticed i have a lot more hits on the story than i do reviews.. could more of you review? it helps. does anyone know anything about court precedings? i dont think i'll do a chapter on the trial just a chapter on the outcome and some flash backs.. review... you know i want you to. sabrina p.s. yes i did put myself in the story.. so what. sue me. its only until the next chapter then you will never hear from nurse sabrina again.. i think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go. sorry i havent stuck to a schedule yet. i'm trying but as always. guy problems.. but here you go.**

**BPOV**

We walked back into Rosalie's hospital room with their pizza in hand. The sight in front of me made me smile and grab on to Edward. Rose and Emmett were on her hospital bed asleep.

She had changed clothes and he was holding her like he'd never let go. Edward told us that while we were gone, Emmett planned to tell Rose he loved her. I knew she'd be happy. She loved him too. I was shocked that the guys kept it from us but Alice and I couldn't stay mad because we kept Rose's feelings for Emmett away from them.

I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of them. They both looked happy together. Granted. This wasn't the best circumstance for their first picture as a couple to be taken but they both looked so peaceful that I had to capture it. It was definitely what Emmett would call a Kodak moment.

**APOV**

If Rosalie and Emmett weren't sleeping, I would jump up and down and scream. I was so happy for both of them. Rose was with the man of her dreams and from what the boys were telling us at lunch, Emmett was with the woman of his dreams.

I placed the pizza box down and noticed an envelope with a letter hanging out of it. That must be the letter he wrote her. I hope he didn't actually write _Rose, will you be my girlfriend, circle one yes or no? _She would have thought it was a joke.

I picked up the letter and opened it. They should have known better than to leave it in visible glance with me around. They knew I wouldn't be able to help it. I might as well read it now because she was going to let me read it either way.

Bella, who was embraced in Edward and Jasper who had his arms around my waist all leaned forward to read the letter too. I knew I wasn't the only one dying to know what he said.

After we read the letter, Bella and I had tears in our eyes. We knew Rose did too when she read it. She wouldn't have been able to not cry. It was like Emmett was taking the words right out of Rosalie's mouth. She would have said the exact same thing to him.

**EDPOV**

The girls were crying. Great. I mentally laughed. Now Jazz and I were going to have to step up our romance game. How could we follow something like that.

Remembering how I told Bella how I felt freshman year; I laughed and grabbed her face to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back.

I was happy for both of them. They deserved each other. They both deserved to be just as happy as Jasper and I were in our relationships. I felt like the group was now complete that everyone had a significant other.

I laughed quietly making sure not to wake up the love birds and told everyone that I was glad the letter didn't say what Emmett told me it said. Everyone agreed and the girls smiled.

We didn't want to wake them so we decided to leave and come back later. We would let them have their privacy or about as much privacy as one can have in a hospital.

**JPOV**

I smiled as I looked at my friends embraced in each other. They both had a war to fight before them. Rosalie would have to fight Royce in court and Emmett would be fighting just as hard as she would.

We knew she was going to need help and we had all decided that we would not let her go through this alone. We weren't sure what people would be saying at school, but it's not like anyone could place the blame on Rosalie.

Before we exited the room I glanced at the heart monitor I noticed the paper it spat out with the previous recordings. I walked over to it and noticed how there were 2 extremely large groupings of spikes in the readings.

I laughed and asked the guys how much did they want to bet that they had kissed during both spikes. They all quietly laughed and agreed.

We left a small note saying for someone to text us when they wake up and that if they wanted us to bring anything then we would. We all left knowing that things are slowly looking up for both of them.

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling better. Better than yesterday and definitely better than Friday. Today was Sunday, which meant tomorrow was school.. School. What was I going to do about school? What would people say? Did they know? They had to. Forks isn't that big, in fact it's extremely small so the town practically knew when you went pee.

I laid there with my eyes closed just in pure bliss. The events of yesterday rushing back into my mind. The letter. The emotions, the kiss. Ooh the kiss. I knew Emmett was still in bed with me because I could feel his breathing on my back. We were in a spooning position. Something that Emmett always said when we were a little younger popped into my head.

_Spooning leads to forking.._ he always thought he was so clever. I let out a laugh and winced a little. The pain in my ribs were bad but not nearly as bad as yesterday. Today I felt stronger. Maybe I would be able to go home.

I felt Emmett stir next to me and I knew he was awake because I felt his grip tighten only slightly, not enough to hurt just enough to make sure I was still there. He kissed my hair which made me turn around and gaze at his beautiful eyes. I felt like I could get lost in his eyes.

"Hey beautiful" he started, "how do you feel?"

"I'm ok, better than yesterday. The pain was worse then. I feel like a little Tylenol and I'll be fine. Do you think I can go home?" I asked.

"Maybe, my dad should be here in a bit to check on you. We can ask then." he said with happiness in his voice.

I kissed his lips and was about to pull away when he deepened it. I felt his breathing speed up like mine was and I could feel his tongue massaging my lips begging for entrance. I happily obliged.

Suddenly we heard a laugh and someone clearing their throat. I pulled away and saw my parents in the doorway with Esme. My mom and Esme were giggling and my dad looked uncomfortable.

"Don't get too comfortable there son." said my dad. I looked over to Emmett and he looked nervous.

"Yes sir" he said while scooting off my bed and sitting on the chair next to me.

"How are you honey?" asked my mom. "I'm fine, I was just telling Emmett that I feel a lot better than yesterday. I was wondering if I could possibly go home today." I half said half questioned.

"I'll go get Carlisle and let him know your awake, he didn't want to wake you for the exam." Esme said while exiting the room.

"Sorry we weren't here yesterday Honey, we went to see Tyler's parents. They had called and wanted to talk to us. We also went to Port Angeles and began talking to a lawyer and a therapist. That is of course if you want to see a therapist." my dad said while fidgeting in his pockets.

"It's ok, I figured you were busy, and talking to a therapist couldn't hurt right? I mean it's worth a shot." I gave them my best brave face.

My parents and I weren't exactly close, my mother was a divorce lawyer and my dad was an architect. They were always busy, so over the years I always turned to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was busy a lot too with working at the hospital but he always made time for me. Something my parents didn't do that much. I think I held a slight grudge against them because of it.

As if on cue, Carlisle came in and asked everyone to leave while he gave me my exam. He said if everything looked good then I'd be discharged today. He said I might want to stay home from school for a few days but I think he just threw that in for me. I wasn't sure I could face everyone at school yet and I didn't want to read the pity in their faces once they seen my black eye.

As Carlisle began to check the necessities like my vitals, and temperature, I got nervous. Was he the one who put stitches in my crotch? I assumed so because I remember him doing the initial exam. I was extremely embarrassed when he started to put on gloves.

"Rose, Honey I need to check your stitches, it will only take about 3-5 seconds unless something has come undone or unless there shows signs of an infection. I know this might be uncomfortable for you but it is necessary." Carlisle was in full doctor mode. I just nodded while fighting back the tears.

He was finished in the blink of an eye and said I could go home today after he processed my discharge papers. He left me for a while and I asked him to tell everyone I needed alone time. He nodded and assured me they would understand.

Once the door of the hospital room shut I could hear the heart monitor accelerate and I could feel my heartbeat begin to soar.

Realization hit and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I was damaged property. I had been used and abused. Someone robbed me of my innocence. Did he actually rape me? No but he had violated me. He- I cringed at thinking of the name- molested me. I was sexually abused, by a stranger. I didn't know him from the next guy on the street.

I felt dirty. Who would want me? People want to be with pure people not people who have issues that had the potential to damage them for life. Emmett didn't want that. He wanted a virgin like him. Not someone who had another guy down there, especially if the act wasn't consensual.

How long would it be before he realized I was a filthy person and I would never be clean? I don't know but I wasn't going to find out. I decided I wouldn't let what happened to me ruin Emmett. I couldn't be with him. No matter how much that made me cry more it was true.

I couldn't pretend to be someone I'm not. I'm not pure, not clean, not.. Not.. not good. Not good for him or anyone. He would realize it soon enough and leave anyways so I just wouldn't let myself be hurt anymore.

I could feel my heart breaking knowing that I couldn't be with Emmett. I tried to make myself feel better by thinking that now would be better than later when he realizes it and leaves. At least it was my doing and not his.

I sobbed uncontrollably for what felt like hours. I drifted off to a non peaceful sleep and woke up to the sound of my hospital room door opening. It was Carlisle. "Rose, everything will be ok, I know it sounds stupid to say but we will all be here for you. I came to tell you the paperwork is done and you are free to go." I nodded and he continued. "Your parents can take you home or Emmett will"

"My parents, I want my parents. No one else." I said while letting fresh tears come out. He nodded and walked out. I gathered my things and paged the nurse.

Again it was nurse Sabrina. "Well Rosalie, it looks like you can go home a lot faster than we initially thought. You must be progressing well. Your emotional healing process will take longer than the physical healing process but with a little help things will go back to normal."

I sighed at her optimism. If only I felt that optimistic about the situation. Nothing else was said as she wheeled me down to the exit of the hospital.

**R&R Please. i need more reviews.. does anyone have any ideas for me? i'm beginning to draw a blank.. thanks. let me know.. sabrina**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter... enjoy**

**EMPOV**

I was on cloud Nine when I woke up. I don't understand the expression but I guess it summed up how euphoric I felt.

I felt Rose stir next to me and I heard a small laugh. I wondered what was so funny. I gripped her tighter, not enough to hurt her but just a tiny amount to let her know that I was awake. I opened my eyes and saw beautiful blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile and kiss it. After I kissed her hair, I felt her turn around and face me.

With a huge smile on my face I spoke. "Hey beautiful" "How do you feel?"

She didn't skip a beat before answering me and her voice sounded happier. I hope I'm the cause of the happiness because she was the cause of mine.

"I'm ok, better than yesterday. The pain was worse then. I feel like a little Tylenol and I'll be fine. Do you think I can go home?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Maybe, my dad should be here in a bit to check on you. We can ask then." I answered her. I hope she gets to go home today. I know she loves to sleep in her own bed.

Her lips moved against mine and before she could pull away I deepened it. I loved her and I could spend eternity kissing her. Who needs air right? My breathing sped up as I let my tongue dance around her beautiful sexy lips. I was in heaven when she gave my tongue access.

We were interrupted by the sound of someone laughing and someone clearing their throats. Rose pulled away at the same time I did and I saw my mom standing in the doorway laughing with Josie while Max looked like he wanted to shoot me.

"Don't get too comfortable there son." said Max. I was never particularly scared of him but then again I was never caught in the same bed as his daughter sucking face.

"Yes sir" I replied while sliding off the bed and taking the seat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed.

Immediately, Josie started talking. Thank God. "How are you honey?"

"I'm fine, I was just telling Emmett that I feel a lot better than yesterday. I was wondering if I could possibly go home today." Rosalie answered.

Always with her perfect timing my mom spoke. "I'll go get Carlisle and let him know your awake, he didn't want to wake you for the exam." as she left, Max began to talk to his daughter.

"Sorry we weren't here yesterday Honey, we went to see Tyler's parents. They had called and wanted to talk to us. We also went to Port Angeles and began talking to a lawyer and a therapist. That is of course if you want to see a therapist." he said, clearly nervous. I was too, how would she react to seeing a therapist? Would she be mad, would she agree to it? If it helped I'd be up for her seeing a clown.

"It's ok, I figured you were busy, and talking to a therapist couldn't hurt right? I mean it's worth a shot." she answered. But she wasn't fooling me. I could see the panic in her voice.

Just then my dad walked into the room and asked everyone to leave so he could give Rosalie another examination. He said if everything was ok then she could leave. I noticed a smirk on his face as he told Rose that maybe staying home from school was a good idea for a few days just to get back into the swing of things. I knew he did that for her. I also knew that her parents wouldn't question it.

I exited the room and sat in the waiting room with my mom, Josie, and Max. Mom was looking through a house décor book while Josie was on the phone, and Max was on his talking about some sketches he had sent someone. I decided since I was going to be here for a while I'd let the guys know how last night went. I didn't even know if they ever brought our pizza.

_Hey, she loved the letter-E_

_So I take it she circled yes?-Ed_

_That's great man. Yea we seen you guys asleep last night so we dropped off the pizza and left. BTW. You owe me 15 bucks for the pizza-J_

_HA HA, she gave me a very convincing kiss. So convincing I'm sure if I asked her to circle one then she would've circled yes.-E_

_Hell No I don't! we didn't even eat it.-E_

_Good, now you guys can be together. Just be careful and take it slow. She's been through a lot.-Ed_

_Not my problem. I take checks, cash, and of course Visa. Cuz it's everywhere you wanna be. Ha ha -J_

_I know. I'm not trying to rush her into anything -E_

_Do you take a swift kick in the nuts? If you don't I'm sure a black eye will do it. -E_

_That's good. So what are you doing? Staring into her eyes? -Ed_

_You know what? Consider it a gift..-J_

_Why would I stare into her eyes when I can stare into yours all night Eddiekins?-E_

_Ha! That's what I thought. What are you guys doing today?-E_

_Inappropriate!-Ed_

_Idk we were going to visit Rose. Is she getting out today?-J_

_Maybe, dad is giving her another exam. If all is well she can go home. I'll let you guys know.-E_

Dad walked back into the waiting room and waited for Josie and Max to get off the phone. Once they were finally done, he told us Rose can go home today but we needed to wait for her discharge papers to go through. I was about to walk back into her room when he stopped me.

"Son, she asked to be left alone for a while." before I could object; he continued "give her time Emmett, she's still processing things. Things that just happened and things with you."

I was sad. She didn't want me around. Dad was right, she would need alone time to think things through. I just hope her mind wasn't going nuts. Rose was known to go over board and jump to conclusions too soon.

I waited for what seemed like forever until my dad came back and said that she could leave. He said she was getting her things together and that her nurse would bring her downstairs. Everyone but dad walked downstairs to get their cars. Mom was riding with me and hopefully Rose would too. I felt like I was going nuts not being near her.

When I got my car and was waiting outside the door of the entrance of the hospital. I saw her. She was in a wheel chair and even with her head down she looked beautiful. I could feel cords of my heart pulling me to her.

"Rose, do you want to ride with me and mom?" I asked. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"No, my parents will drive me. I'll just see you tomorrow or another day." I could tell she had been crying. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't want to smother her to death.

"Ok, but could I come over later? I don't want you to be home alone and I know your parents have to go back to work." I tried to be casual about it but in all actuality I wasn't about to let her out of my sight.

"Emmett, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." she shot back. Before I could think I spoke. "Yea, because you did a good job of doing that on Friday didn't you?" I meant to say it under my breath but my anger made my voice louder.

I knew I was in trouble when I saw her head shoot up and her eyes squint in anger. "What did you just say to me?"

"Rose, I..I.. I'm sorry it just came out before I realized what I actually said." I tried my best to apologize before she started to yell. I just got her to myself and I was already screwing it up.

"You know what Emmett? You're right, it seems I can't even go on a date without something happening to me. But do you know what? I can ask Bella or Alice to stay with me. Or hell my parents could afford a babysitter. Maybe that's what I need because obviously I'm incapable of doing anything for myself or being anywhere by myself." she was about an octave below yelling. I think it was her cracked ribs that prevented her from screaming at me.

"Ro, I'm .." of course she cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't you dare Ro me.. Emmett I don't need you to babysitt me. You're smothering me. This is all too much. So before it gets out of hand; lets just stop it here. We can't do this."

"Do what Rosalie?" I asked. Hopefully she meant we can't argue; but I doubt that's what she was talking about I could already feel my heart breaking.

"THIS" she said motioning between the both of us as her nurse helped her into the car.

"Us Emmett. We can't do this. We like each other but for all I know you only said those things because of what happened on Friday and you felt bad. Well don't worry. Don't feel bad. I'll be fine. I'll see you around I guess." she finished just in time to slam the car door closed. As soon as the door was closed, they were off.

FUCK why did I have to be such an asshole? Why do I speak before thinking? And why did Rosalie feel like I only said those things because of what happened. Maybe it was too soon. Well I wasn't going to take it back. I love her and I'm going to make her mine.

**RPOV**

"Us Emmett. We can't do this. We like each other but for all I know you only said those things because of what happened on Friday and you felt bad. Well don't worry. Don't feel bad. I'll be fine. I'll see you around I guess." I slammed the car door and we were off.

I didn't want his sympathy. Especially if he really did feel the way he said he did for me. That would only make the relationship more difficult.

I sat in the back seat and stared out the window. My life was a mess. In two weeks, I had argued with my best friend and secret crush, forgave him. Met someone, went on a date, got sexually assaulted and was told by said best friend that he loved me. Oh and on top of that, I was pushing him away. The exact opposite of what I wanted.

I let the silent tears fall down my face only wiping them away before they reached my mouth. As we pulled up to my house I noticed Emmett and Esme weren't there yet. Good. I wanted to go to my room and be alone.

"Rose honey, do you think Bella or Alice can come over and keep you company? I'm sorry dear but your father and I have to return to work A.S.A.P."

I sighed. What's new? I knew they were going back to work. Everyone expected them to. I'm surprised they even took the morning off to bring me home.

"Yea mom, I'll call one of them as soon as I get inside. I'll be fine. See you guys later." I said. I wasn't going to call anyone. I wanted to be alone. And I'd be fine as long as the house alarm was on.

Mom smiled and nodded as I got out and let myself into the house. I pretended to be messing around with my cell phone so they thought I was getting ready to call someone. They drove off as soon as the front door opened.

I dropped my bag in the walk way and headed over to the kitchen. I wanted actual food. Hospital food was horrible. I opened the fridge and it was full, but nothing appealed to me. So I just grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs.

As I walked in my room anger rose up my body. It was exactly the way I left it. There were 2 dresses thrown on my bed and another pair of high heels that I contemplated wearing on the floor.

My vanity lights were off but the light coming from the window highlighted it. On my vanity was all of my make up. The new eye shadow I bought last week, the new earrings that I decided not to wear, and my curling iron was resting right where I left it.

As I scanned the rest of the room I saw them. 2 dozen long stemmed roses in my crystal vase. By now tears were pouring out of my eyes. I hated myself for getting so dressed up for my date. I hated the things I bought or decided not to wear because they weren't dressy enough. I hated him. Royce, for what he did and I hated the roses. They were still perfectly red. They hadn't wilted a bit.

As the anger boiled in my body I stormed over to my vanity and pushed off my makeup and the earrings and my curling iron. They were reminders of how much I had primped for the date. A reminder I didn't want to see.

By now I was screaming I HATE YOU with all of my might. Once I had trashed my vanity I stormed over to the roses. Roses I hated. I continued screaming as I violently grabbed them off of my counter and watched the crystal shatter against my wall.

I watched as the shards of glass fell into my carpet and as the water spilled against the wall and soaked my floor. The roses clamored against the wall and some of the petals fell off and spread out wherever they fell.

I couldn't breathe. I felt like there was a rock in my throat that wouldn't move. There was a feeling of tight pressure in my chest that wouldn't go away. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't remember how to breathe.

In my mind I started to panic I couldn't get my body to breathe. I was going to die. As the tears were streaming down my face my body finally responded to my need for air. It didn't help much.

My heart was still racing and I didn't notice that I had fallen to the floor and was holding my legs up to my chest while rocking back and forth until I felt 2 boulder like arms wrap around me.

I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't know what was going on. I've never had this reaction before. I continued to cry and struggle with breaths as I felt him pick me up and sit me on his lap.

He didn't say anything and for that I was thankful. He just held me in his arms and was taking loud deep breaths. I knew what he was trying to do. So I tried to comply. I tried to match my breaths with his. Something not easily done. Eventually I caught up and noticed I had stopped rocking.

I still stayed glued to his chest with my ear pressed to his heart. I felt myself calm down and begin to relax. When he noticed I was calm and collected he quietly began to talk.

"Rose, what happened? I seen you throw the roses against the wall and I ran over here. It took me a little longer than necessary because I almost couldn't remember the alarm code." he said quietly.

"You have bad memory." was all I could get out without apologizing for my fit this morning outside the hospital. I was sorry but I still felt the same. I still felt used and unworthy of someone like him.

He laughed quietly. "True, but you didn't answer my question. What happened?"

I looked down but his hand caught me by the chin and brought my face up so I had to look at him.

"I got mad" I tried to get away with that as an answer but I knew he wasn't going to let me.

"I can see that," he laughed without humor "what made you mad?"

"I saw all the stuff I used to get ready and I freaked out, I was mad that I prepared for a date so much and it ended so horribly. And the roses were just a further reminder of how I fell for all of his sweet talk" I said in a hushed tone as a few silent tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry Rose, I should have taken them out of your room when I came to get your clothes. It was stupid of me not to consider it." he said in a silent tone.

Why was he blaming himself? He had nothing to do with it. It was all me. In truth I wanted nothing but for him to hold me forever. I wanted to feel completely safe in his arms. To feel like nothing could harm me and that all was right in the world.

"Emmett, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for everything."

"Rose, I'm sorry about what I said at the hospital. I know you can take care of yourself. I was just frustrated because I could tell you were mad at me but I didn't know why"

I took a heavy sigh. I didn't want to explain it to him but I didn't want to play games. We've already been through enough in our lives and I think honesty is the best policy. I wiggled out of his arms and grabbed his hand and lead him over to my bed. I sat with my back against the headboard and he sat facing the headboard looking at me.

"Ok, I'll tell you what was wrong, but I don't want you to interrupt or object because I'm going to say what my mind is telling me." I had a serious look on my face. I seen him gulp and nod so I continued.

"Emmett, I don't know if we should do this.. Us I mean. I'm damaged goods. I've had something taken that wasn't that persons' to take. I feel filthy and unworthy of anything right now. I feel unworthy of being looked at or liked, loved, and I especially feel unworthy of being loved by you."

"I wasn't ready for sex, and I don't know when I will be. And I don't think it's fair to ask you to wait for me. I can't do that to you. I can't ask you to wait for something when I don't know when I'll be ready for it. I wasn't ready for it on Friday and I just feel like I feel even more unprepared for it now. It's going to take time for me to get over what happened and I don't want to string you along and bring you down. Waiting for me to be ok again isn't something I want to do to you. What if you find out it's not worth waiting for?" I finished with the feeling of a lump in my throat.

Emmett reached over and wiped my tears that I didn't know escaped. His hand lingered on my cheek. His touch felt so good. It gave me hope. Hope I don't think I should believe in.

I noticed him sigh and I mentally prepared for him to say that I was right and that we'd be better off as friends. I was prepared to put on a brave face and not let him know how much it hurt to know that we shouldn't be together.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, how could you ever think your unworthy of love, family, or anything positive? Do you really think I view you as damaged goods or unworthy or filthy?" I nodded. "I would never think that about anyone that has gone through what you went through. I can't think of anything but how much I love you. I want to be with you Rosalie, forever and ever. You're the one I want to wake up to in the morning. I want to eventually marry you and buy us our own house and massage your swollen feet when you're pregnant. I want to hold our baby and be a family forever. I want you. All of you. I'm not letting you go. I'll be here when your pushing me away the most because I'm not going to give you up. You're it for me. When God made Eve, he used one of Adam's ribs. Rose you're my rib. A piece of me that was made for me by God. I love you and I always will. You said you're saying what your mind is telling you to say. What is your heart telling you to say?"

I looked and he was crying. I could see the hurt in his eyes over what I said and I could also see the love he had for me. The love greatly dominated the hurt. My heart? My heart was screaming that I loved him and that he was the one and that if I didn't tell him then I was an idiot and that I was going to die alone.

I didn't even attempt to stop the tears that were streaming down my face. Wow, he wanted me as much as I wanted him. FOREVER. That was the best speech I've ever heard. I know Bella and Alice say that Jasper and Edward are really romantic but I guarantee you they have nothing on my Emmett. MY Emmett. He was mine. Now and forever.

About a 1 minute passed before I had all the thoughts in my mind sorted out enough to speak. "My heart hurts Emmett, it hurts for you. My heart wants you just as much as you want me. Maybe more. I'm sorry I felt like you wouldn't want me. It was just something that was going through my mind and it made sense. I'm sorry"

"Rose, don't be sorry. It's natural to have negative thoughts. But just know I'm not going anywhere. My heart hurts for you too Rose. I want you today, tomorrow, yesterday, 2 years ago, and 1 million years from now." he had scooted closer to me and he was holding both sides of my face in his hands. His eyes had determination in them. He was determined that I see what he meant. I did. I leaned forward and kissed him. He instantly responded and the kiss deepened. It was such a passionate kiss that the only way I could release the emotion was to cry. Cry because I had what I wanted and he wanted it too.

We broke apart when we both needed air. I hate breathing. He had me laying against the bed so he just rolled so he was next to me and facing me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt perfectly safe again. He was rubbing circles on my arm while I had my head rested against his chest.

**ideas? suggestions? how about reviews? they definetly motivate me.. thanks sabrina**


	15. Chapter 15

**here's chapter 15.. ok side note: is there an honest man anywhere? cuz where i live.. nothing but a**holes.. just watched remember me.. ya i know i'm late.. but i cried.. i loved it.. **

**EMPOV**

Once my beautiful Rose was asleep, I wiggled out of her embrace. I didn't want to leave her side but I wanted to clean up her room so she didn't wake up and have to do it or remember what happened.

I hung up her clothes and put her shoes away. I put her curling iron in the slot next to her vanity. I wasn't sure if she usually puts it in her private restroom or just leaves it in her vanity.

I put all of her makeup back and picked up the pieces of glass that were big enough to get. I would vacuum later when she wasn't asleep. I got every piece of the roses and threw them away. I can't believe I didn't think to throw them out when I was here.

I tried my best to towel dry the carpet. It felt pretty dry to me. Once I was finished, I glanced over to the clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. I didn't know when she was going to wake up but I knew she would most likely be hungry.

I didn't want to leave to pick something up but the only thing I can make is cereal. But it would be the best bowl of cereal ever. I decided to order out. I didn't want to bother my mom by asking her to cook. I knew she had a meeting with one of her clients at 3.

I wasn't sure if Rose would want pizza or Chinese or a salad or anything else. I briefly thought about ordering her everything but I knew she would laugh. I decided to get her pizza since we didn't get a chance to eat it last night.

I wanted to invite the guys and girls over to hang out but I wasn't sure if Rose would be up for that when she wakes up so I decided to wait until she woke up to see if it was ok.

Once the pizza was ordered I walked back up to her room and placed her overnight bag from the hospital back in her closet after putting the contents of the bag where they belonged.

I went an laid down next to my sleeping beauty. She looked beautiful like always but she wasn't exactly sleeping peaceful. Her brows were furrowed and I could see her eyes twitching. I hope she wasn't having a nightmare. My hopes were shattered when she started to say No!

She began to shake back and forth as she continued to say No. her voice was getting louder and I panicked. I wasn't sure how to wake her up. She began moving her arms all around and I went into action.

"Rose," I began to shake her. "Rose, ROSALIE WAKE UP HONEY." I practically yelled. She started to stir and her eyes shot open and they were instantly filled with tears.

"Royce, he was outside and…and.. and." she broke off and grabbed onto my shirt and sobbed into my chest. I began to rub circles on her back to soothe her while I was trying to keep myself calm. She was having nightmares that he was coming after her.

"Rose" I whispered. "It's ok Rose, Chief Swan said he's still in jail and being held with no bail. He can't get out until the trial baby. He won't harm you ever again I promise." I tried my best to soothe her. I relaxed a bit when I felt her nod. "Do you want to call Chief Swan yourself and talk to him?" I asked. Maybe she needed to be assured.

She shook her head no. we sat in silence until she stopped crying. She looked up and me and gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry Emmett" she said. What did she have to be sorry about?

"Rose, baby don't apologize you did nothing wrong." I assured her. Just then the door bag rang and I felt Rose tense up in my arms. "Don't worry. It's the pizza. I figured you'd be hungry." I said. As if on cue, her stomach growled. She giggled quietly and replied "You were right. I'm starving."

I got up and pulled her off the bed and gave her a kiss. Just as she began to wrap her hands around my neck the doorbell went off again. She dropped her hands and laughed. "If I wasn't so hungry I wouldn't let you answer it." she said with a smile on her face.

I laughed and held her hand and guided her downstairs. Once I paid for the pizza I put it on the kitchen table and we tore into it. Rosalie grabbed plates but pizza never made it onto the plates. I guess we were both hungry. When we were finished I threw out the box and put the leftovers in the fridge.

I walked into the living room and Rose was putting on a movie. It was The Hangover. God I loved her. She knew I loved comedies. She sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek when she seen the huge grin that was on my face.

We sat there in a comfortable silence and were laughing at the funny parts when my phone vibrated. New text messages.

_Miss me yet?-T_

Ugh. I so did not miss Tanya. Why was she bugging me. She was being a real bugaboo. I was happy with Rose. She was my perfect match I don't want anyone else. Ever. She is it for me. As far as I was concerned it was until death do us part.

_No, please leave me alone Tanya. We are through and I want nothing to do with you anymore.-E_

_Just wait. You'll be back. They always come back-T_

_Well I don't know who THEY are but I'm not part of them.- E_

I also had a text from Alice.

_HEY EMMETT, CAN WE COME SEE ROSE, IS SHE HOME, IS SHE AWAKE?-A_

I could picture her bouncing up and down while I was reading her text.

I looked over to Rose who was now cuddled into my side. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Alice sent me a text wondering if everyone could come over if your up to it."

"Um, yea. That's fine. They can come. I just want to stay inside until my black eye goes away but I want to be able to hang out without being in a hospital or being watched every second." she said while she squinted her eyes at me during the last part.

I laughed. "Ok, I'll tell her it's ok for them to come. But you better get used to being watched because I love you so much I don't want to be away from you."

She smiled and reached up to kiss me. I wrapped my hands around her waist and brought my hands up the inside of her shirt. I wasn't going to make a move but I just wanted to touch her baby soft skin. I started to move my hand up when I felt cloth. It was the cloth my dad used to wrap up her ribs. I knew they had to be wrapped tight so that it kept the ribs in their proper place. I could feel the end of the cloth had come undone and I immediately stopped.

"What? What's wrong Emmett? It's ok. I knew you weren't trying anything." she answered quickly.

I shook my head. "No, that's not why I stopped. Your bandages are coming undone. My dad should be at home by now. He worked the night shift because he wanted to make sure he was the one that cared for you in case you woke up last night.

She sighed and nodded. "Ok, maybe he should wrap them up again. I want the cracks to heal properly. I really need to thank your dad and mom. They have always been there for me whenever I needed them or anything. I love them so much. It's probably mean to say but I know I can turn to them before I turn to my parents." she said.

"Well they love you too. Very much. But I love you more. I'll get your sandals and we can go next door. Just let me call my dad and make sure he's awake. He's got the night shift again tonight."

"Ok, but if he's asleep we can go later. I don't want to disturb him." she said with a smile on her face.

I walked upstairs and dialed my dads number while looking for Rosalie's sandals.

**Dr. Cullen speaking. **My dad answered. Anyone else would've assumed he was wide awake but I knew he had been sleeping.

**Dad? I didn't mean to wake you.**

**No it's fine Emmett. Don't worry about it. What's wrong? Is it Rose? **He began to sound worried.

**Nothings wrong, but the cloth around Rose's ribs came loose and I don't want to try and wrap them myself. I know you've done it for me before but I'm not a doctor.**

**No, you're not. But your also not as good looking as I am son. **Ha ha. What did that have to do with anything?

**Sure old man, you know? Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. **He laughed on the other end. **But anyways dad, we will be right there and don't let Ro know you were sleeping she didn't want to disturb you.**

He sighed. **When will she realize we would do anything for her and that she is never disturbing? **

**I don't know dad but just go with it. We are going to walk out the door right now.**

**Bye son.**

**Later.**

I finally found the sandals and walked down stairs to see rose fussing with her hair and putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Rose, it's overcast outside. I don't think you need sunglasses. Plus we are just going next door.

"I know. But I'm trying to cover the black eye with the sunglasses because I don't know how long your dad excused me from school. If I have to go back before it's gone then I wanted to see if I could at least hide it a little bit." she said.

I just nodded and after she put on her sandals we walked to my house.

**RPOV**

Ugh. Why did that asshole have to punch me in the eye? Now I'm going to have to wear pounds of cover up just to hide it. I hope Carlisle's note excused me at least until it faded drastically or was completely gone.

I heard Emmett coming down the stairs as I was pulling my hair into a ponytail and was playing with some sun glasses.

"Rose, it's overcast outside. I don't think you need sunglasses. Plus we are just going next door." he had a chuckle in his tone. I just smiled.

"I know. But I'm trying to cover the black eye with the sunglasses because I don't know how long your dad excused me from school. If I have to go back before it's gone then I wanted to see if I could at least hide it a little bit." he just nodded then escorted me to the door.

We walked over to Emmett's house and he led us through the door into the foyer. I saw Carlisle come down in pajama pants that had stethoscopes on them and a white shirt. I bought him those pajamas last year for Christmas. The shirt that came with it said "Relax. I'm a Doctor."

I told Emmett not to wake him up. I looked over to Emmett but before I could say anything Carlisle spoke. "Now don't be mad at Emmett honey, I was already awake and about to shower."

He gave me a warm smile. So warm that I couldn't be mad at Emmett even if his dad was lying to me.

**CPOV**

Once Emmett called, I got out of bed and washed my face. Once I'm finished wrapping Rose's ribs again, I need to get into the shower. Esme would be home soon and I wanted to take her somewhere before I had to get back to work tonight.

I looked into the mirror and laughed. I was wearing the pajama bottoms that Rosalie bought me for Christmas. She bought me funny pajamas every year along with other gifts. She was such a sweet girl. I'm glad my son told her how he felt. We all knew she felt the same.

After I washed my face. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. I had small bags under my eyes. I wasn't supposed to work the night shift last night but I did it in case Rosalie needed me. I knew she felt comfortable with me treating her for the most part.

It made my blood boil when I found out what that Jackass Royce did to her. Rose was such a sweet person and I never thought something like that would have happened to her. I was angry and heartbroken for her and Emmett. I couldn't even fathom how he felt when he found her.

I heard the front door open and I snapped out of my revere. I headed downstairs and stopped in the foyer where my son and his girlfriend were. As soon as Rose noticed me, she lowered her eyes and glared at Emmett. I had to save him from her temper.

"Now don't be mad at Emmett honey, I was already awake and about to shower." I said before she could get really angry. I gave her a warm smile and knew she wouldn't stay mad at him.

She smiled back and I gestured for her to follow me to my office. Emmett followed as well, probably to hold her hand; it was going to hurt a bit when I wrapped her ribs.

"Ok Rose, pull your shirt up and I'll remove the bandages"

She nodded and stopped below her bust. I unwrapped the bandages and replaced them. She began to wince and Emmett soon was holding up her shirt so he could hold her hand too.

Once she was done she had small tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry honey, but if I don't wrap them tightly there is a chance the crack wont heal all the way" I gave her a small smile.

"No, Carlisle; it's fine. It just hurt a little bit more than I expected it to hurt." she said while Emmett wiped the tears away and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Emmett, will you give your dad and I a minute please? There's something I need to talk to him about." she asked. I wonder if something was wrong and she didn't want to tell me in front of him or what.

He nodded and walked out. She sighed and smiled at me. "Is something wrong Rosalie?" I was slipping into Dr. mode.

She immediately began to shake her head no. " No, No. Nothings wrong Carlisle, I just wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded so she continued. "Carlisle you and Esme have always been there for me. Ever since I was a child. At first I saw you as an uncle but now it's more like a father. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but I know if it comes down to something; I can always go to you and Esme if I need something. At any time of the night. So I guess I just wanted to say thank you. And thank you for giving me Emmett; I love him so much and I know that with Emmett, we are in it for the long haul."

I had a huge smile on my face by the time she finished. "Rose, Esme and I will always do anything in our power for you. Even if it means excusing you from school so your black eye goes away." I winked and she laughed. "I've always thought of you as a daughter and I cannot wait until the day that you actually do become my daughter. We love you dearly. Just keep in mind; Esme and I want grandbabies." "But not too soon!" I added at the end.

She laughed and I embraced her in a hug. I truly did love Rosalie, and my wife and I couldn't be happier that her and Emmett are finally together.

"Thanks Carlisle. I know I can come to you and Esme for anything." she said while walking out of the room to go find my son.

**EPOV**

"Emmett, will you give your dad and I a minute please? There's something I need to talk to him about." Rose asked. I wanted to stay but didn't want to argue so I just nodded and walked out.

Hmph. Why couldn't I stay in the room? I can keep a secret. If that's what she's even telling him.

Oh well. It's probably nothing important, and if it is something important then she'll tell me. Eventually.

I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. I think I need a nap. I turned on the t.v. and put on the movie Nightmare on Elm Street. I quickly dozed off.

**RPOV**

"Thanks Carlisle. I know I can come to you and Esme for anything." I said while walking out of the room. I felt better after telling Carlisle that I appreciated everything Esme and he does for me.

I walked upstairs to Emmett's room looking for him but I walked into a jungle. I know Emmett isn't the cleanest person in the world but the fact that he had cleaned up my room after my episode didn't go unnoticed. I'll clean his room to return the favor. Most of the mess was dirty clothes and some food wrappers. I laughed and got to work.

15 minutes later I was wondering where Emmett could be. I was finished cleaning his room and because I was occupied I didn't even realize he hadn't come to look for me.

Surely he didn't think I was still talking to his dad. Well maybe he did.

Once I made Emmett's bed; I walked downstairs to find him. I laughed when I found him. He was sitting upright in the couch with his head tilted back and his mouth open.

I suddenly got a good idea. I quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the peanut butter. After silently making it into the living room, I lifted his upper lip and smeared peanut butter on his gums. I did the same to his bottom gums.

Once I put the peanut butter back I just snuggled next to him. I was watching the movie when my cell phone went off.

_Hey Rose, are you up for company?- B_

_Yea, I thought Emmett had texted for you guys to come over already but I guess we got sidetracked.-R_

_Ok, Edward and I will let Alice and Jasper know. We should be at your house in a bit.-B_

_Ok great see you then.-R_

I didn't want to wake him up but we needed to go to my house. I know it would be fine if everyone came here, but I didn't want Esme to come home to a house full of teenagers.

I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself to not laugh. I began to shake Emmett and when he stirred a bit I thought he was awake but he wasn't.

I began to kiss him, not on the mouth because it was so open 30 flies could get in. I began to kiss him on his forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw, eyebrows, and lastly eyelids. I noticed he was smiling and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled back and waited for him to notice the peanut butter. He closed his mouth and began wiggling his lips around. I was biting my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. I could see him running his tongue between his gums and lips.

"What th-" he was interrupted by my booming laugh. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ha, Ha. I. COULDN'T. HELP. IT!" I got out between fits of laughter.

He laughed for a minute and I was able to compose myself. "Sorry, but your mouth was so open so I had to. Plus I know you love peanut butter and you love snacks when you first wake up." he smiled and his evil Emmett glare came across his face.

"Oh yea?" he leaned towards me and grabbed my hands. He pinned them above my head and had leaned me against the back of the couch. "You like peanut butter too don't you Rosie?" he asked with a smile across his face.

"Don't you dare Emmett!" I said a second too late. He had leaned forward and was giving me peanut butter kisses. He was pushing the peanut butter through his lips and giving me kisses all over my face. I tried not to laugh and be mad but I couldn't.

"Eww, Emmett get off! That's so gross.!" I laugh and yelled. His booming laugh echoed throughout the house.

"I wanted to share some with you baby.." he said in an innocent voice. I laughed but got a serious look on my face. "You better not have gotten it in my hair.!"

"I didn't." he said matter of factly. We got up and walked to the kitchen. I wet a paper towel and began to wipe the peanut butter off my face while he was using his fingers to get the remaining peanut butter from the corner of his gums.

"Hey, everyone's on their way. That's why I woke you. Because we have to head over to my house." I said. He nodded and I waited on the kitchen counter until he was finished.

When he was finished he walked over to me and stood between my legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can I have a real kiss now?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope" I said while popping the 'p'. I laughed and kissed him. He deepened it and I instinctively tangled my hands in his hair. I heard a low moan escape his lips when I pulled his hair.

I pushed him back when I heard a horn honk. "Sorry, but that must be them." I said shyly.

"Will I ever get used to it?" he asked.

I had a curious expression on my face. "Get used to what? Being interrupted?"

"No, will I ever get used to kissing you or holding you? Because my heart beats fast when I kiss you and it goes crazy when your around." he said.

"Aww, Emmett, that was really sweet. My heart does that too for you and I hope it doesn't stop because then we might have a problem." I said while giving him another kiss.

He picked me up and set me down from the kitchen counter. We walked over to my house and everyone was outside with questioning looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Rose, what is on your ear?" Alice asked. I wiped my ear and realized I had missed a spot of peanut butter. "Oh, long story but it's peanut butter." I said with a laugh.

They dismissed it and we went inside. We watched movies for the rest of the night and they left around 10. They had school the next day. Emmett slept on my floor so I wouldn't be alone. He left around 2 when my parents came home. He kissed me goodnight and told me he'd text while at school and for me to text him if I needed anything. Surprisingly I had no nightmares.

**next chapter will be about school.. then i will add rose's first day back. maybe some drama from skankzilla Tanya then it will skip a few weeks until before the trial.. i dont want the story to be a million chapters.. please review.. i get less and less as the chapters go on and i feel like maybe i should quit.. thanks Sabrina**


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter.. enjoy.**

**EMPOV**

I woke up the next morning tired. Sleeping on Rose's floor wasn't comfortable but no matter how much she fought me on it, I wasn't going to leave her until one of her parents came home.

I turned on my lamp next to my bed and noticed my room was cleaned. She must have cleaned it. I hope she didn't find anything gross like dead bugs or there weren't flies on some of the food wrappers.. I tend to leave my window open a lot.

After I got dressed I headed downstairs. My mother was cooking eggs. "Good morning sweetheart." she said while placing a plate of eggs and a few sausages on the table.

"Thanks mom, and good morning." I ate breakfast and shot Rosalie a text. Before I left for school, my mom caught me at the door.

"Emmett, honey I'm not sure what people will be saying today but try your best to ignore any negative comments. Of course stand up for your girlfriend but please son; no fights." she gave me a warm smile.

" I'll try mom. Hopefully everyone knows that it wasn't her fault and they will understand." I said. I gave her a kiss and headed to school.

Once I parked, the gang were standing outside of Edward's Volvo. Aah. Edward and his girly Volvo..

I got out and gave the girls a kiss on the cheek and gave the guys a man hug. I went in for kisses but they denied me. They know I love to joke around.

"Ok guys, my mom said I'm not allowed to fight anyone. Hopefully it doesn't get to that but you never know." I said.

Alice laughed and said. "Don't worry Emmett. Our parents gave us the same talk. The guys aren't allowed to fight either and Bella and I are to keep our mouths shut as much as possible." I smiled and we went about to class.

I was glad that by lunch I hadn't heard anything negative about what happened. Everyone was just asking if Rose was ok and when she would be back. I told them she was doing good considering the situation and that she'd be back in a few days. Nobody knew the specifics of what happened. Only that she was attacked at Tyler's party by her date and that the guy was in jail.

By lunch, I felt good that when Rose did come back, she wouldn't hear any negative comments.

I walked into the cafeteria and after buying my cheeseburger and fries and power aid, I went over to our table. I had a smile on my face until I saw the faces of my friends.

Edward: anger/amusement

Jasper: anger/concern

Bella: anger/sadness

Alice: fury/smugness

I immediately sat down with all traces of my smile gone. "What happened?" I almost yelled.

Alice's face was tomato red, she opened her mouth to answer but Jasper got to her first. "Alice calm down. I'll tell him" she nodded and I saw her red go a few shades lighter.

"Alice was in the restroom and Tanya was talking to Lauren. She said Rosalie had what was coming to her and that she was asking for it from Royce."

Instantly my hands balled into fists. "What did you do Alice?" I asked. If Tanya wasn't a girl I'd kick her ass. I'm still going to talk to her but now I wish she was a man so I could not only give her a piece of my mind but a piece of my fist.

"You'll see.." was all I got out of Alice before the entire cafeteria went silent with a few gasps echoing off the wall.

I turned my head towards where everyone was looking just as Tanya walked into the cafeteria with her hair in an up do and a small but extremely noticeable red hand print across her face.

I mentally winced for her. I knew that must've hurt. But she deserved it. I stood up and began to walk towards her.

"We need to talk."

"Emmett did you see what you FRIEND did to me?" she had a look on her face of innocence. If I didn't know how spiteful she could be; I would believe her.

"Yes I did. And you had it coming to you Tanya. Rosalie is none of your concern and neither am I. If I hear her name come out of your mouth again I swear I won't hold Alice, Bella, or Rosalie herself back one bit. I'll let them tear you limb from limb. You had no right to say anything about Rosalie and you will stop being mean to her and show her some respect." I said as my voice grew louder so everyone could hear the warning and pertain it to themselves. Even though nobody else was talking about Rose in a rude way; I wanted to get my message to Tanya across to everyone.

"I have no right? I have every right Emmett, she stole my boyfriend." she shrieked.

"She didn't steal anything. I was never yours to begin with. I always belonged to Rose; it's just now she knows and she belongs to me."

She had tears in her eyes. "But Emmett, what we had-"

"What WE had was NOTHING compared to what Rosalie and I have and will always have. Goodbye Tanya and I hope for your sake you keep Rose's name out of your mouth." I said and walked back to my table. The room was still quiet as everyone watched Tanya walk out of the cafeteria.

As soon as the cafeteria door closed, everyone began talking again as if nothing happened. I returned to my table and gave Alice a kiss on the forehead before sitting down.

"Thanks Pixie.. Rose would be proud." I said. "I hope your not being suspended."

She shook her head no. " No, but I did get 2 days of after school detention for 2 hours and a hefty warning from Mr. Michaels."

"Oh, ok. Sorry about detention but I'm glad you did it." I said. "No problem it's a small price to pay for defending one of my friends. She's just lucky she didn't get worse."

I smiled and looked over to see Jasper moving a bag of ice around Alice's palm. She smirked at my questioning expression, shrugged and said " I'm more of a lover, not a fighter. My hand's a little sore; but nothing I can't handle."

I nodded and ate lunch. In the middle of lunch I got a text from rose. She hadn't texted me all morning. I supposed she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.

_Hey, thanks for staying with me last night until my parents came home. I just woke up and showered but guess what?-R_

A smile crept over my face. I was glad she's in a good mood. It puts me in a good mood.

"Is it Rose?" Bella asked. I nodded and she asked, "Are you going to tell her what happened?"

I took a deep breath. Did I want to tell her? Should I tell her? I didn't want to upset her but I knew she'd be even more mad if she heard it from someone other than one of us.

"Um, yea. I'll tell her when I go over after school I don't think I should call or text her. I want to be there in case she gets emotional." They nodded and asked me to tell her hello.

_What? You miss me? Everyone says hi.-E_

_Nope. Barley even thought about you today. Tell them hi.-R_

She didn't miss me? Why not? I missed her every second I wasn't with her.

_Ha Ha. Of course I miss you. I always do when your not around. But that's not what I was talking about. I wanted to tell you I didn't have any nightmares last night. I think that's why I slept in so late.-R_

Whew. She missed me. I'm glad. She didn't have any nightmares which was great. Dad said she might have them every night for a while until she completely came to terms with the situation or until after the trial was finished.

_That's great Ro, I'm glad you slept. You needed it. Look babe, I have to go so I'll see you after school because lets face it. I'm not as sly as Alice and Bella with keeping my phone hidden during class.-E_

_Ha Ha. I don't think anyone is as sly as they are. I'm still learning. But ok. See you after school. I'll be at my house. Just come over whenever you want to. But call or text first. My other boyfriend might be here. __J -R_

_Very funny. I'll kick his ass.. Seriously. See you later babe.-E_

The rest of the day was uneventful. It passed fast now that everyone knew what happened to Tanya. Everyone was whispering about how Alice smacked the crap out of her. They were whispering but I listened to make sure none of the talk was about my Rose. Thankfully it wasn't.

When the final bell went off, I ran to my car and waved bye to everyone that was getting into Edwards car except Alice. She was in detention.

I racing home when I got a text from Rose.

_Mc Donald's called. They said my 10 piece nuggets and fries are ready for you to pick up. Oh and my sweet tea is ready too… pweese? -R_

I laughed. She was so cute. Luckily I hadn't passed Mc Donald's yet. It was the only fast food joint in town other than the Dairy Queen. Sometimes Forks is so small town.

_Your wish.. My command.-E_

_I wish you could make this black eye go away and for the pain in my ribs to cease.-R_

_If I could do that babe, Then I would. In a heartbeat. Want me to call Dad?-E_

_No, I'm just complaining. Cabin fever I guess. Just hurry. I miss you and my stomach misses good greasy food.-R_

_Be there a.s.a.p. -E_

After rushing to Mc Donald's and getting both of us food, I parked in my driveway and went straight to Rose's house.

**RPOV**

When I woke up I was surprisingly happy. I was happy that I wasn't in pain, happy that I actually slept, happy that I didn't have nightmares, and happy that Emmett was mine.

I got up and showered the best I could. It still hurt a bit to raise my arms to wash my hair. It stung but it was bearable. Shaving was another problem. Bending over put pressure on my ribs. It hurt so much I contemplated not shaving at all but I knew I would feel gross about it if I didn't. By the time I was done, I was panting for air.

It was lunch time at school so I thought I'd shoot Emmett a text, I didn't want to call because we weren't supposed to have our phones on at school at all unless it was an emergency. And let's face it; me missing him wasn't an emergency.

Before I texted him, I went downstairs and saw a plastic container and a note. **Rose, call your father or I if you need anything. Esme is next door if there's an emergency. Mom.**

It was sweet she left a note, but it was lacking emotion. Oh well; can't expect change now. I moved the note and seen a post it on the plastic container. **Rose honey, this is lunch. Something light but you do need to eat dear. Call if you need ANYTHING. Love Esme. P.s. you'd better eat.**

I laughed. Esme was such a mom, but I loved her for it. She was undoubtedly the most caring and compassionate person on the earth. After I ate lunch, I sent Emmett a text.

_Hey, thanks for staying with me last night until my parents came home. I just woke up and showered but guess what?-R_

I didn't have to wait long at all before I received a text back.

_What? You miss me? Everyone says hi.-E_

Of course that's what he would think. That I missed him. Well I did but I didn't want him to be conceited about it.

_Nope. Barley even thought about you today. Tell them hi.-R_

I could practically see the shock that would be his facial expression when he read it. So I quickly typed another while laughing.

_Ha Ha. Of course I miss you. I always do when your not around. But that's not what I was talking about. I wanted to tell you I didn't have any nightmares last night. I think that's why I slept in so late.-R_

_That's great Ro, I'm glad you slept. You needed it. Look babe, I have to go so I'll see you after school because lets face it. I'm not as sly as Alice and Bella with keeping my phone hidden during class.-E_

He was right. Those girls had the ability to text with a teacher standing right in front of them while they answered a question. Jasper and Edward constantly got caught with their phones.

_Ha Ha. I don't think anyone is as sly as they are. I'm still learning. But ok. See you after school. I'll be at my house. Just come over whenever you want to. But call or text first. My other boyfriend might be here. J -R_

Again I had a smile on my face. I knew Emmett was the jealous type but he was always joking around so I wanted to give him a piece of his own medicine.

_Very funny. I'll kick his ass.. Seriously. See you later babe.-E_

I sighed. What was I going to do for 3 more hours? My house was clean, I didn't want to burden Esme, and I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie.

I kind of want something chocolaty. I looked in the cabinets but found nothing that contained chocolate that I didn't have to bake. Oh well, I'll bake brownies. It kills time and Emmett loves brownies. Emmett loves anything.

I went upstairs and got my ipod and plugged it into our ihome that was downstairs. I just pushed shuffle and got to work. I took my time knowing that I had about 3 hours to kill before school was over.

While I was mixing the batter, I wondered what happened at school. I wonder if anyone said anything or if anything happened. I knew that the boys and Alice had a short fuse when it came to gossip about one of us. Bella was more of the type to ignore it and be the bigger person. I just hope for my friends' sake that nothing happened. I wouldn't want one of them suspended even though I wouldn't mind the company for the next few days. I hope nothing happened but I'm sure if something did they would tell me.

Today was Monday and I decided I would go back on Wednesday. I didn't want to get too far behind and I didn't want to stay home. Even if my black eye wasn't completely gone, I'll use cover up.

When I was done putting the brownie mix into the pan, I placed it in the oven and began to clean up. When the brownies were done I put them out so they could cool down. I had about another hour and a half before school was out so I turned off my ipod and put on a movie.

I was almost done with The Ringer when I looked at the time. The school bell would have just rang. I decided to wait like 5 minutes and give Emmett a chance to get to his car. My stomach growled and I laughed.

I looked down at my stomach and smiled. "Whoa killer. You're hungry again? We ate like 4 hours ago."

I guess that's what I get for skipping breakfast. I didn't want to make anything so I decided to text Emmett and have him get Mc Donald's.

_Mc Donald's called. They said my 10 piece nuggets and fries are ready for you to pick up. Oh and my sweet tea is ready too… pweese? -R_

I laughed. I knew he'd get a kick out of the text. He does that to me all the time.

_Your wish.. My command.-E_

Aww, he was so sweet. I love him so much. I hated having a black eye and cracked ribs, they were keeping me from school (which I really didn't care about) but they were ultimately keeping me from Emmett as well.

_I wish you could make this black eye go away and for the pain in my ribs to cease.-R_

_If I could do that babe, Then I would. In a heartbeat. Want me to call Dad?-E_

Naturally, he'd worry. I shouldn't have said anything. In reality my ribs were hurting but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

_No, I'm just complaining. Cabin fever I guess. Just hurry. I miss you and my stomach misses good greasy food.-R_

_Be there a.s.a.p. -E_

No more than ten minutes later did I hear his monster jeep pull up to his house. You could practically hear him turn the car on in Seattle. He loved that it was so loud; even though he receives complaints from some of the neighbors. Sometimes they even call the cops. Chief Swan just laughs and tells Emmett to push it out of the neighborhood.

**EMPOV**

After getting our food, I raced home. I pulled up and jumped out almost making me forget about Rose's soda but I remembered last minute.

Before I was able to get my hand on the doorknob it opened. I jumped. She scared me. Rose was standing in the doorway with a huge smile across her face.

She just grabbed the bag and her soda said a quick "Thanks" then shut the door in my face. It was so fast it took me a minute to process what had just happened.

"Um, Rosalie?" I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. I started to fish the keys out of my pocket when the door was yanked open.

" ha ha ha ha ha ha come in.. I was joking. Your face was priceless!" she said while holding her ribs. Tears were coming out of her eyes but I knew it was because she was laughing so hard.

"That wasn't funny." I said in mock hurt.

She put a puppy dog expression on her face and stuck out her bottom lip. "Aww I'm sorry. Want me to kiss you and make it better?"

"No!" "Leave me alone" I said while fighting a smile. "You hurt my feelings." I smiled and embraced her in a passionate kiss. I missed her.

Once we parted we went into the living room and sat at the couch. When it's just us together we usually don't sit at the table.

As we were eating I took in the smell of the house. "Do I smell chocolate Rose?"

"Um yea. I baked." she answered.

"What did you bake?" I asked.

"Um. I made you brownies." she said a little embarrassed.

"Cool, I love chocolate. Thanks babe." I reached over and gave her a kiss. She nodded and snuggled into my side.

"So, Emmett, how was school today?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her and have her upset but I knew it was now or never.

"School was school. Nothing new. Everyone was asking how you were doing and when you'd be back. Everyone was very concerned. Except for Tanya." I said. I ended in a whisper.

She took a deep breath before responding. "What happened with Tanya?" "Well apparently she was in the restroom with Lauren and Alice was in there too. Alice overheard Tanya telling Lauren that you had what was coming to you and you were asking it from Royce." I noticed tears were falling down her face.

"Rose, it's ok. Tanya is just a bitch. Nobody thinks like that she's just saying it out of anger because I don't want her." I said while wiping the tears from her face. I leaned in and kissed her.

"I don't want you to worry about it either." I had a big smile on my face. I was going to enjoy telling this part. "Alice took care of it and if Tanya knows what's good for her then we won't be hearing anything from her."

"Well what happened? What did Alice do? I hope she's not in trouble."

"She got 2 days of after school detention for 2 hours a day but it was worth it. Even she said so." I said while laughing.

"Ok, well what did she do?" Rose asked.

" She slapped the shit out of her." Rose gasped and laughed. "Tanya walked into the cafeteria with the imprint of Alice's hand really red on her face. It was priceless. I wouldn't doubt people took pictures. She hit her so hard; Jasper had to ice her hand after."

"I can't believe she did that. I mean I'm happy she did but Wow.. I knew better than to piss off Alice but man I wish I would have seen it." she said.

"Yea it was awesome. I told her you'd be proud. But Rose I don't want you to be upset by what Tanya said because she's just talking out of her ass."

"I know. I'll try. Hopefully nobody says anything when I go back to school. I might end up doing more damage than Alice did."

"I hope nobody says anything either. Because if I hear a guy say something; I'll be expelled for the things I'll do to him." I said while growing angry just thinking about it.

"Calm down Incredible Hulk. I don't like the Hulk when he's angry." Rose said. I instantly relaxed and we continued talking about random things and about us. That made me happy. To know she wanted to be with me forever like I wanted to be with her forever.

She sent me home around 11 with some brownies and a kiss. A perfect send off if you ask me. I already couldn't wait for school to be over tomorrow so that I can be back with her.

**Review, Review, Review.. they make me soo happy.. next chapter will skip the rest of the week until Wednesday when Rose goes back to school.. gonna start writing it now or later. have plans. might start later.. sabrina**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter. enjoy. don't own anything. ECLIPSE WAS AMAZING. I SEEN IT AT 3 AM.. I LOVED IT. IT WAS PERFECT.. **

**RPOV**

Ugh. No. Stupid alarm. I don't want to wake up. I reached over and swatted the damn thing. Today was Wednesday and I was going back to school.

Nobody knew. I wanted it to be a surprise. My parents were fine with it as long as I was fine with it. Carlisle knew; he had to call the school and let them know he gave me the O.K. to go back.

He swore he wouldn't tell Emmett or Esme. I got up and turned on my Ipod. Music has the ability to alter your mood and that's what I needed. I needed music that was going to get me moving.

I showered and blow dried my hair. I wanted to throw it in a messy bun like I've been doing but I wasn't staying home today so I had to do it.

Staying home sucked. The hours would drag and I found myself with nothing to do but text Bella and Alice. I thanked Alice for what she did and apologized because she got detention. She said it was worth it and that she'd have no problem doing it again.

My house was clean and I was excused from school work so I sat around and watched movies, listened to music, messed around on the internet, or sometimes I'd sit and cry.

I'd let my anger towards Royce get the best of me and I'd cry and hit pillows and feel stupid for going into the room with him. I sat there and thought maybe I did bring it upon myself.

I hadn't meant for Emmett to catch me crying yesterday but he ditched his last class and came over early. That was fun. He walked in and we were both shocked. He didn't even let me get the chance to ask what he was doing at my house so early before he encircled me into his arms and began soothing me.

I didn't need to tell him what was wrong- he knew. He gave me reassurances and told me to stay strong and he said he'd stay home with me the rest of the week so I didn't have to go through it alone. I told him no and that it was the first time it had happened since Sunday in my room.

I reassured him that he was ok to go back to school while I silently noted that I'd be there too.

My mom came into my room and knocked on my restroom door causing me to knock over my curling iron and snap out of my thoughts.

"Rose, are you sure your ready to go back today?" she asked. She actually sounded like she was worried. She probably was. Emmett told Esme about yesterday and it got back to my parents.

I sighed and walked out of the restroom and walked into my closet. "Yea mom, I'm sure. My black eye is yellow now so I covered it with makeup and you can't even notice." I said.

"Ok but if you get emotional or want to come home just text Esme and she'll excuse you. Nobody wants you to rush into anything."

Of course I had to call one of Emmett's parents. It sucked that I couldn't really depend on my own parents but what's going to change now?

"Alright. If something happens I'll text Esme or Carlisle. I'm sure I'll be fine. You'd better go or you'll be late for work." she nodded and walked out.

I knew it would rain today. It always rained. If I wasn't a fan of cold weather then I'd hate it here. I threw on black skinny jeans, with a white long sleeve v neck shirt and a black fitted vest over. I threw on black boots and added a scarf last minute.

I got my things and went downstairs. I looked out the window and seen that Emmett hadn't left for school yet. I definitely couldn't leave before him. He'd know something was up.

I put fat free yogurt in a bowl and threw in granola clusters. I sat and ate slowly. Taking my time and trying to kill time before Emmett left. Once I was finished I washed my bowl and spoon and brushed my teeth. By the time I came back downstairs he was finally gone.

I wanted to show up before class started because I didn't want Alice screaming when she sees me walk into class. I was eager to see Emmett too I didn't have my first class with him but I had my second class.

I grabbed my back pack, coat, and umbrella and headed out the door. I got into my car and heard it purr to life. I loved my 2010 Mercedes E-Class. Emmett was crazy if he thought he'd ever drive it. If he even got the slightest scratch on my candy apple red paint job I'd castrate him.

In no time I was at school I pulled into the parking lot with eyes already on me. Everyone knew my car. It was expensive and I told my parents unnecessary but I got it and loved it anyways. I usually just drove with Emmett.

I pulled into the spot between Emmett's jeep and Edward's Volvo. I assume they left the spot for Jasper but he was behind me and he just parked on the other side of the Jeep.

I turned off the car, took a deep breath and before my hands touched the door panel it was open. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous face in America. It was my personal savior and he was grinning from ear to ear. I smiled and kissed his cheeks. Both of them. Right where his massive dimples are.

His smile read happiness but his eyes read shock. I had to push him a bit so I could get out the car. I shut the door, turned on the alarm and smiled back at him.

"Hi" I said. He continued to stare at me like I was a ghost. "Hello, Earth to Emmett.. Rosalie phone home.." I laughed which finally caused him to snap out of his revere.

"Babe, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I go to school here, but if I'm wrong then I'll just leave." I tried to open my car door but I was grabbed from behind by my waist and was in a massive hug .

"Can you let me turn around so I can hug back?" we both laughed an I wiggled around and wrapped my arms around him.

"Not that I'm not super happy about seeing you but aren't you supposed to be out the whole week?"

I pulled away slightly so his hands were still on my waist. "Um, yea. About that. I had your dad tell the school I had the O.K to come back. I couldn't stay at home all week. I'd die. And since my black eye is just about gone; I came back today."

He stayed quiet. I knew he was worried that I rushed into coming back but I felt like I could handle it. His silent look made me nervous. "Um it's ok.. Right? I mean your not mad are you?" I asked while looking down.

"No, it's fine. I just wish you would've told me so we could have came together." he grabbed my chin and moved my face up so I could look at him. His smile was back and he leaned down to kiss me. I instantly moved my body against his and threw my hands around his neck. I felt his tongue lingering so I let it in. I heard him moan and it caused me to melt.

We pulled away when we heard kissing noises around us. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were making kissy faces at us. We both laughed. In a second Alice came bounding up to me. She threw herself at me. I wasn't expecting it but thankfully Emmett supported us both before I fell down.

"Careful Pixie. No trips to the hospital today." said Emmett. Alice laughed and said sorry. After giving everyone a hug they looked at me for an explanation.

"Ok, so I didn't want to stay home anymore. It's boring and I have too much time on my hands so my mind wanders places it shouldn't be." They nodded and each said they understood.

"Well, we should get to class. We've been hiding behind Emmett's jeep long enough and the bell is about to ring." said Jasper.

"Rose, you ready?" asked Alice. I knew her and Bella must be going crazy about thinking how today would go. In all actuality I was freaking out too. I just hoped nobody said anything and that nobody stared too much.

Emmett squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

We walked from behind the car and my worst fear came true. Everyone was whispering, pointing and staring. I held on to Emmett's hand and put my head down.

"Rose, pick your head up. It's too beautiful to stare at the ground. Everyone is just a little shocked the whole school was under the impression that you wouldn't be back until Monday."

"Thanks Emmett. I just don't want to see the sympathy in their eyes."

"I could trip Bella if you want me to. Then everyone would be staring at her." Before I could even say anything 2 hands smacked Emmett besides the head.

"Jerk. How about I trip you?" said Bella. We knew she wasn't mad. She was smiling.

"Trip her and see what happens." Edward warned. He did look a little mad.

"Chill Eddie Poo. It was a joke. I'd trip myself before I trip Bella. I'm scared of her more than I'm scared of you though." he said while slapping Edward on the back.

"Why me? If you should be scared of anyone it should be Alice. She's the one with the temper."

"Oh, Alice scares the crap out of me. I just hope I'm never on the receiving end of one of her slaps." we all laughed. I looked around and noticed people were walking into the buildings and only a few were staring.

"You scare me because if your mad at me then so will Alice and Rose. And I don't think I want 3 chicks mad at me." he said in all honesty.

Emmett walked me to class and kissed me quickly before running into his own. He said he'd be here to walk me to our English class and I tried to fight it but he just said how he wants to walk his girlfriend to class. I brushed it aside and just gave in; I knew that wasn't the only reason but I wasn't going to push it.

We sat down and before the late bell rang Mrs. Hodge came over and squatted next to me.

"Rosalie, it's nice to see your back. I don't want to bring attention to the whole class so I'm glad I could catch you before the bell rang. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Hodge. I came back because anything is better than being stuck at home all day. I also got the O.K from my doctor. I appreciate you not asking in front of everyone. I don't want to bring any more attention to myself."

"No problem dear. It's great to have you back. We finished out sewing projects and since you, Alice, and Bella were already done you haven't missed anything. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Mrs. Hodge."

She walked away and I turned to Alice and Bella. "Well that was nice of her. I just hope everyone doesn't do that. It's going to get boring."

"I would count on it all day." said Bella. Alice agreed. Mrs. Hodge brought the class to order and said we would watch a movie about creating our own patterns.

As soon as the lights went down a piece of paper was slid onto my desk.

I'm glad your back Rose. We missed you in class -B

Yea. Maybe we could go shopping this weekend.-A

I missed you guys too during school. You have no idea how boring it is staying home with nothing to do.-R

I bet it is boring. I remember how bored I was at home when I had that bad flu last month. But at least all I did was sleep.-B

Yea I slept too but when I'd wake up I felt like I had lost the whole day so I just slumped around until Emmett and you guys came over.-R

I'm glad your back. I hated seeing you in sweats and t-shirts. They should be banned-A

I know Alice. But I was comfy. And I didn't want to get dressed up to stay home. At least I showered. Lol-R

So how are things going with you and Emmett. Bella wants to know too she's just scared to ask.-A

They are good. He's so patient with me and gentle and he let's me cry when I need to and he takes care of me. I love him so much. He knows I'm no where near ready to be physical with him and he understands. He thinks me seeing a therapist is good and he's agreed to go with me to the appointments in case I need him after.-R

That's so sweet. He cares so much about you. He's such a romantic. Who knew that the kid that used to call you Rosie Posie would win your heart. -B

I KNEW!-A

I wouldn't doubt that you did Alice.-R

By the time our last note was passed class was over and the bell hand rung. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. I seen Emmett and smiled. He kissed my cheek and we walked to class. We were stared at a bit but nobody was whispering which I was grateful for.

Before we walked into class Tyler blocked our view.

"Rosalie? Can we talk? Please?"

I looked over at Emmett. "Can you give us a minute. I'll be fine." he gave me a nervous smile and made a gesture to Tyler that said I'm watching you. **(You know. The finger thing.) **

Once he walked into the classroom I turned to Tyler. "So what's up Ty?"

"I don't want to beat around the bush with you Rose, I'm so sorry. I should have had a guy take him upstairs. I didn't even think about him doing something."

I tried to interrupt him but he motioned for me to wait. I sighed and let him continue. "It was my fault for being so careless. I shouldn't have even had the party. My parents were pissed. They thought your parents would sue. We offered to pay your medical bills but your parents refused. I'm so sorry Rosalie. If there's anything you want or need, you got it no questions asked."

"Ok well if your finished. Then I need to tell you it's not your fault. None of it was. I walked him upstairs. It wasn't even my fault. I feel like it is but I know it's not. Nobody knew he was going to do that. My parents wouldn't sue for something you had no control over. I shouldn't have taken him to the party or even gone. I had made him mad at dinner and the alcohol just elevated him. I'll be fine Tyler. Stop worrying. But could you tell people to stop staring. It's bugging me and I don't want Emmett to end up yelling or fighting anyone."

"Sure Rosalie. Whatever you want. I'll tell everyone to stop staring. But if you need anything. ANYTHING. Call me day or night. I know you have Emmett and I don't want him to think that I'm hitting on his girlfriend but I can't help but feel responsible."

"Your not responsible for anything but yourself Ty. You didn't do it. I do have Emmett and I will be ok. Oh, and thanks for agreeing to testify I know you have to because it's your house but still the gesture is nice."

"No problem. I'll see you around. And don't forget. ANYTHING." I laughed and watched him turn around and walk 3 doors down to his English class. I hope he doesn't stalk me or Emmett will kick his ass.

I walked into the room and into the back row next to Emmett. I smiled and pulled out the things I would need for class.

"Well?"

"Well what? Do you need something?"

"Don't play with me Ro. What did he say?"

"He said he loved me and that he wants to be with me forever. He asked me to have lunch with him." I said while biting my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. I pulled Emmett down when he stood up and looked pissed.

"I'll be back"

"Ok. Terminator.. I was joking. Chill. He was just apologizing a lot and telling me if there's anything I need then to call him. He said he didn't want you to think he was hitting on me but that he felt responsible. I assured him I was ok, told him to stop apologizing, and that nothing was his fault. I also thanked him for testifying. Charlie said Tyler agreed to do it. He was going to have to do it anyways because it was his house but he said Tyler immediately said he'd do anything to get Royce behind bars."

"Well that was nice of him. But he'd better not be flirting with you."

"He wasn't. And besides. He's not my type."

Emmett raised and eyebrow. "Well what is your type?"

"Um let's see. Someone who's made fun of me since forever; and taken care of me better than anyone; someone who is like 15 feet tall, dimples for days, and whose hugs squeeze the life out of you but whose kisses make you melt and send your heart into overdrive."

"Oh yea. He sounds pretty amazing. Where can you find him at?"

"I don't know. I've been looking forever. But if you see him let him know he's the one I want forever."

"I'll keep my eyes out.. And I want you forever too Rosie."

He leaned over and kissed me. Before it got too serious; the late bell rang and Mr. Crews called class to order and we were busy the entire period.

The rest of classes were more or less usual. Just about every teacher looked at me with sympathy and some even said things close to what Mrs. Hodge said this morning. By lunch time; I was thankful I only had free period left then gym. I knew my day was going to go by fast because I couldn't participate in gym because of my ribs.

Alice and I walked into the cafeteria, when it hit me. "Alice; where's Tanya. I haven't seen hatchet face all day."

"Oh, I saw her in second period. She's here stinking up the room somewhere."

I shrugged and after we got lunch we walked over to the table. I sat down next to Emmett and Bella. Emmett kissed my forehead and slid a sandwich over to me.

"Eat. I don't want to hear it. I know you probably didn't eat this morning and a cup of sliced fruit isn't enough for lunch."

"I did eat breakfast. I had yogurt and granola. So there. And I'm not even hungry."

"Just eat it please?" he pulled the puppy dog eyes out on me. I huffed and took a bite.

"Thanks babe." I rolled my eyes and conversation flowed. About 10 minutes before lunch would be over, Hatchet face came over.

"Nice to see you back Rosalie. Good job on the cover up." I got up at the same time Alice did and the room fell silent.

"Thanks Tanya. If you want I can show you how to use cover up properly. You need a lesson on how to cover up bruises yourself because I could see Alice's hand mark from across the room." she sneered at me and was about to say something when I interrupted her.

"Broken blood vessels in the shape of a hand print look good on your face. Really it's an improvement. Now leave before you walk away with another one on the other cheek to match."

She turned around but not before throwing a silent "Bitch" towards me. I just laughed and sat down.

"ha ha ha ha that was priceless." laughed Alice. Everyone at the table was laughing too. The cafeteria continued to talk and lunch ended with no other interruptions.

The rest of the day was boring. Sitting around and catching up on work I didn't have made time drag. Gym was cool. Everyone was playing basketball so I just sat there and watched. After school we all went to my house and ordered pizza. Everyone left around 10 except for Emmett; he left around midnight when my dad got home.

**like? dislike? next chapter will be right after the trial. i wont add the trial because i dont know what happens.. so i will just start with the morning of the trial then skip to after the trial and add flashbacks.. review.. please.. and thank you.. sabrina.**


	18. Chapter 18

**VERY IMPORTANT. READ THE AN: AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Here's some drama for you.. **

**EMPOV**

Rose's ribs had healed, her black eye was gone, and her busted lip healed perfectly. It had been around 3 months for Fork's small court system to process everything and get everything into action.

Today was the decision of the trial. Yesterday was the beginning of the trial and the testimonies. Royce took the stand. That was hard. He threw out crazy accusations and basically made himself look like an idiot. Rosalie testified. She cried when she had to go through the specific details of the attack.

I offered to testify but Chief Swan said all they needed was my statement from the night of the attack-which they had- and they would be ok without me testifying. Alice, Bella, Josie, and my mom cried too while listening to Rose talk.

It was really hard to hear all of the details. Jasper, Edward, Max, my dad and I just sat there with our jaws clenched and our hands balled up into fists.

Rosalie was doing great with therapy she had come to terms with the situation and acknowledged that it wasn't her fault and that in order to get through it she needed to forgive Royce.

The judge offered to let Rosalie talk to Royce this morning before finding out the outcome of the trial and she accepted knowing that this would probably be the best time because she could get everything out and be safe because she wouldn't be alone with him.

She wasn't very happy about having to tell him she forgave him. In fact she cried for a few hours. They were tears of anger. She didn't think he deserved her forgiveness- hell nobody thought he deserved her forgiveness- but I talked her into telling him she forgave him because it would help her.

I offered to go with her this morning when she gets to talk to him before his trial. She didn't want me to go because she knew my anger would get the best of me.

I walked out of my house to accompany Rose to court. I was going to the actual courtroom to hear the outcome, but I couldn't be there when they talked. I was nervous he'd say something to her or she'd have an emotional break down. I knew she'd be physically safe because there would be an officer and Chief Swan was going to be in the same room with them. I was more worried about her emotionally.

Relationship wise we were doing great. We hadn't argued or gotten angry with each other. I think we are just happy to be together. I haven't tried anything physical with her because I don't want to force her but I'd love to take the next step with her.

Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Edward all met us at the courthouse as well. When we arrived, I turned to Rose and hugged and kissed her. She was going to go with Charlie to see Royce.

"What was that for Em?"

"For luck babe. I know you might need it. I don't want you to let anything Royce says to get to you. Just tell him you forgive him but you know by now that you need to mean it in order for you to finally have peace."

"I know. And I do mean it. I will not let what happened define me and I will move on. I know it was a momentary lapse in judgment on his part but I do know he needs to pay for what he did. It's weird in a way, he's empowered me. I'm forgiving him for what he did but it's making me feel in control of my life and my actions. Something I haven't completely felt since that night."

Her eyes read nothing but truth. I knew she was ready to move on. We all were. "That's great babe. We will see you in the courtroom. Text me if you need me and I'll wait outside the door and we will talk before the proceedings begin."

"Thanks Emmett. For everything. I love you so much."

"No, Rosalie, thank you. And I love you more." I kissed her and watched her walk into a set of double doors.

**RPOV**

"No, Rosalie, thank you. And I love you more." Emmett kissed me and I turned around, took a deep breath and walked through a pair of double doors.

Chief Swan led me through a long hallway and to a room. I stopped outside the door and took another deep breath knowing that what I was going to do would be hard but that it was something that I was doing for my benefit not his.

Yesterday was hard. I hated that I cried when going through every detail but I knew it would only put him away longer if I said everything. Emmett was with me the rest of the day. He was great. I loved him so much.

I talked to my therapist about having sex with Emmett. She said if it was something I thought I was ready for and that I felt like he would be understanding if I wasn't then it was a big step in my healing process. She also said that I had to do it on my terms and not his. I knew he hadn't tried anything and it made me respect him more. I figured once I forgave Royce and felt like I was ready then I would do it. I would give myself completely to Emmett.

The door opened and I saw him. Anger filled my body and it took all my strength not to reach over and try to strangle him. I had to mentally count to ten and calm myself down.

Royce was in a grey jumpsuit with handcuffs on his hands which were placed on top of a metal table. When he looked up he had a sweet smile on his face. I took another deep breath and sat down across from him.

"Hello Royce."

"Hey beautiful. How have you been?"

I could feel myself getting angry. How have I been? Did he really just ask me that?

"Well, after my ribs healed, my black eye was gone, and my busted lip healed I've been fine. But I'm not here to chat with you. I came to forgive you."

"Forgive me? For what? I have no idea what your talking about Rosalie."

"Royce I forgive you for attacking me, sexually assaulting me, and trying to rape me. Forgiving you is a step in my healing process and believe me if it wasn't I wouldn't give two shits if you rotted in hell. I still don't give two shits it's just now I hope you rot in peace."

He looked at me and let out a brief chuckle. "You don't think that psycho babble bullshit is going to faze me right? I know you Rosalie. Your probably scared out of your little innocent mind. Do I need your forgiveness? Hell no. I've been living the past 3 months without it. Do you think I regret what I did? No. I regret getting caught. If only I hadn't stopped to get clothes then I'd be gone and never heard from."

"Yea. Ok. Some life. Your in jail. And that's exactly where your going to stay. Whatever you get sentenced will be nothing compared to the hell you'll go through in prison. Did you know that people that rape, sexually assault and beat women and under aged women are the first to get beaten up, stabbed, or even killed? So yes Royce, I forgive you. But I still hope you rot in a bottomless pit for the rest of your miserable existence. Am I scared? No. Why would I be? I'm not the one who's going to become someone's prison bitch."

I stood up and began to walk out the door. I took a glance up at Chief Swan and seen the most smug expression I've ever seen on his face. He enjoyed that. I did too. It made me feel like now I control my life. I was about to walk out the door before Royce called my name.

"Dream about me sugar. I know you do. I dream about you too." he winked and I felt vomit rise in my throat. He's a poor excuse for a man.

"Royce. I'd like to thank you. Because ever since you did what you did. I found the perfect man. Emmett and I are together now and he's a million times more of a man than you are. So let me give you a word of advise.. DON'T DROP THE SOAP!"

Royce's facial expression went from smug to anger to shock. I walked out of the room and Chief Swan caught me by my arm and spun me around so we were face to face.

"Rosalie Lilian Hale, that was amazing. I'm so proud of you. You put him in his place. I just hope your at peace now."

"Thanks Chief Swan. That felt good. I feel so much better. I just wish I didn't have to sit through the rest of the trial. I'm just glad it's only to find out the outcome of everything. And I am at peace."

"Good Rosalie. And for the LAST time it's CHARLIE." he laughed and we headed back to the hallway that would lead us to the courtroom.

We entered the double doors and my lawyer and Emmett were waiting outside the door for me.

"Ms. Hale, we'd like to use the tape from your previous conversation with the defendant. We understand he used some facial expressions and made comments that might help. He has agreed to allow us to use the tape because his excuse was that "_his parents had enough money to pay him out of any situation." _

"Um, sure. If he thinks he can pay his way out of this then by all means use the tape." he nodded and walked into the courtroom followed by Charlie who said we had 5 minutes before the everything started.

Emmett looked down to me and pulled me into a strong embrace. "You ok babe?"

"Yea. I'm fine. It felt so good to tell him where to stick it. You'll see the tape. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it too. I know I want to watch it." I leaned up and kissed him. It was a good kiss. I threw a little more excitement into it because of my good mood.

Emmett had to break us apart and he laughed. "Well, I'm glad your in a good mood. If I get kisses like THAT then I'm gonna have to get you in good moods all the time."

I laughed and hugged him. "Emmett, you always put me in a good mood. I've just got a little more pep in my step today. Now let's go see that jerk be sent off to prison." he nodded and we walked in and awaited to hear the outcome of Royce's trial.

**EMPOV**

7 years. That asshole got 7 years. We were initially warned that he'd probably only get 3 which made me mad but I almost jumped up and danced around when the judge said 7 years. The tape made the judge higher the sentence because he could tell that Royce wasn't the least bit remorseful like he tried to play off.

He was being sent to Salinas Valley State Prison in Soledad California. He was being sent out of state because he had warrants out for his arrest there for rape charges. He would spend 7 years in Prison from Rosalie's case and depending on the outcome of his other case, I'd say he'll be locked up for a while.

Wow. The tape. Royce's comments made my blood boil but Rosalie's comments made me proud. I was so proud of her. She stood up to that asshole and didn't let anything that he said faze her. I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life.

Rosalie and I walked out of the courtroom hand in hand. We were all happy about the outcome and more happy knowing that he'd be nowhere near here and that he will soon have more years added to his sentence.

We all ended up at my house and were watching movies. We had school today but it was already really late so there was really no point in going for only an hour. Rose and I were on the love seat snuggled up and holding hands. Edward had Bella on his lap on the recliner and Jasper was laying down with his head in Alice's lap.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night and they slowly started leaving around 11. I kissed Rose goodnight after carrying her to my bed. She fell asleep on the couch and her Mom said it was fine that she stayed because of today's events.

I was about to make up the floor when Rosalie called my name.

"Go to sleep babe. Your mom said it's fine that you stay here. I'll wake you up in the morning to go get ready for school." she nodded but scooted over and patted the empty space next to her.

"Come on Em. It's your bed. So either you sleep in it too or I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure Rose? I mean I don't want you to think I'll try and make a move on you because it's not like that at all."

"Well as long as you keep your hands to yourself I think we'll be fine." she said with a sly smile on her face. I smiled back and walked over to my bed, I turned the alarm on my cell phone to wake up early so I could shower before waking up Rose. I wanted to make her breakfast too. I put my phone on my end table and got into bed.

Rose immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. It didn't take more than a millisecond for me to respond. We were making out like teenagers. Well that's what we are so that's what we did. We broke apart when we needed air.

Rose put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We laid there trying to catch our breaths for the longest time. Finally she spoke. "Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Attacking you like I did. I don't know where it came from but I just had to kiss you. Sometimes I feel like your not really mine. That I'm going to lose you."

"Rose, your not going to lose me. EVER. I'll always be yours. Until my last breath my life will be you. And you have nothing to apologize for. Attack me whenever you want. At school, in the car, in the store, in my house, your house, church.."

"Ok. Perv, I get it. I can kiss you when I want. Good. I might just take you up on that offer." she kissed my chest and said I love you.

"I love you too Rose. Good night babe." within minutes I could feel her breathing slow down and I knew she was asleep. I was perfectly content staying in this position forever but I had to go to sleep too because I was waking up earlier than her.

**RPOV**

I woke up to the most amazing body underneath me but to the most annoying sound in the world. I could feel Emmett moving to turn off his alarm. Of course in natural Emmett fashion his alarm tone was Miley Cyrus' Party in the U.S.A.

I felt him sliding from underneath me and my eyes shot open. He smiled, kissed me and said for me to go back to sleep and that I still had time to sleep before I had to wake up but that he had something to do first.

I just kissed him again and dropped my head on the pillow, I was somewhere between sleep and consciousness when I heard his shower turn on. I tried to not think about him naked but that didn't help much. I laid there with my eyes closed when I heard his phone go off. It was an annoying tone that played 3 rings consecutively and stopped for about 10 seconds then played them again.

I didn't want to look through his phone. I trusted him but I needed to turn off that annoying ringing but pushing the buttons on the side of the phone weren't doing anything. I slid my finger across the screen and the text popped up. It showed a portion of the text while offering you the option to ignore it or reply.

The text was from Tanya. But that's not what smashed my heart into a million pieces. It was the portion of the text that showed up on the screen. It said _I'M PREGNANT. IT'S YOUR BA-_

I immediately hit ignore. I didn't need to read the rest of the text to figure out what it would say. It would say that it's his baby. Just reading the text made tears come to my eyes. I slightly remember hearing the shower shut off but I was in such a state of shock and anger and heartbreak that I couldn't move or even process that I should leave.

I was sitting on the bed with his phone in my hand when Emmett came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. I had no emotion. I couldn't register which one I wanted to feel right now. Shock, anger, or heartbreak; in truth I felt them all but there isn't a facial expression that showcases them all at the same time.

He stood there looking at me and heartbreak decided to showcase first. As more tears streamed down my face Emmett came and crouched down in front of me.

"Babe, what's wrong. Is everything ok?" he tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but I didn't want any part of him touching me. Ever again. I moved away before he came in contact with me.

"Rosalie?" he asked. I didn't look at him. I could tell I had no expression on my face. "Your phone went off. I tried to silence it but it wouldn't shut off so I was just going to ignore whatever it was."

"Ok, I don't care that you looked at my phone babe. I've got nothing to hide but why are you crying?"

"You do have something to hide Emmett because you have been hiding something this whole time." He had a questioning look on his face. I felt the anger immediately rise and now it was the more prominent emotion.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO HIDE BUT THE FACT THAT YOU HAD SEX WITH TANYA." I yelled. I stood up and threw his phone at him. He picked it up and looked at the text, his eyes grew wide as he was reading it.

I was looking around the room for my shoes. I was lifting up blankets that were thrown everywhere and the clothes that he was wearing last night. I found them and began to put them on.

"Rose.." he started. Regret laced his voice. " DON'T YOU DARE ROSE ME. YOU HAD SEX WITH TANYA. HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND LIE TO ME. EMMETT I ASKED YOU TO BE HONEST AND YOU COUNLDN'T EVEN DO THAT FOR ME. WHAT? DID YOU FORGET TO TELL ME YOU FUCKED HER? I KNOW YOU. YOU WOULDN'T DO IT UNLESS IT WAS WITH SOMEONE IMPORTANT. OBVIOUSLY SHE'S SOMEONE IMPORTANT. I HOPE YOU, HER, AND YOUR BABY ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER." I said while slamming his bedroom door closed behind me. Tears were falling like a waterfall down my face. I couldn't believe he slept with her. Of all people HER. And now she's having his baby. I was halfway down the stairs when he caught me.

"Rosalie. Let me explain. I was drunk. It was the night of Tyler's party. I asked her to go into a room with me so we could talk. It got out of hand before I could do anything about it."

"IT GOT OUT OF HAND BEFORE YOU COULD DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? SHE'S LIKE 100 POUNDS EMMETT. I'M SURE YOU WEREN'T FIGHTING THAT HARD. AND BEING DRUNK IS A STUPID EXCUSE FOR TRYING TO VALIDATE WHAT YOU DID."

"I was going to tell you but everything with Royce happened then I told you how I felt and I was happy you felt the same way so I didn't want to ruin it. And these past 3 months we've been so happy that I couldn't bring myself to make you sad."

"SO THIS IS A BETTER WAY TO FIND OUT? TO KNOW THAT SKANK IS HAVING YOUR BABY. THAT'S BULLSHIT EMMETT. YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME. I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU. I THOUGHT I WAS SOMEONE YOU WANTED TO SHARE YOUR FIRST TIME WITH LIKE I WANTED TO DO WITH YOU. OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG!"

"Rose you mean everything to me. Please don't do this."

"I don't mean everything to you Emmett. I mean nothing to you. If I meant anything to you then whether we were together or not you wouldn't have done what you did. If I meant anything to you then you wouldn't have put yourself in that situation. I know you weren't that drunk if you remember every detail."

"Rosalie. Please I love you what can I do to make it up to you. Whatever you want."

"I don't want anything from you anymore Emmett. I don't want you to touch me, I don't want you to look at me. I don't want you to even breathe in my direction."

"You don't mean that Rose. You know I love you. I know you love me too I'm your soul mate. We belong together."

"No Emmett. I've never meant anything more than I do now. I don't love you. I did but I can't anymore. And you WERE my soul mate. Now your just some asshole who broke my heart and hung it out to dry."

I turned around and continued to walk down the stairs. I was at the foyer when he caught up to me again. He grabbed me by my waist, turned me around and pulled me into him. His lips smashed against mine. I could tell he was trying to make me forgive him but I had no emotion left except anger. I pulled away and slapped my hand across his face.

"SCREW YOU EMMETT. DON'T TOUCH ME. EVER AGAIN. DON'T FOLLOW ME. I HATE YOU." My voice broke on hate. I turned back around and ran to my house. I shut the door, locked it and dropped to my knees.

**any ideas on what to do next. i knew where i was going with this story but now i'm lost. i'm not sure what to do about Tanya or how to get them over this but i couldnt bring myself to not include it.. please help me get out of this rut. i will give credit to whoever gave me the idea. thanks sabrina.**


	19. Chapter 19

****

i didnt want to keep you waiting.. i hate cliff hangers.. here's the explination. please dont hate me.. i guarantee you things will work itself out.. i swear.. thanks to Ellie1600 for the idea of Rose

running away. thats what i was thinking but i wasnt sure how to write it..

**RPOV**

I laid there and cried. I cried for seconds, minutes, hours, probably even days. My phone kept ringing all day. I had missed calls from him, Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I also had missed calls from Esme. I didn't want to ignore her calls but I wasn't sure if it was Emmett just using his moms phone.

I finally managed to pull myself up on my feet around 3 p.m. I slowly walked into my room. I shut my blinds and curtains and sank to the floor. I fell in the corner of the room and just pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the floor.

After a few hours I felt like I had nothing left in life. I had no Emmett. He was my life and he betrayed me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't face him, I didn't want to see him or my friends. I didn't want them to tell me how sorry he was. I didn't care. Finally, around 8 I got up and showered. I didn't care to do my hair or makeup. I just put on track pants, a tank top and tennis shoes.

In the shower, I figured out what I was going to do. I was going to run. I was going to pack my car and leave. I would just tell my parents I had to get away. They were the only ones that needed an explanation. Nobody else needed one because I didn't care if they knew where I was. Especially him, I wanted him to feel like I just disappeared from the face of the earth.

I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and filled it with whatever I needed. I took clothes, shoes, my toiletries, hair products, and my makeup. I wasn't sure I was going to use anything but my clothes but I wanted to be prepared. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I just knew I had to leave. I packed my laptop, ipod, kindle, and some other things.

I carried everything downstairs and grabbed a few bottles of water and a container of yogurt. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I didn't have an appetite but I had a massive headache which I knew was from not eating. I ate the yogurt and drank some water. I started to turn around and head out the door when my stomach turned.

I barley had enough time to run back to the sink before I threw up. Obviously I wasn't capable of keeping anything down. I just cleaned the sink, brushed my teeth and began to walk out the door. I was at the car and loading everything into my trunk.

I shut the trunk and saw a massive shadow standing in a place where if the trunk was open I couldn't see him. I gasped and jumped. It was him, of all the people it could have been; it was him. I tried to ignore him and walk around but he just stepped in my way.

"Move" I said in a quiet voice. I didn't have the strength to be mad. I was furious but heartbreak had been the most dominant emotion all day. I chewed on my lip trying to get myself to not cry but seeing him made me want to fall down all over again and recoil back into my shell.

"I can't do that Rosalie. Not before you let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Emmett. You had sex with Tanya and now she's pregnant. End of story. Now move. Please." of course I was crying as soon as his name came out of my mouth.

"That's not the end of story. Not our story Rose. I'm sorry if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat. Carlisle is going to examine her tomorrow to see how far along she is. If it doesn't add up then the baby isn't mine and everything can go back to normal."

"So you think this is just about the baby? That if for some reason the baby isn't yours that you and I will be fine? That we will still be together? Well we won't. You still lied and neglected to tell me something that you knew would be important to me. In reality this isn't about the baby. It's about the fact that you kept the little detail that you slept with Tanya from me. Goodbye Emmett."

"No. Not goodbye. Where are you going? You Can't just run away Rosalie."

"Yes I can. Watch me. Don't worry about where I'm going. Just know that when and IF I come back that I still want nothing to do with you."

"There has to be some way I can fix this. It can't be the end for good. I won't let it be the end. Rosalie I love you with every molecule in my body. Without you I feel broken and lost. I need you. Forever. I'll do anything baby please just let me fix it."

"Just move. Get out of my way and let me leave." He slowly took a step to the side and I got into my car and pulled out of the driveway. I sped down the highway and within minutes I was past the Forks City Limits.

I drove well into the night. My phone kept ringing and ringing signaling calls, voicemails, and texts. I couldn't turn it off because I hadn't talked to my parents. I tried phoning them earlier but I got no answer. I still refused Esme's calls for fear it was just Emmett; I did want to talk to Esme but I didn't want to hear his voice.

Around 2 a.m. My phone rang and it was my mother. I was at a gas station filling up my tank. I reached through the phone and answered it.

**Hello.**

**Rosalie. Where are you? Esme tells me she's been trying to talk to you. Apparently something happened and you took off. What's going on?**

**Nothing. Mom I just had to get away. I couldn't be there. Emmett got someone pregnant so I broke up with him and I left. I won't be gone long but I needed to leave. Please just give me a few days. I promise to call if something goes wrong. And I will call Esme back. I swear.**

**Rose I don't like that you did this, but I do understand. More than you realize.**

**What do you mean you understand?**

**Before your father and I got together he got someone else pregnant. We broke up for a few months. When the baby was born he had no traces of your father in him what so ever. So we did a paternity test. Your father wasn't the baby's dad. **

**W-what did you do mom?**

**Your father and I talked. He apologized for lying and I forgave him. I knew he was the one I was supposed to be with. It hurt to be without him. The surprising thing is that I had come to terms with the baby. I knew I couldn't live without your father so I tried my best to accept the situation. Luckily, it wasn't necessary in the end.**

**Yea well, he said Carlisle is going to take a look at her tomorrow and see how far along she is. He seems hopeful that maybe she'll be either further along or not far enough for it to be his baby. **

**Ok honey. Listen to him. Let him explain. If it doesn't add up then you owe it to yourself to try to make it work. You deserve to be happy Rosalie and for the past 3 months that you have been with Emmett; you've been happy. I love you sweetheart and let me know where you end up staying.**

**I will. Thanks mom. For everything. It's nice to be able to have a conversation with you. I love you too.**

**I'm sorry Rosalie for not being there for you. I'm always busy with work and other things. If I could change that I would. **

**Don't worry about it mom. It's fine. I was never completely alone. I don't mean to sound rude; but I always had Esme.**

**I know honey. Esme has always been the more maternal one out of the two of us. I think I always knew you were going to her and it didn't bother me because you were in good hands. Goodbye Rose.**

**Bye Mom.**

I hung up and surprisingly I felt a little hope. Maybe I could come to terms with Emmett having a baby. I wouldn't love him any less. It would hurt to know that Tanya is the mother but I definitely wouldn't hold it against the baby.

Finally I reached the Hilton Portland and Executive Towers. I was staying here. I checked in and sent a text to my mother saying where I was and for her not to tell anyone. After settling into my room I glanced at my phone and decided to read the text messages.

_Rose, I heard Tanya's pregnant. Is that why you aren't at school? Text me.-A_

_Are you ok Rosalie? I'm here if you need me-B_

_ROSE PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE CALL ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. IT WAS A MISTAKE THAT I WILL FOREVER REGRET. PLEASE ROSALIE-E_

_Let us know if you need anything-ED_

_Want me to kick his ass? Just say the word.-J_

_I'm not joking either-J_

_Rose please call me I'm worried about you and Emmett-A_

_Rose, do you need me to stop by?-B_

_I'm sorry for what he did Rosalie. I will try my best to keep him away from you. Jasper and I both will.-ED_

_Edward and I will try to have the girls give you some space. They are so sorry, and they hate Emmett right now. We all do.-J_

_Jasper says I have to give you time. Please call me when your ready to talk-A_

_I love you Rose and we will all be here when your ready.-B_

_ROSALIE PLEASE I'M GOING CRAZY WITHOUT YOU. YOU WON'T LET ME INTO YOUR HOUSE. I JUST NEED TO KNOW YOUR OK-E_

_BABY PLEASE I NEED YOU. SO MUCH.-E_

_ROSALIE PLEASE. AT LEAST TALK TO SOMEONE. ALICE, BELLA, JASPER, EDWARD, MY MOM. ANYTHING. EVEN IF ITS JUST TELLING THEM YOU ARE OK.-E_

_CARLISLE SAID HE WILL EXAMINE TANYA FIRST THING IN THE MORNING. EVERYONE HATES ME. I DON'T BLAME THEM. I HATE ME TOO.-E_

_I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO ME AGAIN. BUT PLEASE I HOPE THAT'S NOT THE CASE.-E_

_I DON'T WANT TANYA TO HAVE MY BABY. I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY BABY. I WANT TO TAKE CARE OF YOU FOREVER AND EVER. PLEASE CONSIDER GIVING ME ANOTHER CHANCE.-E_

_You just left. I hope it's not for long. I cannot function knowing that I'm not with you. I love you so much Rosalie Lillian Hale. You are my life. Goodnight my love. Please be safe.-your soul mate Emmett._

By the end of reading all the text messages, I was crying. I hate what I'm doing to my friends but this is something I need to deal with on my own. I can't turn to them and expect them to fix the situation. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**EMPOV (grr..)**

I got a total of 2 hours of sleep. I just stared out the window waiting for Rosalie's light to turn on. I hoped that she had just left for a drive but I knew that wasn't the case. I hadn't talked to Tanya much. Our conversation was more like a shouting fest.

I yelled at her for not telling me face to face and for ruining my relationship with Rose. She yelled at me for being an asshole and said she hoped that the baby wasn't mine. I told her I felt the same way. I told her that if the baby was mine then I'd help out and be responsible but that there was no way that would mean her and I would be a couple. She seemed to think it would because she got happy and started telling me she loved me. After I told her we wouldn't be together she yelled that she hated me. We were meeting at the hospital in an hour so my dad could give her an ultrasound to determine how far along she was.

After I showered and got dressed, I headed down stairs. My mom was waiting. She wouldn't even talk to me last night. When I told her what happened she just kissed me on the cheek and cried. She knew I had hurt Rose and in hurting Rose; I hurt my mom too.

I sat at the table and dropped my head on the table. I felt her walk up to me and take my head in her hands. She pulled my head against her stomach and I wrapped my hands around her and cried. She began to rub my back.

"I I I've ruined everything."

"No son, you haven't. You've made a mess of everything but your life isn't ruined. If the baby is yours you will do whatever you have to do to take care if it. If it's not then you will get on your knees and beg until you have no more breath left in your body for Rosalie to forgive you. You shouldn't have kept it from her. I'm disappointed that you lied to her but there is no doubt in my mind that you two still belong together."

"If I don't get Rosalie back I don't know what I'm going to do. Is it bad for me to pray that the baby isn't mine?"

"I'm not sure. Is it bad that I don't want it to be yours either?"

"No. it's not bad. I swear mom. If the baby isn't mine; I'll get Rosalie back. If it is I'll find a way to get her back anyways. I'm so lost without her. I promised I wouldn't hurt her and look what I've done."

"I know son. I've been trying to talk to her but she won't answer. Josie talked to her last night. She said she's not allowed to tell anyone where she is but that Rose said she'll be back in a few days."

"I hope she's alright. I'll kill myself if something happens to her."

"I'm sure she'll call if something's wrong. I'll try calling her again in a bit. But right now we need to head over to the hospital." I nodded and we got up and left.

By the time we reached the hospital Tanya was in the waiting room with my dad. They were briefly talking but I could tell Tanya was being rude. I walked up to them and hugged my dad. He kissed my mom and asked us to all follow him.

"You don't have to be rude to my dad. He didn't do anything to you." She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Emmett. Just shut up and let's get this over with. If the baby isn't yours then we have nothing left to say to each other. If it is yours then I'll keep you updated on the pregnancy but I don't want to hear anything from you until the baby is born. Then we will work out a custody agreement and financial situations."

"That's perfect with me." We made it to the examination room and my dad asked Tanya if it was ok that me and my mother were in the room. She just rolled her eyes and nodded. She raised her shirt and my dad squirted this goopy crap on her stomach.

"Ok Tanya. There is your baby. Now let's measure the size of the baby and see if we can calculate the date of conception."

"Have you had sexual encounters other than with my idiot son?"

Tanya smirked at me and nodded. "But the other times we used a condom. Emmett and I didn't. He didn't have one."

"That's because I didn't think you were going to try and jump my bones when you knew I didn't want to have sex with you." she was beginning to really piss me off.

"Yea well you didn't fight me on it obviously." she smirked and rolled her eyes. I was about to say something when my mom interrupted me.

"That's enough. It takes two to tango so you are both to blame. Tanya you shouldn't have manipulated my son or taken advantage of him when he was drunk but Emmett, you should have known better to stop. Both of you are to blame." my dad was clicking away on the computer that was attached to the machine.

He took a deep breath and printed a picture of the baby. I couldn't tell if that was a good sign or a bad sign. "Tanya you are exactly 8 weeks pregnant. The date of conception is 6 weeks ago which would make the day you got pregnant be September 10th."

"September 10th?" Tanya asked. It looked like she was trying to calculate who she was with.

"Yes dear. It was 4 weeks after you and Emmett had sex. The baby isn't his dear. Do you know who the father is?"

Tanya had tears in her eyes and she nodded. "It's Garrett Hunter's baby. I was with him somewhere around that date. He's the only one besides Emmett that I've slept with since."

Dad nodded and my mom and I were about to excuse ourselves when Tanya asked to speak to me personally. My mom and dad left and I sat down in a chair across the room. I wasn't in the mood to conversate with her. I was already running ways I could get Rosalie back in my head.

"Tanya if your trying to argue, I'm not in the mood. I need to go find Rosalie. My father is willing to be your primary obstetrician during your pregnancy but if you feel like you need another doctor then he'll be willing to help you in any way."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "I don't want to argue with you Emmett. I want to apologize. I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Rosalie. I'm not going to say that it wasn't my intention because it was but I genuinely did think the baby was yours because we didn't use protection. I thought if you knew we were having a baby then I'd get you back. Now I realize we aren't meant to be together. You heart belongs to Rosalie. I will apologize to Rosalie for everything I've ever said and done to her. I'm going to be a mom now and I need to take responsibility for my life and act like an adult."

"Good Tanya. I'm glad. I forgive you. Not completely but if I get Rosalie back then there will be no hard feelings as long as you keep your word and leave us alone and apologize."

"I will. Goodbye Emmett. And I really hope she forgives you."

"Me too. Thanks Tanya. Bye" I walked out and headed over to my dads office. I walked in and my mother was on the phone. My dad was smiling at me and I smiled back before I knew who my mom was talking to.

"Alright honey, I'll talk to you later. Please be careful Rosalie. I'll have Emmett call you later. Please hear him out dear. And come home, we all miss you. I love you too. Goodbye."

She hung up and looked at me. My jaw was dropped. She finally answered? What did she say? Did my mom tell her the baby isn't mine? Before I had a chance to ask my mom spoke.

"That was Rose, she's ok. She's in a hotel somewhere in Portland. She said she'll be back in a few days. She sounded better. She said she talked to her mom and she felt better about the situation after their conversation. She said you can call her later but that she's not ready to talk just yet. Give her a few hours son."

"Did you tell her the baby isn't mine?" Mom shook her head No. "No, that's something for you two to talk about. It wasn't my place to tell her even though that's the first thing that wanted to come out of my mouth when she answered."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go home. I'm exhausted. I'm not sure if I can sleep but that's the only thing I can think of doing until I can talk to her." they nodded while my mom and I left. Dad went to finish up with Tanya.

I went home and fell on my bed. I still had a million things going through my head. I wasn't going to school today. I had too many things on my mind. I decided to text my friends. Maybe they'd forgive me.

_Went to see dad today with Tanya. She's pregnant. But it's not mine. The baby is too small and not far along enough to be mine. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. I have to get Rose back and I won't stop until I do. -E_

_Wow, that's good. I think. What are you going to do to get Rose back?-ED_

_They still won't talk to me? Idk what I'm going to do. She left town last night. All I know is that she's in Portland somewhere. I'm going to call her later. She told my mom I could but that I had to wait.-E_

_Jasper left his phone at home. The girls said they will consider forgiving you when they hear from Rosalie herself. Let us know what happens when you talk to her.-ED_

_I will tell the girls I love them and I'm sorry again.-E_

_They just looked the other way but I know they love you too-ED_

I put my phone down and tried my best to fall asleep.

* * *

**Review review review.. i havent been getting hardly any.. it's making me sad. next chap. will be Rose's pov and her talk with Esme, Alice, Bella, and lastly Emmett.**


	20. Chapter 20

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END.. PLEASE VERY IMPORTANT.**

* * *

**RPOV**

The next morning I woke up in my clothes from yesterday, puffy eyes, a dry throat, and a seriously broken heart. Everything but one seemed fixable.

How could he sleep with her? How could he put his hands all over her and tie himself to her in such an intimate way? I'm not sure if I'm more mad that he had sex with her or because he kept it from me? And on top of that, they were having a baby! I felt awful but I silently prayed that it wasn't his. I wouldn't know how to cope seeing him father a child that wasn't mine.

I thought we had been completely honest with each other. I thought we already knew everything and we were just learning about each other in a more intense, intimate way. I laid in bed and tried to sort out my thoughts.

I laid there and decided that as much as I wanted to hate him for having sex with her, that I can't. We weren't together and they were. His excuse of being drunk was stupid but deep in my heart I knew that it was true. I could see all the honesty in his eyes when he said he didn't want to sleep with her. He wasn't thinking with his head. Well, he was thinking with the WRONG head.

I came to the conclusion that I was upset that he wasn't responsible enough to keep himself away from a situation like that and that he had lied. I felt betrayed that he kept it from me this entire time; we had a conversation where we said we would be honest with each other no matter what we had to say. Even if it meant hurting each others feelings with the truth; we decided that we'd respect each other more for being honest.

I needed to talk to Alice, Bella and especially Esme but first I needed a shower. I grabbed my toiletries from my bag and headed to the restroom. I filled the tub and poured bubble mix into the water, I desperately needed something to relax my muscles.

I sat down and let the heat from the water relax my muscles. I tried to relax but all of the events from yesterday kept running through my head. I sat there and let the tears fall down trying my best to promise I wouldn't cry about it anymore. I've been through worse and I love Emmett, I knew we'd make it through this. I hope.

I got out of the tub, got dressed, and towel dried my hair then threw it up in a loose bun. I called down to room service and ordered a bowl of Special K cereal and some chocolate. If I was going to eat chocolate, then I could at least have a good breakfast. When it came, I ate in silence.

Just as I was finishing up, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller Id and hoped it was who it said it would be.

**Hello?**

**Hi Rose dear. Are you ok?**

**Hi Esme, yea I'm fine. Considering. Sorry I didn't answer your calls yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was Emmett just using your phone or not.**

**It's fine honey. I was glad you talked to your mother at least. Can I ask where you are?**

**I'm in Portland at a hotel. I just needed to get away. I had to clear my head.**

**That's understandable. Carlisle and I were just worried about you. We wanted to make sure you were safe.**

**Yea. I'm safe. I didn't run into any problems on the drive over here. I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I'm sorry.**

**Rosalie honey don't worry about it. We are just glad to hear you are ok. Now; do you know when you are coming back?**

**Um, a few days. Maybe sooner. I shouldn't be missing school with graduation in a few months but I panicked and ran.**

**Well, you shouldn't be missing school but I understand why you left. This situation is a bit overwhelming. Have you any idea of when you will talk to my son? I don't want to rush you.**

**No, it's fine. I guess he'll want to talk and tell me what happened at the doctor's office. So I guess he can call me later. Not right now though. I still need time to cool down but if you can; can you tell him to call me in a few hours?**

**Of course dear. I'm sure he'll be happy to get to talk to you. We are just about to leave the hospital in a bit.**

**I don't suppose you'd tell me if the baby is his will you Esme? **I crossed my fingers. I hoped that if she told me it was his baby then I could cool down before he called.

She laughed a bit. **No. dear, I think Emmett should be the one to tell you something that important. **

I took a deep breath. "something that important" maybe the baby is his. **Your right. It is something I should hear from him. Thanks Esme. Tell him to give me a few hours then call.**

**Alright honey, I'll talk to you later. Please be careful Rosalie. I'll have Emmett call you later. Please hear him out dear. And come home, we all miss you. **

**I will. I love you Esme. Bye.**

**I love you too. Goodbye.**

I hung up and sat on the couch, and tried to find something to watch. After flipping through the channels about 3 different times, and after watching an infomercial for around an hour, I decided I was stalling enough. It was lunch time so I could call Alice. We usually don't eat in the cafeteria everyday so I hoped they were outside and could answer the phone. I dialed Alice's number and it rang 3 times before she answered.

**Rose?**

**Hi Alice.**

**Oh Rosalie, how are you? Are you ok? Where are you? Do you want me to meet you somewhere? We haven't talked to Emmett, have you? Do you need me to slap Tanya again? I will Rose her face isn't pregnant. **She said all at once. It took me by surprise but that was my pixie; she was overly hyper about everything.

**Calm down Alice. Breathe. Put me on speaker, I want to talk to everyone.**

**Ok Rose, We are all here. **I heard a hi from everyone. A part of me wanted to hear Emmett, but I knew I wasn't ready to hear him just yet.

**Hi you guys. Thanks for checking on me yesterday. Sorry I didn't get back to you. I had to leave and I wasn't ready to face anyone yet. But, I'm ok . Really I am. I'm in Portland at a hotel. I haven't talked to Em- him yet. I'm not sure just yet but I'm going to try to talk to him today.**

**Hi Rose, it's Bella. You know that he's at the doctor with her right now right?**

**Yea. I know. He text me last night and told me Carlisle is going to see how far along she is. Is it bad that I hope the baby isn't his?**

**No Rose it's not. I'm sure if Alice or I were in your position we'd probably be thinking the same thing.**

**Yea. I'm sure. But you guys have nothing to worry about. Why can't Emmett be as honest with me as Edward and Jasper are with you?**

**Rose, it's Edward. Emmett is honest. I'm not making excuses for him but maybe he just didn't want to cause you heartbreak.**

**Too late Edward. My heart's broken. **

**What are you going to do if the baby isn't his? Rosalie that is a possibility.**

**I know Jasper, I'm hoping that's the case but I'm not really sure what to do. I guess I'll hear him out but I'm still pretty hurt. The thing that hurts the most is that he lied.**

**Rose, it's Alice again. I wanted to tell you Emmett sent us a text earlier but Bella and I didn't reply. We told Edward to tell him we wouldn't forgive him until we talked to you first.**

**Alice, you don't have to do that. I don't want to put you guys in the middle of this. That's not fair. Talk to him. It's only right. I don't want you guys to be mad at him.**

I heard a sigh. Then the school bell ring in the background, signaling 10 minutes until the lunch bell rings. **Ok. Rose. We'll talk to him. When are you coming home?**

**I'm not sure. It's weird because I miss him but I still just want to hit him. I think if I talk to him tonight and things go well, then I'll be back tomorrow-maybe. Coming back won't mean things are ok with him and I; but I can't continue to miss class.**

**Ok. Well let us know what you plan on doing. We worry about you. We've gotta go but call us later. We love you Rose and we miss you. Please be careful.**

**I will Alice. I'll call or text everyone later and let you guys know. I love you guys and miss you guys too. Bye.**

**Bye Rose**

I hung up and felt emotionally tired. I walked back over to the bed and just laid there. I tried to think of ways to calm myself down when I would be talking to Emmett later, but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that my phone is ringing.

I woke up and I knew it was Emmett because of his ringtone. It was Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. It was the part of the song where it says I'M LUCKY I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND. LUCKY TO HAVE BEEN WHERE I HAVE BEEN. LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME AGAIN. THEY DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES WAITING FOR A LOVE LIKE THIS. EVERY TIME WE SAY GOODBYE I WISH WE HAD ONE MORE KISS. I'LL WAIT FOR YOU I PROMISE YOU, I WILL.

I took a deep breath and slid my finger across the screen so it would pick up.

**Uh, Hello?**

**Hi Rosalie. **He sounded sad. Good. He should feel bad for lying.

**Hi Emmett. **There was an awkward pause and I heard him sigh.

**How are you Rosalie? **

**I'm fine. How are you Emmett? **I hated that we just didn't know what to say. We've never been like this.

**I'd be better if you were here. I wish you wouldn't have left. I miss you so much. I love you and I'm sorry for everything. I swear to God Rosalie; I'll never lie to you again. I'll regret being with Tanya and lying for the rest of my life.**

Naturally; I was crying. I missed him too but it still didn't change the fact that he lied. I sniffed and wiped the tears off my face.

**Rose, please don't cry. I can't stand to know that you are crying and it's my fault.**

**It's fine Emmett. I miss you too but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. I'm sorry I flipped out that you had sex with Tanya. You guys were a couple and it's what couples do. It's just that I thought we promised to be honest with each other and I've been honest with you about everything and it just makes me wonder what else you could be keeping from me.**

**Rosalie I swear I'm not lying about anything. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes. Obviously I should have told you because the way you found out was horrible and I'm so sorry. I'll apologize to you everyday of forever if you let me.**

**Emmett, I don't need you to apologize everyday. Look, let's not beat around the bush. I'll be home in a few days. I can't afford to miss anymore classes. I miss you; but I need time. I'm still trying to cope with the fact that your having a baby and that you lied. The baby I can get over; but the lying is what hurts the most. I trusted you to be honest and you weren't.**

**Rosalie; about the baby. It's not my baby. She's around 2 months which means there's no way it's mine. In fact she said it's Garrett Hunter's baby. I swear Rose; if you give me another chance that will be the last one you'll ever have to give. I won't screw up again.**

**I'm glad the baby isn't yours Emmett. And I swear I'll try my best to get over it but I just need time. I'll be home soon but for now just give me space.**

**Ok Rose, I'll give you space. But please come home soon. I'll worry about you every minute your gone. I love you Rosalie. Forever and ever.**

**I know Emmett. I've got to go but I'll see you soon. Goodbye**

**Bye Rose. Love you.**

I hung up and tried to stop the tears from falling. I couldn't bring myself to tell him I love him. I do love him but I just couldn't. I looked at the clock on my phone and it said it was 9 pm. I set my phone alarm for 4 am. It would take me about an hour to get ready in the morning, pack my things, and check out. I would leave by 5 and be back in Forks around 9 if I don't hit too much traffic. I'd miss a few of my classes but I guess it's better than missing the whole day.

I sent Mom, Esme, and Carlisle a text telling them that I'd be home tomorrow in the morning. I plugged in my phone and instantly fell asleep again.

**NEXT DAY JUST OUTSIDE OF FORKS**

Finally. I'm almost home. I didn't realize how boring the drive was from Portland to Forks. I guess I had too much on my mind on my way from Forks to Portland.

As I passed the WELCOME TO FORKS sign, I felt a sigh of relief. I was finally going to go home but I was a little nervous as to whether I could see him without crying. I pulled up to my house and got my bag down. I changed clothes, brushed my teeth again and grabbed my bag.

I got back in the car and headed towards school. I was later than I intended to be, I had hit a ton of traffic in Hoquiam and passed a big rig 5 car accident in Queets. When I got to school it was 45 minutes before lunch. I was going to wait in the car until lunch but I felt like if I did then I'd just drive away and come back tomorrow.

I walked into the front office and briefly explained my absence as a "24 hour bug". I got my pass and walked to class. I had Jasper and Edward in this class and I even sat between the two of them. I walked into class and handed my teacher the note. He looked at it and nodded.

I walked to the back of the room and sat down between Jasper and Edward. Mr. Filler was lecturing about our English final paper. I pulled out my notebook and had a smile on my face. Edward and Jasper were just smiling at me. I quietly laughed and shoulder bumped both of them.

By the time class was over, Mr. Filler had let everyone work on tonight's homework for a few minutes while he gave me the assignments I missed. It was only one day but it was a lot. What did I expect? It was A P English. When the bell rang, I looked from right to left and smiled.

"Hi guys"

Edward hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Hi Rose; why didn't you tell us you'd be here?"

I shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise?" I ended it with a question. Jasper laughed and reached for a hug. I gave him one and he kissed my hair. They made me feel safe. "Well we are glad you are back anyways. Have you seen everyone?"

"Nope. I just got here. But let's go to lunch and get this over with. You didn't text anyone and tell them I'm here did you?"

"No. we didn't. don't worry Rose."

"Thanks guys, you guys always were like big brothers to me. You make me feel protected. I love you guys."

"No problem Rose. That's what Jasper and I are for. Your like a sister to us too. We'll always be here for you. We love you too."

I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria together. We were at the door about to walk in when a little pixie was bouncing next to me. Bella was next to her with a smile on her face. "Rose. OMG. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hi Alice, Hi Bella. I just got here about 45 minutes ago." I hugged them and we walked in together. Emmett was sitting at the table drinking a bottle of water. He looked sad. Seeing him still sad made me want to go over and kiss him. I missed him and I loved him so much. Maybe I should just forgive him for lying. Obviously he's swore up and down that he was sorry and that he promises never to go it again.

I was half way to the table when Tanya stopped me. "Hi Rosalie. Can I talk to you?" she said quietly. Something seemed different but if she wanted to argue then we'll argue. "Tanya I don't want to argue with you."

"I'm not trying to argue Rosalie but I do want to talk to you in private." I took a deep breath, nodded and we walked to an empty table.

We sat down and there was an awkward pause before she began.

"Look Rosalie, I know we don't have the best of relationships. I'm sure you've heard that the baby isn't Emmett's. I'm not going to lie, when I found out I was pregnant I thought it was Emmett's because since then I've used protection. I thought if the baby was his, he'd leave you and we'd be happy together. I thought about aborting the baby but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to be with Emmett. When he confronted me later that day he was distraught. He was heartbroken; I couldn't figure out why he looked like hell but then I found out you left. We met with his father yesterday and he said the baby isn't Emmett's it's too small and I'm not far along enough for it to be his. I could see the relief wash over Emmett's face but he still pretty much was void of emotion. He looked like a shell, like there was nothing left inside. We talked briefly and I apologized. I genuinely did believe the baby was his. Now I know that it wouldn't have mattered. Nothing will get him to leave you. He loves you so much and would do anything for you. That night was not his fault. It was mine, he had told me no before but I was at my wits end with him. I wanted him and I wanted to try to prove I was better for him than you. He holds you on such a high pedestal and I wanted to knock you down from it. He was a lot more drunk than I was and I took advantage of him. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the comments I've made about you and for trying to come between you two. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you too. This baby has made me think differently. I have a lot of growing up to do and I just wanted to say sorry… for everything."

It took me a minute to take in everything she said. WOW. I didn't know Tanya could be so deep. I took a deep breath and let everything sink in. "Wow, Tanya. Um I'm actually not sure what to say. Um. Thank you. For being honest. I wasn't expecting it from you but it's nice to know everything. I accept your apology and maybe we could actually be friends.. Eventually, that is if you keep your word and stop trying to come between Emmett and I. I'm sorry for the things I've said to you as well." she smiled and I smiled back.

She excused herself and I got up and walked to the table. Emmett was watching me walk over but I could still see the sorrow in his face. In truth. He was forgiven. Obviously that night wasn't his idea, the baby wasn't his, and he PROMISED AND SWORE he wouldn't lie to me anymore.

There was an empty seat next to him and there was another empty seat between Bella and Alice. Emmett turned back around when he seen me going another way. I headed over to the lunch line and bought a whole wheat sandwich with ham and a small bag of chips and a bottle of Snapple.

I paid for it and walked back to the table. I decided to sit next to Emmett because as much as he needed me; I needed him. I took a deep breath, smiled at everyone and sat down. Emmett looked up at me when he heard the chair sliding against the floor.

He looked at me and the tears began to well up in my eyes. I loved him so much. I just wanted to kiss him and have him hold me. I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed it. He looked at me and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes before they fell. I had to stop him because I had something to say.

"Wait Em. I talked to Tanya. She apologized and completely took the blame for taking advantage of you when you were drunk. I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for lying but you need to know I won't let it happen again. I refuse to be in a relationship where I'm lied to. It won't work out and I'm just not going to do it." the tears fell down my face and he gave me a small smile.

He wiped the tears away and I leaned into his touch. I missed it. I missed him. So much. "Rose, you have my word I will never lie to you again. I'm sorry. The one thing you asked me to do was to be honest and I wasn't. It won't happen again. I swear on my life."

I just nodded and said something that I couldn't get myself to say until I had forgiven him. "I love you Emmett." My Emmett smile came across his face and he leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart swell with the love he was exerting into the kiss. His tongue brushed against my mouth and I let it in. I heard a low moan and it took me a second to realize it came from me. I was about to pull away when he took my bottom lip between his teeth. Omg. I felt like I was on fire. I don't think I've ever been so turned on when he bit my lip.

We finally broke apart when we heard a giggle and the clicking of a camera. We looked and Alice had her cell phone out and she was taking a picture of us and Bella was trying not to laugh. Emmett just pulled me towards him and my back was against his chest. I could feel him kissing my head.

Alice looked at Jasper and he winked at her. Edward grabbed Bella and she sat on his lap. We were all pretty quiet for a while. Emmett reached down and whispered in my ear. "I love you Rosalie. And that was some kiss."

I moved my head so I could see his face and I just kissed him. "I love you too Emmett.

When lunch was over we went our separate ways and I finally felt like everything was going to be ok. I had the love of my life back, he was mine, and he was going to stay that way. FOREVER.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER WAS SHIT. I AM COMPLETLY LOST. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO FROM HERE. I DONT WANT TO END IT JUST YET. I INTENDED FOR THE STORY TO HAVE AROUND 40 CHAPTERS BUT I AM OUT OF IDEAS. I HAVE 2 IDEAS LEFT BUT THAT WOULD CONSIST OF SKIPPING A FEW MONTHS UNTIL GRADUATION, THEN SKIP A FEW MORE MONTHS THEN CARRY ON FROM THEN. WOULD THAT BE OK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW... THANKS SABRINA.. ANY IDEAS WILL BE GREATLY ACCEPTED AS WELL. REVIEW REVIEW, AND REVIEW.. PLEASE THEY REALLY DO HELP A LOT.**


	21. Chapter 21

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS.. THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH. A MILLION WOLF KISSES AND VAMPIRE KISSES TO EVERYONE. DEPENDING ON YOUR TEAM.**

**FYI: THE STORY HAS SKIPPED A FEW MONTHS. IT'S NOW PROM AND GRADUATION IS IN 2 MONTHS. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE DAY BEFORE PROM, AND PROM. THERE IS A LEMON BUT THERE'S A LINE BREAK. IF YOUR NOT OF APPROPRIATE AGE PLEASE DON'T READ IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MORNING AFTER PROM AND IT WILL SKIP A FEW WEEKS. HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**RPOV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It's around 10 am. I need to get up. Thankfully there's no school today. Because Forks is so small, school is cancelled for seniors so that the nail salons and other businesses don't get overwhelmed with the preparation for tomorrow.

Tomorrow is prom. It would be stupid to say I wasn't excited. In all actuality, I was ecstatic and a little nervous. As cliché as it sounds my intentions are to give myself to Emmett tomorrow night. He has no idea but I decided on Christmas that I'd wait for prom.

I laid in bed and played with my Christmas gift. Emmett gave me a white gold locket with a picture of us as kids on one side and another of us on my birthday. We both still had the same huge grin on our faces. On the back of the locket Emmett had FOREVER CONNECTED engraved on it. It was perfect. When he gave it to me, I cried. I decided that I would finally have sex with him.

He was perfect. Our lives were perfect. We haven't had any problems what so ever. Tanya and I are somewhat friends. She was well into her pregnancy and she really had changed. she seemed different and more mature.

I wasn't going to therapy anymore. I stopped going about a month ago. My therapist helped me get over what happened and had helped me know that Emmett wasn't Royce and that if I trusted him then I needed to fully trust him.

She helped me realize that everyone gets hurt in relationships but that it was just a part of life and it was something I would deal with. I still have access to her at any time I need her but thankfully I haven't needed her. I felt good about my decision and I knew that Emmett would be delicate with me and that he wouldn't rush me into anything. Knowing how sensitive he'd be with me only assured me more that it was something I wanted to do.

I looked over at my phone and saw that I had 2 text messages. One was from my own personal savior and the other was from the pixie.

_Good morning babe. I can't wait to see you later. I just wish we could spend all day together. STUPID PROM ERRANDS.-E_

_I'll be there in an hour and a half. Our nail appointments are at 12 and after we have a pedicure, facial, and a massage. All courtesy of me for tomorrow. Don't argue. I'm paying I will hear nothing different.-A_

I smiled at Emmett's text and rolled my eyes at Alice's text. Of course she would shower us, that's just how she is.

_Good morning handsome. I can't wait to see you later either. Alice is pampering Bella and I to a pedicure, manicure, facial, and a massage. Have fun running your errands. Love you-R_

_LUCKY.. I'd kill for a facial. And a pedicure would do wonders for me right now. Lol love you too babe. See you later. -E_

I laughed. Emmett was such a goof but it made me love him more. I got in the shower and quickly got ready and left the makeup off. I wouldn't need it. Especially if I was getting a facial.

Alice showed up right on time and Bella was with her. After we said hello we headed to the spa in Port Angeles. When we arrived, we went our separate ways to get out nails done and met up to get our pedicures.

We were sitting in the spa chairs when I decided I would tell them about my plans for tomorrow. I needed advise, I've never had sex so I didn't know what to expect. I knew how it worked of course but I was nervous. What if I wasn't good at it?

I was fidgeting with my nails and not paying attention to Alice and Bella's conversation when Bella pulled me out of my nervous thoughts.

"Rose, are you ok? You seem a little nervous today?"

I took a deep breath. Now or never Rosalie. Just bite the bullet and say it. "Um, yea I'm fine. It's just… ok. Well I decided that tomorrow is the night I'm going to be with Emmett."

Both girl's mouths dropped open and then they broke out into 100 watt smiles.

It was Alice that spoke first. "That's great Rosalie. You and Emmett belong together. He loves you so much and you love him. I can tell."

"Thanks Alice. I'm scared."

"Rose, you know Emmett won't do anything to offend you. He will be understanding. But if you don't mind my asking, what made you decide on tomorrow?"

"I don't know Bells, I knew I wanted to give myself to him for some time now but I wasn't sure when. I guess I decided on tomorrow a few weeks ago but I didn't want to tell anyone in case I changed my mind. Tomorrow after I leave for prom my parents are going on vacation for a week. They have to cash in their days off before they expire, they are going to Brazil so I figured with them gone; it would be perfect."

"That is perfect. But why are you scared?"

"I don't know what to expect. I don't know if I'll be any good at it; if it will hurt, or what he likes."

Alice and Bella looked at me and Bella gestured for Alice to be the one to answer me. I figured Alice would tell me more; Bella is really quiet and tight lipped when it comes to her sex life. Alice is more open about it but not to the point where it's gross.

"You're what he likes Rose. It's hard to explain but the first time will hurt. A lot. But it only hurts for a while then it will feel good. Obviously since it's your first time, take it slow. Take your time and don't rush into it. If you feel overwhelmed, then just stop. My first time was with Jazz and I freaked out before it even started. I was nervous but after he calmed me down I knew I wanted it to be with him and it was great. Don't think about what it's going to be like in the morning because believe me; you'll be working yourself up for nothing. He'll be there when you wake up."

Wow, I hadn't even considered what the morning after would be like. I knew he wouldn't leave but I hoped that he wouldn't make a joke out of it. I was off in my own world when Alice said suggested something that I hadn't considered. "Rose, you should get a bikini wax. He'd go nuts knowing you did that for him. Jasper did."

I laughed. I wasn't sure if it was necessary, I shave but maybe a bikini wax would get him a little more excited. "Edward freaked out when I got one too. I got it done for our first time after Alice told me Jasper freaked when she did it for him. It hurts but it's worth it. We get them done all the time now."

"Oh. Well I guess I can. I mean it couldn't make the situation worse right?" They nodded and our conversation continued on about sex. Bella eventually opened up and told us things about her and Edward's first time and other times. It felt a little awkward knowing that I was the only virgin out of my friends.

After our pedicures, and facials I headed to get a bikini wax before our massages. The girls were getting one too so we went into separate rooms. I was naked on a bed with my knees in the air and sweat beading on my forehead.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. My hands were shaking, the lady that was going to do it came in, numbed my crotch a bit and began. The first time the strip came off I yelled. It was painful, how did the girls think this was a good idea?

By the time I was done I had tears in the corner of my eyes. I got up and didn't even want my legs to touch. I walked over to where I was going to meet the girls for our massages and Alice and Bella were laughing at me. I was waddling through the hallway.

Bella stopped once she seen my warning glance but Alice kept laughing and held her sides. "Rosalie, why are you walking like that? It wasn't that bad was it?"

I glared at her. "Well Alice. Yes it was that bad. I don't know how you guys do this, I'd rather shave."

"I told you it hurts, but it was worth it right? Tomorrow will be perfect."

"Tomorrow will be perfect IF I let him touch me. I'm in so much pain I don't want anyone touching me right now."

Bella reached over and gave me a hug. "Don't worry Rosalie, the massage will loosen you up and you'll feel fine by the time it's over. I promise."

"You'd better be right. Because if your not. I'm telling Emmett my plans then he will kill you when I tell him it's your fault I cancelled."

She and Alice laughed and nodded. We walked in and got our massages. Once it was finished I was a little sore but I was otherwise perfect. We left after Alice paid and went to my house the guys were meeting us there.

When we got to my house the guys were inside and watching Kick Ass. There was an empty box of pizza sticking out of the trash can. We walked into the living room and Alice sat on Jasper's lap, Bella sat next to Edward, and I slowly lowered myself onto Emmett's lap. I winced a little when I sat down but I hoped he didn't notice. Thankfully he didn't.

We talked, and hung out until around 12 when my parents came home. They needed to pack. Everyone else excused themselves and left except for Emmett. We sat on the couch and we were telling each other what we did today. ( I left out the bikini wax obviously.)

I fell asleep in his arms and the last thing I remember is being carried to bed, tucked in, and being kissed on the forehead.

**PROM DAY**

I woke up at 9 am. I showered and thankfully, I wasn't in any pain. I shaved my legs and underarms and put moisturizer on my face before leaving the bathroom. Esme asked me to come over for breakfast so I got dressed in a big button up shirt,(so I wouldn't mess up my hair later) slapped a black belt around it so it gave me a figure, and I put some leggings on with some gladiator sandals.

I walked over to Emmett's house and let myself in. I walked into the kitchen and greeted Esme. She told me that Emmett was still asleep and asked if I could wake him up. I agreed and headed upstairs. I quietly walked into his room and walked over to his bed.

He was laying on his back with one arm hanging off the bed. I climbed on the bed next to him, and just stared at his face before I woke him up. I started kissing his cheeks, nose, forehead and down his jaw. I was making my way down to his neck when a smile crept onto his face. His arms wrapped around me and he kept his eyes closed so I continued to kiss him.

"MMM, Becky that feels so good." he practically moaned. WHAT! He called me Becky! I slapped him hard on his chest. There was a loud smack and his eyes shot open.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked. SERIOUSLY?

"WHO THE FUCK IS BECKY EMMETT?" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me. He just laughed and tried to kiss me. I moved my face and saw that he was laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? LET ME GO EMMETT. NOW!" He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't keep yelling at him.

He stopped laughing and slowly started moving his hand away from my mouth when he began to talk. "Rosalie, I was joking baby. You should know that by now. The only one I want is you. Of course I knew it was you. I'm so attuned to your smell, your kisses, your body that I'd be crazy not to know when you are around. Plus I heard you walk in."

He smiled and I relaxed against his touch. "Emmett Dale McCarty you'd better be playing. If your not then I'll kick your ass and "Becky's" ass. I even did finger quotes around Becky's name. He's lucky I didn't know a Becky or else I wouldn't have believed him.

"I was joking babe. I swear. Forgive me?" he unleashed his puppy dog eyes on me. Fuck. He knew they would work. He also knew I wasn't really mad at him.

I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "I guess I can forgive you. But only because there's NO WAY I can find another prom date at such a short notice." I laughed

"Oh yea? Well I'm glad it's too short notice." he laughed and pulled my face up to kiss him. Our kiss started off as small pecks but soon we were in full make out mode.

I was about to pull away because he was turning me on when he held on to me. "Nope, not yet babe." I managed to get free from his arms while he was sliding his hands up my thigh. This is about as far as it usually goes, but tonight it would go further.

"Ok Em, your mom's waiting down stairs and I have a hair appointment in a little bit. So we've gotta go." he groaned and kissed me again before getting up and going to brush his teeth and shower. I still stayed in bed and just inhaled his scent. It was so comforting to me, I loved the way he smelled.

He came back with a white polo on and khaki shorts on. Damn my man looked hot. I could see his muscles through his shirt. I laid there and he bent over to kiss me. He kissed me and I left his hands slide under my body. Before I could wiggle out he had me thrown over his shoulder and was laughing as he ran with me through the house.

"Emmett, put me down. Now. I'm not a baby!" I couldn't even be mad, he does this all the time and all the time; I never get put down.

"Babe, you know that's not gonna happen so just enjoy the ride." we were headed down stairs. I just dropped my arms down and noticed they were pretty close to his butt. I managed to reach his butt and with every step down the stairs; I slapped his ass.

I was laughing uncontrollably until I felt his hand slapping my ass too. We were both laughing until we got to the kitchen.

"Well Good morning son."

"Morning Mom, I found this blonde beauty in my room, did you have anything to do with that?" I laughed and he sat me down on the kitchen chair and gave me a kiss on the forehead before going to his mom and kissing her.

"Yes, I did. It was either Rose wake you up or I was going to pour a bucket of cold water over you." she laughed and winked at me.

"Well feel free to have Rosalie wake me up EVERYDAY.." I slapped his arm and Esme served us and joined us for breakfast.

We chatted about prom and where we were going for dinner. We talked about my parent's trip and she offered me to stay with them while they were gone; I told her I'd think about it. After tonight I just might stay with them.

Alice showed up shortly after and we went to get Bella. We all went to get our hair done and it looked amazing. It was around 2 when we were finished and we stopped at both of the girl's house so they could get their stuff. We were all getting ready at my house.

We went upstairs and there was a note taped to my bedroom door. I opened it and saw it was from Emmett.

_Rose, I can't wait to dance all night with you at prom. See you at 5 for pictures. I love you- Emmett_

I smiled and noticed that Bella and Alice had their own letters from their boyfriends that said similar things. Our boyfriends were the best. We put on music and began to get ready. We did our own makeup and Alice and I did Bella's makeup. She tried to wear a minimal amount but we told her it was prom so she agreed to let us doll her up.

Around 4, we started to change. I was about to change into my dress when Alice stepped in front of the restroom door blocking me from going in.

She handed me a bag and I looked in it and gasped. It was lingerie. It was a white lacy bra and a white lacy thong with a garter belt. I handed the bag back to her and shook my head no.

"Absolutely not Alice. I can't." she pushed the bag back at me.

"You can, Rosalie and you will. You are a knockout and this will make Emmett's jaw drop. I bet my life on it."

"Alice, it's too much. I'm not sure if I can pull something like that off." Bella came over to me and pulled the lingerie out of the bag and scoffed at Alice.

"Why isn't hers see through? That's not fair.!" I looked at Bella and my eyes bugged out.

"Her's isn't see through because they didn't have anymore. Or else it would have been."

"WHAT? You don't expect me to wear this do you?"

Bella sighed and nodded her head. "Sorry Rose but Alice made me wear something worse. I was scared too but it makes you feel so sexy and it boosts your confidence through the roof I promise."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. "Alright, I'll wear it. But Alice, if it doesn't make me feel more confident; then it's coming off."

She nodded and let me move to the restroom. I changed into my lingerie and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I looked hot. My self confidence shot through the roof and I knew I would surprise the hell out of Emmett. I slid on my dress and was glad there was no sign of my lingerie beneath my dress.

My dress was a deep red low cut dress with a diamond design connecting the busts so it hid my bra perfectly. It was form fitting and it had a slit that shot up my thigh. I walked out of the bathroom and I was smiling from ear to ear.

Alice and Bella were in the room and they already had their dresses on. They looked amazing.

Alice's dress was short, poofy, and black. It was a strapless corset dress with tulle making it flare out at the waist. There were diamonds covering every part of the corset and they faded down the dress.

Bella had on a deep blue halter top empire waist dress. It had diamonds under her bust where the dress began to slightly flare out. There wasn't much design to her dress as compared to Alice's but all of us looked like a million bucks.

We began to take pictures in the room when my parents came home along with Emmett's parents, Bella's dad, Alice's parents, Jasper's mom, and Edward's parents. We waited until the guys showed up about 10 minutes later before we decided to go down stairs.

We slowly walked down and I didn't make eye contact with anyone until I got to the bottom of the stairs. I looked up and saw 3 guys with their jaws dropped. I looked at the girls and they were smiling. The guys embraced us and gave us kisses.

After a round of compliments went off, we decided to take pictures. We went into the front yard and posed for all of the cameras for about an hour. We had taken prom poses, funny poses, girls only pics, guys only pics, group pics, and pics with our parents.

We left when our limousine showed up and headed to dinner. I hardly ate at dinner, I was beginning to get nervous but it helped when Bella, and Alice would wink at me or smile. They knew I was nervous. After dinner we headed to prom.

The gym looked amazing. Naturally, Forks had their prom in the gym but thankfully; the school sprung for an expensive decorator. It didn't look like a gym; it looked amazing. After we took professional pictures; we began to dance and didn't leave the floor until the lights came on at midnight.

We began to make our way to the limousine when I pulled the girls into the bathroom. I made sure it was empty before I spoke. "I'm so nervous I could throw up."

Bella hugged me then Alice did. Bella told me everything would be ok once I stopped worrying. Alice asked me if I was sure if I wanted to do this and after telling her I was sure she hugged me and told me everything would be fine.

We left the bathroom and the guys were waiting for us by the car. Bella and Edward went in first because they were getting dropped off last, then Jasper and Alice got in. I was about to get into the car when Emmett stopped me.

"Babe, is everything ok? You did have fun tonight right?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. How could I ever doubt that I couldn't do this with Emmett. "I'm fine babe. Tonight was amazing."

He bent down and kissed me. "Yes it was Rose, it was perfect." Just wait until you see how perfect it's going to get Emmett. Now every thought of nerves or uncertainty were gone. I knew what I wanted and I wanted Emmett.

We got into the car and I leaned my head against his chest. He kissed my hair and we all began talking about what we thought of prom. We were not far from our houses when I leant up and whispered in Emmett's ear.

"Can you stay with me tonight? My parents are gone but I don't want to stay by myself." I gave him my own puppy dog eyes. He leaned down and whispered back to me. "Of course I'll stay with you. We could stay at my house if you want. My parents already said it was ok." I shook my head no. "No, let's stay at my house tonight." he just nodded and kissed my forehead.

When we pulled up to my house we said goodbye and Bella mouthed _Good Luck _to me and Alice gave me two thumbs up. I just smiled back and winked.

We walked into the house and I took off my shoes. I walked over to Emmett and placed my hands on his face. I kissed him long and hard. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up so he wouldn't have to lean down.

I pulled back because as much as I was ready for this, I didn't want to do it in my living room. I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. We walked into my room and I excused myself to go change. I went into the bathroom and slid off my dress. I brushed my teeth and took a deep breath before exiting the room. HERE GOES NOTHING.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Emmett's breath hitch. I smiled coyly at him and walked over to him. He was sitting on my bed. I walked over and he looked at me with a nervous glance. I pushed him back so he was laying down on the bed. He pulled me with him and I kissed him. I moved so I could straddle his waist. I put one leg on each side of his waist. I leant over and began to kiss him. I felt his hand snake through my hair and the other one on rested on my waist.

I pulled back and began to unbutton his shirt. His hands stopped me. I looked at him and he looked nervous. "Baby are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you." I nodded and smiled at him. "Babe, this was my idea. I love you so much and I want to be with you. I've never been so sure of something in my entire life. But if you don't want to then we won't." a pain of hurt rushed into my heart. Did he not want to be with me?

"No Rosalie. I WANT YOU. SO BAD. But I want to make sure you are ready for this." Hearing that he was concerned about me made my heart swell even more. This is why I love him. He puts my needs before his own.

"I'm ready for this Emmett. I swear. I love you." he let go of my hands and rested his on my hips. "I love you too Rosalie." I bent down and kissed him while I finished undressing him.

**A/N: LEMON BELOW. SKIP IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ OR ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH. JUST KNOW THEY HAVE SEX AND AFTER THE CHAPTER IS OVER. THANKS.**

* * *

I got his shirt off and was bent down to kiss him and I felt his hands move from my hips to my ass. I felt him squeeze my butt and I let out a moan. It felt so good. His hands moved up to my bra and he unhooked it. It fell off my shoulders and I took it off and threw it across the room. I could feel his erection against my butt and it made me wet.

His hands moved so he was now cupping my breasts. He was massaging them and they instantly got hard. I let out a low moan. He leaned up to kiss me and he hand his tongue in my mouth. I kissed back and noticed I had begun to rock back and forth against his crotch.

He tired to pull away but I bit his bottom lip. When I let it go his mouth trailed kisses from my lips, to my jaw and then down my neck. He slowly moved onto my chest and took my left nipple into his mouth.

I moaned against his touch. He felt so good. I could feel myself clenching on the inside as I got wetter with every lick he laid on me. He wrapped his arms around me and in an instant I was on my back. He moved his mouth away from my breasts and kissed me.

"Babe, you have to tell me if I'm going too fast."

"No Emmett, your perfect. Please don't stop."

He nodded and continued to play with my breasts. I felt like he was stalling for my benefit but it felt so good that I threw my head back and closed my eyes. I moved my hands so they were at his waistband. I unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor. I continued to unzip his pants once his pants were off, I moved to his boxers.

I could see his erection already but that didn't stop me. What stopped me was when I pulled his boxers completely off. I got them around his knees and he kicked them off from there. I gasped at the sight of his cock.

To say it was huge was an understatement. Omg. Would it fit? I felt like it would tear me in half. It was long, straight, and thick. It made me want him even more. After he was completely naked, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his cock against me.

He used his hands to unhook my legs and began kissing me from my jaw down. He didn't kiss my breasts; instead he moved straight down my body. He kissed my breast bone, right under my breasts, he began licking and kissing all down my stomach.

I was on fire. I was so ready I felt like I just wanted to yell for him to hurry up. I didn't because I know he was doing it for my benefit. He made it all the way down until he was kissing the top of my thong. He kept kissing down until he was at the top of my clit.

He kissed my clit and began to lick it over the thong. I moaned and saw the smirk on his face. He was enjoying making me moan. Not as much as I was. He continued to kiss my clit making me burn with fire.

He began to run his finger on the edge of my thong. He slid his hand under it and began to pull it down. He had it completely off when he looked at my pussy. His breath hitched. He looked at me and his eyes bugged out. I brought him up to kiss him. Lust rang through the entire kiss

I needed him and he needed me. His hands were on my breasts and playing with my nipple when he spoke. "Rose, baby your perfect. Every inch of you is perfect from your eyes to your breasts to your stomach to this…" he trailed his hands down and started to play with my pussy.

I let out a loud moan. He kept rubbing it and my heart rate sped up and I was having trouble breathing. My toes began to curl and I cried out for him. "Emmett, I did it for you. Everything's for you."

He bent down and kissed me he was rubbing circles on my clit and I cried out in pleasure and moved my mouth onto his neck. I bit his neck and I heard him moan out in pain. It was a good pain because his fingers sped up.

"Cum for me Rose. Come on baby." his husky voice rang into my ears. I dug my nails into his back and screamed out in pleasure. If I could do this with Emmett for the rest of my life I'd have no problem.

When I reached my peak he spoke again. "That's not all Rose. I'm not finished yet babe." I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist and hitched my feet together. I felt his erection against my folds and I arched my back so it was pressed up against me more.

"God Rose, your so wet. Are you ready?" I just pressed myself into him further and I heard him moan. He reached back and grabbed his cock and started to rub it against my folds.

We both moaned at the same time. I wanted him. Now. Forever but especially now. As if he could read my mind he slid his cock into my soaked pussy. I immediately felt pain and I whimpered. He looked at me and I nodded that I was ok.

"Just go slow. Your so big but it feels so good." I let my eyes roll to the back of my head and he began thrusting. They were slow cautious thrusts but they felt amazing. After a while, the pain was gone and I only felt pleasure.

"Oh. God. Emmett.!"

"Rose, your so fucking tight. Your so wet and tight baby. It feels so good." I bit my lip and continued to moan. He was still thrusting slow but I needed him. Oh God did I need him.

My body was just full of the lust I had for him. "Faster Emmett. Harder. Oh Please. Harder." he complied and within seconds we had a fast rhythm going. I remembered what Alice had said and I threw my legs over his shoulders.

This allowed him to thrust deeper and we both moaned out in pleasure. He was gripping my waist and slamming my body into his. My breathing sped up and my heart rate went even faster. I could feel myself getting ready to explode. I cried out his name and he started to thrust harder.

"OOOOOOOH. Emmett. OOOOOH..!" I bit my lip and threw my head back. My toes began to curl and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "OH GOD ROSALIE. I'm gonna cum. Cum with me baby ok?" I nodded and clenched myself around him.

With each thrust I was moaning or yelling. "OH. OH. OOH. YEA. YEA. FASTER. RIGHT THERE. OH GOD." We were both screaming each others names when we finally exploded; me around him and him inside me.

When we had finally finished, he slid my legs off of his shoulders and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and pulled him down so his naked body was on top of mine. He slowly slid off of me and pulled me up so the upper half of my body was against his.

I kissed him and laid my head on his chest. "I love you Emmett." His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my forehead. "I love you too Rosalie. That was amazing."

I kissed his chest and within seconds I was asleep.

**SORRY IF MY LEMON SUCKS. KIND OF GUESSED ON WHAT WOULD HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM. I'M NOT ONE FOR DIRTY TALK OR THOUGHTS REALLY... I THINK.. LOL AGAIN SORRY IF IT SUCKED.**

**THERE WON'T BE LEMONS EVERY TIME THEY HAVE SEX. I WILL JUST INSINUATE IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN I'M SORRY BUT I FELT LIKE THE STORY NEEDED TO CONVEY THEIR SEXUAL COMPATIBALITY WITH EACHOTHER. THE SEX HAD TO BE AMAZING RIGHT? IN THE BOOKS IT SAYS THEY HAVE AMAZING SEX AND THAT IT'S ALL THE TIME. I COULDN'T LET IT BE HORRIBLE. SORRY. REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. THANKS. SABRINA**


	22. Chapter 22

**SORRY FOR ANOTHER LEMON IF YOU ARENT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THEM. IT'S SECTIONED OFF MY LINE BREAKS SO IF YOU AREN'T OF AGE THEN SKIP THE LINE BREAK AND CONTINUE AFTER THE SECOND ONE. I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE FOR A WHILE.. I THINK.**

**Next morning.**

**EMPOV**

I woke up with the sun streaming through Rosalie's room. The events from last night flooded my mind. Everything was perfect. Dinner, Prom, the dancing; all of that was great but nothing compared to what Rosalie and I did last night. I swear that should be considered illegal.

The love of my life had her upper body on top of my chest and her hair was sprawled over her face. I slowly moved the hair away from her face and she let out a low moan. God I loved Rosalie, she was perfect, she was beautiful, smart, funny, had a perfect body, and AMAZING in bed.

Even for her first time she was awesome. I never expected for her to throw her legs over my shoulders. I didn't see it coming but when she did it I was shocked. The events from last night ran through my head and I felt myself getting excited. This is what she does to me. Just thinking about it made me hard.

I wonder if she'd be down for round two. Maybe not, she was in pain; hopefully the pain was gone. I didn't want her hurting; I was going to stop when she cried out in pain as I entered her but she didn't want me to. And to be honest I didn't want to either but if it was hurting her then I would.

I wiggled out from underneath her and put on my boxers, pants, and shirt. I went into the restroom and after taking a piss I brushed my teeth. I went down stairs to the kitchen. I would've just came down in my boxers and shirt but I wasn't sure if my parents were going to pop in this morning and ask about prom.

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs. After frying eggs, and toasting some bread; I poured two cups of orange juice and placed everything on a tray. I wanted to make Rosalie breakfast in bed and let her know how perfect last night was.

I headed upstairs and into her room. Rosalie was sitting upright with the blankets wrapped around her and she was crying. I placed the tray on her desk and walked over to the bed.

"Rose, baby are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She jumped a bit when I spoke which led me to believe she didn't hear me come in. She looked up and wiped the tears away from her face. "Where did you go?" she spoke in a quiet voice.

"I went downstairs. I thought you'd like breakfast in bed. Why?"

"Oh." she just nodded. "Forget it then. It was a stupid thought." she gave me a small smile. I wasn't going to let it go.

"No, babe what's wrong?" she bit her bottom lip before answering. Her lips looked a bit swollen. "I thought you left." she said then looked down.

I let out a small laugh and lifted her chin up so she could look at me. "Babe why would I leave? Last night was amazing. I just figured if you were as hungry as I was then we should eat, but I didn't want to wake you up yet."

"Amazing? Really?" she had a sly sexy grin on her face. "Yup. Amazing. It was perfect. You were perfect. Well it was for me, was it amazing for you?"

She slid off the bed and let the blanket fall, she stood in front of me naked. My breathing hitched and little Emmett was enticed. She went over to her dresser and pulled out one of my t-shirts she has and threw it over her body.

She came over to me and straddled my lap. She was still completely naked under the shirt. She bent down and kissed me. I threw my body back so she was laying on top of me and I moved my hands from her waist to her ass and I squeezed. She let out a squeal before laughing. She broke our kiss and had a big smile on her face; I instantly matched her smile with one of my own.

"Eh, last night was ok. I was kinda expecting better but nobody's perfect." she got up and headed to the bathroom. She turned around and gave me a shrug. I got up and ran towards her. I caught her just as she was about to walk into the restroom.

**Lemon below**

* * *

I grabbed her around her waist and she screamed. I pushed her up against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. "OK? Last night was ok? You were expecting better?" she just laughed. I pushed my body against hers and began to kiss her. She opened her mouth and let my tongue in she began to moan against my mouth.

I kept both of her small hands in one of mine and kept in pinned above her head. I slid my free hand down her body and slid it under her shirt while continuing to kiss her. I moved my hand up her thigh, up her waist, and all the way up until I reached her breasts.

I cupped her breast and she moaned louder. I broke the kiss and began to kiss her jaw and down her neck. I was giving her big wet butterfly kisses and she continued to moan as I still played with her breast. "Emmett, lower; move your hand lower." she was moaning.

I was still kissing her and I shook my head no. "No; not until you admit that last night was amazing. I still kissed her neck and was moving my way to her collarbone.

I moved my hand from her breast and started to take off my shirt. It was unbuttoned so it just fell to the floor. It took a minute but I was finally able to get my pants unbuttoned and I threw them and my boxers off. I was fully erect.

I looked up at Rose to see her biting her lip. She was trying to thrust her body forwards towards mine. I pulled the shirt she was wearing up and took it off of her. I placed her arms back up against the wall and moved my hand back to her breast. I pushed my body against hers with my erection pressed up against her stomach.

"Say it was amazing Rose, and I'll do what you say." I moved my mouth so I could kiss and lick her breast. She moaned louder; she'd better hurry up and say it was amazing. I was losing my patience; if she didn't hurry then I'd just give her what she wanted anyways.

Slowly I moved my hand to her backside and squeezed her ass. I heard her hiss. Fuck that was hot. She hitched her right let around my waist and managed to get both legs around my waist so I was holding her weight. Her folds were right against my erection and I moaned. I could feel her wetness against my cock already.

"Rose, your so wet. I know you want it. I do too so just say last night was amazing and we can both get what we want." I kissed her lips and she answered with lust fever driven kisses. She bit my bottom lip and I almost lost it. She knew how to get what she wanted.

She let go of my lip and started thrusting herself onto me more. "Alright, last night…was..good." she went to kiss me but I pulled back. "Nope. Amazing. Say it was amazing." I winked at her and licked her neck and started to lick the sensitive spot under her ear. I felt her shudder. "Ok. Last. Night. Was. Amazing." she said between little moans.

I let her hands go and felt them tangle in the hair at the back of my neck. She began to pull on it. Her right hand moved down my back and moved between us in the front. She grabbed my cock and my breathing hitched. She had it in her delicate hand and she began to rub it up and down her pussy.

I let out a moan and so did she. She still had her hand on my cock when I felt her glide it into her. We both let out a moan.

She began thrusting slowly. I still had her back against the wall so they were small thrusts. Not what I wanted. She moved her hand back to my hair and I placed my hands on each side of her against the wall.

I began thrusting and she stopped. I was thrusting slow and she was letting out low moans. "Oh. Emmett. Ugh. Faster." I looked at her and smiled. I loved getting this reaction out of her. "Alright. You ready?" she just bit her lip and nodded.

I began thrusting harder and faster. I moved my right hand off the wall and placed it on her back to better support her. "Oh. God. Emmett. I'm gonna. I. I. I. I. I. ugh." she ran her fingers down my back. Fuck if it didn't turn me on it would really hurt. I was thrusting harder and faster. I felt myself getting close.

"Oh. Fuck Rose. Come on baby. Yea. Yea. Yea. Your so tight. So wet. Baby. Ugh." she was now screaming my name as she came. I felt herself constricting around my cock when she came and it sent me over the edge. We were both against the wall panting for breath.

* * *

**END OF LEMON. CONTINUE. SORRY**

"Rose, that was." she cut me off and fiercely kissed me. "Amazing. Emmett. It was amazing." she smiled at me and I smiled back. Oh how much did I love this girl. She's everything I've ever wanted and more. Amazing in bed is just a perk. A perk I was going to be using. A lot.

She unwrapped her legs from around my waist and looked over at the clock. She bit her lip and looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Round two?" she laughed and slapped me on the chest. "Sorry, can't. My other boyfriend is coming soon so I should shower. You can let yourself out." she laughed when I glared at her.

"Funny." she laughed again and pulled me against her body so we were back against the wall. She pulled my face down to kiss her. I kissed her back and was about to perch her back up on my waist when she pulled apart.

"As much as I want to, we can't. Alice and everyone else are coming over at noon and it's 10:30 so we should shower because you need to go home and change. And I'm kinda actually sore. That thing." she said while pointing to my cock. "Is a lot to take so let's just get ready for the day." she kissed me again.

"Sorry if I hurt you Rose. You know that wasn't my intention." I looked down. I felt bad. I was thrusting hard last night and right now. She let out a chuckle then kissed my forehead. "DON'T apologize for making me sore. EVER. It's a good sore. Believe me. It's good."

She grabbed my hand and started to lead me into the bathroom. "Babe, what are you doing?" I asked. I thought she said we couldn't go for round two. She looked at me with big doe eyes. "Gonna shower.. Aren't you coming?"

Hell yea I was coming. I picked her up and set her down in the shower and turned on the water. She was laughing. When it got to the right temperature I stepped out of the way of the shower so she could have water too. We showered together. That was hot. She had to remind me more than once that if I didn't keep my hands to myself then next time she'd shower alone.

After showering, Rose did her hair and make up and put on a white dress that stopped right above her knee. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of white panties. The ones she had on were black and you could see them through the dress.

I was sitting on the bed in my pants from last night and I was tying my shoes. "You know babe, you don't have to wear panties at all. Then you don't have to deal with panty lines." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ok. Perv. I'd rather not go commando with my friends here." I just shrugged and brought the tray of food over to the bed. She was sliding on sandals and she joined me.

"It's cold now." I shrugged but still ate. "Well, baby; if you wouldn't have attacked me on my way to the bathroom then we would've eaten it earlier." she said while grabbing some toast and popping some eggs in her mouth.

"You weren't complaining." I stuck my tongue at her and she laughed. "No, but neither were you until now so don't complain." we continued to eat. Once we were finished we headed over to my house.

We walked in the door and my mom was sitting on the couch watching a show on interior design. "Hello kids. How was last night?" Last night? She knew about last night? Damn I can't tell my mom the sex was bomb. That's just gross.

"Oh Esme prom was amazing. It was so gorgeous. It didn't even look like the gym. Everything was perfect." Oh. That's right. We did go to prom last night. Thank God Rose answered for me.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. Emmett go change so you aren't in your tuxedo anymore. I'll return it this afternoon." I nodded and went over to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks mom. I'm gonna go change."

Rose joined my mom on the couch and started talking about the girls' dresses. After I changed I went back downstairs and Rosalie and I left.

We were out the door when I asked her a question. "Hey, so.. That leg thing last night? Pretty hot." I saw Rose blush and I laughed.

She looked up at me and winked. "You can thank Alice for that. She told me about it." I looked at her with shock. "The girls knew?" she nodded and started opening her house door. "Yup, I had to ask for advise. I didn't want to suck at it."

"Baby there's no way you would suck at it. I'm going to quote a famous philosopher Drake. YOU DA FUCKING BEST." she just laughed and shook her head. "Your so dumb.. But that's how I love you. Big, strong, cute, hung, great in bed, and dumb." she laughed and sat on the couch while grabbing her phone.

"I'm gonna text Alice and tell her to come whenever and to pick up pizza. I'm starving."

"So sex takes a lot out of you then huh?" I winked at her.

"No, you just ate everything on the tray. I had to scrape for food."

"Ha Ha. Your so funny." I pulled her against me and started to rub her arm up and down.

The doorbell rang about 30 minutes later while Rose was in the restroom. I went over and opened the door. Everyone came in and after giving the guys man hugs I hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek. They were heading to the kitchen; I grabbed Alice and picked her up so her feet were about 3 feet off the floor but her head was level with mine.

I kissed her on the cheek and she laughed. "Thanks for the leg thing. It was awesome." I whispered in her ear. I put her down and put my hand up for a high five. She jumped to reach my hand and laughed again. "No problem. But you owe me for that." I nodded and we joined everyone in the kitchen.

After we ate we watched movies and played the wii. Naturally; I won every game. Except guitar hero. I swear the little pixie must practice on her own. Either that or she shouldn't be allowed to play because her hands are so small that she reaches the buttons faster than anyone I've ever know which gives her an advantage.

The girls were in the kitchen cleaning up when Jasper and Edward gave me sly smiles. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jasper elbowed Edward and he laughed. " Rose's lips look pretty swollen.. Yours do too. Don't think we haven't noticed the eye quirks and sexy smiles you guys have been giving each other all day. Spill. How was it?"

"I don't know what your talking about. Our lips aren't swollen and there were no such looks." I smiled and winked at them.

"Whatever. Edward heard the girls talking about it in the kitchen. So we know you guys did the deed. How was it?"

"Jazziekins what are you talking about? Last night or this morning?" I smiled at them.

They laughed and Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. I sighed and leaned forward. "Obviously I'm not going into details but DAMN. Last night was great. This morning too. Fuck I can barley keep my hands off of her now."

Jasper slapped me on the back. "Just wait. Once she realizes she can get you to do what she wants by flaunting sex; your in trouble."

"I don't care. She can have whatever she wants. I'll give her the world." I sighed and looked down. "I'm so whipped." Edward laughed and slapped me on the back "Welcome to the club. The Whipped Boyfriends of Forks meets every Tuesday. Meet the only other two members." he said while motioning between him and Jasper. Jasper just nodded and we all broke out into laughter.

The girls returned and we played more wii and watched Paranormal Activity. The guys picked that movie. To get back at us the girls picked 27 Dresses, we groaned but had to sit and endure it. Everyone left around 1 and I carried Rosalie upstairs. I took off her shoes and undressed so I was just in my boxers. I laid down next to her and kissed her forehead. She groggily said "Love you" and snuggled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and told her I loved her too and fell asleep next to a living angel.

**OK. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON GRADUATION OR A FEW DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION. NOT POSITIVE YET. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT. GOING OUT OF TOWN TOMORROW BUT I'LL WRITE ON MY IPHONE AND CONTINUE WHEN I GET BACK. I'LL BE BACK ON SAT. THANKS REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW.. OH YEA. REVIEW. IDEAS TOO.. THANKS SABRINA**


	23. Chapter 23

**WOW. LONGEST CHAPTER YET.. ENJOY**

**RPOV**

Positive. Positive. Positive. That ever distinct positive sign just turned my life around. How did this happen? Sure Emmett and I went at it like rabbits but we are careful. We use condoms, I'm on the pill, I don't get it. ONCE. ONE time we didn't use a condom but I was on the pill. THE PILL. Isn't that the point? The pill is supposed to prevent pregnancy?

I sat on my bathroom floor and cried. I was scared. I'm 18, about to graduate high school and my boyfriend and I are going to have a baby. My boyfriend. What will Emmett think. I sat on the floor for what felt like was hours thinking about the possible options and outcomes of my actions. I got up and knew my decision. I was keeping it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't; I was going to tell Emmett, my parents, his parents, and my friends.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at the positive pregnancy test. Yes. That's what this is. This baby is a positive in my life, sure it's definitely unexpected and an accident but I wouldn't allow myself to regret it. This baby was made out of love and it will be loved. After I showered and got dressed, I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I felt good; like I could do this. Emmett drove his own car today because he had to meet up with his dad somewhere after school.

I pulled up to school and greeted everyone like it was another day. Everyone seemed perfectly fine except for Alice. She looked a bit pale, but she said she hasn't been feeling good for a couple of days. Jasper looked concerned but nonetheless happy. A little too happy.

We went our separate ways and classes flew by. I walked into the cafeteria for lunch and grabbed a salad and potato chips. Weird mixture but that's what I wanted. I sat next to Emmett and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe. How was class?" he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I hope he still loves me after I tell him I'm pregnant.

"Class was class, Jasper kept texting and Edward fell asleep. We are just watching a movie. Thank god finals are over and we only have to check out of classes." Emmett nodded and we joined in everyone else's conversation.

There was meaningless chatter until Alice called for our attention and Jasper kissed her on the head. "We have an announcement to make. First we are throwing a graduation party at my house after graduation next week so don't forget." We nodded, we already knew.

She looked over at Jasper and he nodded. She took a deep breath and quietly continued. "I'm pregnant. Jasper and I are having a baby. We just found out the other day and we didn't want to tell everyone yet until I went to a doctor."

We all sat there in shock. Everyone except for me. I kinda pulled it together when she had began to look pale and I confirmed it when she asked for our attention. After the initial shock wore off we all congratulated her. She said she was about a month into her pregnancy but that everything was going great and that her illness is just morning sickness.

We talked more about her pregnancy throughout lunch. Well; THEY talked. I kinda sat in silence and took in all of the information the doctor's had given her. I needed to go to the doctor but I couldn't go to Carlisle. Not when Emmett didn't even know. I sat back and ate in silence only adding a few sentences, laughs, and smiles so nobody noticed anything was wrong.

After lunch classes seemed to creep by, and I wondered if the day would ever end. I needed to tell Emmett ASAP. I knew he'd probably freak out but I needed his support right now. In my mind I pictured him giving me his 1000 watt smile and picking me up in his arms and spinning me around. I pictured him telling me he loves me and that he's so happy.

When classes were finally finished I headed to my car. Emmett was leaning against it waiting. I guess he had a few minutes to talk before he had to meet up with his dad. I walked over to the car and was biting my lip. He noticed and when I reached him, he used his thumb to smooth it out before kissing me.

"What's up babe?" he quirked an eyebrow at me. Ok. Just play it cool Rosalie. Ask him what he thinks about Alice and Jasper having a kid.

"Nothing much. So Alice and Jasper are having a baby what do you think about that?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "Better them than us. Honestly a kid would just be in the way. I've got plans for my life. They include you, a wedding, THEN kids; some odd years down the road. I'm still glad Tanya's baby isn't mine. What a mistake. Who would want a kid right now. Ya know?"

Wow. I didn't see that coming. At all. My heart began to hurt and I was getting sad. He didn't even know about our baby but he knew he didn't want it. Honestly, it was beginning to piss me off; I didn't get myself pregnant.

"Why would you say that Emmett? They love each other and they know that they want to be together; why would a baby be ruining their lives. So what if they have plans; then they alter their plans accordingly."

He let out a huff before speaking. "It's true Rose, they have to put their plans on hold because they screwed up. Don't get me wrong; I love them and they will make great parents but I can't help but feel bad that this happened."

"What if that happened to me Emmett? What if it was us that was having a baby? Huh?"

"I don't know Rosalie. I would think you'd have the knowledge to get rid of it before it became a problem. Why are we arguing about a hypothetical situation anyways? We aren't having a baby so what does it matter?"

I smashed my lips in a hard line and tried my best not to cry. Stupid emotions. I got up close to him so I was in his face. "Get. Rid. Of. It? You'd want me to have an abortion because you aren't ready for this? Well guess what Emmett; this isn't a hypothetical situation anymore. We are having a baby. I just found out this morning. But thanks for letting me know where you stand on the situation." I got into my car and was about to shut the door and head over to Alice's because I knew that's where everyone was going when Emmett grabbed the car door and prevented me from closing it.

I stayed seated in the car and felt the tears fall from my face. He didn't want our baby. I still had my hand on the handle and was trying my best to shut the door so I could leave. His eyes were wide and staring at me like he was trying to get the words that just came out of my mouth to process. He kept his hands on the door and just put pressure so that no matter how much I pulled, it wouldn't budge.

Finally he snapped out of it and squatted down next to me with the door behind him. He reached for my hand and I moved away from his touch. "Rose, are you serious?"

I just reached into my glove compartment and pulled out the test from where I had put it this morning. I handed it to him and he took it. He stared at it for a while before reading the box where it said a plus sign was positive and that I was pregnant.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" WE? Now there's a WE?

I looked at him and scoffed. "We? Emmett, aren't going to do anything. I'm going to keep the baby because I would never consider an abortion. You. You are going to graduate high school and go to college; I will take care of the baby myself. If you don't want it that's fine but this baby is part you and part me. That means something to me. Now move out of my way so I can leave." I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to close the door again but his body was in the way.

"Rose, what I said was just me talking out of my ass. I didn't mean it. I swear." he reached for my hand again and I moved it away again. "No Emmett, you did mean it. That's why you said it. If you didn't mean it then those words wouldn't have came out of your mouth. It's fine. I'll have this baby without your help. I'm going to tell my parents tonight and I'll deal with it from there."

"No Rose. Damn it. I'm sorry baby. I wasn't expecting you to tell me your pregnant. Obviously that changes things. Of course I want this baby. It's my baby too. What did you expect from me Rosalie?"

"NO. Emmett your right. It throws a wrench in your plans. Just go on with your life and we will be fine. I guess I expected you to mean what you said 2 months ago about you wanting me to have your baby. Even if you didn't mean now; it's still your baby."

I turned on my car and pulled forward far enough so Emmett wasn't in front of the door. When I was able to close the door I closed it and reversed at an angle so I wouldn't hit Emmett. He just stood up and was yelling my name as I drove out of the parking lot.

I was on my way home but I knew I didn't want to go there. Emmett would sure show up there and I didn't want to see his face or hear his excuses.

I headed over to my parents office in Port Angeles. I knew this wasn't the ideal place to tell them I was pregnant but was there a perfect place to tell them? I pulled up to their office and went up to the 25th floor. I said hi to my mother's secretary Jeanine and she called my mom and told me to head into her office.

I walked in and my mom was immersed in paperwork. My mother was a very well known lawyer; she couldn't take my case of course because I'm her daughter and there would be too many emotional ties to the case and they aren't allowed. My father worked in the same building but on a different floor. He was a prominent architect. And he was very well sought out, everyone wanted him and for a big price you could have him.

I cleared my throat and my mom looked up and smiled. "Hi Rosalie. I'm very busy dear is there something important that you need?"

I took a deep breath. Just do it. They have a right to know. "Um yea mom. It's important. Really important. Can you call dad and can we borrow a conference room? This isn't a conversation that others should hear but it is something that can't wait."

She just nodded and called my dad and told him to get up to her floor and for him to meet us in conference room 2B. After she hung up we walked into the conference room and thankfully the blinds were almost all the way down so if you looked at the window all you could see were the bottoms of the chairs. We sat down and when my dad joined us he sat next to my mom and smiled at me.

"So. Max. Rosalie has something important to tell us that couldn't wait until we got home." naturally she would let her irritation ring through her sentence. I just ignored it. They were about to be more irritated with me in a moment.

"Mom, Dad; I came here to tell you guys that this morning I found out I'm pregnant." I heard my Dad's breathing hitch and my mother threw her body up and instantly began to yell. Thank god the rooms are sound proof.

"What! ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOUR HAVING AN ABORTION ASAP." My dad was just sitting there with his head down. He knew that if he wanted to stay HAPPILY married; then he had to go ahead with my mom. The anger in his eyes said that he would have been shouting the same thing if she hadn't have beaten him to the punch.

Tears stung my eyes and I stood up. "I am not having an abortion. I am 18 and a legal adult. I take full responsibility for my actions and I will take care of my baby. With or without your help."

"Do you even know who the father is Rosalie? How could you ruin your life like this? You will have an abortion or we want you out of the house. We will not support you and this mistake!"

"Emmett's the father. I didn't ruin my life; it's just on a different course. I won't have an abortion and if you want me to leave then I will be gone by tonight. Me and my baby will be fine on our own. I've been fine on my own for years."

"What about Emmett? Where does he fit in? you didn't say anything about him. I'm sure he sees it as a mistake too. Open your eyes Rosalie. You have a full life ahead of you. Don't ruin it."

"Like I said. MY BABY AND I WILL BE JUST FINE. My child is not a mistake and yes, Mother; I do have a full life ahead of me but now I have someone else to share it with. I'll be out of the house when you come home. Whenever that is." I wiped the tears out of my eyes and walked out of the conference room, waived bye to Janine and rode the elevator downstairs.

When I got into my car I broke down again. I sat there and cried until I noticed the sun was setting and I heard a knock at my door. It was a dark haired man in a security officer uniform. I rolled down my window and he began to talk with a thick accent that I couldn't place.

"Escuse me ma'am, we can't habe you in yourr car setting heer for hours." I just nodded and started the car and drove away.

I grabbed my Bluetooth headset and used my phone to dial Alice's number. Jasper picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Rose, your on speaker; we are all here" You could practically hear the concerned laced in his voice.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

"We've been worried about you Rosalie. Emmett called looking for you and said that you told him your pregnant but that before he was saying how a kid would ruin everything. Rosalie. The same thing happened to me before Alice told me. I didn't say the things he said but they did cross my mind and I did say that a baby was a bad idea. I went to Alice begging and pleading and being the person she is; she forgave me. Forgive him Rose. He is an asshole; but he's a sorry asshole."

I began to cry again. "You guys I don't know what to do. I felt the same way this morning, that a baby was a bad idea but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I liked it. I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion so I decided to keep it. I wasn't expecting him to flat out say that if I was pregnant he'd hope that I'd have the knowledge to get rid of it. And I just told my parents and they kicked me out. I don't know what to do but I know Emmett doesn't want this child."

"Oh. Rosalie. It's Alice. I can't believe he said those things to you. I thought the things Jasper said were bad. I threw a glass vase at him. You have every right to be mad but I'm sure you'll start to think that his reaction was not necessarily valid but kind of to be expected considering the way he found out. Right now it's your hormones going nuts. I cried at a commercial about band-aids today. And if you need somewhere to stay you are more than welcome to stay here; I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Thanks Alice. Yea I'm sure it's my emotions but it still hurt when he immediately said to get rid of it. But that's what my parents said too. That if I didn't get an abortion then I'd have to leave. What did your parents say?"

I heard coughing and a laugh. "Well, my mom said she knew because of the whole pale thing and throwing up all damn day and night and my dad was a little pissed and he tried to grab his gun but I wouldn't let him. They are still a little pissed but I think they are more or less ok with it because I'm about to graduate. The party has to be scaled down but there will still be a party."

"Alice, why can't I have your parents? I haven't even told Emmett's parents but I'm sure he's told them already. I'll call you later if I need a place to stay I've got to go home and pack and I'm around the corner from my house already."

"Rose, it's Edward. Do you need help packing or anything? We could be over there shortly? It's no problem."

"Um, No; but if I change my mind I'll call Bella's cell phone. Thanks guys. And Bella?"

"Yea Rose it's me. What's up?"

"Always use a condom. AND birth control."

I heard everyone laugh and I let out a small chuckle. "Ok. don't forget to call us Rose. Bye."

"Bye guys." I hung up and pulled into my driveway and noticed the door was open. I just hoped it wasn't Emmett.

I walked into the house and heard moving upstairs. My parents wouldn't hire movers would they? Slowly, I walked into my room and saw Emmett packing clothes into suitcases, and trash bags.

He looked up at me and smiled a half smile. "Hi baby." I just glared at him. "Don't. what are you doing with my stuff?"

"Your mom called my mom literally right when I told them you were pregnant. She told her how you refused to get an abortion and my mother sided with you. They were shouting and my mom said your coming to live with us and that she didn't want to talk to your mom until your parents came to their senses. They aren't happy that we are so young but they are happy that we decided to keep it."

"WE? We didn't decide anything together. Put the rest of my things in my car. I'm going to talk to your parents. I'm not moving in with you."

I could hear him protesting and apologizing while I ran down the stairs and was stopped at the door when I almost ran into Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked at me and I started crying. She just hugged me and the three of us walked over to their house and we sat on the couch.

I sat there and cried and Esme rubbed my back and Carlisle kept kissing my forehead. After a few minutes Carlisle spoke. "Rosalie, have you been to a doctor dear?"

"No, I just found out this morning. I'm so sorry you guys. This wasn't my intention to get pregnant but I'd never forgive myself if I had an abortion or gave it up for adoption."

"Rosalie dear; Carlisle and I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes; we think you are too young but it's not impossible. You and Emmett can do it together and with our help it will be a lot easier." Carlisle nodded and it just made me cry more. Why couldn't my parents be this understanding?

"Emmett doesn't want the baby though, he wanted me to get an abortion. I told him I'll do this by myself if I have to. I wasn't expecting my parents to throw me out but things happen; Alice is pregnant too and she said I can stay in her guest bedroom"

"Absolutely not Rosalie. This is our grandchild and we will not have you staying anywhere but here. If your parents want to be jackasses about a situation they have no control over then so be it. That is their problem not yours. And about my son, well he's just a big jerk"

I giggled and Esme looked at me. "You cursed. Esme McCarty cursed." she laughed and tried to put a serious expression on her face.

"Yes, I did. I'm angry at your parents' actions and it made me curse." I wiped more tears away and looked at them. "Thank you so much. You are my true parents and I love you so much."

Carlisle pulled Esme and I into a hug and kissed our foreheads. "We love you too Rosalie. Now, I have to work in the morning but at 11 am tomorrow, I want you to come to the hospital and we will examine you to see how my little grandchild is coming along."

I nodded and looked around. I heard heavy footsteps which meant that Emmett was coming. "Um, Esme where will I be sleeping, which room?" they had 3 guests rooms and I wasn't sure which they were moving me into.

"My room. There's plenty of room and the guest room across the hall will be the nursery." Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes.

I stood up and looked between Emmett and his parents. "No. I'm not staying in a room with someone who doesn't even want this baby. I'll move my stuff into a guest room. I'm not staying in YOUR room."

"Rosalie please baby. I swear I want this baby. I love you and I love our baby." Emmett was pleading and he threw the box of my stuff down and came to sit on the couch.

"I'll stay in a guest room babe, I know my bed is really comfortable to you and the guest room beds are kind of hard." I just shook my head no.

"No. I'll stay in a guest room and you will stay in your own room upstairs. I'll take the one down stairs with a connecting restroom if that's ok with your parents."

He looked at his mom as if asking her to tell me just to stay with him. If they were adamant about me staying in his room then I would but he'd be sleeping on the floor and I wouldn't even give him a glance.

"No dear, the guest room down stairs is more than ready for you. There are fresh linens on the bed and everything is open to you as it always has been. Emmett will carry your things in the room tomorrow. We didn't know what his reaction to the news was or else I would have told him to put your stuff in the guest room from the get go. We assumed everything was fine with you two and that you'd want to share his bed. Seeing as how that's not the case; you can have whichever room you'd like. If the bed is too hard, we will replace it for you immediately." Emmett looked like he wanted to complain but Carlisle shot him an evil glare.

"Yes Rosalie, any room is up for grabs but I'd prefer if you stayed upstairs with the rest of us incase you get sick or something is wrong; we don't want you to try and deal with it yourself. The room next to the baby's' future nursery has a restroom between them and that bed is a little more comfortable than the rest."

I nodded and said thank you. "No problem. I don't want to be on your case but because you are early in your pregnancy; you need rest so just head on up to the room and get some rest; we will bring the rest of your belongings and I will move your car from next door."

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme. I really appreciate this. And your right. I'm not going to argue; I'm extremely tired so I'm going to rest." They nodded and I walked up stairs.

I opened the door to the room and fell right onto the bed. It was a huge king size bed with a lavender comforter and bedding set. The bed was pretty high off the floor and I had to step on my tippy toes to get on. The furniture was a dark stain wood and it was beautiful. Within minutes of laying on the bed I was out.

**EMPOV**

I was upstairs at Rosalie's house fuming. I can't believe Josie and Max would kick her out because she was pregnant. That's complete and utter bullshit. Josie was 19 when she had Rose, so was my mom when she had me. I don't see what the big deal is.

On top of my fuming at Rose's parents I was fuming at myself. I can't believe I said those things I said to Rosalie. I felt like the biggest Mc Asshole in the world. Speaking in a hypothetical situation; what I said was true. A baby would alter our plans, I didn't mean to say that I hoped she'd get rid of it.

The more I thought about it the more it didn't matter, I knew Rosalie is the one I want to be with for my entire life so what does it matter what age we start having kids? It shouldn't you dumbass. That's where you fucked up. You told your pregnant girlfriend that having a baby was a bad idea.

When I seen the pregnancy test my heart doubled inside. I instantly had a sense of pride that I was having a baby and that I was going to be a dad. FUCK. If only I hadn't have been such a spaz and shot off my mouth then my girlfriend wouldn't have had to tell her parents alone that she was pregnant.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs of Rosalie's house but I figured it was just my parents coming to get more bags or boxes. I was trying to get the rest of Rosalie's shoes and purses into a box while piling her clothes into a bag while they were still attached to the hanger.

I turned around to go back to the closet when I noticed Rosalie standing in her doorway. I could see that she had been crying but her face just read anger. I gave her a half smile and tried to talk to her. "Hi baby." ouch. Bad move she just glared at me then spoke. "Don't. What are you doing with my stuff?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before telling her that I knew her parents kicked her out. "Your mom called my mom literally right when I told them you were pregnant. She told her how you refused to get an abortion and my mother sided with you. They were shouting and my mom said your coming to live with us and that she didn't want to talk to your mom until your parents came to their senses. They aren't happy that we are so young but they are happy that we decided to keep it."

She looked at me like I had 3 eyes. "WE? We didn't decide anything together. Put the rest of my things in my car. I'm going to talk to your parents. I'm not moving in with you."

She turned around and began to run out the room and down the hallway and down the stairs. I was yelling for her to stop and that I was sorry and that I loved her and the baby but she didn't hear me. I ran down the hallway and was at the first step at the top of the staircase when I saw her stopped in front of my parents and that they were all headed to the house. I was going to follow them but I wanted her stuff out of here ASAP. I didn't want her to have to come back to this place where nobody wanted her. I wanted her. Her and our baby. Forever.

After about another 10 minutes of packing I figured I had everything. I got all her clothes, shoes, hair stuff, makeup, her important papers, school things, laptop, her movies, basically; I stripped her room and left her vanity, TV, desk, bed, and dressers.

I headed back to my house and instantly caught on to the conversation. Rosalie was talking to my parents about where she'll be sleeping. Good. She planned on staying.

"Um, Esme where will I be sleeping, which room?" they hadn't told her she was staying with me? My parents didn't even fight me on the fact that I wanted her in my room. She was already pregnant. What else can happen?

I was walking in the living room when I answered Rose's question for my mom. " My room. There's plenty of room and the guest room across the hall will be the nursery."

My parents and I already talked about which room to convert into a nursery.

Rose got up and looked pissed. She was swaying her head back and forth looking between my parents and me. When she'd look at me her eyes would squint together." No. I'm not staying in a room with someone who doesn't even want this baby. I'll move my stuff into a guest room. I'm not staying in YOUR room."

I took a deep breath. Damn. She wasn't going to make this easy. "Rosalie please baby. I swear I want this baby. I love you and I love our baby." I was practically pleading with her at this point. I put her stuff on the floor and went over to sit on the couch.

"I'll stay in a guest room babe, I know my bed is really comfortable to you and the guest room beds are kind of hard." She immediately started shaking her head no.

"No. I'll stay in a guest room and you will stay in your own room upstairs. I'll take the one down stairs with a connecting restroom if that's ok with your parents."

I looked over at my mom and tried my best to plead with my eyes that she'd tell Rosalie that it was a good idea for her to stay in my room.

"No dear, the guest room down stairs is more than ready for you. There are fresh linens on the bed and everything is open to you as it always has been. Emmett will carry your things in the room tomorrow. We didn't know what his reaction to the news was or else I would have told him to put your stuff in the guest room from the get go. We assumed everything was fine with you two and that you'd want to share his bed. Seeing as how that's not the case; you can have whichever room you'd like. If the bed is too hard, we will replace it for you immediately."

I was going to protest but my dad shot me a "Shut the hell up now" look. So I just sat there a looked down.

"Yes Rosalie, any room is up for grabs but I'd prefer if you stayed upstairs with the rest of us incase you get sick or something is wrong; we don't want you to try and deal with it yourself. The room next to the baby's' future nursery has a restroom between them and that bed is a little more comfortable than the rest." Yes. Thank you Dad. At least she'd be on the same floor. She nodded and thanked my dad.

"No problem. I don't want to be on your case but because you are early in your pregnancy; you need rest so just head on up to the room and get some rest; we will bring the rest of your belongings and I will move your car from next door."

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme. I really appreciate this. And your right. I'm not going to argue; I'm extremely tired so I'm going to rest." My parents nodded at her and she went upstairs with not even a glance towards me.

When we heard the bedroom door close I felt 2 pairs of eyes on me. I looked over and just hung my head low. Here it comes asshole.

"Emmett Dale McCarty. You told her to get an abortion. What is wrong with you? This is just as much your responsibility as it is hers. Just because that's an option doesn't mean it's a quick fix."

"I know mom. And I'm so sorry. I was under the impression we were talking about a hypothetical situation. I didn't know she was pregnant. As soon as I seen the positive on the test I fell in love with the baby. It's my baby. I'm going to take care of it. I swear." my mom nodded and my dad walked over to me and pulled me up for a hug.

I hugged him back and when he pulled away he slapped me on the back. A little too hard. "Fix it. Fix it now Son. Stress isn't good for her or the baby. So you'd better march your monstrous ass inside that guest room and fix it. NOW."

I nodded and walked towards the guest room Rosalie was staying in. I walked in and she was already asleep in fetal position. I laid down behind her so we were now in a spooning position and I laid next to her with my hand on her flat stomach.

"Hi. I'm your asshole father. Emmett; I want you to know I said some not so nice things to mommy but I'm sorry. I do not regret you, I want you, I love you, and I can't wait for you to come out. You are MY baby and I will spoil you until your teeth go rotten. Then we will have them fixed."

I started to rub my hand in small circles on her flat belly and continued to talk to my child. "I want you to know that sometimes I may mess up and your mom might be mad at me but that I don't try to make her mad or sad. Everyone makes mistakes. I love your mommy so much it hurts when she's mad or sad because of me. I want to be a family forever. I'm going to ask your mom to marry me and we'll be together forever. She is truly my best friend. Our parents were best friends. We were meant to be together. We were meant to be Forever Connected."

I laid there for a second and just let the words I just spoke sink in and realized that I've never meant anything more than I did right now. This was my family and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they are provided for. I leaned down and kissed Rosalie on the cheek when I felt something wet. She was awake and she was crying.

"Baby? Baby I'm sorry. Rose I" but she cut me off by turning around and kissing me. I kissed her back and she pulled away. I wiped the tears from her face and she smiled. "I know Emmett. I heard everything. I love you too and I want us to be a family. I don't want your heart to hurt because when yours hurts mine hurts and so does the baby's."

I kissed her and took her head in my hands. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you and our baby. Forever."

"I know Emmett. Just please don't ever make me feel like I'm alone in this again. The baby and I both love you too."

"I promise Rose. Never again." I kissed her again and quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What? You don't seriously think I'm going to have sex with you do you?"

I shook my head no and laughed. "No. I was just going to ask if you'll move into my room with me and our baby."

She had a huge smile on her face and she nodded. I got up and carried her to my room and laid her down. She took off her clothes and I put one of my t-shirts on her.

We laid there and after a few minutes Rose fell asleep. I stayed up rubbing circles on her stomach and talking to my baby.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.. I GOT A LITTLE MISTY EYED WRITING THIS.. NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL JUMP THROUGH THE PREGNANCY. IT WONT JUMP OUT OF OFDER BUT IT WILL JUMP. REVIEW, REVIEW,AND REVIEW.. PLEASE.. THEY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M NOT A SHITTY WRITER. THANKS SABRINA.**


	24. Chapter 24

**PLEASE READ...**

**sorry it's so short. my sister and niece moved in with us and i havent been able to write. my niece is 11 months and getting into everything. the minute she sees me on the laptop she books it for me.. this chapter is in one word: HORRIBLE. it's kinda a filler. next chapter will skip more months. next chapter will have more drama, making up, comedy, and mentions of sex! i'm going out of town tomorrow until tuesday but i will be writing while i'm gone. won't be able to update because i won't have the laptop but i will update more than 2 times next week. i promise.. sorry. god i don't even want to post this chapter but i haven't updated all week. **

**RPOV**

I was peacefully asleep when I moved to reposition myself and my stomach turned. I lurched off the bed and barley made it with enough time to reach the toilet. I was emptying the contents of my stomach when I heard Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle come into the bathroom.

Emmett had his hands holding my hair away from my face, Esme was rubbing my back, and Carlisle was filling up a cup of water. When I finished throwing up everything in the world, I slumped down and cried.

Emmett picked me up and sat me on his lap on the floor of his bathroom. Carlisle flushed the toilet for me and Esme was pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Rosalie, have you been throwing up lately?" Carlisle asked while Emmett was still trying to calm me down.

I shook my head no. "First time." I said with a raspy voice. Every time I throw up I end up throwing up so hard that it rips the lining in my throat so it sounds like I have strep.

"Oh honey I was the same way. I had no morning sickness until I found out I was pregnant; then I had it every day." I internally groaned.

"Here Rosalie, drink some water." I nodded and gave Carlisle a small thank you smile. I drank the water and tried my best to calm down. I was about to pull myself up off of Emmett's lap when my stomach turned again and I threw up the water.

"Baby, it's ok. I'll take care of you." Emmett was still rubbing my back. God it was so annoying. What exactly is ok about throwing up all night? Nothing. He's so full of shit.

I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. I was able to stand up and make my way to the sink to brush my teeth. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves and told Emmett to wake them up if I threw up again.

I finished brushing my teeth and I laid back down. Emmett tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed them off. I was so irritated by the fact that he was even in the same bed as I was. In my mind I knew it was my hormones going crazy but that didn't mean I was able to ignore it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I sighed and turned around so I wasn't facing him anymore. "Nothing Emmett, just leave me alone please."

"Rose, it'll be ok. I know it will." I turned my head to look at him. "Really? Cuz I'm pretty sure if you felt the way I did right now you'd think differently."

"What the hell is your problem Rosalie?"

"My problem? My problem is that I'm pregnant and I just threw up my stomach lining and you don't even care."

"How do I not care Rose? I got up didn't I? I went to get my parents too. If I didn't care I would have just turned around and went back to sleep."

"Sorry for waking you up. Next time I'll just go to another bathroom so the all mighty Prince Emmett can get his sleep. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." I was crying now and I could tell Emmett was getting irritated. He just sighed and laid on his back so he was staring at the ceiling.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and spoke in a whisper. "You said you wouldn't make me feel like I'm alone in this."

He just rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers. "You know your not alone in this Rosalie so don't even start with that crap."

"Start what crap Emmett? Can't you see that I don't feel good, I'm tired, and super hormonal? And I can't even control it. I can't turn off my crazy emotions right now. If I could I would."

"This is just a stupid argument. Let's just let it go. Goodnight."

"Don't you think I know this is a stupid argument? Because I do. I know how crazy I sound, I know I shouldn't be angry but I am and I can't stop it. But you didn't have to get angry too. Maybe you could see where I'm coming from, crazy emotions, everything's heightened and anything can set me off." I was full out crying by now. Tears were flowing faster than Niagara Falls.

Emmett sighed and rolled on his side. He wrapped his arms around me and I let him because now I went from anger to guilt. I felt bad for snapping at him. He kissed my hair and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to make you mad. I guess I didn't realize your hormones are all over the place. Forgive me?"

I wiped the tears from my face and nodded. "But only if you forgive me; and promise to love me when I'm throwing crazy mood swing fits and turn into RosaHulk.. I'm sorry baby. I can't help it. I wish I could."

He laughed and put his hand on my flat stomach. "I promise. Go to sleep baby, it's 4 am and we've got school and we've got to go see dad in the morning about this little guy."

"Little guy? I think it's a girl." I placed my hand over his and laced my fingers with his over my stomach.

"Nope. I was dreaming that it's a boy. But a girl would be cool. I'd love to have a daddy's girl."

"Love you babe." I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. "Love you too babe, and love you baby!" We both fell asleep holding each other's hand and with our hands on my belly.

**Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a camera going off. I heard the shutter and I saw the bright lights through my eyelids and I woke up.

Esme had a camera in her hand and a smile on her face. "Sorry dear, but you two looked so cute wrapped up and holding your stomach."

I laughed and elbowed Emmett so he could get up too. He groaned and hid his face in the crook of my neck. Esme told us that breakfast would be ready in 20 minutes and that we needed to hurry up and get ready for school.

I turned around and faced Emmett. I placed kisses on his face and his eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. He was still pretending to be asleep but he had a smile on his face. I laughed and licked him from his jaw line to his hairline. His breathing hitched and he groaned.

"What was that for?" he opened his eyes and wiped his hand down his face. I burst out laughing. "That's what you get. I tried to wake you up in a cute romantic way but noooo you still didn't move. So I licked you. Now get up. Your mom said breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes so move your ass."

He began to wiggle his butt in bed which made us both laugh. He sat up and pushed my head so I was laying down again and he hovered over me. He began to kiss my cheeks, nose, eyes, and then lips. He began to pull my shirt up. My breathing hitched and my heart rate sped up. "Um, Emmett; what are you doing?"

He lowered his head so it was by my stomach and he winked at me. I wasn't in the mood for sex but if he kept this up; I would be. He lowered his head so his lips were on my stomach and he trailed soft butterfly kisses around it. "Good morning little one."

He got up and pulled me up from the bed with him. "What was that about?" he smiled and gave me another quick kiss before shrugging. "I wanted to say good morning to both of my babies. You and my baby-baby."

I swear I think my heart just swelled double it's size. How could someone so big and strong be such a teddy bear kind of guy. He was perfect. I jumped into the shower and Emmett went into the guest shower and we were both dressed and just about ready at the same time. I was exhausted after showering, shaving my legs, and finding something to wear. Thankfully my hair has a natural wave to it so I threw it in a side ponytail. I put on very little make up because let's face it; I'm pregnant and today's the last day of school.

Emmett was already down stairs when I made my way past the living room. I walked through the door and into the kitchen when I was assaulted by different scents. They all sent my nose into overdrive and I booked it for the closest bathroom.

I didn't think I had anything else to throw up because of this morning but I guess I was wrong. I was throwing up and Emmett came in. He moved my hair and was rubbing my back. When I was finished, he flushed the toilet and helped me up. I brushed my teeth with an extra toothbrush they have for guests and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you ok babe?" I nodded and Emmett pulled me into his arms and continued to rub my back. Emmett led me into the living room and had me sit down for a while. I told him to go eat breakfast and that I was fine. He went back into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with ginger ale and a packet of crackers.

"Here babe, mom said it'll help with the morning sickness and that the crackers should hold in your stomach." I put them in my purse and we said our goodbyes to Esme and left for school.

When we pulled up everyone was hanging around Jasper's truck. Emmett got out and opened my door. He helped me out and we walked over to everyone with our hands linked.

"Morning guys." They turned our way and said hi.

Alice looked extremely pale and Jasper was handing her crackers. I looked over to her and reached into my bag to show her my ginger ale and crackers. She looked and laughed a small laugh.

"You too?" I nodded and she came over to give me a hug. Bella walked over and hugged us both before putting on a serious face. "Well I'm glad I'm not barfing my brains out.. Sucks to be you two right now." we laughed and rolled our eyes at her.

"I'm glad it's not you too. Bella turns into such a baby when she's sick." Edward said while slapping Emmett on the back.

Bella turned to him and glared. "A baby? Wow. Ok. Thanks for letting me know you don't like taking care of me. Don't worry I won't ask you to do it again." Edward was about to say something when Bella just told him to "Shove it" and the bell rang so we all went to class.

Classes were fast and easy. We just had to have our teacher's sign us out. I walked into my second period and the teacher had a note from the office that said I was to walk to the rest of my classes and have the teachers sign me out so I could leave for my appointment and I wouldn't have to come back. I did that and turned my paper into the office and met Emmett by the car.

We drove to the hospital chatting about small things and when we pulled up Esme was walking into the building. We walked in and headed for Carlisle's office.

"Mom, I didn't know you were coming." Esme just smiled at us and told me to sit down.

"Well of course I was coming. I want to see my grandbaby." After a few minutes Carlisle joined us and led us into a room with an ultra sound machine in it. I laid down and pulled my shirt up over my stomach and tucked it under my bra.

"Ok Rosalie. Let's see how far along you are." I nodded and Carlisle squirted this cold goopy stuff on my stomach. He put this handle thing on my stomach and turned a small TV so that we could see.

"Ok Rosalie, Emmett; here's your baby. According to it's size, your around 7 weeks pregnant. The baby is about the size of a lentil and you can clearly distinguish where its' head is." He started pointing to different things and letting us know what it is. "Here's its elbow joint and fingers. Right there is the umbilical cord and tail bone." "Your baby looks completely healthy and your due date is January 17th."

He let us listen to the heartbeat and printed a lot of pictures. I looked over at Esme with tears in my eyes. She was crying too. Emmett grabbed my hand and his eyes were watering. "Emmett, that's our baby." I managed to say while he wiped the tears from my eyes.

He nodded and bent down to kiss me again. "I know Rose, and it'll be perfect. This baby is the best part of you and me. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." Carlisle finished printing the pictures and I wiped the goop off of my stomach. I felt like I was on such a high. It was amazing, I don't think I could be any happier than I was right now.

Emmett and I left the hospital and we headed home. We put the ultrasound pictures in different frames and we placed one in the living room, one on the fridge, one in Esme and Carlisle's room, and one in our room. We had more but we put them away for the baby book.

Emmett and I laid down on his bed and we just held each other completely content with the way life was at the moment. I instantly fell asleep in the father of my child's arms.

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

**EMPOV**

Today was the day that we graduate from High School. Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I all got into Port Angeles Community College. Alice and Rosalie were taking easy classes for the first semester as were Jasper and I so we could help with the babies.

We all had plans to attend Washington State University but with both babies; everyone decided to stay close for at least a year. We weren't expecting Bella and Edward to stay but they said they wanted us all together. After the babies turned one; we would all transfer.

I walked into my room with my grey suit on; I felt like a monkey. Rosalie was wearing a red wrap dress and sky high heels. She started wearing baggy clothes yesterday because she said you could see a belly. She was crazy; if anything it looked like she was full but I wasn't about to tell her anything. I'd like to see my child be born and her moods are all over the place.

We walked down stairs and my parents took pictures of us with our cap and gowns on. After we were finished; we headed to school. We met up with everyone outside and took a few more pictures before the ceremony began.

By now; the whole town knew that Rosalie and Alice were pregnant but nobody cared. They were more shocked to hear that Rosalie was thrown out of her house.

We were lined up ready to march in when Rosalie leaned her head on my shoulder. She was so tired lately; her and Alice did nothing but sleep but according to the baby books she was making me read; it's normal. I wrapped my arm around Rosalie and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Just an hour and a half and it's all over ok? Then we can go home, eat and go to sleep before Alice's graduation party." she nodded and smiled. "Promise? Cuz I really feel dead on my feet right now."

"I promise babe." we heard the music come on and the ceremony started. Rosalie and I were walking together and behind us were Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella. Once the ceremony started I saw the Rosalie was crying and Alice looked like she was falling asleep on Jasper.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she gave me a frown and linked our fingers together. "It's over. High school is over and my parents aren't even here."

I looked around and was immediately pissed. Forks was by no means huge so everyone in town was at the graduation. Everyone but Max and Josie; I looked at my mom and mouthed Max and Josie and she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no.

I kissed Rosalie on the temple and gently squeezed her hand. "It's ok babe. They will regret not being here later. I know it. Mom, and Dad would be here for you even if I wasn't graduating too. We love you."

She nodded and squeezed my hand again. "Your right. Thank you babe, I love you guys too."

By now the valedictorian speech was over and we stood to get our diplomas. Rosalie and I and the guys were up first because the school knew they were pregnant and really tired, plus our class was so small that it didn't need to be in alphabetical order in order to keep track. Rosalie walked across the stage and everyone cheered. Edward, Jasper and I were whistling and the girls were screaming.

After everyone got their diplomas; the principal got up and said a small speech. Eric got up and told us that we were officially graduates and to move our tassels from the right to the left. After we did; we threw up our caps. I caught mine and Rosalie's we didn't want our caps to get lost.

After more pictures and a very emotional Rosalie, and Alice we all went to La Bella Italiana in Port Angeles. It was swamped but thankfully my dad had made a reservation. During dinner nobody brought up the fact that Rosalie's parents weren't there which I was thankful for. I didn't want her crying anymore than she already had.

Once dinner was over; we went to Alice's house. Alice has been so emotional and sick that she all but cancelled the party. Now it was just a gathering with just us. Everyone else was going to Tyler's house. His parents were going to be there tonight so there would be no drinking but everyone would go because it was the only thing to do.

We all sat around the living room and went through our yearbooks. It was about 100 pages and it was very small. There wasn't much in it but we got it for the memories; there were great pictures in it. Angela was on the yearbook staff and seeing as how she's really good friends with Bella; we were in it. A Lot.

By the time we reached the end of the book Alice was asleep with her head on Bella's lap and Rosalie was asleep on her shoulder. Bella's head was drooped down and she was asleep too. I laughed and took a picture of them. They all looked so cute.

Jasper carried Alice upstairs and Edward carried Bella to one of the guest rooms. I took Rosalie to the other guestroom and I took off her shoes and removed my pants, and shoes and shirt. I got into bed with her and fell asleep holding both of my babies.

**SORRY. I'M TRYING TO WRITE. IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING AND I'M EXHAUSTED AND TODAY (SAT) I WILL BE SWAMPED.. I KNOW IT SUCKED.. AGAIN SORRY. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND SEND IDEAS.. REVIEW.. EVEN IF YOU AGREE THAT IT SUCKS. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE IT WILL GET BETTER.. SABRINA :(**


	25. Chapter 25

**_3 MONTHS LATER. ROSALIE IS 5 MONTHS PREGNANT. IT'S AUGUST. READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM.. SOOO IMPORTANT._**

* * *

**_RPOV_**

I laid in bed next to Emmett and just wanted to push him off the bed. He was snoring and here I was; 5 months pregnant, can't sleep, my breasts are sore, I have a headache, and I'm exhausted.

I feel like I haven't slept in years. My belly is bigger than any other part of my body. Because I was so small before I got pregnant; I started to show quickly. My stomach is huge and I feel like a whale. Emmett says that I'm not fat but I know he's lying to me.

It's 3 am and I've been laying here since midnight. I haven't been able to sleep and it's killing me. My back hurts and here is my helpful "We're in this together" boyfriend. He's asleep and drooling. I moved from sleeping on my side to laying on my back thinking it would help. No such luck.

I looked up at the ceiling and felt the tears come out of my eyes. I grabbed my phone and went to the restroom. After using the restroom I dialed Bella's number. I know she doesn't know what I'm going through but I didn't want to chance and wake up Alice.

_**H-Hello?**_

_**Hi. Sorry I woke you up. I can call you later if you want.**_

_**No Rosalie, it's fine. I actually just came out of the restroom so technically I was awake. What's wrong?**_

_**I don't know. I can't sleep at all, I'm exhausted, my back hurts, my breasts are sore, and I have a headache. **__I continued to cry._

_**Where's Emmett honey?**_

_**He's asleep. He looks so peaceful I didn't want to wake him up. He's been dealing with my mood swings and I know he wants me out of the house. I just don't know what to do. All I want is for it to be freezing cold and to be able to sleep without having to wake up and piss every hour.**_

_I heard a bed rustling on the other side of the phone and she was whispering to someone._

_**Rose, try opening a window. It is cold outside and try sleeping on the couch to support your back.**_

_**I tried. The couch is leather and it makes me too hot. Bella is someone in your room?**_

_**Uh, Yea. Edward's here. He comes through my window sometimes. He just heard me on the phone and he woke up.**_

_**Oh shit Bella, I didn't mean to disturb you guys. I'm so sorry. Just call me later. Tell Edward I'm sorry.**_

_**No Rosalie it's fine. You weren't disturbing anything. He was asleep; don't feel like you can't call me at any time of night. I've called you at all hours before and you've been there for me. **_

_**Ok Bella. But I still want you to tell Edward I said sorry. Call me tomorrow. I'm gonna try to sleep.**_

_**Ok Rosalie, if you can't sleep still just call me and we'll figure something out.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Goodnight Rose.**_

I hung up and sat on the edge of the bath tub. I was still crying and now I felt even more helpless. I sat on the corner of the tub for a while and decided to get up and go back to bed.

I walked into the room and opened the window a bit then went and laid down. I laid on my side and faced the window. I sniffled and wiped the tears away. I felt the bed move and arms encircle around me. Emmett laid his face on top of mine and we were in a spooning position.

"Baby what's wrong?" He moved his face off of mine and turned me around so I was facing him. He reached over and wiped the few tears that had come out.

"No- nothing. I just. I. I." I felt my lip quiver and I broke into sobs. "I can't sleep, my back hurts, I'm exhausted, and my boobs are so sore." He took me into his arms and held my head into his chest.

He shushed me and was running his hands through my hair. "Babe, why didn't you wake me up?" I pulled away from him and looked in his eyes and saw that he was genuinely worried about me.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. You've been dealing with my mood swings and psycho cravings and you helped me everyday through my morning sickness and I just figured you needed the sleep more than I did. I didn't want you to wake up and have to deal with me." He laughed and kissed me on the forehead and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Baby, No. your psycho cravings are cute, I like getting you pickles and ranch dressing even though it sounds disgusting. I love to see the look of contentment in your eyes when you get whatever you've been craving. The morning sickness was nothing; I was helping you babe. You need more sleep than I do. Your making a baby in your stomach and I'm not. I got you pregnant and I'm going through this with you. Not as much as you are but I'm here. If you can't sleep then wake me up and then we won't sleep together. I'll rub your back until my fingers go numb. It's me and you Rose we are in this together. Me, You, and the baby."

I nodded and kissed him until my head began to spin. I had to pull back because I was literally getting light headed.

"You ok babe?"

"Yea. I'm alright. I just lose myself in kissing you that I forget to breathe sometimes." we both laughed and he gave me a small kiss.

"ALWAYS remember to breathe Rosalie, I don't know what I'd do without you. Now turn around and I'll massage your back."

I nodded and turned around. He began to massage my back and I could feel my muscles beginning to relax. I actually started moaning because it felt so good. Emmett laughed a little and tried to slip his hands into my shorts and under my panties.

"Don't Emmett. Because if you start then you'd better not stop and I'm honestly in too much pain right now." he laughed and moved his hand back to the massage.

I removed one of the pillows from under my head and placed it between my legs. After a few more minutes I felt myself drifting off.

I woke up a few hours later and my eyes felt like they were burning to stay closed. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 7:30. Great. I dozed off this morning around 4 so I only had 3 hours of sleep. Awesome. I looked over at Emmett and saw that his hands were reaching towards my back.

How cute. He fell asleep massaging my back. Oh God I love this man. He's just too cute for his own good. I reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around to throw myself out of the bed.

I walked into the restroom and took a long warm bath. I laid there and relaxed for a while then got out and did my hair half up and half down. I'm too tired for anything other than that. I went into the closet and put on a grey long shirt and threw on some black leggings and some black wedges.

I walked down stairs and smelled coffee and pancakes. Esme was in the kitchen and she was humming to herself. Carlisle was at the table already eating. I walked through the door and she smiled up at me.

"Good morning Dear. How'd you sleep last night?"

I groaned and sighed. "I slept great for 3 hours. Other than that; no sleep. It's just going to get worse isn't it?"

She gave me an apologetic smile and handed me a plate of pancakes and eggs. I thanked her and walked over to the table. "Good morning Carlisle."

"Good morning Rosalie. It's 9 o'clock; where is my son this morning?" I pointed up to the ceiling while I finished chewing my food.

"He's still asleep; he woke up when I couldn't sleep and he massaged my back until I fell asleep and I'm not sure what time he went back to sleep himself so I wanted to let him sleep in."

He nodded and got up and kissed me on the forehead and rubbed my belly. "Well, ladies; I must be off to work. Rosalie, I'm sorry to say but your sleeping habits will probably get worse as you get further into your pregnancy. You were very small when you got pregnant so you started showing early and your belly is more prominent on you so yes; naturally you will experience the bad sleeping habits before or more than most pregnant women would."

"Oh, Crap. NOOOO. All I want is to sleep. For like 3 days straight then I feel like I'll be good. I never knew how much I'd miss sleep. But I guess I'll be missing sleep for the next 18 years."

Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme goodbye and left. Esme came and sat down with her plate and at breakfast with me. Once I was finished (after 5 pancakes and 2 servings of eggs); Esme picked up my plate and washed the dishes.

"Rose dear do you have a body pillow?" I looked at her questioningly and shook my head no. "I heard a body pillow is good for pregnant women. It wraps around any way you feel comfortable and I heard it helps with sleeping."

"If it will give me more sleep, I'd be willing to try anything." she smiled and walked into the living room and came back with her purse, keys, and my purse.

"Esme, what are you doing?" she gave me a "duh" look and laughed. "Rose we are going to get you a body pillow. You need sleep. Let's go." I got up and we left the house.

The ride to Bed, Bath, and Beyond was quiet and filled with the background music coming out of the radio. I must have nodded off because the next thing I knew we were there and Esme was slowly trying to wake me up.

"Rose dear. We're here. let's go get the pillow then you can go home and go back to sleep." I nodded and we walked into the store. As soon as we entered the door I excused myself to the restroom. I used the restroom and walked out after washing my hands. Esme was waiting for me and we began walking through the store.

We were looking around when Esme pulled me out of my randomness thoughts. "Rose, have you spoken to your mother? I only ask because she texted me the other day wondering how you were doing."

"No, I seen her the other day when I went to check the mail but she just turned the other way and went into the house. I don't know why she'd ask about me; it's not like they care anyways."

"Rose, they do care. They just don't know how to deal with the situation. I'm not defending them by any means but she said she's worried about you. She said you seemed a little down."

"I was just emotional that day. I cried while watching The Princess Diaries; and I was tired."

"Are you sure nothing else is bothering you? You'd tell me right?"

"Of course I'd tell you. You and Carlisle have been so good to me I wouldn't dream of keeping something from you. With my emotions all over the place I don't think I could do it if I tried."

If I WAS being honest; then I'd tell her that I felt like I was in everyone's way. Nobody was making me feel like that but I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I just felt like everything was centered around me and how I felt and that nobody had time for their own lives. I felt like I was holding them back.

She nodded and we had finally reached the pillows. We looked around and found the body pillows towards the back next to the down comforters. We looked through the different brands and decided which one was best and we got a cover for it as well.

We paid for the pillow and cover and left. We drove were pulling out of the shopping center when my phone rang. I heard Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat Lucky and I knew it was Emmett.

**Hello?**

**Rose, where are you? I wake up and your gone. Your car is here but your not. Did you take off with the girls?**

**Calm down babe, did you notice your mom's car isn't there? I'm with her. She got me a body pillow; she said she heard it will help me sleep. We are just leaving.**

**Oh. Ok. Good. Did she cook? I'm starving.**

**Yes babe, she cooked. But I ate it all so it looks like your on your own for this meal. **I looked over at Esme and she smiled and I winked at her.

**Of course you ate it all. what's new?**

What? **Emmett, I'm going to let that one slide and give you the benefit of the doubt that you are still half asleep and don't really know what just came out of your mouth. I. Was. Joking. Your plate is in the microwave. Goodbye. **

I hung up before he could respond. I swear; if I wasn't so excited about the possibility of getting sleep I'd be royally pissed at him. He just called me fat.

We pulled up to the house and I walked inside and placed my purse on the end table in the foyer and thanked Esme and told her I was going to try and sleep. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek and went into her office. I didn't notice jerk face anywhere so I just went upstairs and took off my shoes and since the room felt a bit hot; I threw off my leggings as well.

I placed the body pillow into its case and laid down on the bed. I put the top part of the pillow under my head and wrapped the rest of it through my legs. I instantly felt so comfortable I could have cried. I would have cried. **IF **I hadn't have fallen asleep before I got the chance.

I felt a hard kick to my ribcage and I woke up in a shock. I felt so rested I wasn't the slightest bit annoyed with the kick. The baby tends to wake me up that way lately. I knew that meant the baby was hungry so I got up and put on some black shorts so I wasn't walking around in a shirt and underwear.

I spilled the contents of my bladder and when I was finished; I went downstairs to find Emmett playing the video game. He looked at me and instantly put the game on pause.

"Is everything ok babe?" If I hadn't have slept soooo damn well I would probably be mad at him for his fat comment this morning. I looked at the TV and saw that it was 6 o'clock at night. Crap. That's why the baby woke me up. I was starving it. I rubbed my belly and gave it a little pat. I looked up and Emmett and remembered that he was waiting for an answer.

I rubbed my belly and smiled. "We're hungry. We've been asleep for a long time and it's time for us to eat."

He started to get up but I put my hand up to stop him. "Emmett? I'm pregnant and capable of getting something to eat. Sit down and let me cater to myself and the baby for a while. Do you want something to eat too? I could make us dinner?"

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. After a few heated moments I felt the baby kick again and I pulled back. Emmett laughed and put his hands on my stomach. He still hadn't felt the baby kick yet but when the baby kicked again his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Was that the baby?" I nodded and he smiled. "The baby AND mommy are hungry; so If you'll excuse us daddy, we are going to cook dinner." I kissed him and walked into the kitchen.

I made hamburger helper figuring it was fast, and filling. That's exactly what I wanted; something I could make fast, something that would fill me up, and the cheeseburger macaroni made my mouth water when I looked at it.

I also made a small salad and served Emmett and I. Carlisle and Esme were at a restaurant on their date night. Emmett came into the kitchen when I called him and he sat down next to me.

We ate in silence. It was so good. I was finished before Emmett was and I started picking at his plate. He motioned his fork at me like he was going to stab me in the hand if I reached for his plate again.

"Back off. It's mine." I glared my eyes at him. "You really wanna poke mama bear right now? After I made you dinner?" He looked at me and pushed his plate towards me. I quirked an eyebrow at him and pushed his plate back.

"NO. NO. NO. You eat your dinner you fought me for. I don't want it."

"Rose, I was kidding. Here; eat it I'm done."

"Nope. I don't want to STEAL your dinner. Besides, you'll need the energy."

"Energy? Energy for what?" he looked at me questioning me.

"Energy to do the dishes." I said and I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

I heard him groan and I quietly laughed. I wasn't mad by any means. I knew he was joking but I wanted to play with him. Plus I was in such a good mood that I had a surprise for him tonight.

I was walking up the stairs when he yelled. "But babe, I washed your car today!" I just laughed and kept walking. "Nobody told you to. It rains everyday in Forks; doesn't that defeat the purpose of washing a car?"

I heard him curse and turn on the kitchen sink. I went upstairs and laid on the bed and grabbed my phone to call Alice.

**Hello. **she did not sound like the normal cheerful Alice I knew.

**Hey Ali, what's wrong?**

**Hi Rose, I hate Jasper so much. It's HIS FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! **she was yelling at the end so I just assumed that Jasper was in the house with her.

**I know exactly how you feel. So how have you been sleeping?**

**Horribly. Sleeping on the couch makes it easier but the couch isn't that comfortable. My parents won't let Jasper move in until I'm closer to my due date so my mom is the one that has been staying up with me. Jas stays a few nights a week but I still don't think it's fair.**

**I understand. How's your baby cooking?**

**Oh. He's cooking alright. This little boy eats like crazy. I could probably out eat Emmett at this point.**

I laughed. **I did at dinner. I poked at his plate and he tried to stab me.**

**NO. HE DIDN'T.**

**Yea. But it's ok. I knew he was joking. Plus I made him do the dishes so I'm upstairs sitting in bed.**

**Oh. Cool. You sound in a really good mood. Did you get some?**

**Not yet. I'm gonna slip on a little lingerie in a bit and hope to satisfy my hunger for him. **

**Gross. Why are you so happy then? **

**Well probably because I already know it's going to be amazing but mostly because I've been asleep almost all day.**

I heard a gasp. **HOW? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME. PLEASE I'M DYING FOR GREAT SLEEP.**

**Calm down Alice, Esme got me a body pillow this morning. She heard it's good for pregnant women and it's great. I fell asleep as soon as I had the pillow between my legs. You HAVE to get one.**

**I will. Today. Right now. JASPER! GET THE KEYS WE'RE LEAVING!**

I heard him walk in and ask what was wrong and her tell him that she wanted a body pillow and to go get her shoes for her.

**Thanks Rose. If it works I'll owe you my life, sanity, and the fate of my relationship.**

I just laughed at her. She was so over dramatic sometimes. **No problem. I guarantee you will be in a better mood tomorrow. You might even try and get some.**

**Ha. Jasper would love to get some of this. I haven't let him touch me in 2 weeks.**

**I know what you mean it's been a little longer than 3 weeks since Emmett and I had sex.**

**Ok. Well we are gonna go get the pillow and I'll call you tomorrow.**

**Ok Ali. Don't kill Jasper, you'll need him when our crazy horny hormones kick in.**

**That's right. I forgot we go through that. Ok I'll keep him.**

**Bye Ali.**

**Later Rose.**

I hung up the phone and got in the shower. I shaved my legs and other body parts and when I got out I put on a black lacy bra and lacy underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked a little too big to wear this so I threw on a black silk nightie over.

I yelled for Emmett to come upstairs and I heard his heavy footsteps come upstairs. I hid behind the door and when he walked in I shut the door behind him and locked it. He turned around and took in what I was wearing.

"Well, what's this all about? Did I win a prize or something?" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back and I could feel little Emmett stand at salute.

"You won the best boyfriend award. Would you like a trophy or something else?" I asked with a sexy smirk on my face.

His hands traveled from my face to the straps of the nightie and he slid it down. Thankfully it was a maternity piece that was still a little big so it fell straight to the floor. It would be so embarrassing if it got caught around my belly. He took off my bra and started gently massaging my breasts. I winced a bit but then I moaned in pleasure.

"What entitles something else?" he said in a husky voice. I began to unwrap my hands from his neck and started to unbutton his polo. When it was unbuttoned I pulled it as high as I could and he slid it off. I moved my hand to his pants and slid off his belt and threw it on the other side of the room. I undid his zipper and slid off his pants.

"I'm not exactly sure, what is it that you want?" I asked and winked at him. I kissed him and took his bottom lip between my teeth and smiled when I heard him moan. His hands traveled down my waist to my butt and he slid his hands under my lacy panties. He pulled them down and grinned at me when they fell to the floor.

"I'm sure we can think of a few things I want more than a trophy." I nodded and slid his boxers off. His erection was massive and it never ceased to amaze me. I pushed myself against him and wrapped a leg around his waist. He immediately hoisted me up so both legs were wrapped around him.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. He laid next to me and pulled me on top of him. I knew he liked to be on top but that he must be doing this so that he didn't hurt me or the baby.

I straddled him and we were busy for a while. 5 orgasims, and an hour and a half later, we were laying down panting for air.

"Wow. Em. I thought after the third I was done. I didn't know I'd reach 5 before we were finished." I was trying to catch my breath.

Emmett leaned over and kissed me and rubbed my belly. "I thought I was done too but when you caught that second wind I wasn't going to turn you down. That's for sure." he got up and placed our dirty clothes in the hamper and brought me boy short underwear and one of his wife beaters.

I put it on and went to the restroom. After cleaning myself up I went back to bed and laid down next to Emmett. We were in a spooning position and I had the body pillow wrapped just the way I like it. Emmett was in boxers and he had his hand draped on my stomach and he was tracing different shapes and words on my belly.

"I love you Emmett." I turned my head around and kissed him. "I love you too baby. Both of you." he patted my stomach and we fell asleep. Finally sleep, I was so exhausted.

* * *

**Next chapter will skip another few months. i'm trying to figure out some more drama. i dont want the rest of the story to be only fluff. if you've got any ideas i could use some. i dont want Emmett to mess up again; i'd like it to be Rosalie becasue she can make mistakes too. that's why i cant think of anything. important question: BOY OR GIRL? need to know asap. i have the rest of the story mapped out i just need more drama and the details.. review, review, and review. thanks. SABRINA. PS. DID IT SUCK? THANKS.**


	26. Chapter 26

**IT'S NOW OCTOBER AND EMMETT'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY AND HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW. ROSALIE IS 7 MONTHS PREGNANT. READ AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Alice, I'm not spending anymore money on more lingerie. I'm a huge whale and Emmett won't touch me." I was pleading with her to let this go. I'm 7 months pregnant and I look like a balloon.

You should see Alice. She's got twins and she practically falls over because her belly is so huge. Thank god I'm only having one. We are at the mall to pick up Emmett's gift. I got him something that's he's wanted for a few years now and because it's a pet, I had to check with Carlisle and Esme. They said it's fine and that the baby should be fine around it when it's of appropriate age.

"What makes you think he won't touch you? Aren't you in your heightened sex stage of pregnancy?"

"Yea but he's scared he'll hurt the baby, and I'm way too embarrassed to ask Carlisle if sex is safe." my face turned red just thinking about having to ask Carlisle.

"Well what have you been doing to get your fix?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows and Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to whisper. "Well, pervs; he's been going down town and I've been returning the favor but it's not the same. I want sex. Hardcore, slam me against the wall and make me forget my name SEX!"

"I know exactly how you feel. I'm not even sure I can find it now. These boys are huge and I haven't seen my feet in months. When I went to the doctor last week I asked Carlisle about sex; just flat out. He turned a bit red in the ears but damn it I wanted to know." Alice shrugged and Bella and I helped her up.

"Well what did he say? Come on Ali. If it's ok for you to have sex then I'm sure it's ok for me to have sex too." My mind was going wild with all the scenarios that Emmett and I could get into.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and moved her hand across her lips like she wasn't going to tell me. I put my hands on my expanded waist and glared at her.

She laughed and smiled. "Alright. He gave the green light. He said Jasper and I had to be careful because I could go into pre-term labor because I'm having twins but he said that normally, if I only had one then sex would be fine until I give birth unless told otherwise."

I smiled and led the girls to the lingerie section of Pea in the Pod. After picking out something sexy (well as sexy as maternity wear can go) we went into the pet shop.

After getting Emmett's gift we headed home. I was excited for more than one reason tonight. First; Emmett was going to love his gift, second, I was going to get some; third, we were telling everyone what we were having tonight.

Emmett and I wanted to keep it a secret but it's a lot harder not referring to the baby as he or she when you know what it is. We pulled up to the house and Bella honked the horn. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came outside.

They all walked to our doors and helped us out. I laughed because Bella didn't need help and she pushed Edward out of the way before giving him a hug and kissing him.

"I'm not pregnant Edward. You don't have to heave me out of the car."

"HEY" me and Alice said at the same time. Emmett and Jasper just laughed and Bella said sorry. Emmett pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss.

"Hi babies, I missed you both." he said while rubbing my belly.

"We missed you too daddy. But now that I'm out of the car; you need to go back inside because you can't see your gift until tonight." he pouted and gave me his puppy dog eyes. I just shook my head and pushed him inside.

I was walking back to the car when I heard the beeping of a car alarm. I looked to my right and saw my parents walking to the car. I haven't seen them in about 2 months. They have done pretty good jobs at ignoring me and staying inside while I'm outside. I guess they have somewhere to go because they had suitcases with them.

I stopped dead in my tracks and my breathing hitched. I looked at them and my dad looked over at me and had no emotion in his eyes. He gave me a look like I was a stranger. My mother was another thing, she saw me when she was about to get into the passenger side of the car and her eyes scanned my body and zoomed in on my belly.

Her eyes squinted when she concentrated on my stomach and then she returned her gaze to my face and gave me a look of disgust. She got into the car and they sped off with not even a second glance. I just stood there and stared after the car, my heart shattering and tears instantly pooling my eyes.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Bella were at the car still and Bella ran past me and into the house and I heard her yell for Emmett. Emmett ran to the door and Bella told him "Her parents just left."

Edward and Jasper had grabbed my bags and Alice was wiping the tears from my eyes when Emmett came up to me and encircled me into a hug. I leaned into his embrace and everyone went inside except for me and Emmett.

"Babe, what happened?" he was rubbing circles on my back but this time it wasn't helping.

"My dad, didn't even acknowledge me. He looked at me like I was some stranger. And her, she looked at my stomach and back up at my face in disgust. I'm nothing to them Emmett."

"Rosalie don't worry about them. They are assholes who only care about themselves. Pay them no attention."

"They are my parents Emmett. I'm their only child and they throw me away like I don't matter. No matter how bad they treat me; if they need me I'll come. It just breaks my heart because I know the feeling isn't reciprocated."

"I know Rose. I'm sorry." I looked up at him and I was getting angry. Why was he sorry? He didn't do anything.

"Emmett, you have nothing to apologize for. I know I shouldn't feel that way about them because of how they've treated me but my emotions are everywhere. I love them; but I hate what they are doing and it's their doing not mine. So they will be the ones to regret it." I wiped the tears from my eyes and was set on not crying over it anymore.

I hugged Emmett and the baby started kicking. He moved his hands on my belly and smiled. "Looks, like we've got ourselves a soccer player in there." I just shrugged and pulled him down for a kiss. "I don't care what sports the baby plays as long as it's healthy and has your dimples."

Emmett smiled and pointed to his dimples. "These dimples?" I kissed both dimples and nodded my head at him. "Yup. Those dimples." I grabbed his hand and started walking into the house. I stopped at the doorstep and looked at him.

"What? Why are you giving me your "I'm up to something" look?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I talked to Alice today and she asked Carlisle about sex. You know she'd ask the Dalai Lama about sex if it got her answers. But anyways; he's says it's fine for them but they need to be careful because of pre-term labor with the twins but since we only have one then all lights are go."

He looked nervous and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know babe, are you sure? I just don't want to poke the baby." I giggled and put on a serious face. "Babe, I'm positive; and there's no way you could poke the baby, I've done the research it's in there and safe."

He grinned and grabbed my butt getting a small squeal from me. "So that means I get some birthday sex?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

I wrapped my arms around his waist which was getting harder and harder to do lately because of my belly and I grabbed his butt. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. " I'm gonna tear that ass up later tonight." I said in my best sexy voice.

"OOOH. Don't threaten me with a good time baby and I guarantee you will be waddling more tomorrow than you do today." I smacked him on the chest hard and he winced in pain.

"I DO NOT WADDLE." I walked into the house leaving him at the door and waddled more than I usually do, so he knew I wasn't mad. I'll admit it I waddle but it's so hard not to because waddling makes it more comfortable to walk. When I try not to waddle; it hurts. Alice practically sways and waddles at the same time.

I went upstairs and grabbed Emmett's clothes and went back downstairs. I handed them to him and he gave me a questioning look. "Shower in the guest restroom, I have to wrap your gifts in our room and I need to get ready." I leaned down and gave him a kiss. Everyone else was in different guestrooms getting ready for dinner.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking away and Carlisle was out picking up Emmett's cake. I went upstairs and showered and put on a navy blue short sleeve baby doll maternity dress and some white heels. I know the heels won't last long because my feet are swollen but I still wanted to look nice. I wrapped Emmett's other gifts and carried them downstairs. They were small gifts because his big gift was a pet and I obviously couldn't wrap it.

I placed them on a side table with the other gifts and checked on his pet gift in his parents room.

We all sat down and Esme served lasagna and salad with bread sticks. It was Emmett's favorite meal, but for once he didn't have the biggest serving size Alice and I did. We sure could pack it away.

We were sitting down enjoying dinner when I kicked off my heels. I must have dropped one on Emmett's foot because he looked under the table and laughed. "I knew they wouldn't last long." I just shrugged and he pushed his plate over and pulled my feet onto his lap and began massaging them.

"mmm. Babe. That feels good." I whispered to him. I didn't want anyone else to think we were doing something gross. When dinner was done, we went into the living room and he started opening presents.

Emmett's parents got him a new laptop and a few video games. Edward and Jasper got him satellite radio for his car, Bella got him a couple of movies and a itunes gift card and Alice got him clothes.

I handed him the first small package and he opened it. I got him the new Drake album he wanted. He thanked me and I handed him another bigger gift. He opened it and looked at me questioningly. "Is this for the baby?" I laughed. "Of course not Emmett. Why would I buy the baby a cape?" he held it up and looked around. "I don't know but it won't fit me."

I laughed again. He was too cute for his own good. "It goes with another part of your gift. Help me up so I can get it for you." He stood up and reached his hands out. He pulled me up and I went into his parents room and got his gift. I came back into the living room and handed him the box.

He opened it and his eyes bugged out. "NO. WAY!" I smiled at him and nodded. "Way babe, I know you've wanted one since you seen it in Along Came Polly."

"Thanks babe, I'm surprised you remembered. I love ferrets. They are so cool. Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy according to the pet store guy, I wasn't going to check to confirm. What are you going to name it?"

He sat there and his brow furrowed for a minute while he was petting the ferret. "Carlos. I'm naming him Carlos."

I laughed as Carlos was being passed around the room and being pet. "Where did you get Carlos from?"

"Carlos is the name of the baby in The Hangover of course." I put my hands in the air. "Of course. How could I forget Carlos from The Hangover?" We laughed and when Carlos came my way, I tied the cape on. "Babe, do you really like it? You can tell me if you don't think it's a good idea. I'll take him back and get you something else." I chewed the inside of my lip.

"No. babe it's perfect. This has been the best birthday ever. Nothing can make it more perfect. I love Carlos and the cape and the cd and everything I got from everyone."

"OH. Wait. There's one more. Here." I handed him an envelope that just had his name written on it. He opened it and read the card and scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"What a load of crap. Who brought this inside?" Everyone looked around and I walked over to Emmett and sat in his lap and grabbed the envelope.

I opened the card and read the handwritten note.

_Dear Emmett, Max and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. We are sorry that we have to miss your party but we are leaving on a cruise around the world and we won't be back until early February. We wanted to give you a gift face to face but given the circumstance we decided to drop the card off in your mail box. Happy Birthday, and all the luck to you in your hard situation. We love you like a son._

_Josie and Max_

I handed looked in the envelope and there was $2000 dollars in cash in it. I put the card back in the envelope and Emmett looked up at me.

Emmett and I were staring at each other and I was trying to read his emotions while he was probably trying to read mine. Carlisle asked what it was and Emmett handed it to him. He read the letter out load and everyone looked around.

Carlisle took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, the note could have been a little bit more non confrontational but the money was nice of them. Emmett you should put it in the bank for a rainy day."

Emmett looked at his father in disbelief. "I don't want anything from them. They love me like a son? Look at how they treat their ONLY daughter. THEIR ONLY CHILD. They left until February. I'm sure they know the baby is due in January. I swear if they were still here I'd give them a piece of my mind. I'm sealing the envelope back up and I will just write them a note saying thanks but I don't need anything from them and neither do Rosalie or the baby."

I felt a surge of pride at him. He was sticking up for me and the baby. He looked down at me and I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle nodded and Esme smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way son. You Rosalie, and the baby definitely don't need anything from them. It was stupid of them to do it in the first place. I'm positive they were just trying to get a rise out of someone."

I took a deep breath and pushed my annoyance and hurt toward my parents aside and got up. "Well, I don't know about you but I want cake. Does anyone else?"

Everyone had smiles on their faces except Alice. She was practically bouncing in place. We all went into the kitchen and sang happy birthday and cute the cake. Alice claimed she needed 3 pieces because she was "eating for three". We all laughed at her logic but I used the same excuse to get two pieces.

While eating cake Alice looked over at us. "Ok, enough with this. Everyone knows I'm having twin boys but now I think it's time for you to tell us what your cooking in your oven."

I laughed and Emmett nodded for me to go ahead and tell them. "Well, maybe one of your boys could date our daughter. That would be cool huh Ali?" I looked around and everyone had huge smiles on their faces.

"OMG. OMG. OMG YOUR HAVING A GIRL?" Alice screamed up and down while Jasper tried to calm her down. I nodded and we talked about her boys and our girl.

Jasper and Alice had already talked about names but Emmett and I haven't really yet. But I'm sure we will now that we know they were thinking about names.

Conversation flowed about the babies, our swollen feet, joking about how Bella is next and Esme telling us about her being pregnant with Emmett.

After about another hour of talking, Edward and Bella excused themselves and Jasper and Alice soon followed. When everyone was gone I got up and started the water for the dishes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked and saw Esme with a disapproving look on her face.

"Rose, I'll do it. You rest, you've been on your feet all day." I shook my head and tried to bump her back with my hip while she was doing the same with me.

"No. Esme, let me do it. You've been on your feet all day. Please let me do it. Let me do something. I feel like I'm just mooching off of you guys."

"No dear. You will never be mooching off of us. You bring so much happiness into this house and I can't wait until the baby arrives. But if it makes you feel better I know your going through your nesting stage so you can clear off the table and wipe it down. Anything else and I'll send you upstairs." she gave me a knowing glance and I nodded and kissed her on the cheek and went to do what she said I could do.

When I was done I felt exhausted. I walked into the living room and Emmett was holding Carlos and he was curled up in a ball on Emmett's lap. I laughed and went to sit next to him.

"Um babe, where's Carlos sleeping?" I told Emmett to follow me and headed to our room and pointed to a corner of the room that I had cleared out and put a cage and bedding down for Carlos.

Emmett leaned down and kissed me. "You think of everything. That's why I love you." I excused myself to the restroom and went to change into my new sleepwear. I wouldn't exactly call it lingerie because that's not what it was. It was a leopard camisole with matching boy shorts trimmed with black lace.

I walked out into the room as Emmett was putting a light blanket over Carlos' cage. I cleared my throat and Emmett looked at me adoringly. He walked over to me and grabbed me into his arms and carried me bridal style to the bed. I laughed and pointed to Carlos' cage and gave him a questioningly look.

"I didn't want him watching.. I guess I'm going shy guy." I laughed and he started to get undressed. He kneeled over me on the bed and I pulled him down. He kissed me quickly and pulled back.

"Babe, you gotta tell me if I'm hurting you or the baby. Please or else I'll go crazy and I won't enjoy it." I nodded. "I will babe, I promise but we will be fine. Please Emmett; I want it so bad don't hold back."

He gave me a mischievous look and growled into my mouth. After 5 rounds and him reminding me to stay quiet we passed out naked.

**Next Day**

**EMPOV**

I woke up and my beautiful girlfriend was asleep hugging the life out of her body pillow. If I didn't love her so much I'd be jealous of the pillow. She used to not be able to sleep without me holding her; now she can't sleep without that damn pillow.

I got up and popped my back. Damn she wore me out last night. I'd like to think I did the same to her because after the 5th round I pulled out and she was practically already snoring. I laughed and went to the restroom and brushed my teeth. I put on my boxers from last night and laid down next to her.

I started nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck and I placed my hand on her breast and started massaging it. I heard her moan and I pushed her down so she was on her back and I began kissing her all over.

"hmmm. I love waking up like this." she opened her eyes and began to run her fingers through my hair. I took her mouth in mine and right as they were going to get out of hand someone knocked on the door.

Rosalie pulled away and was looking for her clothes but I laid her down and kissed her on the forehead. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Door's locked babe. Your good."

I looked towards the door as someone knocked again. "Yea." I yelled.

"Breakfast will be done in 20 minutes so you'd better be downstairs and ready." my mom called and I heard my dad chuckle outside the door.

"alright." I yelled back and heard her walking down the stairs. Rosalie started trying to get up and I laughed and gave her the necessary push to get her up and moving.

"We shower first." she said while walking into the restroom. "We, babe; as in me and you?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No you horn dog. The baby and I." she laughed and got into the shower. When she was done she got out and threw on some yoga pants and a white t-shirt.

I showered and threw on some shorts and a wife beater. I threw a fitted black shirt on and headed downstairs. After breakfast Rose and I sat on the couch and played with Carlos while watching TV.

"So babe, how have your classes been going? I know your taking child development classes but do you like them."

I saw her eyes glisten and she seemed excited that I asked. "Oh Em, they're great. I'm learning so much like the different stages of the baby's development. When we talk about the stages of pregnancy I get to add my own input and even though there are a few other pregnant people in class, they aren't that far along as I am."

"That's good babe, but what about math, chemistry, or astronomy?"

"Um, math, and chemistry are going good but astronomy is kind of hard. It's a lot more complicated than I initially thought. But my seat partner Riley helps a lot. He's really nice."

Who? HE? "Oh, how nice of him to help a beautiful woman in class." cue sarcasm. Rose just rolled her eyes and slapped me on the thigh. "Don't worry Emmett; he's just a guy in class. He's just a friend babe besides I'm a balloon and you're the only one that wants me so you have nothing to be scared of."

"Some how that doesn't make me feel better babe, it wouldn't matter if you were pregnant or not; guys will still want you." she just shook her head and we continued to play with Carlos.

Rose fell asleep in my lap with Carlos curled up next to her. I fell asleep a little while after with my mind still thinking of ways to scare the life out of Riley.

My mom woke us up for lunch and after eating we just lounged around for a while and I drew little shapes on Rose's belly. Around 6 we changed into our costumes, we weren't going trick or treating obviously but we wanted to dress up and give out candy.

Jasper, Edward, and I were surprising the girls and dressing up as Ghost Busters while Rosalie was dressing up as Juno. She had an orange striped shirt like the one from the movie with a sticker that says HI MY NAME IS JUNO. And where her belly is it says PAULY BLEEKER IS THE DAD. It was hilarious, she found it online and we laughed. She even had a grey school girl skirt she was going to wear with jeans under.

Alice was a angel and Bella was a nurse. Alice tried to dress Rosalie but since she already had her costume, she decided to dress Bella. Everyone showed up and the girls made us pose for pictures since we were all ghost busters.

We handed out candy and watched Saw 1-6. We made it all the way to 4 before the girls fell asleep. Everyone decided to stay the night and thankfully, we have enough guest rooms. I managed to get Rosalie upstairs and I pulled off her pants and skirt and let her sleep in her shirt and underwear. I changed and laid down next to her, she was already embraced in that evil body pillow.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THANKSGIVING AND DRAMA.. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL SLOW DOWN TIME WISE BUT I'M TRYING TO HURRY UP TO GET TO THE HOLIDAYS, THE BIRTHS, AND THEN IT WILL SLOW DOWN A BIT AND SKIP AGAIN. ANY NAMES FOR GIRLS? REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW.. ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR DRAMA? I'M LACKING THE IMAGINATION FOR DRAMA RIGHT NOW. PROBABLY BECAUSE MY LIFE IS DRAMA FREE FOR ONCE. LET ME KNOW. SABRINA**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. enjoy.. finally some good drama.**

**RPOV**

I was waddling my fat ass to class just excited that thanksgiving was this Thursday and that I had no classes starting Wednesday until next Wednesday. Yes! A whole week off from classes. That means Emmett and I can just relax and talk about potential baby names.

I was outside the building that my astronomy class was in when my phone rang.

**Hello.**

**Hey babe, you're not in class yet are you?**

**Nope. Walking a lot slower lately so I'm not even in the building yet. What's up baby?**

**Um just checking on how your coming along with your astronomy project.**

**It's good babe, Riley and I are doing good. I think we're going to get an A.**

**Oh. I forgot Riley is your partner. So I guess you'll be at the library after class again?**

**Yea. We'll be working kind of late. But not too late. Let's see; class is over at 3 so maybe around 6ish we should be done. Is that ok?**

**I guess it's gonna have to be. There really isn't room for me to argue now is there?**

I sighed. We've been petty arguing lately because of this project. It's a huge astronomy project that we were assigned to work with our seat partner. Riley and I have paced it out so that even though we'll be working really hard and sometimes late that we will be finished right before thanksgiving.

**Emmett, please. I'm exhausted and really not in the mood to be arguing with you about this. It's a huge part of my final grade and you know I've been struggling with this class already.**

**I know. But why do you have to be partners with him? I know what he wants from you and he's not gonna get it from my girlfriend.**

**Emmett; your delusional. I'm 8 months pregnant and a fucking whale. Why would anyone hit on me? Riley is just a friend from class and he's never even put the moves on me. Seriously this is pissing me off. Your jumping to conclusions when you need to just calm down it's not like I'm screwing him behind your back.**

**Well for all I know you might be. How do I know he's not putting the moves on you but you just won't tell me? What am I supposed to think when your at the library 3 times a week for hours on end?**

**Your supposed to think that I'm at the library doing work for class. You need to trust me Emmett; I've never given you a reason not to trust me. I can handle someone hitting on me. He hasn't so don't worry about it. And really? For all you know I MIGHT BE SCREWING HIM? Go to hell Emmett. Really. **

**Rosalie. Put yourself in my situation. What would you be thinking honestly? **

**Honestly, I'd be thinking your doing school work Emmett. Why? Because I trust you. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you either. Why can't you give me the benefit of the doubt? Why don't you trust me?**

**I do trust you Rosalie. It's Riley I don't trust. I know his intentions and your crazy if you don't see them either.**

**No Emmett it's me you don't trust. I don't know why but you don't trust me. Look I've gotta go or I'm going to be late for class. Don't worry about picking me up from the library Bella gets out of class at 6 so I'll just get a ride with her.**

**What so now you don't want me to pick you up anymore? This isn't helping Rose. How do I know He won't be giving you a ride? Maybe when he offers you a ride it's another type of ride he's offering.**

**Once again Emmett; go to hell. I'm done with this conversation. I'll see you later. Or shit maybe I'll stay the night somewhere else tonight.**

**Where? With Riley? Is that where you are going to stay? With him? In his bed?**

**OH MY GOD EMMETT. I was talking about Alice or Bella's house you asshole. You know what? Fuck you have a nice day and I'll see you whenever. **

I hung up and texted Bella asking for a ride home. She texted right back and said she'd meet me at the library after her class. I asked her to text Emmett and let him know she was giving me a ride and that I'd explain later. She said ok and I turned off my phone.

I walked into astronomy and made my way to my seat. Riley was already there but the teacher wasn't yet so I sat down and got out my laptop to take notes.

"Hello Rosalie." I looked at him and gave him a slight smile. Riley was in one word: attractive. No where near as attractive as Emmett but he was good looking. He was nice, funny, and very understanding with the fact that I'm pregnant and always tired.

He's always been respectful and he's never so much as hinted that he wanted anything other than friendship from me. Emmett seriously had nothing to worry about, I know what I have and I know what I want. Both of those things include Emmett; he's IT for me. He's my other half so I don't understand why he's over exaggerating over nothing.

"Everything ok? You look a little stressed and I'm sure it's not good for the baby."

"I'm ok just a minor disagreement with Emmett but I'm fine. Not stressed just a little irritated but I need a minute to calm down and I'll be fine."

"Is there anything you need that I can get for you?"

"No, but thank you." he nodded and we sat in silence until the teacher came into the room and began her lecture. After an hour and fifteen minutes of class she excused us and I gathered my things into my purse.

"Ok let's head over to the library and try to finish things up. Maybe if we finish the rest of the paper and the research then we won't have to meet up for the rest of the week."

I smiled. I made it my personal goal to try my best to make sure we were finished today so Emmett could get off my back. "Sure, but I can only stay until 6 then I have to go."

Riley nodded. "No problem, we might not even need to be here that late because we are already half way done." I nodded and we walked into the library and found a table in the corner by the astronomy books.

We sat down and got to work immediately. After excusing myself a few times to the restroom, I stopped by a vending machine and bought gum. The baby was right on my bladder and I didn't want to drink more and add to the potty breaks.

I got back to the table and continued working. Around 5:15 we finished. We even put together some pictures and graphs that we'd add to our paper for something extra.

"Thank god we're done. Now I feel like I can just relax. I'm so tired and this baby just wipes me out. I might not even come to class on Wednesday just to add more time of our little vacation." I put my hands on my belly and started rubbing it. The baby started kicking and I smiled. I smiled and was in my own little bubble until I felt another hand on top of mine.

I looked up and Riley had his hand slightly on top of mine and he laughed when the baby kicked again. I grabbed his hand and moved it off of my stomach. "Riley, that's a bit inappropriate."

"How is it inappropriate Rosalie?" I grabbed my purse and started to pack my things into it. "It's inappropriate because you shouldn't be touching my stomach. It's not your baby Riley."

"But I thought you liked me? We get along great. I don't care that your pregnant your beautiful and amazing." I looked at him and knew that Emmett was right. No matter how much I didn't want him to be right; he was.

"No Riley. I don't like you. Not that way, your just my astronomy partner; nothing else. I thought you understood that. I'm pregnant and in love with Emmett. I don't know where you got the impression I was into you but you were terribly mistaken."

I got up and started walking away. He caught up to me in less than a second and grabbed me by my arm and spun me around and smashed his mouth against mine. I put my hands against his arms and tried my best to push him off of me but his hands were holding my neck securely in place.

He finally let me go when we heard the sound of something slamming on the table. I turned around and seen Emmett with his face red and his jaw set. Riley let me go and smirked at Emmett. Tears instantly pooled my eyes just looking at the hurt in his eyes.

"Emmett. Before you say." he interrupted me. "Don't" he walked up to Riley and punched him square in the face and grabbed me by my arm and started pulling me out the library.

I was practically running to keep up with him without trying to fall. I tried talking but he would just look back at me and shoot me a death glare. Tears were falling from my eyes and people were staring at us. We reached his car and he opened the passenger door and released my arm so I could get in. I got in and he slammed the door closed.

I grabbed my arm where he had a hold on me and massaged it. He wasn't holding it with his strongest grasp by any means but he was holding it hard. He got into the car and started the engine and pulled out. I peaked a look at him and he was still fuming.

I wiped the tears out of my face and tried again to talk to him. "Babe, please. You had to know." he put a hand up and I stopped whatever was about to come out of my mouth.

"No. I don't want to hear it from you. When we get home we'll talk. Right now I'm so pissed off it's taking all my might not to crash this car."

I just looked out the window and bit my lip as more tears poured out. We pulled up to the house and I got out and carried my purse into the house. Emmett followed after and slammed the door closed so hard that the windows shook.

I stood in the foyer and put my purse on the side table. I looked at Emmett and he was glaring at me. I stared at him and tried to walk towards him but he put his hands up to stop me.

"You lied to me."

I looked at him with shocked eyes. "No I didn't. I've never lied to you. About anything."

"Yes you did. You told me nothing was going on. How long has something been going on. No. Don't answer that. I don't want to know. I don't want to know how long it's been going on. I only have one thing to say to you. I'M DONE."

I was crying hysterically and shaking my head no. "I DIDN'T LIE. NOTHING HAS HAPPENED. AT ALL. TODAY WAS THE FIRST TIME I SWEAR. HE FELT THE BABY KICK AND.."

"YOU LET HIM FEEL MY BABY KICK? HE HAD HIS HANDS ON YOU?"

"NO. I didn't let him. He put his hands on my belly when I was feeling the baby kick. I told him it was inappropriate and that he didn't have a right to touch me and he told me he liked me and I told him he was nothing to me but my astronomy partner. I swear to you I was leaving and he grabbed me and kissed me. You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I don't believe you. I think he's been dropping hints for a long time and that you finally gave him the go ahead to make a move. Like I said. I'M DONE."

"Done with what? Me, us, the baby? Emmett you can't do this to me. I love you. So much it hurts. Please baby I swear to god that's what happened. You have to know I'm telling the truth."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I told you this whole time that he wanted something from you and you brushed it off and told me I was crazy. Thank God I went to the library to check on you because your cell phone was off. Hell, if I hadn't have shown up then who knows what would've happened."

"NOTHING. I WAS PUSHING HIM OFF OF ME BUT HE HAD A GRASP ON MY NECK. I'M SORRY FOR NOT BELIEVING YOU BUT I HAD NO IDEA."

He stormed past me upstairs and came back a few minutes later with a duffel bag and I grabbed onto his arm to stop him but he yanked it down and stormed out of the house. I followed after him and was screaming his name but he ignored me and pulled out of the driveway.

I ran into the house and upstairs to get my keys. I didn't know where he was going but I knew I had to go after him or I'd lose him forever. I looked at the key ring in our room and noticed my keys weren't where they were this morning. I looked around the house and realized he must've taken them with him so I couldn't follow him.

I was walking upstairs when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I doubled over in pain and cried out. But because nobody was home, I didn't know what to do. He took my keys so I couldn't drive myself. I made it over to my purse and turned on my cell phone and without knowing who to call I just dialed 911.

**911. What's your emergency?**

**I think I'm in labor. **I cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

**Ok dear I need you to calm down. How far along are you?**

**8 months. I need help. I'm home alone and I can't drive.**

**What's your address dear and I'll dispatch an ambulance to you.**

**6588 W. Forks it's the fourth house on the left.**

**Ok. An ambulance is on it's way. Do you need me to stay on the line with you?**

**No. I can already hear the sirens.**

**Ok dear just hang up when they reach the door. **I saw the lights pull up into the driveway and I hung up. 2 paramedics stormed into the house and found me in the foyer on the floor.

I cried out in pain as they picked me up and put me on a stretcher. They wheeled me into the ambulance and we raced to the hospital.

They had an IV attached to my hand and an oxygen mask on my face because it was hard to breathe. We reached the emergency doors and they pushed me through the hospital hallways.

I was being wheeled into the maternity ward because they gave me Terbutaline to stop the contractions and I could feel less pressure in my abdomen than before. They wheeled me into a private room and Carlisle came storming in only seconds later.

"Rosalie what's going on? What's wrong?" The EMT was telling Carlisle that I called 911 because I was having contractions and that I was alone on the floor crying when they showed up.

He thanked them personally and told them that I was carrying his grandchild and they excused themselves. He texted Esme and told her to get to the hospital now.

"Carlisle it's not necessary. I'm fine now." I was still crying and he told me if I didn't settle down and tell him what happened then he'd have to sedate me which he didn't want to do because it could affect the baby.

I took deep breaths and had stopped crying until Esme ran into the room and sighed in relief when she seen that I was ok. Seeing her brows furrowed together reminded me so much of Emmett that I cried all over again. After them trying to calm me down and rubbing my back I stopped sobbing enough to tell them what happened.

"Emmett and I argued earlier. It was pretty bad. I was about to walk into class and he started going crazy about Riley again. You both know we've been arguing about it lately. I assured Emmett nothing was going on and that Riley was just my partner and there was nothing I could do about it. He told me I was crazy and probably sleeping with Riley and I hung up and turned off my phone. After class Riley and I went to the library to finish our paper and we did at 5ish so I was sitting down waiting for Bella's class to end at 6 when the baby kicked. I put my hand on my belly and Riley did too. I pushed his hand off and told him he shouldn't touch me. He went into how he thought I liked him and I told him he was severely mistaken because I love Emmett. I got my things to leave and he pulled me by my arm and kissed me. I tried to push him off but he was holding me by my neck which is when Emmett walked into the library. Emmett punched Riley in the face and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me outside and into the car. He wouldn't let me explain until we got home." I wiped the tears from my eyes and Esme and Carlisle looked at each other.

"What happened at home honey? Did you guys argue again? Where is Emmett anyways?" Esme asked while walking over to me and rubbing circles on my hand.

"We went inside and Emmett was so mad that I was scared so I tried my best to tell him what happened but no matter what I said he wouldn't believe me and he told me he was done with me." I cried more and Esme hugged me.

"Rosalie, where is Emmett?" Carlisle had his phone out and was doing something on it.

"He ran upstairs and packed a bag. He left and I tried to go after him but he took my keys so I couldn't follow him. I was going to go upstairs and look again for my keys when I felt a sharp pain. I cried out but I was alone, so after it passed I panicked and dialed 911. I'm sorry."

Esme used her finger to pick up my chin and wipe away the tears. "What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong. Yes, maybe you should have been a bit more on your toes with Riley but if you honestly weren't giving him signals then I believe you."

"I wasn't. I wouldn't. I love Emmett with every part of me. I've ruined it. He doesn't want me or the baby anymore. He walked out on us. I should have just listened to him and suggested that he go to the library with us. But the last time I did that he said he shouldn't have to babysitt us. He's not coming back; I know it." I was crying again and Carlisle excused himself and told me that he was going to keep me for observation so I needed to change into a hospital gown.

I excused myself into the restroom and changed. I walked back into the room and Esme was waiting for me. I laid on the bed and made room for her and she laid down next to me. I cried into her shoulder and she whispered reassurances like "he's sorry. I know it." "he'll be back." "everything will be ok" I fell asleep hoping the things she was saying would be true.

**CPOV(Carlisle)**

"Rosalie, where is Emmett?" I grabbed my blackberry and texted Emmett.

_Where are you? Call me asap. Emergency.-D_

"He ran upstairs and packed a bag. He left and I tried to go after him but he took my keys so I couldn't follow him. I was going to go upstairs and look again for my keys when I felt a sharp pain. I cried out but I was alone, so after it passed I panicked and dialed 911. I'm sorry."

I don't know what she's sorry for. Yes, they shouldn't be arguing at all. Stress is really and for the baby. This is proof of that. She's in the hospital going into pre-term labor.

Esme used her finger to pick up Rosalie's chin and wipe away the tears. "What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong. Yes, maybe you should have been a bit more on your toes with Riley but if you honestly weren't giving him signals then I believe you."

Rosalie was shaking her head no while tears continued to stream out of her face. "I wasn't. I wouldn't. I love Emmett with every part of me. I've ruined it. He doesn't want me or the baby anymore. He walked out on us. I should have just listened to him and suggested that he go to the library with us. But the last time I did that he said he shouldn't have to babysitt us. He's not coming back; I know it."

She was borderline hysterical. My son had better get here fast. I told Rosalie that I was going to keep her overnight for observation and for her to change into a gown and I excused myself.

I walked into the nurse's station and my pager went off. I grabbed the nurse stationed phone and dialed the extension. Crap. They needed me in the E.R. too many people. At least I was certified to do anything and thankfully I loved my job it's just that now was not the time.

I walked into the E.R. and grabbed the next chart. After helping a woman with a sick baby, I grabbed the next chart and looked questioningly at the name. RILEY BIERS. I walked into the examination room and this had to be the Riley Emmett punched. He was holding his nose while blood was coming out of it and his eye was swollen.

Good Job son. Too bad I have to clean up your mess. "How can I help you Mr. Biers?"

"Some asshole broke my nose. I need it realigned and I don't trust a nurse to do it properly." I grimaced and began cleaning him up.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking." he shrugged and took a deep breath and winced as I touched his nose.

"Made the move on a girl who obviously didn't feel the same." I nodded. "Did she do this?"

He shook his head no and winced again as I touched his nose with a little too much pressure. "No, her boyfriend/baby's dad did. He walked in and freaked."

"Well, maybe you should keep your lips to yourself and not go after unavailable women seeing as how this is the consequence."

He yelled in pain as I realigned his nose and I put gauze on it to stop the bleeding. I started cleaning up his eye and he continued to talk.

"Yea. Lesson learned. She wasn't passing me signals but I just thought maybe since she was so nice that she was waiting for me to make the move. Guess I was wrong."

I nodded and threw away the gauze I was using to clean up his eye and grabbed the tools for the stitches he would need between his nose and eye.

"Maybe you should not misinterpret peoples manners for signals." he nodded and I stitched him up.

When I was finished I was a little irritated that I had to follow hospital procedure seeing as how it might get my son in trouble. I pulled up a little stool and grabbed the necessary paperwork.

"So Mr. Biers; you have a broken nose and you needed 3 stitches. Seeing as how you were technically assaulted; I have to ask if you'd like to press charges."

"No. I'm not going to press charges. I deserved it and I'll probably be charged with sexual harassment or something like that so any less trouble is the route I'm going to take." I nodded and shook his hand and told him to come back in a week to remove the stitches.

I grabbed my phone and noticed I still didn't have a text or call from Emmett. I went into my office and called his cell phone.

**What.**

**Do Not talk to me like that. You will show me some respect.**

**Sorry. But I'm not in the mood. Rose and I got into an argument.**

**Yes I know. Now where are you?**

**Of course you know. I knew she'd go running to you guys.**

**She didn't run anywhere Emmett. She was wheeled in here on a stretcher with pre-term labor contractions. The stress from the argument was too much for the baby and she went into labor.**

**What? What happened? Is the baby ok? Is Rose? I'm on my way.**

**We stopped the contractions but Rosalie is having a hard time calming down. She seems to think you've abandoned her and want nothing to do with her. I wonder where she would get that idea.**

**Dad. You don't know what happened. So before you go pointing fingers..**

**No. I just treated someone named Riley Biers for a broken nose and stitches. Rose told us her story and because Riley just thought I was another Dr., he mentioned that it was him that made the move and that he was told his feelings towards her were not reciprocated before he kissed her.**

**He did?**

**Yes he did. He also decided not to press charges against you. You'd better get your ass back here now and do something about this. There is only so much medicine I can give Rosalie to stop the contractions, if she doesn't calm down then they will continue and she'll be forced to deliver.**

**I just passed the Welcome To Forks sign. I'm 2 minutes away.**

I hung up the phone and went back into the emergency room to treat more patients.

**review, review, and review... like it? love it? want more of it? lol next chapter will revel the baby's name.. either that or the chapter after that.. sabrina**


	28. Chapter 28

**ENJOY. I'M GOING TO TRY AND FINISH THE STORY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS FOR ME ON THE 16TH. SO HOPEFULLY I CAN FINISH IT BEFORE THEN. GOTTA GO WRITE MORE. READ AN AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up 2 hours later and Esme was still laying down next to me. I turned around and saw that she was asleep. Her phone was ringing in her purse that was on the chair next to me. I could tell from here that it was Emmett calling.

His ringtone on his parents phone was Right Said Fred I'm Too Sexy. A small smile crept on my face just knowing that he did that without their knowledge and that they haven't figured out how to change it yet.

Esme stirred next to me and got up to answer her phone. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. She answered and only talked in a whisper. I only caught her side of the conversation.

**Hello.**

**Yes Emmett I'm here. **

**No. she's asleep. I finally got her to calm down, either that or she cried herself to sleep.**

**No I'm not trying to make you feel worse but you should feel bad. You know what stress does for the baby honey. **

**I know you were mad but you still should have listened.**

**What? Your dad heard from Riley that it was his doing and that Rosalie didn't lead him on?**

**Well I'm sure if you listened to her then she was just trying to tell you the same thing.**

**Yes I know you're a jerk. But you're my son and I love you and so does Rosalie. She was so scared of losing you. She seems determined that you abandoned her and the baby and that you want nothing to do with them.**

**I know you love her Emmett but you need to watch the things you say. One day an apology might not be enough son.**

**Ok, see you in a minute. Don't talk to the nurses honey she's in the maternity ward in room 312.**

She hung up and walked over to my side of the bed and squatted down so our faces were even with each other. "Rosalie, honey I need you to wake up. I'm going down to the cafeteria I need to know what you feel like eating."

I slowly opened my eyes and moved around a bit I laid on my back and there was a sharp pain in my left arm where Emmett had grabbed me. I moved my arm and a small dark bruise poked out from under the gown. Esme gasped and grabbed my arm.

"Rosalie where did this come from? Riley or Emmett? I need to know which one to kill." I looked at her and before anything came out of my mouth the hospital room door opened and Emmett walked in. I didn't look up but I looked at Esme with pleading eyes.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, if I hear you so much as hugged her too hard I will personally hurt you. Look at what you did." she pulled the hospital gown up to show him the bruise and he gasped.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I was mad. That's no excuse. You raised me better. I didn't realize I had grabbed her that hard." she stood up and I rolled back into fetal position the best I could with my huge belly.

"Don't apologize to me. You better be getting on your knees begging for her forgiveness. Your stubborn just like your grandfather and look at him. He died alone, you need to learn to trust her and listen to people son. I love you but you have a thick head."

She walked back over to my side of the bed and rubbed my back. "Rosalie dear, I'll bring something that I think you'll like." I nodded and as she walked out Emmett told her I've been wanting pickles. She left and there was an eerie sense of quiet in the room.

I closed my eyes and heard Emmett walk over to my bed and place his hand exactly over the bruise and I'm sure it was a perfect fit. He sighed and pulled a chair up and sat down.

He was running his hands over the bruise and he scooted the chair closer and touched my hair with his other hand and I flinched away.

"Baby please I'm so sorry for putting hands on you. It was an accident. I don't know what came over me. I was jealous. I thought I'd lose you to him. When I seen him kissing you and your hands around his arms I didn't take the time to consider that you were trying to push him off."

I felt tears fall from my face and he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek where the tear was coming from. I used my hand and pushed his face away from me. "Ro, baby I love you I'm sorry. I don't know what you want from me."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. "I want you to get out." I said in a whisper. More tears came out but as he reached to wipe them away I moved and wiped them away first.

"I want you to go. Go in the waiting room, go back to your car, go back to your house, go to hell I don't care. I need to take care of my baby and arguing obviously isn't good for her." He looked down and put his head between his hands and pulled at his hair.

He looked up and there were tears in his eyes. "Rose, I can't lose you or the baby. Both of you are my life."

"Yea well, just a few hours ago you were going to walk out on your life so that doesn't really say much does it? You weren't going to lose me to anyone. Ever. But you were so willing to believe what you wanted to believe that you were going to walk away and not look back."

He stood up and started shaking his head no. "No I wasn't going to walk out. I was leaving to calm down. I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't mean what I said when I told you I was done."

"Yea well actions speak louder than words, and if I wasn't in this hospital room then you'd still be gone not giving a shit."

"That's not true."

"Yea you say that now that we're in this situation but we both know you'd still be gone and I'd be at the house alone and broken."

"Rosalie, I'm sooo sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm a jerk who doesn't deserve you. You were right; you weren't giving him signals. My dad treated him for a broken nose and he told him what happened. Baby PLEASE."

I laid on my back and continued wiping the tears away. "Yea well you were right too. He did want something from me but I guess I'm just too stupid to notice."

"Babe your not stupid. I am. I jumped to conclusions and never should have touched you." I nodded and he walked over to me and was about to lean in when I closed my eyes and spoke.

"Emmett I want you to leave." before he could protest I spoke again. "Please, for us. For me and the baby just leave."

"I'm not leaving Rosalie."

"Emmett you were so willing to leave earlier so just turn around and walk out. This is your official out. Out of the relationship and your duties as a father. I'll figure something out and be fine."

"I don't want out. Of anything. The relationship or being a father but I will leave for the night to make sure I don't put more stress on you and risk the baby. I love you both so much. And I'm sorry." he walked out and I buried my face in my hands and cried.

Esme walked in and had a tray of food with her. She sat the tray down and pulled me in for a hug. We sat there for a minute before she made me eat and then go to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

It was hard to sleep because I didn't have my body pillow and I cried most of the night. They were silent tears so I didn't wake up Esme; Carlisle had one of the nurses bring in a recliner that pulled out into a bed and she slept in the room with me.

At around 8 a.m. Carlisle came in and said that because the baby didn't show any signs of distress then I could go and for me to keep it easy and to try not to argue or get too stressed out. I agreed and after getting dressed, washing my face, and brushing my teeth with a toothbrush and toothpaste from the gift shop; we headed home.

The car ride was quiet and I had butterflies in my stomach knowing that he'd want to talk to me today and that he'd be home when I got there. We pulled up to the house and Esme came to the passenger side and helped me out of the car.

We walked inside and Esme excused herself to her room to get some more sleep. I nodded and debated going to bed in Emmett's room. I didn't want to deal with him right now so I just went upstairs and snuck into the room and quietly grabbed clean clothes and I went to grab my body pillow but Emmett had it in a death grip.

I walked out of the room and went into the guest bathroom across the hall and showered. After changing and pulling my hair into a ponytail, I went into the baby nursery across from our room. I went in and just stood in the doorway for a bit.

The nursery was painted purple with molding separating the room in half horizontally and below the molding there were vertical thick stripes that were white and black. All her furniture was black and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

I seen the picture of the room on the internet and the next day it was done. Down to the chandelier, I thought that was a little much but it completely made the room gorgeous. There was a comfortable couch in there with a foot rest. I sat on the couch and pulled my shirt up exposing my belly. I was rubbing my belly and drawing hearts on it when I fell asleep.

Esme woke me up about an hour later saying that she couldn't sleep so she made breakfast and that I needed to go eat. I walked into the kitchen and Emmett was sitting at the table with a plate of eggs and 2 pancakes. Next to him was another plate with the same thing. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle water and sat down.

I looked over at Emmett and he looked like hell. His eyes were red and he had circles under his eyes. He was pushing his food around his plate and when I reached for the syrup, he looked up at me.

"Hi baby." he said in a quiet voice and looked back down. I sighed and opened my water and took a drink.

"Emmett, eat. Then we'll talk, but I don't want to argue with you." he looked up at me and nodded. "Ok. And I don't want to argue with you either."

We sat in an awkward silence while we both ate, and when I was done I got up and put my plate in the sink and walked upstairs. Emmett had gotten another serving so he was still eating but I'm sure he'll know that I went into his room.

I went into the room and picked up Emmett's clothes from last night and threw them in the dirty clothes. I picked up the duffel bag he packed during the argument and opened it. I pulled out 3 pairs of pants, 3 shirts, some underwear, and his body wash, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, and socks. Emmett walked in when I pulled out the last pair of socks.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?"

"what happened to _I wasn't going to really leave, I was just mad?_ looks like you were going to leave."

"I can explain." I put a hand up to stop him. "Don't because you'll just be lying to me and I don't want to be lied to."

I held up the clothes and continued talking while trying really hard not to yell. "Emmett, how do I know you won't just run when things get hard?"

"Rosalie you ran too once."

"THAT. Was a completely different situation. You actually did something. There was a great possibility that you were the baby's father. And if I remember correctly I came back on my own accord; not because someone was in the hospital."

"You can't run Emmett; I made the mistake of running but I wasn't running away from my family. I was running because I was heartbroken. You ran because you were disgusted with me. I left because I couldn't bear to see you having a family with someone else. You left because you thought I was cheating."

"I know babe, I I I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to punch something, someone, anyone, and I didn't want to risk hurting the baby."

I scoffed at him. "So if I wasn't pregnant then you would've hit me? Hurt me? Well you still did, I have an imprint of your hand on my arm and I told you that you were hurting me. You ignored me and kept pulling me. What if I fell Emmett? Did you notice I was running because you were walking so fast and pulling me so hard that I had to run to keep up? No you were too caught up in your anger that you didn't care."

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I should have let you explain." I ran my hand down my face in frustration.

"Emmett your not getting it. This isn't about Riley, whatever. You didn't let me explain. I didn't let you explain something before too. This is about you running and turning your back on your family. You can't just leave me anymore, it's not just me your leaving. If you walk out on me; your walking out on your daughter. Why don't you see that. This whole situation is bigger than us, it's not just me and you we have to worry about anymore."

"I know it's about the baby too Rose. I know that."

"No I don't think you do. This is a baby, someone that depends on us. Not your mom or dad, but me and you. We are her mom and dad. If we fail we ruin her life."

"We aren't going to fail Rosalie. We aren't going to ruin her life either. I'll do everything in my power to make it work between us. I want our daughter to have both parents, together in love not separated. I want you, her, us I want my family back." he had tears coming down his face and I had the same ones to match.

"Ok, but how do I know that next time you get mad that you won't grab me again. You don't understand how scared I was. I hate to say this but the anger in your eyes reminded me of Royce."

If his heart could break anymore I'm sure it did just then. I didn't want to say it to hurt him, that wasn't my intention at all but I wanted him to know how scared I was and what I thought of when he grabbed me.

He dropped to his knees and more tears came out of his eyes. I walked over to him and put his head against my belly and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Rosalie, Rose, RO, babe I'm sooo sorry. I never meant to hurt you. At all. I can't even tell you how I feel with what you just said. All I want is for you to forgive me and I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that it was a good idea. I swear I'll give up my life before I ever lay a hand on you."

I nodded and he stood up and encircled me in a hug. I grabbed on to his shirt and sobbed into his arms. It felt so good to have him hold me. It felt like that hug brought peace to the world and I felt safe. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed and pushed his clean clothes from the duffel bag off and I laid down and he molded himself to me.

His hands were on my belly and I laid my hand on top of his. "Emmett? Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything babe."

I turned around and faced him. "If you ever decide to leave then promise me you'll tell me exactly who your leaving; just me or if your leaving me and the baby." He shook his head no and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"No because that's never going to happen. You are my life. Both of you and you two mean more to me than anything in the world. I'd give up breathing for you." I nodded and kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed me back and after a while we broke apart to breathe.

"I love you Emmett. Never doubt that. Ever."

"I know baby. And I love you too. Both of my girls are the center of my universe."

We laid there in a silent bubble for a few hours until my stomach growled.

"Baby hungry?" Emmett asked while rubbing my belly and getting up and giving it a kiss. I nodded and he pulled me out of bed.

He started to lead me out the room but I stopped and pulled him back to me and kissed him with everything I had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair and I heard him moan.

He moved his hand from the top part of my back to my waist.(or what's left of it). I bit his lip and he growled at me and at that same moment the baby kicked. Hard. I pulled away and started walking out of the room.

Emmett grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to him so his erection was pressed up against my back. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You did this so you better so something about it." I laughed and turned around and pulled up my shirt to show him my huge belly. "YOU. Did THIS. So now I have to do something about it. You get me pregnant so you get me fed. Let's go because if she kicks me in the ribs again; I'm going to kick you."

He laughed and I started to go downstairs and I left him in the room for a minute so he could calm down a bit. After a few minutes I had made two sandwiches and he came downstairs. We were at the table eating when Carlisle and Esme walked in.

They had tons of grocery bags with them and I stood up to help them but Emmett pushed me back into the dining room chair and gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to help them. After everything was done, Carlisle and Esme walked back into the dining room with their own sandwiches and joined us.

"Is everything good now?" Esme asked and I could see the hope in her eyes. Emmett and I nodded and he leaned over for a kiss.

Carlisle sighed and wiped his hand over his forehead like he was sweating. "Woo. Thank god. I thought we'd be having to go to separate tables for thanksgiving tomorrow."

"Oh. I forgot tomorrow is thanksgiving. I was so excited for it and I completely forgot. I have classes today."

"No you don't. Rosalie; you are on bed rest until next Wednesday. I'm sure missing one day of classes is fine. Your not going to fail child development."

I nodded and Esme clapped her hands together. "So. Have you guys talked about baby names?"

I shook my head no. "No but I guess we should, my baby shower is next month and I'd like to do the game where we write the baby's full name and we try to see what words people can come up with using those letters."

"Oh. I love that game. I'm so good at it but since I'm throwing the party I guess I can't play. That's ok though. Let's talk names."

Emmett grabbed my hand and I leaned into him. Everyone stayed quiet so I guess I was supposed to go first.

"Um I like Emmalie, but I would like to spell it E-M-M-A-L-I-E. It's a combination of both of our names."

"What about Lilian? I love your middle name babe."

"I like Lilian too." Esme said and Carlisle smiled and agreed.

"Well there's also Ashley, Emeline, Elizabeth Rose" they all shook their heads no and Emmett started throwing out names.

"What about Emmalina? It's like my name. or Ellie?"

I shook my head no. "Nah, I don't want a girl clone of you because we'll have to lock her up when she's a teenager."

"Well we all like Lilian," Carlisle said.

"Ok. So we have Lilian for her first name. what about a middle name?"

"Um; how about Sophie? Lilian Sophia Mc Carty?" I scrunched up my nose and Esme and I both shook our heads no at Emmett.

I chewed on the inside of my lip and the perfect name came up. I blurted it out with so much excitement that Emmett jumped.

"LILIAN ESMERALDA MC CARTY" I looked at Emmett and he gave me a kiss and smiled and motioned for me to look the other way.

Curiously, I turned my head and saw Esme with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and Carlisle was smiling adoringly at his wife.

"Rosalie are you sure dear? You don't have to for my benefit." I nodded and reached over the table for her hand. "Esme, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way; I think it sounds perfect but what do you guys think?"

"I think it's an amazing name for what is sure to be an amazing child. Thank you Rosalie, you've made Esme so happy. And in making her happy me as well." I got up and went around the table to hug both Esme and Carlisle.

I looked up at Emmett and forgot I didn't ask him what he thought. It was his daughter too. "Babe, what do you think?"

"Well, personally, I think it's perfect. It's a beautiful name and it's long enough so that when she's in trouble; using her whole name will let her know just how deep in doo-doo she's in." I rolled my eyes at him and we all laughed. He soon got up and joined in on the group hug.

* * *

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. FOR AS MANY HITS I GET, I GET NO WHERE NEAR THAT MANY REVIEWS. CAN MORE OF YOU REVIEW? PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH WHO EVERS TEAM YOUR ON ON TOP? I'D REALLY LIKE TO SEE MORE REVIEWS. BTW. ARE ANY OF MY REVIEWERS WRITERS? I'D LOVE TO READ YOUR STORIES. LET ME KNOW AND I WILL READ AND DEFINETLY REVIEW.. THANKS SABRINA**


	29. Chapter 29

**CH 29**

**ENJOY.**

**EMPOV**

I woke up to someone slapping me on the chest. It wasn't hard hitting but it still managed to wake me up. I opened my eyes and felt the bed bouncing up and down I looked over and Rosalie was sitting up and bouncing up and down on the bed and still hitting me on the chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Move.. I have to pee SOOO bad and your in my way. I'm too big to climb over you and I swear if I don't get to the bathroom in 20 seconds I'll pee in the bed." she was bouncing and trying to push me off the bed.

I slowly stretched and started moving off the bed even slower until she punched me in the back. I laughed and got off the bed and as she moved towards me, I picked her up and ran her into the bathroom.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Code yellow babe, no time to waste." I put her down right in front of the toilet and as she was pulling off her shorts and underwear and I lifted up the lid to the toilet for her. She started to go pee and I washed my face. It might be gross to some people that I was in the bathroom with her but we were just that comfortable with each other.

She finished up and was washing her hands and it was my turn to use the toilet. Rose was washing her face and she laughed and spoke.

"Baby, what's code yellow?"

I laughed and looked at her like it was obvious. "Code yellow is pee babe, pee is yellow so code yellow means you have to pee. I thought you'd get it."

I washed my hands and she came up to me and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. I noticed that my arms barley made it around her now.

"Whoa. Pretty soon, I won't be able to wrap you up in my arms huh babe."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from me. "Sometimes you make me want to junk punch the shit out of you. You know that?" she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom and she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Come on babe, you know I'm joking. It's not like I called you a blimp or something"

She scoffed at me and glared. "So now I'm a fucking blimp?" I laughed and she threw her brush at me. "Don't laugh at me Emmett. You'd better not be laughing at me!"

"Babe, I'm not laughing at you. Your not a blimp and that's not what I was calling you either at all. I was joking with you love. I swear. Your beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, sexy, and believe me baby.. Pregnancy looks amazing on you."

She smiled and I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist again. "How could I not think your beautiful babe, your growing my baby. Of course your beautiful. I've thought you were beautiful since we were kids."

"Not when I didn't have breasts and everyone else did. You called me Roy." I laughed and felt her laugh too. "Even when you were flat chested baby, I thought you were beautiful."

"Yea. Well you still called me Roy. What if I didn't have boobs still? Would you still love me and think I'm beautiful?"

"Yup." I said while popping the P. "Besides, you already know I'm an ass man." she slapped me on the chest. "Your horrible." she pulled away and went to the bed and started making it.

When she was done making the bed she turned around. "Well, "Ass Man" she said with air quotes. "Let's go feed your baby and her mother." I nodded and smacked her on the ass as I ran past her downstairs.

I was running down the stairs when I slipped and fell right on my ass. I landed with a huge OOF and heard Rosalie busting up laughing behind me. I looked up and she was halfway down the stairs and she had one hand on the railing and the other holding her stomach.

She had tears falling down her eyes and she was gasping for air. I got up and glared at her and walked into the kitchen while rubbing my butt. She came in right after me and was smashing her lips together and when she saw me rubbing my butt, she started laughing all over again.

I rolled my eyes at her and got things for cereal. My mom was already cooking the turkey for today so I knew she'd be too busy to cook. I poured my cereal and milk and sat at the table mad. She didn't have to laugh, it hurt. A lot. I probably would have a bruise on my butt and she didn't even care.

She came into the dining room with her bowl and sat next to me. When I scooted my chair a little bit away from her she gave me the puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out at me.

I just looked away and ignored her. She hurt my feelings, my butt was sore and she laughed. If she fell I wouldn't have laughed at her. Well, maybe I would have but I would have made sure she was ok first. She could have at least made sure I was ok first.

She scooted her chair next to me and I moved mine a little bit away from her. She moved her chair again and I didn't move mine. I turned my head away from her and raised my chin so she knew I was ignoring her.

I heard her sigh and she got up from her chair. I felt her hands on the back of my chair and she pulled me away from the table. She didn't pull me far, in fact she barley moved me so I just ignored her. She walked over to my side and moved my left hand off the table and slid on to my lap. She straddled me and put her arms around my neck and let them rest on my shoulders. She grabbed my right hand and put it on her waist and did the same with my left.

She slid as far up as she could with her belly in the way. I still looked the other way and was trying my hardest to ignore her but she started kissing me on the cheek and she moved to my ear and lightly bit my ear lobe. God that was so hot. I clenched my teeth together and tried to still ignore her.

She moved her mouth from my ear lobe and started trailing kisses down my jaw line and down my neck. She moved down my collarbone and a traitor moan escaped my mouth. She moved and was working her way up my collarbone and she started thrusting her hips towards me.

She made it back up to my ear and whispered seductively into my ear. "Don't be mad baby. I'm sorry. I'll make it feel better."

My hands tightened around her waist and I had to remind myself to keep calm or else I was going to take her right here on the dining room table. I tried my best to sound firm when I spoke but my voice quivered. "Y Y You laughed.. And and and it hurt bad. I fell hard."

She was still at my ear and she continued to whisper in her sexy voice. "You fell hard? I'm sorry baby. Was it really hard or a little hard?" she reached her hand down so she was massaging my penis through my shorts.

"Hmm? Was it really hard?"

I looked at her and my breathing started to quicken as she went faster. "Yea.. It was REAL hard." I saw her eyebrow quirk up and I kissed her. Long and hard. We were full on groping each other.

She pulled away and looked at me. "You still mad at me?" I shook my head no and she kissed me quickly and pulled away.

"Ok. Then. My job is done." she started to get up but I held on to her waist and pulled her back down on me. My erection was poking through my shorts and I know she felt it because her eyes bugged out a bit.

"NO, NO NO. You don't get off that easily. I'm not done with you." I grabbed her arms and put them on my shoulders and as I stood up I wrapped her legs around my waist and held on to her butt and carried her upstairs.

We were walking up the stairs and she giggled and started licking my neck. "I'm not done with you yet either." we went to our room and I threw her on the bed and just about ripped both of our clothes off.

**RPOV**

Emmett and I laid there panting for air and he was holding me in bed. I turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Your evil you know that?" I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Rose, you knew what you were doing. You know I can't resist you." I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Well you were mad, and when your mad at me it makes me sad but you looked cute when you were sad. But if you don't like my evil ways then I won't let it happen again." I started pulling away but he wouldn't let me go.

"I never said I didn't like it. I love it." I laughed and kissed him on the nose and then on the mouth.

"We should get up babe, your parents should be here soon if they aren't already here and we've got to shower and I'm still hungry. I got distracted." he laughed and nodded.

I got up and pulled on Emmett's shirt and walked to the shower. After showering, Emmett jumped in and I blow dried my hair and plugged in the hot rollers. I'm way too tired to curl it by myself. It was about noon now and thanksgiving dinner was at 5.

I got dressed and put the rollers in and while Emmett was getting dressed, I cleaned up a bit. We went down stairs and got new bowls of cereal. Our old ones were soggy.

We ate and when I washed the dishes, Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Hey kids, Rosalie how do you feel? Anymore contractions?" I laughed at how quickly Carlisle slipped into doctor mode. "I'm good Carlisle, no more contractions but she's been kicking like crazy."

Esme smiled and they excused themselves to the kitchen. I went into the living room and grabbed my _What To Expect When Your Expecting _book and sat next to Emmett who was watching football.

I was reading when my phone rang.

**Hello, Rosalie's Baby Factory.**

I heard loud laughing. **Hey Rose, I'm a baby barn.**

**Hey Alice. How's it going?**

**Um I'm going to pop soon, and if I don't then I'm killing Jasper for doing this to me.**

**Ali, you know it takes two to tango.**

**I know but he's not carrying a Buick on his stomach. Bella left for Florida this morning she said to remind you she'll be back on Tuesday so we'd better not go into labor before then.**

**I'll try. Did you hear that little girl? No coming out until Auntie Bella comes back.**

**I said the same thing to the boys. Jasper laughed but I'm serious.**

**So, what are your plans for today Ali?**

**Um me and my parents are going to Jasper's house. Him and my mom are splitting the cooking but I'm going crazy because my mom won't let me taste anything. What about you guys?**

**We'll just be here. Just us. Nobody else.**

**I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to make you feel sad.**

**I'm not sad Ali. It's their loss. My parents can stay on their cruise.**

**What are you wearing? Doesn't it suck that we have to get dressed up still? Like we have the energy to get dolled up.**

**Alice are you saying that your not dressed already?**

**No, I am. But I was just saying. It took a lot out of me.**

**Yea I know what you mean. I have rollers in my hair because it will be too much work to curl it.**

**True. What are you wearing?**

**Um this halter top long dress I got from Pea in the Pod.**

**The striped one?**

**Yea.**

**I'm wearing the same thing. I just got it back from the tailors I had to have them shorten it. A lot.**

**Hoochie**

**Jealous? You know long dresses make me look shorter plus I can't even see my feet to see where I'm going.**

**I know what you mean. **

**Well I guess I'll let you go. I'm gonna try and sneak something.**

**Ok Ali. Happy thanksgiving.**

**Happy thanksgiving Rose.**

I sat on the couch and kept reading until around 3:30. The rollers were cold now so after Emmett heaved me off the couch I went to the room and pulled out the rollers and styled my hair. I sat on the bed for a bit and relaxed.

I put on my dress and some white sandals and decided I would wear make up. After putting on makeup I went down stairs and helped Esme set the table while Emmett and Carlisle went to get dressed.

After they were finished getting dressed, they came down stairs and dinner was ready. We sat down and everything looked mouth watering. The baby started kicking like crazy and I laughed.

"What's so funny babe?"

I shook my hand and put Emmett's hand on my belly so he could feel her kicking. He laughed and told his parents she was kicking like crazy.

"Ok. Well let's not starve my granddaughter, I'll go first at what I'm thankful for." "I'm thankful for my beautiful wife Esme, my great son Emmett, and my amazing daughter Rosalie. I'm thankful for my job and our good health and thankful that I will be a grandpa in a few months." we smiled and Esme went next.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful husband Carlisle, My handsome son Emmett, and my beautiful daughter Rosalie and I'm thankful for our health and thankful that God has allowed us to be able to meet Lilian in a few months." Emmett cleared his throat and went after his mom.

"I'm grateful for my cool parents, grateful for them being so understanding, grateful for my girlfriend Rosalie and our daughter Lilian who I can't wait to meet. I'm thankful for the fact that we are all healthy and happy and I'm grateful for my good friends." I looked up at him lovingly before I went.

"I'm thankful for my baby; Lilian who I cannot wait to hold. I'm thankful for such an amazing boyfriend who I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him and I'm thankful for my parents Carlisle and Esme. I'm thankful they are so loving and caring and I'm thankful for good health for us all and for my amazing friends."

"That was good babe, but let's eat. I could eat a horse." we laughed at Emmett and dug in. Tonight was perfect, Carlisle and Esme were perfect, my friends were perfect, my life was perfect and so were the people in it.

**Days Later. Wednesday.**

**RPOV**

Ugh. I did not want to go back to school. I don't mind school in general but I wasn't looking forward to astronomy. Emmett was coming with me today. It's a large class and the teacher doesn't mind others sitting in as long as they aren't a distraction.

We walked into class holding hands and Emmett went to sit in the corner. There were assigned seats so he had to sit in the corner. I thought about talking to the teacher about changing seats but I didn't want to cause problems. Emmett thought it was a good idea and I told him there were only a few sessions left so it would be a waste.

I sat down on my seat and thankfully Riley wasn't there yet. I sat quietly and noticed that Riley came in with the teacher. He had sunglasses on and it did little to cover his nose. I looked back at Emmett and he smiled at me and I winked at him and mouthed _I love you _to him.

Riley sat next to me and I ignored him. He shuffled around for a bit before he spoke. "Rose, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I wanted to apologize to you and Emmett. I hope he wasn't mad at you for my stupidity. I'd be happy to talk to him for you."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Your right Riley, you're the last person I want to talk to. Emmett and I are fine, and speaking to him might end up in more damage being done to you so by all means; talk away."

He nodded. "I spoke to the teacher and explained the situation and she said there are no more partner projects so we won't be working together and that if you wanted to move seats then your more than welcome to and she won't say anything."

"Thanks. I think I will move, because I don't want you misinterpreting anything into something else." I stood up and sat next to Emmett and while the teacher was explaining something I quickly told him what Riley said and he just nodded. When the teacher took attendance, she looked at me and smiled and nodded once.

After class Emmett and I walked out and I pulled my phone out of my purse because it kept vibrating in class. I looked at the screen and saw that I had 3 missed calls from Jasper, Bella, and Edward. Emmett left his phone in the car so while we were walking to the car I called Edward.

**Rosalie?**

**Yea, what's up I was in class.**

**Is Emmett with you?**

**Yea why?**

**It's Alice. Her water broke and she's having the babies.**

**But she's 5 weeks early.**

**I know but Carlisle said if the boys are ready then they are ready. He also said twins usually come early anyways.**

**Ok . We're on our way.**

**Room 320**

**Ok bye.**

I hung up and Emmett looked down at me and rubbed my back. "That was Edward. Alice's water broke. She's in labor."

"But she's early"

"I know but twins usually come early I guess."

He nodded and we made our way to the hospital. We went into the room and everyone was there. Jasper got up and gave me his seat. I thanked him and sat down. After saying hi I noticed she had a huge room.

"Dang Alice moving in?" she smiled and nodded.

"Just about, Carlisle had them clear out the other bed and I got it to myself. He's so sweet. And because I have my own room, you all don't have to wait in the waiting room until I start pushing."

I nodded. That was very sweet of Carlisle. Suddenly a contraction hit and she was grabbing on to the bed bars and squinting her eyes closed.

"Ali, didn't you take Lamaze?"

She shook her head no. "No. Her classes didn't start until next week." Jasper was at her side and grabbing her hand while her mom was rubbing her back. I offered to help but they didn't want me worrying about Alice so Bella massaged my back because she doesn't have a high tolerance for pain and she was no help either.

Emmett came and sat between my legs on the floor and was massaging my feet. "Will yours get that bad babe?" he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yea. They will. I'm not looking forward to it either. Why?" He pulled my hand off my belly and brought it up to his lips. "I don't like seeing her in pain and I feel like it's going to be worse for me to see you in pain too." I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry babe, it will all be worth it. She'll be worth it." he nodded and we all sat around and tried to tend to Alice for as long as she would let us. Eventually, she said we were breathing too loud and that she wanted us all out. We laughed and went into the waiting room. As we were walking in Carlisle was going into the room and he rubbed my belly as he walked past me for "good luck".

About 15 minutes into waiting in the waiting room, Jasper came out and said she had to have a cesarean section because she was so small and she wasn't able to push them out. We sat there nervously until we heard a small tune come over the loud speaker signaling a baby was born. We figured it was for Alice because about 2 minutes later, it went off again.

We all went to the gift shop and shopped around and bought gifts. We made it back to the waiting room as Jasper walked out with a million watt smile on his face. "They're beautiful. Brian Peter Whitlock and Brandon Michael Whitlock are so handsome. They have Alice's black hair and so far; my blue eyes."

We congratulated him and he held me a bit longer because I started crying. "Brian weighs in at 5 lbs. 9 oz and Brandon was a solid 6 lbs. Brian was at 5:31 pm and Brandon was 5:33. I'M A DAD." we laughed and he took us to the nursery where the boys were- while they were cleaning up Alice. We all smiled and took pictures through the windows and Jasper went back to check on Alice.

The nurse took the boys into the room with Alice and after 15 minutes she said we could go in. we walked into the room and Alice's parents and Jasper's mom was in the room already and Jaspers mom had one, and Alice's parents were fussing over the other.

I sat down and after talking to Alice for a bit Jasper brought me Brandon. He had on a little beanie that had his initials on it. B.M.W. I laughed and everyone else did when I pointed out that Brandon's initials matched those of my car. BMW.

The boys were being passed around the room and eventually they made their way to their parents. We all sat around and looked at their beautiful family. I was sitting on Emmett's lap and I leaned back and whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait for that to be us." he kissed my temple and smiled at me. "Me either babe, I can't wait for her to come. We were in a sweet loving bubble when Alice called our names.

"Ok. Jasper and I have a question for you, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. Bella and Edward we'd like you to be Brian's godparents and Rose and Emmett, we'd like you to be Brandon's godparents."

Everyone quickly agreed and thanked them and of course I cried. I was still sitting on Emmett's lap and I was carrying our godson Brandon and Emmett kissed my shoulder.

"Your gonna be a great mom baby. I can already tell." Tears sprung in the corner of my eye and I kissed him.

"Your gonna be an amazing father too babe I love you." "I love you too babe." I smiled at Brandon and at that moment my life was just about perfect. I can't wait for Lilly.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. SADLY THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END.. I'M TRYING TO FINISH IT BEFORE I START CLASSES ON THE 16TH. I KNOW THINGS MIGHT SEEM RUSHED BUT EITHER I RUSH IT OR LEAVE IT UNFINISHED UNTIL THE SEMESTER ENDS IN DECEMBER AND I KNOW I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE TAKE BREAKS. SABRINA. **


	30. Chapter 30

**READ AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**CH 30**

**RPOV**

Ugh. I can't sleep. Lilly is kicking away and it's 2 am on Christmas morning. All I want is a few hours of sleep. During the day there are no movements but at night, she parties away.

Brian and Brandon are a few weeks old and they are adorable. Alice is so lucky to have two gorgeous boys that came healthy even though they came early. We had our baby showers last weekend and to say we got hooked up is an understatement. Lilly's room was fully stocked with everything she could want and need and more. Alice's parents bought her the baby's furniture and car seats because the babies came before the shower. They got a ton of clothes and the other furniture they got went to Jasper's house. They split the week in half. For a few days they'd stay at her house and a few days they'd stay at Jaspers house. Jasper stayed at Alice's house with them because she definitely needed the help.

Alice looks exhausted when she's around but she still has a ton of energy and manages to get dressed and get the boys looking amazing as well. I can't believe she doesn't pass out. I have no idea how she manages 3 week old twins. She truly is an amazing mother. Jasper helps out so much as well. He's always willing to give Alice time to herself especially if he has to force her to relax. Alice and the boys are the apple of his eye.

I laid in bed facing away from Emmett and looking out at a sleeping Carlos. Emmett loves Carlos, if he wasn't so cute; I think I'd be jealous. Carlos makes this cute squeaking noise sometimes and when he runs with his cape on, it looks so cute. Emmett and Carlos are always taking naps together. Alice brought the boys over yesterday to see how Carlos does with them and he smelled them for a bit then left them alone. I'm sure it will be the same way with Lilly.

I felt Emmett move and he repositioned himself so I was pressed up against him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I love him so much, I can't wait for Lilly to meet her amazing dad. She's going to have him wrapped around her little finger. Emmett said all he wants for Christmas is his daughter. I told him he's going to have to wait.

My parents are still gone on their cruise and nobody has talked to them. My mom sometimes tries to call Esme but Esme is sticking to her guns. If they don't accept me and the baby; then she wants nothing to do with them. I feel bad because I know they are best friends but Esme assures me that her BESTFRIEND wouldn't treat her daughter like this. Sometimes I get sad thinking about what my parents did. They turned their backs on me when I needed them the most. I'm their only daughter and my mom isn't even here to go through this pregnancy with me.

I used to be a daddy's girl but my dad turned his back on me too. My parents left me and called my child a mistake. No, she definitely wasn't planned, but there was no way in hell I'd take her back. I loved her so much and she wasn't even here yet. I missed my parents even though we weren't close; they were still my parents. At this point I have forgiven them but I will never forget what they did and if they apologize I will be wary of their intentions and any chance at a future relationship. You just don't treat your kids that way.

I readjusted the body pillow and felt myself relax a bit before Lilly kicked. "Lilly PLEASE. Baby, mommy just wants some sleep. No more kicking ok?" I said while rubbing my stomach. I felt Emmett rub his hands up and down my belly and kiss the back of my head.

"She kicking?"

I turned to him and pouted. I'd like to say I'm over the whole super emotional thing but I'm probably not. I feel like my emotions were kicked up lately. He pulled me in for a hug and started rubbing my back.

"Yea. All I want is sleep babe, I'm so tired. Everything is sore, and I'm barley comfortable and she keeps kicking. She's got her days and nights mixed up." I felt tears come to my eyes and even though I knew he couldn't help and that it was a stupid reason to cry, I couldn't help it. I was exhausted and I felt helpless. I hate feeling helpless.

"Aww. Baby don't cry. Come here." He sat up and pulled me into his lap and used one hand to massage my belly and the other one to massage my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Relax babe, when you feel tired let me know and I'll lay you back down. Or we'll sleep like this."

I shook my head no. "No babe, I don't want you to sleep sitting up, your back will hurt in the morning." he shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"If it means you sleep, then I'll do it. I know there's not much I can do but I'm trying babe."

"I know you are, and I love you so much for it. You really don't have to though. I will eventually fall asleep."

"Nope. Stay here and relax. I want you to sleep love. We aren't opening gifts until tomorrow night at dinner so don't worry about waking up early."

I looked up at him and he wiped a tear from my eye. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I know sleeping has been harder as your due date comes but you need to relax and take it easy." I nodded and put my head back on his shoulder.

I yawned and kissed his bare chest. "I love you Em"

"love you too babe. Sleep." I tried my best to close my eyes and eventually, sleep came.

**CHRISTMAS MORNING.**

**EMPOV**

Ouch. My back is hurting like a bitch. Rosalie fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep soon after and eventually we slid down so we were laying down but her head was on my lap and I was laying at an angle. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11 am. Damn. We slept really late. I know Rose hates wasting the day but she hasn't been sleeping so I'm just going to let her sleep.

I grabbed the pillow and put it under her head and slowly slid from under her. I seen her move and I froze in place but when she just pulled more blankets on her, I knew she was still asleep. I went and checked the curtains because I didn't want any light peeking through and waking her up. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed clothes and went across the hall to shower. I didn't want to risk waking her up.

After showering and getting dressed I headed down stairs. My mom was in the kitchen cooking for tonight and I knew my dad got out of work at 11:30 today so he was going to come home and sleep for a while before dinner. I walked into the kitchen and kissed my mom on the cheek and made a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning son. Where's Rose?"

"She's still asleep, couldn't sleep last night until late this morning so I'm letting her sleep."

"That's good. She needs her rest. How'd you sleep?"

"Ok. I massaged her back until she fell asleep but she was sitting on my lap so we fell asleep sitting up and my back hurts now but I'm not going to say anything to her because she'll just say I told you so."

"Do you need some pain pills? Or do you want me to pop your back?"

"No, after I finish eating I'll pop it and be as good as new. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, I never sleep completely peacefully unless your dad is here but other than that I slept fine."

"What are you making and can I taste it?" I raised my eyebrows twice at her and she smiled and laughed a bit.

"I'm making a roast because your dad said he didn't want turkey this year for Christmas and no. It's not cooked yet so you cannot taste it."

"I'm glad someone said no to turkey. I love turkey but all those leftovers from thanksgiving were too much. I felt like we just finished them yesterday."

"I know what you mean. Just to mess with your dad, I sent him with a turkey sandwich to work." she winked at me and I laughed at her.

I put my dish in the sink and excused myself. I went up stairs to Lilly's nursery and looked around. It truly was fit for a princess. Fit for MY princess. She'd have everything she would ever want and more. All she had to do was ask. I sat on the chair in her room and felt a little nervous for tonight. It was mine and Rose's first Christmas as a couple and I just hoped she'd like her gift. I spent a lot of time looking for it and in all actuality, I've had it since thanksgiving and it was killing me that I had to wait until tonight to give it to her.

I went back downstairs and pulled out my cell phone.

**Hello.**

**Hey merry Christmas pixie.**

**Hey Brother Bear. Merry Christmas. Where's mama bear?**

**She's asleep. Hasn't been sleeping well. So did you guys open gifts yet?**

**Yea we did this morning. Thank you so much for the visa gift card. But Emmett? 1000 dollars is a lot of money and you guys have the baby coming.**

**Don't worry about it Alice. Each of us put in money for that, me, Rose, my mom, and my dad.**

**That was very sweet of them I hope they like their gifts from us when you open them later.**

**Yea so how's my godson and Brian?**

**They are great. They are asleep right now and Jasper is in the shower. You should have seen how big his eyes got when you gave him the Civil war collection.**

**That's good. We thought he'd like it. Did you like the clothes we got the boys?**

**Yea. Those Jordan's are too cute and the outfits to match are perfect. So are the polo's and other things. We really appreciate it.**

**Don't worry about it. We love you guys and we wouldn't have it any other way. Did your parents like their gift?**

**Yes they loved their spa vouchers and Jasper's mom practically cried when she seen hers. So expect a call from her later.**

**I will. Alright Alicat I'll talk to you later I wanna go check on Rose and I still need to call Bella.**

**Ok. Call me later when you open your gifts.**

**Bye.**

I hung up and quickly called Bella. When she didn't answer I called Edward.

**Hello Emmett**

**Well Hello Eddikins. Where is thy lovely belly boo?**

**Don't call me that and I'm sure Bella does not want to be referred to as Belly Boo.**

**Come on where's your Christmas spirit?**

**Merry Christmas Emmett how are you?**

**Merry Christmas to you too honey, and I'm just peachy today.**

**How's Rosalie?**

**She's good man. Just sleeping finally. Where's Bella?**

**Putting ice on her hand. She slammed it in a door this morning.**

**Ouch. She could hurt herself in a padded room**

**Probably. What's up?**

**Just wanted to see if you guys liked your gifts and if your parents did too.**

**Yea. I loved the personalized piano paper with gold trim thank you.. And the music gift card. And Bella about died with the full collectors set of Shakespeare books and laughed when she opened them on tape.**

**Good. I'm glad. It's hard shopping for people.**

**I know what you mean. It took me forever to find something for Bella.**

**Tell me about it. What about everyone's parents?**

**They loved their spa packets and Charlie loved his new fishing gear.**

**That's good. **I heard a scuffle on the other end of the phone and someone speaking fast.

**Uh Emmett I'm gonna have to call you back. Bella just stubbed her toe on my piano and I wanna make sure her toe doesn't fall off.**

**Ok bro. tell her to be careful and I'll start making her a padded room. Talk to you later.**

**Ok bye.**

I hung up and looked at the time. Damn it's 3:00. Rose must have been really tired. I didn't want to wake her up but dinner was at 5 and I know she wanted to get dressed up. I got up and walked over to our room and notice she wasn't on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and she screamed.

"Emmett get out. Do you mind?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not at all. By all means, continue to rub yourself down with soap. I think I'll sit here and watch, that is unless you want me to join you."

She smiled at me and shook her head. "No. I'm done already. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You needed the sleep. What time did you get up?"

"About 2:30 but I laid in bed for a bit before I got up. What time is it now?"

"Like 3:10."

She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. It's cute because the one she grabbed doesn't quite cover her whole belly but I'd like to live so I won't tell her that. She walked over to me after drying herself off and gave me a kiss.

"morning babe," she smiled.

"afternoon love. You hungry? I can grab you something"

"No I think I can wait until dinner. Besides, I need to get dressed." I nodded and walked out to change and get ready myself as she blow dried her hair and curled the ends.

At 5:00 on the dot my mom called us down for dinner. We went down stairs and after talking for a bit and getting everything situated, we tore in. Everything was amazing. When we were done we sat at the table and I tried my best not to jump up and down in place like Alice. I love Christmas and now I couldn't wait for Rosalie to get her gift.

Rose was leaning against me and I could tell she knew I was excited because I was shaking my leg and it was making her shake. She laughed and told me to calm down.

"Alright, I guess now is as good as a time as any to open gifts." my mom said while we were clearing the table. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and we booked it to the living room. My parents were laughing when they came in and joined us. Dad went upstairs to get Carlos because he had gifts too.

"Can I be Santa this year?" I put on my puppy dog eyes and pouted. My mom smiled, rolled her eyes and handed me the Santa hat. "We wouldn't have it any other way honey."

"You've been Santa every year for the past 4 years babe, why would this year be any different?" I shrugged at Rose and started handing out gifts. After everything was open we looked around to see what everyone got.

My mom got a new pair of diamond earrings from Rosalie and I and my dad got her 2 first class tickets to Rome for a week. Alice and Jasper got her a personalized organizer book for her interior designing and Bella and Edward got her some candles, and a Rome traveling book. Looks like they already knew where she was going.

Dad got a new personalized stethoscope from Alice and Jasper. It had Dr. McCarty carved in it. A new watch from mom and Rose and I got him new golf clubs. He didn't know why until he opened Edward and Bella's gift which was a membership to the Port Angeles country club. He loved golf so he didn't mind playing in rain.

Rosalie got diamond earrings from my parents, A white gold necklace with a locket from Alice and Jasper and a white gold bracelet from Edward and Bella that was going to be engraved with the baby's name when she was born. They didn't know we already had a name picked out for her. She also got gift cards and money from my parents.

I got new tires for my car from my parents, a new stereo from Rose, car chair covers from Alice and Jasper that had Daddy McCarty engraved on my seat. Bella and Edward got me tools and a shirt that says I'M A TOOL. I laughed because I knew that one was from Bella. I also got gift cards and money from my parents.

Lilly got more clothes and some other things she didn't get at the baby shower. And Carlos got a little hat and some toys and a personalized cape. He loves his cape so we got him another one.

We were sitting around and looking at our stuff and I knew I had to give Rosalie her gift from me. I gave Carlos to my parents and went up to Lilly's room and got it. I hid it in there because I knew Rose had looked just about everywhere to find it already. I went back down stairs and sat on the coffee table across from Rose.

"Babe, you have one more gift. It's from me." she looked around confused and while she was moving wrapping paper, I pulled the gift out and stood up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch.

"Emmett, I don't see another gift. We'll have to look for it." I shook my head and she looked up at me. I took a deep breath and began talking.

"Rose, I've loved you since I was a kid. Now we are having our own kid and I cannot wait to meet her. You've been my best friend my whole life and I don't want anything to change that. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you and Lilly and I want us to be a family. A real family. So, Rosalie Lilian Hale, will you marry me?"

I had slipped down so I was on one knee during my speech and I opened the box and pulled out the Tiffany's 2 carat circular diamond engagement ring. She looked down at me and had tears in her eyes. She smiled and her voice was barley a whisper. "Yes."

I smiled up at her and gave her a questioningly look. "What was that?"

She pulled me up off of my feet and wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me on my face and lips. "Yes, yes, yes, a million yeses Emmett." I laughed and kissed her passionately.

"Here babe, I tried to find a ring as beautiful as you but one doesn't exist so I thought you'd like this one." she gasped as I put it on her finger. "Oh Emmett; it's amazing. I love it. Thank you."

I kissed her and told her I loved her. "I love you too Em more than you will ever know. I'm the happiest person in the world right now. I can't believe you asked me to marry you."

"Your not having regrets already are you?"

"Absolutely not. I know you're my soul mate and I can't wait to be Mrs. Emmett McCarty." I hugged her and my parents came over and gave us their congratulations and awed over the ring. Dad had seen it already; he went with me to pick it out but he pretended he didn't know anything about it. Mom would kill him if she found out he knew and he didn't tell her.

After cleaning all the paper up, we made hot chocolate and Rose and I snuggled into the couch with my parents and we watched a Christmas story. I kept catching Rosalie staring at her ring and she had a huge smile on her face. I had the same one to match. We were in bliss, the only thing that was missing was our baby Lilly. Hurry up baby. Daddy can't wait to meet you.

* * *

**OK. THERE ARE 2 CHAPTERS LEFT. :( BUT SINCE I WILL HAVE TO SKIP, IF YOU REQUEST SOME SCENES OR SENARIOS I WILL DO A ONESHOT AT THEM. I'M NOT SURE WHEN THEY WILL BE DONE BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST. REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. CHAPTER 31 IS FINISHED AND I'M WORKING ON THE FINAL CHAPTER. REVIEW QUICKLY AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE WITHIN A FEW DAYS.. THANK YOU. SABRINA**


	31. Chapter 31

**IN JANUARY. **

**RPOV**

Emmett and I were sitting on the couch and holding Brandon while Edward and Bella held Brian. Alice was showing me wedding dresses in magazines and we were talking themes and color schemes for the wedding. We decided that we would get married in March. It was coming up quick but the sooner the better.

Emmett wanted to head over to Las Vegas and get married but then he said he wanted the whole ceremony and he said he especially wanted the gifts. Of course that's what Emmett would think about, the gifts.

For our honeymoon we are going to Hawaii for a week and it made me nervous. Lilly will be around 2 months when we leave and I was scared about leaving her. I tried to talk Carlisle and Esme into coming with us so they could relax and we'd take turns with Lilly but they said they didn't want to crash our honeymoon.

I had already found a wedding dress but Alice wanted me to get another dress for our reception but I loved my dress so much that it would take a miracle for me to pick another dress.

"Ali, I think I'm gonna stick with my wedding dress. I love it so much and it converts into a shorter dress." she pouted but I was going to stick to my guns.

"But Rose, you should get a colored dress to dance in. I could draw something up for what I was thinking for you."

"No I want to stick with my wedding dress. It's so white that it will look amazing with the black and red theme of the wedding."

Emmett looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing white? Isn't that like a no no? I mean your not a virgin." I quirked an eyebrow and felt the anger rise inside of me.

"Really? So because I'm not a virgin I can't wear white? Your so stupid sometimes. We are in the 21st century and if I want to wear black, white, purple, green, or nothing to my wedding I can and nobody is going to tell me otherwise." I rolled my eyes at him and jammed my elbow into his chest. If I wasn't holding the baby I probably would have punched him.

Brandon started crying and Alice took him from me and Jasper got up and helped pull me off the couch since Emmett was still rubbing his chest. I was about to walk away when Emmett grabbed my arm. "Babe, wait. I was just asking. I'll go with you. I'm sorry."

I pulled my arm away from him and rolled my eyes. "Oh eat my ass Emmett. Leave me alone. God. Your hovering over me. I'm fine. Do me a favor and leave me alone for an hour. Just one hour."

He stopped reaching for my arm and I saw the hurt in his eyes and I instantly felt bad. I didn't want him mad at me or sad because I wanted alone time but ever since I had Braxton Hicks contractions the day after Christmas, he's been stuck to me. Usually it's fine because all I want is for him to be around me but right now I was over emotional and irritated with everything. I was getting overwhelmed with all the wedding details, stressed about how I can lose the baby weight before the wedding, worrying about leaving Lilly for our honeymoon and SHE WASN'T EVEN HERE YET.

I looked back at Emmett and tried to apologize. I honestly didn't feel like it but the rational side of my brain knew it was the right thing to do. "Emm, I'm sorry babe it's just that…" he put his hand up and cut me off.

"It's fine Rosalie. I'll leave you alone. Don't worry about it." Fuck. He called me Rosalie. There was a small lump in my throat and I could feel my eyes watering a bit. "So now I'm Rosalie again? I can't do anything right can I?" My eyes watered more because I began to feel stupid and like a jackass. I walked upstairs and went into our room and sat on the bed. I had been having small contractions this morning but I didn't say anything to anyone because they kind of felt like just really hard kicks. I laid down on my back and started rubbing my stomach. Lately rubbing my belly makes them lessen or go away.

**EMPOV**

We were all sitting on the couch and I was looking at Brandon while Rosalie was sitting on my lap and holding him. He was practically laying ONLY on her belly but I wasn't going to tell her that. Lately I've been putting my foot in my mouth more often than usual.

Rosalie was telling Alice she didn't want another dress for our wedding because she loved the one she's already chosen. At first I wanted to get married in Vegas straight up shot gun wedding style but then I figured that I've always wanted to see Rosalie in a wedding dress so I changed my mind. Rose mentioned that her dress was white and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're wearing white? Isn't that like a no no? I mean your not a virgin." She raised an eyebrow at me and I internally gulped when I seen her getting angry.

"Really? So because I'm not a virgin I can't wear white? Your so stupid sometimes. We are in the 21st century and if I want to wear black, white, purple, green, or nothing to my wedding I can and nobody is going to tell me otherwise." She rolled her eyes at me and elbowed me in the chest with all her strength. She honestly looked like she wanted to punch me. I started rubbing my chest where she elbowed me. Fuck it felt like I punched myself.

Brandon started crying and Alice took him from Rose and Jasper got up and helped pull her off the couch. She got up and tried to walk away but I tried to stop her. "Babe, wait. I was just asking. I'll go with you. I'm sorry."

She yanked her arms away and rolled her eyes. "Oh eat my ass Emmett. Leave me alone. God. Your hovering over me. I'm fine. Do me a favor and leave me alone for an hour. Just one hour."

I let go of her arm because she honestly hurt my feelings. I'm not a bitch by all means but lately she's been so mean. I can't help it that I worry about her. She scared the shit out of me when she started having contractions the day after Christmas. I thought she was going into labor and it was too early. I've been keeping an eye on her but it hurt my ego a bit when I want to spend all my free time with her but she doesn't want me around.

She looked at me and I saw her face fall a little into a frown. "Em, I'm sorry babe it's just that…" I just held out my hand so she would stop.

"It's fine Rosalie. I'll leave you alone. Don't worry about it." She sighed and it looked like her eyes watered but at this point I was too irritated to do anything about it. "So now I'm Rosalie again? I can't do anything right can I?" She just walked upstairs and I let her go. She can have her hour alone if that's what she wants. She can have the rest of the day to herself if that's what she really wants. Hell, maybe I'll sleep on the couch. If she really wants her alone time.

I sighed and balled my hands up into fists. Edward came over to me and slapped me on the back. "You alright man?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know man, she's just been so damn mean lately. And I know she's tired and irritated but I'm trying to help here. There's only so much I can do and only so much I can take before I say anything back to her. I don't want to snap at her and say something I'll regret and I don't want to argue with her because stress isn't good for the baby."

"Aww Emmett. It's ok. It will be all over soon. Her emotions are at their highest because her due date is coming up. The day before I went into labor I broke up with Jasper." I looked over at Jasper and he nodded.

"We had been arguing a lot. I wanted her to relax and take it easy but Alice being Alice; she wanted to do everything and anything. She'll go back to the normal Rose after the baby. It's like she's emotional enough for two." Alice grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss. Kind of like a silent sorry.

"Brother Bear, do you want me to go talk to her?" I shook my head. If she wanted time alone, she was going to get it. "No thanks Belly Button, I just want MY Rose back, not this hormonal can't take a joke person who I still love."

They packed the boys into their car seats and left. I put on Scarface and sat downstairs determined to leave her alone when all I wanted was to be with her.

**RPOV**

I heard everyone yelling their goodbyes to me but I didn't say anything back. I heard Emmett rustling downstairs and then I didn't hear anything. I walked over to the window and seen his car still in the driveway so I knew he was still here.

I was glad he didn't leave, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but I just wanted some alone time. I feel like I don't get alone time anymore. I know I want to be with Emmett forever and that I always want him around but I didn't want him hovering over me. I didn't want him asking what was wrong every time I so much as twitched.

I felt Lilly kick again and it was starting to hurt. They really didn't feel like kicks it more felt like I was cramping. They've been feeling like that since early this morning. I walked back over to the bed and laid down again. About 10 minutes later there was more cramping and I felt like I had to use the restroom.

I went into the restroom and all I did was pee. I could have sworn that I had to do number two but nothing. The cramping came back and I started crying a bit. It hurt so much. My stomach was super hard and I just didn't know why Lilly was kicking so crazy. I walked back to the bed and sat up and rubbed my belly. Another cramp came and I figured something was wrong. She's early, she's not due for another 6 days; I thought only twins were early.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Carlisle.

**Hello.**

**Hi, It's Rose.**

**Hello Rose, is something wrong?**

**Um, can babies come early? I know it sounds stupid but this is my first baby and I thought they always came on their due date unless they were twins.**

**Yes, you are close to your due date so you might go into labor early but I don't want you to stress out about it. Labor will feel like your stomach is balling up into a fist and you will be in pain. We'll be watching out for it.**

**Um, will I be cramping really badly and feel like I have to use the restroom?**

**Yes. I see you've done more research.**

**No, no research this is from experience. Carlisle I think I'm going into labor.**

**W-w-what? Why aren't you guys here? Where's Emmett?**

**I wanted to see if it was labor pains or just me being paranoid or just a baby over some kicks. Emmett's down stairs I think.**

**Get him. Now Rose. If your in labor I need you here asap.**

**Ok. **I pulled the phone from him and took a deep breath as I was beginning to panic and another cramp rolled through.

"Emmett." no answer. "Emmett come here please." still no answer. "EMMETT! NOW." I heard him coming up the stairs and he opened the door and saw the phone clutched in my hand and my other hand on my belly and tears coming down my face.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I don't mean to hover over you. Babe don't cry." I was shaking my head trying to get him to shut up but he said it so fast.

"No. it's not that. I think I'm in labor. Your dad wants to talk to you." his eyes bugged out and he was frozen in place. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

**Carlisle he's kind of stunned but we'll leave right now and be there soon. Can you call Esme for me?**

**Sure honey. If you have to slap him to get him un-shocked go ahead. Be careful, now is not the time to panic. Women can be in labor for hours or days.**

**Great. Carlisle?**

**Yes dear?**

**I'm scared.**

**I know honey. But I promise Rose, everything will be ok. Just get here and then leave all the worrying to the doctors.**

**Ok. **I hung up and Emmett was still stunned. I slowly got up and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his face and he finally looked at me. I tried to say something to him to let him know we would be ok but another contraction hit and I hunched over in pain.

His hands shot out and caught me. "Rose, baby what's wrong? Want me to call 911?" I shook my head no and after it passed he pulled me up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It was a contraction. I'm fine, we're fine. We need to head over to the hospital though. Downstairs in the closet is the hospital bag. Grab it and I'll meet you at the car."

He nodded and gave me a quick loving kiss before he helped me down the stairs and I went out to the car and he headed towards the closet. I was trying to get into the passenger seat of the jeep but I couldn't pull myself up anymore. Emmett ran to my side and helped me up and buckled my seatbelt. I could see the panic in his face and it was making me scared. If he was scared shouldn't I be more scared?

He got in the car and buckled his seatbelt and as he was reaching to put the key in the ignition, I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Rose what are you doing baby? We gotta go!"

"Em, baby calm down please. Your scaring me and I'm already scared. Your dad said everything will be ok and that I could be in labor for hours or even days before she comes. Just take a deep breath. We don't want to get into an accident before we get there."

"I'm so sorry babe, I know your scared. I am too I just don't want anything to happen to you or Lilly. I'm scared and excited. Buy your right, I need to calm down." he took a deep breath and placed his hands on my face and kissed me passionately.

"I love you Rose, sooo much."

"I know you do babe, and I love you too. Let's go have a baby." he nodded and put the key in the ignition and started the car and we left. We sat in silence with his hand on my belly and it moved from my belly to my hand when I had another contraction.

I was doing my best contraction breathing but it didn't help. When they tell you to focus on breathing, they are just talking out of their asses.

"You alright babe?" I could see the panic and hurt in his eyes. He's been worried about seeing me in pain. I just nodded and silently prayed that this would be over soon. We pulled up to the hospital and Carlisle and Esme were standing by the entrance with a wheelchair and a nurse.

They all met us at the car door and they helped me into the wheelchair. They wheeled me inside while Carlisle was talking to Emmett. I was trying to listen to what they were talking about but I was in too much pain.

We were halfway down the maternity ward when I felt like I peed on myself. I grabbed on to Emmett's arm and we stopped.

"I think I just peed." Emmett and I turned around to look at Carlisle, he was smiling.

"You didn't pee honey, it's probably just your water breaking which means the baby is coming sooner rather than later. Let's get you into a delivery room."

I looked at Emmett and panic overcame me. Was I ready for this? Could I really be somebody's mom? Was I ready to be responsible for someone other than myself? What if I couldn't do it? What if they tried to take my baby from me? I was in full panic mode that I didn't even realize we had reached a delivery room and that they were helping me lay down on the bed.

Emmett was fixing the pillow under my back and Esme was using the remote do adjust the bed.

"Wait."

Emmett stopped moving, Esme looked at me, and Carlisle froze in the doorway. "I can't do this. I'm not ready yet." My heart rate picked up and I started to cry. Emmett grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Rosalie, baby you CAN do this. You are the strongest person I've ever met. You will do anything for anyone. Do this for Lilly, for our baby. I know your scared about delivering but my dad is the best at what he does. I know your scared about raising her but baby; your not doing it alone. I'm going to be there for every step of the way. All the 2 am feedings, I'll stay up and rock her to sleep when she's sick. I'm there for everything baby. I'm going to take care of you and her forever and I just need you to bring her into this world then I'll worry about everything else. Ok?"

He wiped the tears off my face and I nodded. "I love you Emmett. Can't wait to marry you."

He laughed and kissed me. "Love you too baby. And I can't wait either." Carlisle checked to see how far dialated I was and he said I was at an 8 and when I reach 10 centimeters then I could start pushing. Emmett had called our friends and they were in the waiting room. Since I was moving along pretty fast Carlisle said it'd be easier for them to just wait.

After about another hour and a half of horrible contractions and it being too late for an epidural; I had reached 10 centimeters. Carlisle called in a nurse and they put my legs in the stirrups and I felt pretty embarrassed to be sprawled out for my father in law to be seeing all my business but that was short lived when he told me to start pushing.

Emmett was on my left and Esme was on the right. They both had their hands against my feet in the stirrups to help with my pushing. It allowed me to push off of their hands.

"Come on Rosalie dear, I need you to push harder honey, she seems to be a little stuck." I looked at Emmett and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Come on babe. You got this. I know you do."

I nodded and took a deep breath and yelled as I pushed. I felt like I was tearing every inch of my body. I was in so much pain. After all the breath I was holding was gone I stopped pushing.

"Good Rose, I can see her hair. I need you to take another deep breath and push again. The shoulders are next and unfortunately it's one of the hardest pushes."

I was crying because of all the pain but it was too late to go back now. I nodded, took another deep breath and pushed again.

"aaaaaarhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH!" I held on to the handles of the bed and my body fell back into the bed. I grabbed Emmett's arm and squeezed hard. He looked at me and I saw him wince in pain.

"I SWEAR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME. DON'T EVEN THINK YOUR EVER GOING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN." he just looked at me worriedly and Carlisle stifled a laugh.

"You have no idea how many women in labor say that. And for some reason, it never gets old to hear." I rolled my eyes and Esme wiped the sweat and tears off of my face. Carlisle cleared his throat and told the nurse to get the tools ready to cut the baby's umbilical cord once she's out.

"Ok Rose, one more push. A big one honey, and she'll be out." I shook my head no and I cried more.

"I can't. I have no more energy to push anymore. I'm so tired. I'm sorry." Esme bent down and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Honey I know your tired. I've been where you are right now. You feel like you have no more energy to even breathe. But believe me when I say that if you take a few deep breaths, chant that you can do this and push, it will all be over. All you need is to push and Carlisle can get her out honey." I nodded and reached for Emmett's hand.

He held onto my hand while his other hand still held my foot. I took deep breaths and mentally chanted to myself that it was only one more push then it will all be over. I opened my eyes, squeezed Emmett's hand, and took a deep breath.

" AHHHHHHH" I felt Lilly coming out and then I felt a lot less pressure than I did before. There was a moment of silence and then her beautiful cry pierce through the room.

"She's beautiful guys. Definitely the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen." Carlisle said while cleaning her off. Emmett was staring at her glassy eyed and I let my body fall back over the bed. It was all over. She's here and she's healthy and gorgeous. Emmett cut the umbilical cord and Emmett came over to me while the nurse weighed and measured her.

He leant over and kissed my forehead and wiped the hair off of my face. Carlisle was cleaning me up and Esme was taking pictures of the baby. "She's perfect baby. Lilly is perfect. Your perfect. My whole little family is complete and perfect. I love you with all of me. Thank you for her. I'm the happiest person in the world."

I leaned my head up and kissed him passionately. Carlisle brought Lilly over and laid her on my chest. She was crying and wrapped in a baby blanket with a beanie on. Her eyes weren't open but her hair was a dark blonde and when she cried you could see her dimples. I leaned down and kissed her head as tears came to my eyes.

"She's perfect. Hi Lilian Esmeralda McCarty. I'm your momma and this big goof next to me is your daddy. We love you baby. So much."

"She's so tiny babe, I'm scared I'll hurt her." Emmett looked at me worried and he was using his pinky finger to stroke her hand. She opened her hand and wrapped her hand around his finger. He looked at me with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"You will be an amazing father babe, you already are. I love you Emmett. Thank you for giving me Lilly. I already can't live without her." he smiled and kissed me on the forehead again. "I know what you mean. I love her so much I feel like I'm going to burst. Let me take her while you sleep. Dad said they have to take her to the nursery while they transfer you into another room anyways. So get some sleep mama." I nodded and he took Lilly from me and sat down with her in the chair next to the bed. I fell asleep looking at the 2 most important people in my life. My family was perfect and amazing.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MEETING LILIAN ESMERALDA MCCARTY.. SCHOOL HAS STARTED BUT I AM STILL WORKING ON THE LAST CHAPTER.. YOU KNOW THE DRILL.. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.. SABRINA. AND DONT FORGET TO REQUEST OUTTAKES..**


	32. Chapter 32

I'M SOO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME FOREVER TO FINISH THIS STORY. I HAD HALF THE CHAPTER FINISHED MONTHS AGO AND SCHOOL JUST GOT THE BEST OF ME. I JUST FINISHED THE REST OF THE STORY AND HAD TO POST IT IMMEDIATELY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE STORY IS FINISHED BUT IF I SEE REQUESTS FOR OUTTAKES, I'LL DO THEM.

* * *

**MARCH 19 WEDDING DAY**

**RPOV**

I woke up to Lilly crying. It was 8 am and today is my wedding day. I got up and went into the nursery. She was swaddled and her pacifier was next to her in her cradle. She's 3 months now and she has been nothing but a joy. Emmett and I have never been happier, it's been hard to plan the wedding and to have a newborn but I wouldn't take it back at all.

Emmett has been such a big help. He's willing to get up with Lilly in the middle of the night and feed her or change her. I'm breastfeeding so I have to wake up anyways but sometimes I let Emmett give her a bottle of breast milk when I pump. Last night Alice said we weren't allowed to stay together because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding and Emmett just about threw her out the house. He didn't want to leave me and Lilly. It took me a while to convince him that we'd be fine and he kept checking in on us last night. It was the first night he's been away from Lilly.

Lilly is such a daddy's girl, she's got Emmett wrapped around her finger. If she so much as sneezes, he's up and checking on her. Lilly has 2 sets of godparents, we didn't feel right just choosing one so Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice are her godparents and they spoil the crap out of her. Lilly is definitely going to be a flirt, she loves to be held by Emmett, Jasper, Edward, or her grandpa Carlisle. There isn't much that a 3 month old baby does, but sometimes I wonder what I did before I had Lilly.

I picked Lilly up and grabbed the boppy and put it under my arm and I laid Lilly on top of it and latched her on to my breast. She began eating hungrily and I looked down at her and smiled. She's so gorgeous, I love that she has her dad's dimples and Emmett likes that she has my attitude. She clearly runs this house because if she doesn't get fed when she wants to eat, she throws a fit. She knows how to use her beautiful eyes to get anything she wants. We are going to have our hands full.

I unlatched Lilly from my breast and began to burp her when Esme walked in with Carlisle.

"You ready for today dear?" I nodded and Esme came up to me and reached for Lilly and I handed her over and stayed sitting down. I smiled because you could just read the love in Carlisle and Esme's eyes when they had Lilly.

"Carlisle?" he turned his attention away from Lilly and Esme and raised an eyebrow at me. I suddenly got really nervous, I needed to ask him a question and I've been putting it off for weeks now.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a minute then finally decided to just suck it up and ask. "Would you mind giving me away?" I started chewing on my lip again and was completely taken by surprise when he came up to me and pulled me out of the chair into a hug.

"Of course Rosalie. You've always been like a daughter to me. I'm honored." I smiled and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to ask for a few weeks but I was scared." he laughed and smiled at me.

"There was no reason to be nervous. We'd do anything for you honey." I smiled and Esme excused herself and the baby so she could give the baby a bath while I showered and ate breakfast before Alice showed up. Carlisle was about to walk out but he stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, Rose? I was with Emmett but he wanted me to check on the baby and he wants you to call him before Alice come over because you won't be able to talk to him after she shows up." I nodded and he left. I walked into mine and Emmett's room and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

**Hello my soon to be wife.**

**Hi my soon to be husband. I miss you. Lilly misses you.**

**I miss you guys too. I couldn't sleep last night. It's weird not being in bed with you and not waking up when she does.**

**I can imagine. I think she knew you were gone too. She had a hard time staying asleep. She woke up a lot more than usual.**

**Aww babe I'm sorry. I should've been there to help you.**

**No babe it's fine. Your mother and I had it under control. Plus I'm sure Alice would go nuts if she found out that you stayed here.**

**Yea I know but still. I feel lost without my girls.**

**Don't worry baby, our wedding is in a couple of hours then you never have to be without us again.**

**That's what I'm counting on. I can't wait to marry you.**

**Emmett, I can't wait to marry you too. I love you, you big goof.**

**I love you too gorgeous.**

**Guess what babe, I asked your dad to give me away.**

**And I'm sure he said yea. He loves you **

**Yea he did. I love your parents and I'm so glad that I'm joining your family in a few hours.**

**Yea well we can't wait for you to be officially in the family. Babe, have you heard from you parents? I'm sure they know today's the wedding day. The whole town is talking about it.**

**No. I haven't, they haven't said anything to me but I can tell my dad wants to meet the baby because he gets sad when he sees us walking in the house with her.**

**Yea. I've noticed. Maybe they'll show up, not that they deserve to be there but they are your parents.**

**I know. Maybe they will but at this point I'm not holding my breath.**

**I know what you mean babe. God I wish I could hold you and Lilly right now.**

**I wish you could hold me too. I miss you so much. But Lilly is enjoying her bath right now.**

**She does love her tub time.**

**Yea she does. Baby I've got to go. Alice is here and I don't want her to kill me before we get married.**

**Ok I love you. I'll see you at the altar.**

**I love you too. I'll be the one in the wedding dress.**

**But I thought I was wearing the dress Rose.**

**Funny. You'd better not be wearing a dress. Bye Emmett. The next time I see you we'll be getting married.**

**Can't wait. Bye babe.**

I hung up right before the bedroom door opened and a gleaming Alice pranced into my room followed by a blushing Bella.

"Rose, you haven't showered yet?" Alice scowled at me and placed her hands on her hips. I shook my head no and Bella laughed. Alice didn't say anything to me she just glared and pointed to the bathroom.

I laughed and showered while making sure to shave and not cut myself. Legs with cuts are a big no-no on your wedding day. I got out of the bathroom and sat at my vanity as Bella blow dried my hair and Alice worked on painting my toes with a French pedicure.

Hours later I was allowed to get up and actually breathe. Lilly was dressed by Esme and Carlisle for me and Esme was in a black strapless gown. She looked amazing. Alice and Bella had on black short dresses with a full skirt. They looked amazing too. They had smoky eye make up on and Alice had on 6 inch silver high heels while Bella had on silver flats. Lilly had on a white and red dress and she had a red bow in her hair. She had on white stockings and white ballet flats on.

After waiting for Alice and Bella to get my dress ready for me I slipped it on and Bella slipped under my dress to put on the garter as Alice put on my jewelry. Bella helped me with my shoes and I was ready.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was already beautiful but the way my hair and makeup and my dress and jewelry looked was priceless. My makeup wasn't heavy and I had big curls in my hair and my face was glowing. I looked over at Alice and Bella and smiled at them.

"How did you get my face to look like I'm glowing?" Bella laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. "We didn't do anything to make you glow. You've been glowing all week, I think it kicked up today but Rose you are the epitome of a bride." Bella blushed and I pulled them in for a hug.

Just as we were finished getting ready, Esme came in the room and told me it was time for pictures. The photographer was here and we had to take pictures before heading to Forks Gardens. Forks Gardens is a place where people get married around here. If your wedding isn't there, then it's in your back yard.

After posing for pictures we got into the cars and headed over to the Gardens. Once there, we went into the bridal suite and fixed out hair and make up again before the ceremony started. Carlisle came into the room and told me we had 2 minutes before the ceremony was going to start. The girls walked outside the bridal suite and went to get the bouquets.

"Carlisle? Where's Lilly?" I asked while trying to take deep breaths. Esme took her somewhere a little while ago but I wasn't sure where.

"She's with Esme dear. They are sitting in the front next to your parents." he said the end quietly. I looked at him in shock.

"My parents?" He nodded. "Rosalie, your parents are here to say they are sorry and that they want to be a part of your life. Your mother cried when she held Lilly." I clenched my jaw shut and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to Emmett." Carlisle nodded and dialed the extension for the groom suite and handed me the phone.

**Hello..** It was Jasper.

**Jas, I need to talk to Emmett please.**

**Nope, sorry, no can do. Nobody in here by the name Emmett.**

**Jas, it's important.**

**Getting cold feet darlin'?**

**No but you'll need something cold on your face if you don't hand the phone to Emmett. It's important.**

**Ok. Sorry. **

I could hear him calling Emmett and telling him it was me on the phone and that I said it was important. I heard rustling on the other line before Emmett picked up.

**Baby? What's wrong?**

**Em, my parents are here.**

**What? How do you know?**

I sighed and took a deep breath. **Your dad told me. Apparently they came to support me and they want to be a part of my life now.**

**Why now Rosalie?**

**I don't know Emmett. **I could hear the irritation in his voice and I'm sure he could hear mine.

**Baby, want me to tell them to leave? **I stayed quiet and thought for a minute. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I didn't know if I wanted them here or if I wanted them to leave. I didn't know if I wanted my dad to give me away or if I wanted Carlisle to still do it.

**Rose?**

**I don't know Em. I want them here cuz they are my parents and I'll always love them but I don't know if they are here to object on the marriage and I don't know if they have ulterior motives.**

**I know baby. Did they meet Lilly?**

**Yea. Apparently my mom cried. I just don't know what to do. This is all too much to take in before I get married.**

**So we are still getting married right?**

**YES. Of course we are. We were never not going to get married. I just needed to tell you before you got caught off guard and I wanted your input. Goof.**

**Oh good. Well I think if they are here to support then they can stay, but if they try to cause trouble then they'll have to go.**

**I agree. If they are genuine and they want to be here then they are welcome. So you nervous?**

**Haha. Nope. Been waiting for this day forever.**

**Me too. Well I'd better go; Alice just stuck her head in the door and now she's tapping her foot at me.**

**Ok. See you in a few. I can't wait to see you Mrs. Mc Carty**

**Can't wait to see you either.. Oh and apologize to Jasper for me. I kinda threatened him.**

**Ha ha. I will baby.**

I hung up and began walking out the suite. The girls were lined up and Bella handed me my bouquet. I smiled and intertwined my arm in Carlisle's.

"Ready to marry my monkey of a son?" I smiled at my father in law and kissed his cheek.

"Sure am. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." He nodded and the music started and Alice and Jasper walked out slowly.

About half way down the isle, Bella and Edward began walking. Emmett and I couldn't choose just one best man and maid of honor so we had 2. Once they were cleared of the isle the wedding march began and I squeezed Carlisle's arm.

He smiled at me and the doors opened and we began our walk down the isle. I looked around the room and it was beautiful. There were red roses everywhere and the isle was black. It was very untraditional of us but Emmett and I were untraditional. As I glanced around I spotted my parents towards the front and my dad was holding a sleeping Lilly. I smiled at them and saw that Esme and my mother were crying.

I finally looked forward and saw my husband. He was in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black bowtie. I swear I could have seen his dimples and his marvelous smile from a million miles away. I smiled back and tears pooled my eyes.

I don't think I could have been anymore in bliss. As I made my way down the rest of the isle the minister asked who was giving me away and as all the guests were sitting down Esme, Carlisle, and both my parents said, "We Do."

Carlisle placed my hand in Emmett's and we gazed into each other's eyes. The minister began the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Emmett Dale Mc Carty and Rosalie Lillian Hale. These two are surrounded by those of family and friends. Let us begin with the vows from Emmett." I smiled and Emmett cleared his throat and began reciting his vows.

"Rosalie, you and I have been best friends since we were babies, we started out making mud pies together and grew up together. You've always been there for me and you've always been the woman of my dreams, even when I was too stubborn to see it." I laughed and he continued. "There are few things in my life that take my breath away but so far the top two have been with you and because of you. The first was the birth of our beautiful daughter, and the second is now. You look so beautiful and your making me the happiest man on the planet. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you when things are good and when things are bad. I promise to rub your feet and back and deal with your crazy mood swings when your pregnant. I promise to let you hold the remote and I'll even promise not to eat cereal in bed anymore." Everyone laughed and he shrugged. "I promise to never go to bed angry and I promise to take care of you forever. I love you more than life itself."

By the end of his vows I could hear sniffles from people and I had tears coming out as well. Leave it to Emmett to be funny and romantic in his vows. Just wait until he hears mine. The minister continued and informed me it was my turn. I sniffled once again and cleared my throat before talking.

"Emmett, I've been in love with you since we were kids. I love your smile, your dimples, your sense of humor and that fact that you always make me feel safe. There's no one else in the world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I love your stubbornness and even though it drives me crazy sometimes, I love that you are a child at heart. The truth is that I gave you my heart when we were kids and as long as you promise to take care of it; you can have it forever and I'll take care of yours. We have a beautiful daughter and I cannot wait to add to our family. You're an amazing father and I know you'll be an impeccable husband. Like our favorite song goes, I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. The sum of us is greater than it's parts. I promise to love, honor, cherish you for the rest of my life. I promise to make you fried bologna sandwiches and smash popcorn in it just the way you like it." I could hear people laughing and Emmett nodded and smiled. "I promise to not make you watch chick flicks all the time and I promise to never go to bed angry. I promise to always have fun with you and I promise to not get mad when you forget your promise and eat cereal in bed. I love you to infinity and beyond. And lastly, we'll stay together like sticky rice."

Emmett mouthed I love you to me and I said it back. The minister continued and finished the ceremony after having us place rings on each others fingers and we sealed it with a kiss. Everyone cheered an before walking down the isle I took Lilly who was now in Esme's arms and we walked out like a family.

After about an hour of taking pictures while everyone was in the cocktail hour, my parents walked in and asked to talk to Emmett and I. We all sat down as did Esme and Carlisle. My mother spoke first.

"Rosalie honey your father and I want to apologize to you and Emmett for how we behaved. It was horrible of us and it never should have happened. We were frustrated and angry. We thought you were too young and that it would ruin your life when in all actuality, it made your life better. I know we have a lot of trust to earn back from both of you but I just wanted to say we are so sorry and that Lillian is gorgeous." I nodded and squeezed Emmett's hand. He took that as the cue to speak.

"Well, Max and Josie, I'm not sure how Rosalie feels but I accept your apology and would greatly appreciate having you in my daughter's life; she is your granddaughter after all." they all smiled and stood up to give him a hug. I stood up as well and decided it was time to talk.

"Mom, Dad, I accept your apology but I'm not going to forget that easily. I'm sorry but the things you did were extremely hurtful. They affected me in more ways than you can possibly understand. I will eventually put things past us but we will need to talk things over later but for now I'm glad you have met your granddaughter and I'm glad you are here." I embraced them in a hug and after, they spoke quickly to Esme and Carlisle while Emmett and I had a few quiet moments to our self and Lilly.

"Everything ok baby?" I looked at Emmett with a huge smile and nodded.

"Of course everything's ok. I just married the man of my dreams and my daughter looks amazing. I feel like I'm on the right track with my parents and I'm so happy that I'm officially a Mc Carty." I stepped on my tippy toes and kissed my husband.

"You are officially a Mc Carty. Welcome to the club baby. We've got members only jackets. I'll get one for you in your size." he smiled my wonderful dimpled smile and after we took a few more pictures of just Emmett, Lilly and I; we went into the ballroom and enjoyed the rest of our magnificent wedding.

* * *

AGAIN.. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR TAKING FOREVER TO FINISH THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THANK YOU AND LASTLY.. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.. I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT OF THE ENDING..


End file.
